


Rules of the Wild

by awoofgyu (negiramen)



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bestiality, Explicit Smut, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Violence, alpha!woohyun, omega!sunggyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 110,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negiramen/pseuds/awoofgyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woohyun and his pack have lived in peace in their territory for years, but then hunters raid their land. Most of the wolves from his pack die, but Woohyun can save a few. Together they are on the run, trying to find a new place to live, but the wilderness is a gruel place.</p><p>They run into another pack soon enough and there is but one choice: submit and join them or die from the hunger and cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - The Attack

**Author's Note:**

> re-upload from aff~
> 
> Warnings: violence, blood, character death(s)!

_Prologue - The Attack_

 

Life for Woohyun’s pack was quiet and peaceful. The territory had belonged to the pack for four generations of alphas. The area they owned was quite big. Most of it was covered by thick patches of forest. They even had a river running through their territory, which always provided them with fresh water. Not many packs had something like that. They needed to cross borders to enemy territory to get fresh water, always risking their life for it. That’s why Woohyun was proud that his pack didn’t have to do that. They had everything they needed right here: water, food and homes. The pack was self-sufficient. Only when it came to medicine and other human stuff, they needed to leave their territory and travel to the human city nearby.  
  
Woohyun didn’t like the humans much, although all of them had a part of human in them. They were werewolves, shape shifters, a mix of wolf and man, which made humans and them relatives, but didn’t bring them closer at all. Humans hated their kind. They hunted them, tried to eradicate their people. He had not been there for the first wars, only heard the stories of how it used to be in the past, but it certainly was a history of blood. There was a time when the humans and wolves tried to live in peace, but it didn’t stay peaceful for long. A long war followed the period of peace, with many casualties on both sides. Seeing how Woohyun’s kind lived in the wild and in hiding, it wasn’t hard to guess who had won the war back then. The reason was clear to him: the humans had worked together, cooperated despite their differences and followed only one plan. The wolves? They had been separated into hundreds of packs, everyone doing their own thing with no one to unite them against the humans. It had been easy for the humans to win over them.  
  
The numbers used to be quite equal, but now there was one werewolf for every 50 humans out there. They were totally outnumbered and the places to hide became less and less with time. Humans built more cities, they destroyed most of nature in their selfish greed. It didn’t leave much space for Woohyun’s kind to live. He didn’t know how it was for other countries, but around here it was hard to find a place that wasn’t preoccupied by a pack yet. Different packs and alphas had tried to conquer their land, had tried to kill Woohyun and take his place, but he was strong and quick. Woohyun had taken over the pack by killing the former leader, his own grandda. It was a tradition that the leadership was passed down in the family and the next in line had to kill the head alpha to become pack leader. His father should’ve been the leader, the one to kill grandda, but the black wolf got killed by hunters many years ago, just like his mother. Woohyun had grown up under his grandfather’s guidance, trained to fight and to lead. He had loved him with all his heart, respected him blindly, but he still had to kill him in the end.  
  
Woohyun could still remember that day, the way his grandda had bared his fangs at him. How they had fought to death, because it would be dishonorable for the pack leader not to die in a battle. Neither of them had joked around during the fight. It was dead serious every second from start to finish, until Woohyun had managed to claw his fangs into the neck of the old wolf. The old alpha’s blood had filled his mouth and even now Woohyun could taste it on his tongue. It made him want to throw up. The memory still caused him to have nightmares and wake up screaming in cold nights.  
  
He could not show any weakness, though. His pack loved and respected him, but certainly not all of them. They were loyal to him, but that didn’t mean that none of the other alphas would never try to overthrow him. He didn’t have a mate or any pups. There was no one in line next after him, which meant that whoever killed him right now could be the next pack leader. Woohyun was always on his guard because of that. He knew some head alphas didn’t let other alphas into their pack to be safe, but it made their packs weak. Alphas were the strongest of their kind - the best hunters of their race. They were taller and more muscular than other wolves, though Woohyun was quite average when it came to his size. Wolf and human form of him were average when it came down that, but that didn’t mean he was weak. He had other strengths.  
  
His pack had 5 alphas besides himself. Two of them were loyal to him, his friends and advisors: Hoya and Jonghyun. The other three...well, they tolerated his leadership and Woohyun tolerated their behavior – to some degree. Most members of his pack were betas and they had twelve omegas. All of them were bonded at the moment, except for their younger ones. Watching the couples interact and play with their pups or just seeing a pregnant beta or omega, it made him jealous and long for a family of his own, but Woohyun could never find the right person. He could have any omega he wanted in his pack or one of the female betas, but he never claimed one of them. Woohyun had had his fun with some people of the pack, but never chosen a mate to breed. It never felt right. He was a hopeless romantic in that way. Woohyun was looking for his true mate. The one that was made for him. It wasn’t important if it was an omega or a beta, or even an alpha. He just wanted to find the one that smelled like _his_. His father and mother had been true mates. They had told him how it would feel, how he would recognize the bond, and Woohyun would never stop hoping for a chance to meet his mate. But how? He rarely left their territory and his soul mate was obviously not part of his pack.  
  
The alpha whined quietly, longing to meet his mate. He stared at the river that quietly reflected the moonlight. The water was as quiet as the wind. Woohyun had the secret hope that somewhere out there, his mate was also watching this river because he was unable to sleep. Maybe he missed Woohyun as well. The howl of a wolf ripped him from his thoughts and he sat up instantly. Woohyun’s ears twitched as he listened to the call. He snapped around and jumped into thicket of the forest, quickly running back towards the little village of his pack. More howls resounded and Woohyun grew more restless. His pack was calling for help.  
  
 _Danger.  
  
Attack.  
  
Fire.  
  
Humans._  
  
The last word made his insides twists. There had been many attacks by other packs, but ho humans. Humans meant hunters and hunters meant death.  
  
Woohyun broke through the line of trees. The village was in chaos with everyone panicking because of the warning howls from their border patrol. They calmed down when they spotted him, though. “Pack leader!”  
  
“What are you doing running around like headless chickens? Get the pregnant betas and omegas to the cave, as well as the children and anyone unable to fight.” He yipped. “Alphas and fighters to me. Where is Mir?”  
  
Joon came running over to him, still in his human form and out of breath. “He hasn’t returned yet. I’m worried, Woohyun. He’s our fastest runner. He should be here by now if someone attacked the border.”  
  
He was right. Mir was one of fastest their runners. There was always at least one of the runners with the patrol at the border. In case of an emergency, they would run to their base to bring them information about the attackers. There was no sign of Mir, though. Woohyun had a sudden feeling of dread. “Calm down, Joon. Get everyone together. We need to get going. They cannot come close to this place.”  
  
The man glared at him for a moment, before he turned into his wolf form and ran away to gather everyone. “Woohyun!”  
  
He turned his head and saw two wolves heading towards him: Hoya and Jonghyun. Both were tall and had a muscular build, but whereas Hoya had almost black fur, Jonghyun’s was light brown. “What happened?”  
  
“I don’t know. There is no sign of Mir.” Woohyun replied anxiously. He listened for more howls, but the night seemed silent except for the wolves hurrying around him.  
  
Jonghyun growled shortly. “The howls have stopped.”  
  
“They might be hiding from the attackers.” Hoya tried to reason.  
  
Joon finally returned with a mob of wolves behind him. Woohyun snarled at him. “Where are Morgan and Jackson?”  
  
“Gone. I cannot find them.”  
  
“Thunder?”  
  
“Dead.”  
  
Everyone gasped and Woohyun felt his heart stop for a moment. “What? How-“  
  
“Killed. His throat was ripped out by another wolf. The wound was fresh. Woohyun…”  
  
Hoya snorted. “We all know who did it.”  
  
 _Morgan or Jackson, or even both of them, considering that Thunder was quite the fierce fighter_. _Why now and why kill Thunder instead of me?_  
  
“We have no time for this. The humans could be on their way right now.” Jonghyun said, impatiently shifting on his spot.  
  
Woohyun nodded and looked at the other wolves. They were around thirty fighters. “It’s not the first time this happened. We are doing this like always. Stick to your groups. You all know the leader of your group. For those under Jackson, you will head out with Jonghyun and Morgan’s group will go with me and Hoya. Joon?”  
  
“The boys and me will defend the cave with our lives.”  
  
He let out a deep howl and the rest of his pack followed him. The united sound of their howls was sometimes enough to scare off an enemy, but it worked better on wolf packs than humans. “Let’s go.”  
  


 

  
  
“How did the hunters find us?” Hoya asked him on their way to the border. Behind them, ten wolves followed in the shadows. Joon was back at the cave with five of the fighters and Jonghyun was taking another route with the rest.  
  
“I don’t know.” Woohyun heard something in the distance. “Spread out! Into the shadows, quick!”  
  
Everyone reacted immediately and they spread out like a fan. The group slowed down a bit and carefully headed closer to the source of the sound. When they were close enough, they could see the lights from cars and then they spotted the hunters. There were around five of them, all with guns in their hands and checking the nearby bushes. Woohyun felt ice grab his guts when he saw the blood on the ground and remains of what used to be his friends and pack members. It was impossible to tell who it was they killed. The guns had blasted them away, ripped them apart into pieces. By the color of the fur, it could be either Finn or Bora.  
  
“Look! Close to the car! Those bastards…” A wolf growled lowly next to him.  
  
His eyes widened shortly. There was the head of a wolf skewered on a spear next to the car. Even in the weak light he could recognize it as Mir’s. It was inhumane to be killed this way. Woohyun felt rage gripping his heart at the sight. He averted his gaze for a moment, silently sending a prayer out to the dead wolves.  
  
“Leader, let us attack. They have to die.” Another wolf spoke.  
  
Woohyun looked back to the hunters. Only five. The border patrol had 10 wolves, one of them a runner. There was no way they would lose against five hunters. They were strong and agile. And where were the rest of them?  
  
“Alpha!”  
  
He snapped from his thoughts. Hoya shifted next to him. “Jonghyun isn’t here yet.”  
  
“We can do this without them!”  
  
“Be quiet. They’ll pay for what they’ve done. We don’t have to wait for Jonghyun. Spread out and attack on my sign.” Woohyun crawled closer to the hunters with his body glued close to the ground and the other wolves did the same.  
  
When he was sure that everyone was in position, he jumped out of the thicket first. Woohyun jumped straight at the man in front of him. His teeth sank into the throat of the man and he went down with a gurgling scream, blood spurting from his lips. At the same time, the rest of his group attacked the hunters. It was over in a matter of seconds. The humans stood no chance against so many of them at the same time. Only one of them got shot, but it was not a deadly wound.  
  
Two of the wolves went over to the spear and brought it down to collect Mir’s head. He’d get a proper funeral. “Joon will be heartbroken.”  
  
He looked at Hoya. “He was prepared for this the moment he heard the howl.”  
  
His friend gave him a long look. “They are mates, Woohyun. _Were_ mates. You can’t just prepare yourself for the loss of that.”  
  
“Pack leader!” They looked over to a young wolf that came running towards them. Woohyun recognized him as one of the fighters that had gone with Jonghyun. “We were attacked! Hunters. At least 30 of them. They have a flamethrower. Jonghyun was-“  
  
“Show us! Now!” Woohyun barked at him and the younger wolf hurried off.  
  
Everyone hesitantly left the corpses of their fallen comrades behind and followed the wolf. Woohyun was starting to get a headache. So there had been more of them. He knew that five humans could not cause this much damage. After a few minutes, the smell of burnt meat hit his nose and Woohyun fought the wave of nausea that hit him. They came to a halt when they ran straight into the former battlefield. Former because the battle here was already over.  
  
“Oh god…”  
  
He could count at least eight dead wolves. Some shot into pieces and others burned beyond recognition. Some of the trees nearby were burning as well, but Woohyun could only stare at his fallen comrades. “Where are they? Where are the humans?”  
  
The young wolf looked around in panic. “I don’t know. They attacked us here. Jonghyun told me to get you before it was too late-“  
  
It obviously was too late. All these dead wolves… Never had an attack killed so many of them. The hunters had never ambushed this place. Why now?  
  
Hoya growled. “I found footsteps.”  
  
“After them.” Woohyun ordered grimly.  
  
He didn’t like the direction of the footsteps at all. They were headed straight to the cave. Not their village, no, right towards their most important hiding place. _How do they know where it is? Or are they just going in this direction out of pure coincidence?_  
  
  
  
They were close to the hideout when they saw it: columns of smoke rising into the sky. Screams and howls could be heard, the sound of gun shots mixed in between. Woohyun put all of his strength into a final dash. He already knew that the hunters had found their most important hiding place, but maybe, just maybe-  
  
  
  
It was hell.  
  
Hunters and wolves were fighting in front of the cave, but Woohyun immediately saw that their defense had already been broken. The smoke of the fire came from within the cave. The pups. The mothers and the children. Everyone. Woohyun saw red. He attacked the next hunter he spotted blindly and bit into his wrist. The gun dropped from his hand and he grabbed Woohyun’s neck with his other hand. “Let go, you beast!”  
  
He didn’t get too say much more before two wolves jumped right at him and tore him apart. Woohyun didn’t stay to watch. He ran off to his next target, passing by corpses of his pack members. He was in a blood rush, barely caring about anything. The alpha needed to avenge his family. The humans had to die. They had to suffer for this. He needed to save everyone who was still alive. He didn’t count how many humans he bit or ripped apart. Woohyun’s thirst of blood was insatiable. He would kill them all for invading their home and killing their children and mates. They would die and burn, beg for their lives like the filthy worms they were!  
  
A sharp pain made him yelp and stumbled to the side. Woohyun struggled to stand up again. Gushes of blood flowed from his wound, but he ignored it. Before his attacker could shoot him again, Hoya took him down. “Woohyun, we cannot win! There are too many!”  
  
Hoya was right. There were more than thirty hunters. It was a whole raid and they slaughtered them like helpless sheep, adult wolves and pups alike. “I can’t leave without everyone!”  
  
“We have to flee as long as there are even people still alive…save what we can.”  
  
“But the ones inside the cave-“  
  
Hoya spit out the blood of his latest victim. “They are dead, Woohyun. We cannot do anything for them anymore. _Please_. You cannot die.”  
  
A bullet flew past his ear and Woohyun stumbled to the side. He wanted to run towards the attacker, but his legs collapsed under him. Hoya ran instead. His eyes widened when he saw another hunter aim at the black wolf. “Ho-“  
  
The bullets of the shotgun hit him in his flight and flung the body of the wolf away. Woohyun gave a howl of pain. Hoya landed on the floor and didn’t so much as twitch anymore. He heard a quiet click and turned his head slowly. A rifle was pointed directly at his skull and the human looked down at him with smug grin. “You will meet your friend in hell again any second, you ugly monster. We’ll send all your friends your way.”  
  
Woohyun’s last thought was _I’m sorry. I’ve failed all of you._

And then the hunter pulled the trigger.  
  
All went dark.


	2. Chapter One - On The Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mild warning for language!

_Chapter One: On the run_

  
Woohyun awoke with a gasp. He wanted to sit up, but his legs wouldn’t move. The wolf looked around carefully, surprised that he was still alive. It was dark around him, night time, but he could still make out the shapes of trees around himself. Somewhere in the distance he heard a river ripple – slow and calm. He could’ve thought it was just a dream if not for the sharp pain in his side and the smell of burnt flesh in the air. _How am I still alive?_  
  
“Leader!”  
  
He turned his head weakly and saw a light gray wolf shuffling closer to him. “Sungjong!”  
  
The smaller wolf nudged him affectionately with his nose, expressing his worry for the pack leader. “I thought you wouldn’t make it. You lost a lot of blood.”  
  
“The village-“  
  
Sungjong whined softly and lay down next to him. The other body offered him a bit of warmth and he felt thankful for it. Woohyun didn’t need any words to understand the gesture. “How did I…?”  
  
“I think Hoya can tell that story better than I. It was pretty chaotic.”  
  
“He’s alive?!”  
  
“I’m not that easy to kill, Woohyun.” There was a rustling to his right and then Hoya stepped through thicket in his human form. His clothes were ripped and there was a bloody bandage wrapped around his shoulder clumsily.  
  
Woohyun felt a stone drop from his heart. “You stupid bastard. I thought you are dead!”  
  
“The bullet only grazed me. It threw me out of balance, though, hurt like a bitch.” The man grinned down at him for a moment, before he got serious again. “There is no time for further explanations right now. We have to get moving again. The hunters are still on our tail. Leo saw them approaching from the west.”  
  
Sungjong jumped up immediately. The alpha tried to stand up as well, but his muscles betrayed him. Hoya crouched down and put his arms under him, carefully lifting the wolf. Woohyun let out a growl of protest. “I can walk on my own. Let me down!”  
  
“No, you can’t. Just stay still, Woohyun.” Hoya warned him. The man whistled and shortly afterwards a howl resounded.  
  
“But you’re hurt. I don’t want to be a burden, Hoya.” A leader was not supposed to be a burden. He would rather die than be carried around like a cripple. What kind of head alpha was he?  
  
Hoya shook his head and started walking off. Sungjong fell into step with him. “Let us protect you this time, leader.”  
  
He huffed. “At least tell me what happened.”  
  
“Joon went berserk. Thought he was dead, but just as that guy wanted to shoot you, he appeared out of nowhere and ripped his hand off. He was like a demon, Woohyun, covered in his blood and the blood of our enemies. He kept going at them, no matter how many times they shot him. Joon didn’t even hesitate to attack the guy with the fucking flamethrower. Ran right through the flames and bit his arm, making him jerk around and aim at his friends unintentionally. It was a scene from hell.”  
  
Woohyun shuddered as he imagined the scene. Joon must’ve gone berserk from the news of Mir’s death. It was understandable. He closed his eyes shortly. “And then? Did the hunters run away?”  
  
Hoya shook his head. “No. What Joon did, only distracted them for a while. Maybe it killed a few of them. We didn’t stay to watch until the end. We grabbed you, and anyone still alive, and ran away.”  
  
He sighed. “How many?”  
  
“Dead? I don’t know. Alive? Nine. Us three, Jonghyun, two betas and three omegas.”  
  
The pack leader felt another wave of relief about his third in command still being alive, but then he remembered all the souls that had died. Burned to death. Shot like monsters. His pack had had around 40 members, but now they were all gone like dust in the wind. Annihilated in a matter of minutes. Some of them had been pups, barely a few days or weeks old. Woohyun knew that none of them could’ve survived the fire in the cave. _Three omegas…that means our pack can still survive_ , he thought bitterly.  
  
Hoya told him their names. The other two betas were Leo and Hyuna. From the twelve omegas only Bora, Mijoo and Taemin had survived. “What about Morgan and Jackson?”  
  
Sungjong snarled next to them. “They’ve betrayed us. They sold us out to save their own furs and led the hunters right to our cave in exchange for their own safety.”  
  
Woohyun grit his teeth. He knew the two alphas hadn’t like him, but was that a reason to let their whole pack get slaughtered like sheep? Hoya strengthened his grip on him, either to make sure he didn’t run away or because he was as enraged as Woohyun was. “Actually, it’s possible that more members from our pack have survived. I spoke to Mijoo and she said that not everyone was inside the cave. Some other wolves were missing. Maybe the traitors made them a good promise: follow us and survive.”  
  
“If I ever see them-“  
  
“You’re not the only one with that thought, man, but we have others problems than finding them. Most of us have lost their loved ones in that raid. The pack is broken. Everyone is but a shadow of the person they were before. We have no home anymore, no food, no shelter, but a bunch of hunters on our trail. If we survive this shit, we can talk about ripping those two bastards apart.”  
  
 _If we survive. No. Not if…_ “We’ll survive. I’ve failed all of you this time, but I won’t do it again. I promise.”  
  
“You didn’t fail us, pack leader.” Sungjong replied. “You couldn’t have known they would go this far.”  
  
“The pack will head north, Hoya.” Woohyun ordered his second in command.  
  
“Are you sure? I know what you are thinking. The snow will cover our traces and the hunters won’t be able to track us down easily, but maybe you forgot why there is so much snow in the north. It’s because it’s fucking cold up there. We are going to freeze to death.”  
  
“We can go further south again, when we are sure they’ve lost our tracks. We are going to be fine. Winter hit us here too and we survived.”  
  
“We had shelters and caves, though. Fires to keep us warm. None of that up there.” Hoya stayed stubborn.  
  
Woohyun was just as stubborn, though, and he growled deeply to show his dislike for the other alpha’s constant objections. It was even more annoying because Hoya was right. They had no other choice, though.  
  
Sungjong looked up to them. “There is a village in the north. We can look for an empty barn or something and steal food from the humans. Maybe even medicine.”  
  
“You don’t think they will look for us there?”  
  
“Stop being a pessimist, Hoya!”  
  
“Try thinking positive with an aching shoulder and 176 pound of flesh in your arms!”  
  
Woohyun bared his teeth at the other. “Let me down! I’ll walk by myself.”  
  
The man did as told this time and Woohyun shakily stood on his own four legs. His side still hurt, but he would bear it – for the pack. “Call the others. We’ll stay together.”  
  
At least that would give them a bit of warmth and comfort.  
  
  
  
  
The walk to the village in the north took them three days. After one day, their paws already disappeared in thick snow. They walked closely together to spend each other warmth. At night, they slept like that, huddled together on one spot. It was cold nevertheless, of course. Woohyun had seen several winters in his life, but up here there were other rules. Nature was wild and untamed. It was hard on them, but even harder on the humans. Leo hadn’t seen any signs of them, since the snow storm on the second night in the north. That was a good thing, but there was also bad news: Bora had gotten sick from the cold and was barely able to continue walking. Woohyun didn’t want to leave her behind, though. She was pack. One of the few he still had.  
  
At sundown of the third day, they reached the village under the protection of the dark. Luck seemed to finally shine down upon them, because they found an empty farm. It seemed to have been abandoned long ago, which Woohyun found no wonder considering how cold it was up here and how far the next market was away. They wandered into the old barn and were glad to find some hay lying around. Perfect to keep them warm and it would make a softer bed than cold ground.  
  
Sungjong and Leo were sent out again to check out the village, maybe get some blankets, food or medicine, whatever they could find. Woohyun would’ve loved to send one of his alphas, but Hoya was still recovering from his injury and Jonghyun… It was terrible. The first time he had laid eyes on his third in command, Woohyun had been openly shocked. The wolf looked like a walking corpse. Where the flamethrower had hit him, the fur had disappeared and left burned meat behind. It was disgusting to look at and Woohyun had felt the urge to throw up. The other pack members seemed to avoid him - even Taemin who had been meant to be his mate once he was at the right age. He could understand them, but it wasn’t fair. Jonghyun had fought hard for them, had protected the pack with his very life and he didn’t deserve to be excluded. That’s why Woohyun took it upon himself to sleep next to the brown-haired wolf or talk to him.  
  
Woohyun watched the three omegas sleep peacefully in the hay. Mijoo definitely needed some medicine or she would not make it through another day. “Do you think the hunters have given up?”  
  
He looked over to Jonghyun, tried to look straight at his face and not past him. “I hope so. They weren’t prepared for traveling this far north.”  
  
“Neither were we.” The other alpha looked at the sleeping wolves. “I’m jealous they can sleep peacefully like that. My dreams are filled with fire and death, friends and family dying. The flames-”  
  
The leader hummed in agreement. “I know. I can see it too, whenever I close my eyes. I can hear their voices in my head, blaming me for letting them down.”  
  
Hoya shook his head. “You know it wasn’t your fault. You didn’t know Morgan and Jackson would lead them to the cave, once we left for the border. It was a trap.”  
  
“And I fell for it!”  
  
The door to the barn was pushed open and the three alphas sat up in alarm. Sungjong ran towards them. “The village…it’s empty.”  
  
Woohyun frowned. “What do you mean empty?”  
  
“No humans. We found some food and other things, but all the houses are empty.”  
  
They looked at each other. There weren’t that many reasons for why a whole village could be abandoned. _Maybe they just noticed that living out here sucked._ Jonghyun stood up. “I’ll check the surroundings for signs of another pack.”  
  
Woohyun nodded grimly. Sometimes packs attacked humans like hunters did to them, until the humans gave up and moved away. He hoped it wasn’t like that, though, because if a pack had done this, then their little group would not be welcome here. It would be dangerous to even sleep here in their territory. The last thing he wanted was to meddle with a blood-thirsty, violent pack of wolves. They wouldn’t stand a chance.  
  
“Let’s get the wounds treated and eat something while we can.” Woohyun announced. He walked over to the omegas to wake them up. “Come on, food.”  
  
Sungjong led them to the place with the supplies. First thing they did was gather everything in one place. The food was all in cans, which they couldn't open as wolves, but they didn't dare to turn into humans before Jonghyun returned. Were their chances against another pack small right now, they would be nonexistent as humans with no weapons at all. They waited anxiously in their new hiding place until Jonghyun finally came back.

"If a pack attacked this village, then it was a long time ago. No traces anywhere close, just a distant smell of wolves, but they probably don't care about this place anymore."

"Let's sleep here. Please, pack leader." Bora begged him with a soft whine.

"Okay, but we will sleep in shifts. Two of us should be awake and guard the streets, just in case."

"I'll take the first shift." Hoya offered and Taemin added a meek 'Me too'. Woohyun felt like the omega was trying to avoid being paired with Jonghyun, but chose not to say anything. At least for now.

Everyone but Jonghyun transformed back into their human form. The alpha didn't want to change, mumbling something about having to keep watch, but Woohyun knew he was scared of seeing what his human form looked like now. The others quickly dressed themselves in the stolen clothes to avoid freezing to death. Woohyun settled for pants and a blanket around his shoulders.

The food was distributed equally between them. A fair amount was put into a bag for later, though. God knew when they would find their next meal out there and they _had_ to continue their way. They couldn't stay here with another pack hunting nearby.

It was quiet accept for their slurping and munching noises. Everyone was busy filling their stomachs, after seeing not even a rabbit for days. Woohyun felt his headache getting better with every bite of canned salmon. He was sure that a fresh rabbit or deer would've tasted much better, but they were in no position to wish for that.

After the meal, the treatment of the wounded and sick was next. If the village had been attacked by wolves, they hadn't done much more than chase the humans away. Almost all of their belongings, including medicine were still here. If it wasn't so dangerous, Woohyun would've proposed to stay here. Sungjong put ointment on his wound and wrapped a bandage around his waist.

"It's healing good, despite not being treated for so long. Must be nice to be an alpha." The beta mumbled and gave him a short smile.

Woohyun wished he could give some of his healing powers to others. Mijoo could probably need it. Omegas were very prone to infections and sicknesses - the weak gender. Woohyun wondered why those that were most important to the survival of a pack had the weakest immune system. It wasn’t fair.

"How is Mijoo?"

"Her fever is going down. I think the food and medicine really helped her."

That was good. The last thing he needed was another dead wolf on his conscience. "Thanks for treating everyone, Sungjong."

The younger man shook his head. "No need to thank me. I was never much of a use in the pack, but now I can finally do something. Get well soon, pack leader. We need you."

Sungjong walked away to treat someone else and Woohyun snuggled into his blanket. He thought Sungjong was strong. The wolf was still young. He had barely become an adult a month ago, but he didn't cry or hide away in a corner. Woohyun respected him a lot for that. He had cried alone in the dark many times, trying to hide how broken he was. He wondered if Sungjong had ever taken the time to mourn.

"Sungjong."

The boy looked back to him. "Yes?"

"Go to bed after you're done with Leo. No guard shift for you today. Rest! That's an order." Woohyun told him in a tone that made clear he wouldn't take any objections. He turned around and closed his eyes, hoping for dreams without fire and death.

Sungjong chuckled. "Good night, Woohyun-hyung. Sweet dreams."  
  
   
  
 _Woohyun’s head snapped around when he heard a branch nearby snap. He sniffed the air, but it wasn’t a scent of someone he knew. The alpha wolf bared his teeth and released a low growl, telling the stranger to back off. This was his meal, his dead deer. He would not share it with anyone but pack. He heard another branch break, closer this time. Suddenly, he was more aware of the smell of the other creature. Woohyun couldn’t explain it, but something about the scent was captivating. It overpowered the smell of everything else, the earth, the plants and the blood. Woohyun tried to find words for the fragrance, but nothing comparable came to his mind. It reminded him of the way the air smelled after a heavy rainstorm, but also of the apples they sometimes stole in the city. With every breath he took, the scent seemed to get stronger. He had never smelled something like this, something so sweet and rich._  
  
The alpha took an unconscious step towards the invader, but it seemed to scare off the other creature. He heard the branches snap and leaves rustle, when it bolted. Woohyun didn’t know why, but he immediately ran after it, ignoring the deer he had killed. He just knew that he had to follow the other creature. He had to know who this scent belonged to. Woohyun wanted to press his nose against it and take in the scent from up close, to rub his whole body against it until they smelled the same. The scent drove him insane. He didn’t know why, but he needed it. It was his.  
  
His.  
  
His mate.  
  
The realization hit him hard and Woohyun felt a new surge of energy go through his body. It made him run faster. He felt like he was flying through the air. Closer and closer to his goal, to the one that was his. Woohyun saw his back, the auburn fur that seemed almost red whenever the sun touched it. So beautiful. His mate was beautiful. Strong and agile. But why was he running?  
  
He let out a howl to call for his mate to stop, his tone a mix of happiness and despair. “Don’t run from me!” it said.  
  
Suddenly, his mate seemed further away again. No matter how fast Woohyun ran, the wolf moved further and further away from him. He let out a desperate whine, begged loudly for the auburn-haired wolf to wait. Couldn’t he smell Woohyun? Didn’t he know what this meant? Hadn’t he looked for Woohyun all his life like the alpha had longed for him?  
  
“Wait! Wait for me! Please!”  
  
  
Woohyun’s eyes snapped open and he sat up with a racing heart. He looked around in panic, but the forest was gone. He was back in the dark room of the abandoned house with 5 snoring wolves. When he tried to find the scent again, it was gone. Woohyun wanted to cry in frustration. He could only smell the stinking odor of his companions. The man wrapped the blanket tighter around himself and stood up with a sigh. He would not be able to fall asleep again, not anymore. Woohyun went down the stairs to relieve Hoya and Taemin of their duty.  
  
“Woohyun, you’re awake.”  
  
He gave Hoya a tired smile. “Go upstairs and sleep. You too, Taemin.”  
  
“Should we wake someone else?” The omega asked carefully, but Woohyun shook his head.  
  
“Let them sleep. Go now, go!”  
  
Taemin nodded and walked away. Hoya moved to leave as well, but the pack leader held him back. “Hoya, have you ever dreamed of your mate?”  
  
The other alpha laughed shortly. “Don’t we all imagine our mate in our dreams?”  
  
“Not like this.” Woohyun muttered. “It felt real. I imagined my mate before, but not like this. It was beyond my control. I could smell him, Hoya, a wonderful, ripe omega waiting for me. So slender and fast, flying like the wind. I chased him, but he didn’t stop.”  
  
Hoya gave him a long look. “I have to admit I never had a dream like that, but you sure sound smitten. A mate for our alpha…I guess we could use something good like that right now. Who knows, maybe it’s a positive sign.”  
  
“Maybe…” Woohyun let go of his arm and nodded in the direction of the stairs. “Sorry for holding you up. Go and sleep.”  
  
Hoya gave him a short nod, before he walked upstairs. “If I see your beauty in my dreams, I’ll tell him to drop by.”  
  
The alpha smiled unconsciously at his words. He hadn’t felt that good in a while. It had only been a dream, but it had been better than the nightmares, way better. Woohyun felt like it really meant something. It made him believe that his mate was really out there. He stared out of the window intently, as if hoping that the auburn-haired wolf would walk down the streets.  
  
No way would he be able to sleep again now.


	3. Chapter Two - Pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings this chapter: language, mild sexual content!

_Chapter Two: Pack_

  
His guard shift was pretty eventless. The only interesting thing was the dawn. Woohyun could watch the dark night sky slowly turn into a violet and then red color. It faded into orange next and finally became a cold blue. There were no clouds, which he supposed was a good sign. They couldn't use another snowstorm right now. The alpha stretched his aching limbs and let out a longer yawn. Seeing how peaceful this morning was, Woohyun dared to leave the house for a moment. He walked along the quiet, snow-covered streets with the blanket around his shoulders. His feet were naked and his breath came out in white puffs of air, but Woohyun felt strangely warm at heart.

He stopped when he saw a little church in the village middle. Woohyun found the cemetery close by and walked closer slowly. None of them were religious, at least not in the same way humans were. To wolves like them, there was no god. There was only nature, who was their mother and father. She gave life and took it. No one could control her and bend her will. If there was a god, he was her child and did her bidding, because humans too were children of her. The werewolves believed in nature very firmly. Not as a real person, but as a truth that they sometimes liked to imagine as a woman. Woohyun liked to believe she was. Did it matter which gender your god had? Probably not.

The alpha picked up some of the big stones lying around on his way. He put them all on a pile on a free patch of grass that the snow seemed to have avoided. Woohyun stared at the little mound when he was done. One for every soul he had lost in the raid. Big stones for the adults, little ones for the dead pups. He didn't know if any of them were still alive, but if they had betrayed the pack...they might as well be dead to him. Woohyun went down on his knees in the snow and bend down until his forehead touched the earth in front of the pile. "Please watch over their souls in this life and the next, mother. Let them run with the elder wolves and howl to the blood moon, before you lead their souls back into this world. Please give them a better fate next time, a longer life. That's all I'm asking of you."

He didn't ask her to keep his pack safe, because that was his task.

Woohyun pressed his lips against the ground and stood up again. A tear rolled down his cheek and he wiped it away hastily. "I'll meet you again, my friends."

He went back to their hideout to check on his pack. Leo and Jonghyun were already downstairs when he returned. They didn't ask where he had been, only exchanged short glances and then bowed their heads. Woohyun nodded in reply. "Are the others awake as well? I don't want to stay here too long."

"They are awake, but..." Leo grimaced.

Woohyun stepped closer anxiously. "What's wrong?"

Jonghyun looked at him. "Mijoo's fever has gone up again and she seems to be in pain. Bora has caught it too."

“Bora too?!” Woohyun frowned and ran up the stairs to check on the omegas.  
  
Everyone was awake in the sleeping quarter. Taemin was standing close to the door, hugging himself with a frightened expression. Hoya and Sungjong were with the two female omegas, who were buried beneath blankets. Woohyun walked over to them. “What’s the meaning of this? I thought Mijoo’s fever went down.”  
  
The beta gave him short glance, before he turned his attention back to Mijoo to wipe her sweaty face. Woohyun could see by her expression that she was in severe pain. “It went down yesterday, but now it’s back twice as strong. She was like that when I woke up. She was thrashing around in her sleep and mumbling stuff, mostly incoherent.”  
  
“T-Then she screamed-“ Taemin said behind him with a shaking voice.  
  
“Taemin, please go down to the others. We don’t know if it’s contagious.” Sungjong asked the younger wolf.  
  
The male omega retreated immediately and Woohyun sighed. “Bora has the same disease?”  
  
“I guess so…she isn’t in pain yet, but she’s quickly deteriorating too. We can’t leave, pack leader, not with them like this.” Sungjong told him firmly.  
  
Woohyun could figure that much. Mijoo didn’t seem like she would be able to even sit up. Her face was scrunched up from the pain and she was panting heavily. “Is she going to die?”  
  
“I don’t know…”  
  
He looked to his second-in-command. “Go down too, Hoya. We can’t have more people catching the disease.”  
  
“But Sungjong-“ He protested fiercely, but Sungjong interrupted him.  
  
“I’ll be fine, Hoya.” The beta told him with a small smile. “This is my task.”  
  
The alpha hesitated, but then he finally turned to leave. Woohyun watched his back. “Is there something going on between you two?”  
  
A light blush covered Sungjong’s cheeks and the beta avoided his gaze. Woohyun smiled. “Good for you.”  
  
“I can’t give him any children, though…”  
  
The pack leader put a hand on his shoulder. “That’s not important and you know it. Back to those two, what can we do for them?”  
  
“We need to decrease their temperatures and keep them well fed. Maybe we can check if the humans have other medicine that we can use. The last one doesn’t seem to be strong enough.”  
  
Woohyun nodded. “I’ll see to that. Watch them for now, but don’t get sick as well. Hoya would have my head.”  
  
He left the room again to meet the rest of his pack. Hoya and Sungjong mating…a part of him is disappointed at that - the pack leader in him, the alpha. He knew that alphas should mate with omegas, because that was how a pack procreated. Of course female betas could get pregnant as well, but they were not nearly as fertile as omegas. A beta female maybe had a litter of two or three, but only one child most of the time. In comparison, omegas sometimes had litters with up to six pups. But they needed to be mated to alphas, because a beta could never give them what they needed. They couldn’t knot them, could not ease their heat completely. It was a biased system where alphas were the strongest and biggest pillar of a pack. Omegas were the breeders and mothers. Betas…they were normal, either fighters or workers of any other kind. But they were not better than alphas in any aspect.  
  
The pack leader wasn’t sure what would happen to his pack if two of his three omegas died. They needed to give birth to their future pack members. Seeing how there were three alphas and three omegas, he had hoped it would work out this way, but now his plans seemed to be crumbling. Woohyun let out another sigh. He wished he could close his eyes and go back to the dream from before. Maybe run around the forest with his mate or just indulge in his intoxicating scent. He didn’t want to mate any of the three omegas, although it seemed like he had to do it. They needed pups. He couldn’t continue to be selfish. Sometimes hard decisions had to be made.  
  
Woohyun chose one of the chairs in the room and sat down, looking at the other males. “They cannot move, which means we will have to stay here. I don’t know how long the pack nearby will tolerate us, so it would be good if at least one of you always patrols the streets. I need the others to help searching the houses. We have to look for more medicine that could be of help, anything that can reduce fever or ease pain. Hoya, you can stay here and guard the omegas plus Sungjong.”  
  
“That leaves me for border control.” Jonghyun said. The brown-haired wolf didn’t wait for someone to agree and just left the house to start his duty.  
  
He looked at the beta. “Leo, you, me and Taemin, we are going to check the other houses again.”  
  
  
  
A whole day went by in the blink of an eye. They found more food and some medicine in the other houses, but Woohyun wasn't sure if any of that was going to help his omegas. The good news was that Jonghyun couldn’t detect any wolves nearby, only the old tracks from yesterday. Maybe it was safe to stay in the city after all. Of course they couldn’t stay here forever, but maybe until Bora and Mijoo felt better. _I hope it wasn’t a bad decision to go north…_  
  
  
  
By nighttime, Mijoo had not gotten any better. She had gone back to mumbling in her sleep. Woohyun had sent everyone else to sleep in the room next door, so that they could rest in peace. He was the only one that stayed to keep guard. The night was calm. From time to time one of the omegas woke up and Woohyun had to feed them fresh water, but nothing big happened. Bora seemed to be okay, but he was growing more and more worried over Mijoo. Her fever wasn’t going down and she seemed to have nightmares. The alpha tried to sleep as well, but even when he dozed off, he didn’t find peace. He didn’t find the way back to the forest from before, where he had met his mate. He wanted to go back to that dream and bath in the scent of his omega, but his dreams were short and dark, filled with worries and dead wolves.  
  
They spent two more days like this, waiting for Mijoo to get better, so that they could continue their way. Her condition didn’t change, though. It only seemed to be getting worse and Bora was not getting better either. Everyone else in the pack was starting to feel sick too, tired and exhausted. Woohyun wasn’t sure if they should stay here any longer. He had no proof but it felt like the place was making them sick. Or maybe it was just a post-depression because of the slaughter of their pack. But his instincts told him that they should not stay here, that it would be dangerous to stay any longer. Woohyun felt like they were all going to die if they stayed another day and his pack members seemed to think the same. Everyone was jumpy and anxious. The hiding in this cold, abandoned place didn’t do them any good.  
  
So they left the village. No one doubted Woohyun’s words, when the pack leader said they had to leave. No one asked if they could stay, if it would be okay for Mijoo and Bora to walk. They were all sick of this place, sick of their current situation, sick in their minds. They needed to run, to hunt and feel the nature again.  
  
They packed their things and turned back into wolves, knowing that the clothes would not protect them much from the cold outside. It would be warmer in their wolf forms. Every wolf took a bag in their mouths. Woohyun carried Mijoo on his back and Jonghyun supported Bora. They made their way out of the village and Woohyun felt better the second they left it. It felt like he could finally breathe with ease again. They headed back south again, but on a new route. Woohyun didn’t want to run right into the hunters again. They also tried not to get to close to the tracks of the other pack. Although they had gained some strength, he didn’t want to pick a fight with them. The other pack was probably bigger and fitter than them.  
  
Although it was cold outside and they had no protection from the merciless winds anymore, Woohyun felt more at home here than in that creepy town. It had started to feel suffocating. The other members seemed to cheer up a bit as well. They had looked like walking corpses before, as if their souls had left their bodies. Now they played around in the snow, ran until their lungs were burning and scuffled with each other. There was life and the willingness to survive in their eyes again, even in Bora and Mijoo’s. Bora could even walk on her own legs again after the second day. Sadly, Mijoo still needed their help.  
  
They wandered around aimlessly for days without much of a break. Woohyun wasn’t sure if they were going into the right direction, but every step away from the village felt liberating and the snow was getting less and less as well, so the direction had to be right. They found an empty cave on the fourth day and decided to take a longer break. They built a small fireplace and Woohyun finally got to put down Mijoo. His shoulders and back were sore from carrying her all the way. The omega was thin and a lightweight, but Woohyun wasn’t exactly the strongest at the moment.  
  
“I’ll watch over them. Why don’t you go and play around with the others? You could use some distraction.” Hoya offered and lay down next to the fire to warm his wet fur.  
  
Sungjong went over to him and snuggled closer. “ _We_ will watch over them.”  
  
“Leader! Leader!” He turned his head and saw Taemin and Leo sprinting into the cave.  
  
“Leo has caught a rabbit!” The omega announced in excitement.  
  
The beta put it down close to the fire. “I smelled more nearby. Maybe even a deer.”  
  
Woohyun frowned. “Where did you find it?”  
  
“The clearing a couple of meters from here-“  
  
“I told you not to go too far. We can’t risk the other pack noticing us. We are close to their hunting ground.”  
  
Leo lowered his head. “I thought fresh meat would be good for the pack and we couldn’t detect a sign of the other wolves…”  
  
Woohyun couldn’t deny that the thought of a fresh rabbit or deer was enough to make his mouth water. His mind told him that they should stay away, but his stomach was hungry for more than canned food. “I’ll check it out with you. Taemin, please stay here. Just in case.”  
  
The pack leader walked outside the cave and Leo followed after him. “Where is the clearing?”  
  
The beta showed him the way and they ran into Jonghyun, who was chewing on a rabbit he had caught. Woohyun growled shortly. “What are you doing? You should share it with everyone!”  
  
Jonghyun didn’t stop gnawing on the rabbit and just gave him a defiant glare. He ripped a big piece of meat off and chewed on it. “I was hungry and I’m an alpha, responsible for protecting the pack. Do you want me to be weak and fall over when the other pack attacks? We should be the first ones to eat.”  
  
Leo snarled at the alpha. “You should offer it to pack leader then or do you think you’re more important?”  
  
“There are more rabbits here! And don’t talk to me like that! None of you consider me a part of the pack, but at times like this you do!” Jonghyun retorted and tossed the half-eaten rabbit at the beta.  
  
Woohyun stepped between them, afraid that a battle might break out. He knew Jonghyun was half right about this. Everyone was shunning the alpha. “You’re part of the pack, Jonghyun. I’ve never said otherwise and I’ll talk to the others again about their behavior.”  
  
“As if that’s going to help anything. I can’t even be close to the one I love. Taemin is mine! He was promised to be mine. He loved me like I love him, but now he doesn’t even look at me anymore. I just want to rut him and make him mine every fucking hour I’m awake, but I know he would despise me for the rest of my life! I’m so mad, Woohyun, so close to snapping. Don’t say you will talk to them, because that won’t change anything. I might as well be dead.” Jonghyun turned around and walked away without another word.  
  
Woohyun could only stare at his back. He knew the other wolf didn’t want him to follow. He also knew that Jonghyun wasn’t going to leave the pack. He would’ve already done that if he had the will to leave. The pack leader knew that his friend still felt responsible to protect the pack, even if most of them had abandoned him. Woohyun wished he could find a solution; maybe find another mate for him, because that was what Jonghyun needed. Someone that stayed with him and cared for the alpha despite his looks. He needed someone to drag him out from the hell he was in.  
  
“Leader…”  
  
He glanced at Leo. “He will be back. Why don’t you eat the rest of the rabbit?”  
  
“No! You should eat it, pack leader. I will wait until later.”  
  
Woohyun nodded slowly and picked up the rabbit, he tore off the rest of the flesh from the bones and chewed it. Fresh meat tasted heavenly compared to that canned food from the humans. The meat was bloody and that was how he liked it. Jonghyun was right with his words. They were alphas, the hunters and protectors of the pack. It was a normal tradition that they would get the most to eat and that they would eat first. Omegas were second in line and the betas were the least important. Woohyun didn’t particularly like this tradition, though, but now that they had to protect the pack with only three alphas, who were quite weakened, they needed to set priorities.  
  
“Let’s look around for more, but if we find a sign of the other pack, we immediately turn back.” Woohyun announced when he was done with eating.  
  
Leo nodded and they split up to scan the area for more animals, but stayed close enough to see the other. Woohyun sniffed the surroundings for a sign of life. He could smell traces of rabbits, but it was hard to find them in the snow. There was a sudden movement in the corner of his eyes and Woohyun’s head snapped around. There! He shot from his spot and chased after the fleeing rabbit. He was bigger and faster, but the rabbit was quick enough to duck away whenever he wanted to dig his teeth into it. Eventually though, he could grab it and bit down on the small neck. The rabbit squeaked shortly and then went limp. Woohyun could hear his stomach growling, telling him to eat it, but he would take it back to the pack and share it with everyone.  
  
He looked back and noticed how far he had run from Leo’s position. Woohyun scolded himself inwardly for his careless action. He sniffed the air carefully and stiffened when a foreign scent hit his nostrils. No, not foreign…it was strangely familiar. The alpha looked around and cocked his ears. _No, impossible…it cannot be._ This smell…it reminded him of his dream. The mixture of rain and sweet apples. Woohyun almost dropped the rabbit in his mouth. Was he imagining things? Why would this scent be here of all places? Why wasn’t he running away yet? Because no matter how he looked at it, he could smell that another wolf had just been here. Another wolf meant that the other pack was close. Why wasn’t he turning around and running back to warn his pack?  
  
Woohyun was caught between examining the scent further and returning. It was dangerous to go further into the territory of the other pack, but what if it really was his mate? His omega – the one he would claim and breed. The one to give him pups and fill the emptiness inside of him. Woohyun’s heart and body yearned for his other half. But would they even be able to? If his mate was part of another pack, then there was no way they could be together, except for if his destined partner left his pack. Surely, his mate would do that for him…  
  
A soft whine left his throat. He took a step towards the source of the delicious scent, but then Woohyun remembered his responsibilities. He could not risk his pack for his own, selfish happiness. The alpha turned around with a heavy heart and ran back to where he came from, unaware of the pair of yellow eyes that followed his back.  
  
  
  
He found Leo again on his way back. The beta hadn’t caught a rabbit, sadly. Two rabbits were not enough for eight hungry wolves, but it was surely better than no fresh meat at all. Jonghyun surprised them, though, when he brought a dead fawn to the cave shortly after Woohyun and Leo returned. A deer would’ve been even better, but who were they to complain? Woohyun and Hoya were allowed to eat the two rabbits. The omegas and betas ate the fawn plus some of the canned food. Jonghyun just lay down in a corner without eating anything. Woohyun figured that the alpha had eaten whatever else he caught before returning.  
  
The pack leader lay down close to the fire with a yawn and watched the flames dance. Bora and Taemin were sleeping to his right. Mijoo was also asleep, but compared to back in the village, her dreams seemed to be more peaceful now. He glanced at Jonghyun, but the younger alpha had turned his back to him. Woohyun noticed Hoya and Sungjong snuggling in another corner, secretly grinding against each other. The scent of their arousal hung heavily in the air and it started to affect him, but the couple luckily left before things escalated. They hurried out of the cave together and Woohyun felt a sting of jealousy.  
  
He remembered smelling the scent from his dreams in the forest. Should he have followed it? What if his mate really was out there? Woohyun sighed. He shifted when he felt his cock harden between his legs. Just thinking about his mate, a ripe omega ready for breeding, was enough to get him hard. Plus the smell of sex that hung in the air. Woohyun groaned. He ground his lower half against the stone floor out of instinct. He heard the omegas whimper in their corner and the leader noticed his mistake. What was he doing? His testosterone was driving the submissive omegas crazy, making them horny in return. As much as he wanted to rut someone, Woohyun didn’t want his pack to turn on each other and start an orgy. The alpha stood up and quickly left the cave as well. He sniffed the air shortly to make sure he didn’t run into Hoya and Sungjong mating. Woohyun walked in another direction, just far enough to satisfy his own needs without affecting the omegas of his pack. He trusted Jonghyun with keeping them safe.  
  
Woohyun rolled over the floor and rubbed his lower half against the ground again, whimpering quietly because it wasn’t enough. He wanted more than this. The leader closed his eyes and imagined being with the wolf from his dreams. His mate would bow down and present his lower half to him. Woohyun could imagine the full, ripe scent of arousal from him that would call him closer. He would mount the omega and fill him up with his hard cock. They would rut until the knot slipped through the rim and then he would make sure that his seed filled him up completely. He would breed his omega until he carried their pups. Again and again thrusting into him until his mate was a trembling mess below him. Then they would turn and make love to each other again in their human forms. Woohyun would lick every patch of skin, mark his neck and rub their bodies against each other until his smell was all over the omega.  
  
The wolf let out a cry as he reached his peak. He whined softly and rolled to his side, waiting for the delicious high to pass. How he wished he could really have such an intimate moment with his mate. Woohyun’s caught a whiff of the familiar scent, but didn’t think much about it. Just a remnant of his sweet dream.  
  
“Don’t move.” His eyes snapped open again, but the alpha did as told and stayed put. He turned his eyes and saw teeth millimeters away from his neck, ready to bite.  
  
The wolf was big and bulky with ash gray fur – an alpha without a doubt. His dark eyes glinted dangerously, giving away how much he wanted to kill him. Woohyun cursed inwardly. How could he let his guard down like that? Grind against the floor like a lovesick puppy and dream about an imaginary mate?  
  
“Logan, stop it. We have no orders to kill them.” The voice from before said and Woohyun realized that his attacker could hardly be the one speaking, with his mouth wide open like this.  
  
He couldn’t see the other wolf, but Woohyun wished he could because the scent of rain and apples was so clear right now, so close. And it definitely did not come from the alpha ready to rip his throat. Said wolf retreated his fangs, but instead he mounted Woohyun suddenly. The alpha snarled and thrashed around, trying to throw him off. No way he would be humiliated like this! Mounted by an alpha was the biggest form of humiliation for his kind, a submissive gesture that was against his nature. He would rather die than get a cock pushed inside of him.  
  
The other wolf was suddenly pushed off him and Woohyun immediately rolled away, jumping back to his feet. The gray ash wolf was fighting with another, smaller wolf. The alpha snapped at him and tried to hurt him with his claws. They growled at each other and Woohyun watched them for a moment, both in confusion and shock. The wolf with the smaller build had auburn-colored fur and yellow eyes. He had protected Woohyun, although he clearly belonged with the pack of the other alpha. Why?  
  
The sweet smell in the air…  
  
His mate.  
  
“Get out of my way this instant!” The alpha snarled.  
  
“You have no right to do this! Doojoon said we are going to give them a choice! Do you want me to tell him how you defied his command for your own egoistical needs?”  
  
“Be careful or I’m going to take my egoistical needs and fuck you properly how an alpha should, so that you’ll learn your place.”  
  
Woohyun let out a deep growl. He didn’t even know anything about the auburn-haired wolf, but all of his instincts shouted at him that he was his mate and it was his duty to protect his omega. The ash gray wolf called Logan pushed the smaller one aside and bared his teeth at Woohyun. “What’s wrong? Are you jealous? Don’t worry I will fill your pussy good-“  
  
He lunged at the other alpha. Their bodies collided and Woohyun managed to tackle the other to the floor. Logan was a bit taller than him, but Woohyun seemed to have more strength. Maybe it was good that he had eaten properly before. Claws dug into his skin and Woohyun rolled around, trying to sink his teeth into the other wolf’s throat. It would be the fastest way to kill him and as far as Woohyun was concerned, there was no other solution but death for this. The ash gray wolf had gone too far.  
  
Woohyun could not manage to get his throat, so he settled for one of Logan’s legs. He sank his teeth in it and the other alpha howled in pain. He tugged on the leg and pulled the alpha over the ground. Blood filled his mouth as Logan tried to free himself. The ash gray wolf wrung his body around and aimed for Woohyun’s throat, but the alpha quickly let go of the leg and jumped away.  
  
Logan bared his teeth at him and struggled to stand on all four again. “You bastard. I will tear you to pieces.”  
  
“Try it.” Woohyun taunted him.  
  
Suddenly, the air was filled with howls and barks. Woohyun cocked his ears. Some of them were foreign, but most- _my pack is in danger._ He turned on the spot and ran back towards the cave. There was no way he was going to lose the rest of his pack to another attack. He heard Logan call after him, but the alpha would not be able to match his speed with the injured leg.  
  
Woohyun reached the cave and saw his pack circled by the foreign wolves. Hoya and Jonghyun stood in front with their teeth bared and their posture saying that they were ready to attack. The three omegas were hiding in the shadows of the cave entrance, guarded by their two betas. Woohyun ran to their side.  
  
“Leader!”  
  
“Woohyun-hyung!”  
  
A white wolf stepped forward. “Are you the pack leader?”  
  
Woohyun looked at him. “Yes. I understand that we have angered you by crossing your territory, but we have no interest in staying here and stealing your prey or land. We will continue our way immediately if you want. No one is looking for a fight.”  
  
 “You’ve already stolen our prey. We caught you and your pack hunting in our forest.”  
  
He knew he shouldn’t have supported hunting here. Now it got them into trouble. “That’s true. We have nothing to compensate you with, but I apologize for poaching in your territory. We were hungry and desperate.”  
  
“Oh, don’t worry. You can compensate us.” The white wolf grinned at him. He nodded at something behind Woohyun and he knew that the other wolf was pointing at the omegas. “How about you hand those over to us to start with? They are clearly wasted on your measly pack. Three alphas and three omegas, yet none of them are mated. Only a beta and an alpha bond, what a waste. You are all bones and skin, clearly on the run. We have a better future to offer to them.”  
  
“As breeding cows?”  
  
“No, as proper members of our pack, as long as they pledge loyalty to our leader.” A familiar voice said and Woohyun’s breath got caught in his throat. The auburn-haired wolf walked over to them and the other members made space for him. “They’ll be free to choose a mate of their liking. Our pack is big. We have a lot of males and females to choose from. No one will force them into anything.”  
  
“And if they decline to follow your pack leader?” Jonghyun asked.  
  
Logan appeared behind the auburn-haired wolf and let out a growl. “Then they will be forced to submit and will be treated like slaves.”  
  
The yellow eyes flashed in anger. “Logan!”  
  
The omegas behind Woohyun gasped. He dug his claws into the ground. “You call that a choice? Can you not just let us pass?”  
  
“You can leave alive if you hand the omegas over.” The white wolf said.  
  
“Or all of you join the pack.” The omega – _his_ omega – added. “Our leader is fair. He will find a solution.”  
  
Woohyun swallowed. He would never just hand over his omegas to another pack. There was no way of knowing how they would be treated and how would his pack survive without them? They trusted into him to keep them safe. The idea of them all joining seemed to be the best solution, but that meant he would need to submit to another pack leader, maybe even start with the lowest ranking - if they didn’t kill them on the spot. Who gladly took in more alphas, especially a former pack leader?  
  
But there was no way for them to win in a fight. There were too many of the other wolves. They only had a choice of dying or submitting willingly.  
  
Logan stepped closer and grinned at him mockingly. “So what will it be?”


	4. Chapter Three - Mate(s)

_Chapter Three: Mate(s)_

 

Life was cruel. It was a truth he had known all along, but right now life really proved to be one hell of a bitch. The one person he had always wanted to meet was right in front of him, but it was too late. Years too late. He had always dreamt of meeting his mate, although the chances had been small. Probability of your true mate being born in the same pack? Low. Close to zero. Yet he had waited and it had almost cost him his life. Now it was too late. He wanted to scream at the other wolf _‘Why now?! Why couldn’t you come sooner?’_ , but the words were stuck in his throat. He knew that it would be dangerous to say them out loud, dangerous to even show what linked him to the other. They would kill him, his true mate. The one he still longed for, although the pull was dimmed by another bond.  
  
Sunggyu’s bond to Doojoon, his alpha and pack leader.  
  
It took him all his strength to fight the attraction to the other wolf. He had felt him from days ago, from when the stray pack had entered their territory. It had started with a distant pull that had made it hard to fall asleep at night. He had grown more and more restless the clearer the feeling became. Sunggyu had sneaked away under the pretense of guarding the territory, only to follow the string that seemed to pull on his heart. It had led him to the stray pack and there he had realized the meaning of what he was feeling. The scent of his mate had been dimmed by the bond to Doojoon, but Sunggyu had known that it was different. It had driven him crazy to be unable to smell it fully. How much he had wanted to run to the alpha, his true alpha, and bare his neck to him…but Sunggyu had not approached the pack. He had turned around and returned to his own pack, his home, hoping that their paths would never cross again. The omega had hoped that the stray pack would walk out of their territory and never return, but his prayers had not been heard.  
  
Accept it.  
  
Don’t accept it.  
  
Sunggyu was caught between wanting his, _the_ , alpha to decline or accept the offer. His rational self wanted the leader of the other pack to give up his omegas and go his way. Most alphas would prefer that choice over submitting to another pack leader. Losing some omegas was a minimum damage compared to losing their pride. If his true mate was such a person, it would be easier to hate him. It would be easy to say no to an asshole. Another part of him didn’t want his- _He’s not yours, Sunggyu, stop it!_ – the alpha to be such a leader, though. And that part also wanted to keep his true mate close and safe. The thought of him going outside and possibly dying was enough to make the omega’s heart clench.  
  
His heart should not clench. It shouldn’t throb and flatter, react to the alpha’s presence. Sunggyu had a mate already. He was bonded to his pack leader, had been so for years. It was wrong what he was feeling – that he was feeling anything at all for stranger. His loyalty should be Doojoon’s and his alone. He had been the one to save Sunggyu from his darkest pit. Doojoon was his savior and he truly loved the alpha, even if he wasn’t his true mate.  
  
So why…why now of all times did his true mate appear in front of him? He was taken already.  
  
It felt like the different feelings were tearing him apart. There was a deep love that was written down in his genetics. Joy over meeting his true mate. Sadness and frustration for being unable to greet his true mate properly. Anger at his mate for showing up now and probably expecting him to just bow down and present himself.  
  
It would be easier if he rejected the offer. Soon he would be gone and Sunggyu’s life would return to normality. So why exactly had he offered the alpha to join the pack instead of just letting Logan do his thing? Maybe because it had annoyed him how Logan spoke to his true mate. How dare he had tried to mount him…Sunggyu had wanted to tear his throat out for that action. The rage had been immediate and uncontrollable in that one moment. It was definitely dangerous to be around his true mate.  
  
Sunggyu stared at the alpha and waited for his answer. The other wolf was caught up in a discussion with his pack members. He noticed Logan shifting next to him, obviously growing impatient.  
  
“Woohyun, you can’t-“ The alpha with the dark fur stated, but he was interrupted by his leader.  
  
“I have to!”  
  
 _So Woohyun…that’s his name…_ Sunggyu felt something prickle inside of him at the sound of the alpha’s name. He could feel that his heart reacted to the name of his true mate. He wanted to speak the name out loud, shout out it loud enough for the moon to hear, but again, the omega held back. The pack members exchanged a few more heated, muffled arguments, before Woohyun suddenly turned his head to him again. Sunggyu’s heart skipped a beat. He fought the need to bare his neck in submission. _If not for my bond with Doojoon, I’d probably already be on the floor for him to present myself._ It was somewhat of a scary thought. He had never felt such a strong need in Doojoon’s presence, though his pack leader could be intimidating if he wanted.  
  
“Can I talk to you alone for a moment?” Woohyun asked.  
  
He blinked and swallowed. “M-Me?”  
  
The alpha nodded. Yifan stepped forward, moving his huge form between Sunggyu and the foreign pack leader. The white wolf growled. His aura was so threatening that even Sunggyu took a step back in fear. “Know your place, mongrel. Make a decision or I’m letting Logan make it for you.”  
  
Woohyun glared at the other wolf and Sunggyu was quite impressed that he did not seem to be intimidated at all. “I just want to ask him some questions. My omegas are all very anxious and they are precious to me. I want them to be safe. No one can speak better of the omega treatment in your pack than an omega.”  
  
Sunggyu swallowed again. He glanced past Yifan to the scared-looking omegas. “They will be safe. I can promise you that. ”  
Woohyun seemed like he wanted to say something else and the omega gave him an alarmed look. _Don’t say anything stupid that will get you killed. Just shut your mouth, leave your omegas and take off like the prideful ass I hope you are._ He seemed to get Sunggyu’s message – or at least his next words weren’t “he’s mine”.  
  
“If I can’t talk to him, then can I talk to your pack leader?”  
  
"I told you that you can't make demands." Logan growled.

Sunggyu frowned. "I'm sure Doojoon-"

The alpha snapped at him and Sunggyu stepped back with a short whimper. He saw Woohyun tense up, but luckily he didn't interfere. "Shut up, Sunggyu! The only reason we tolerate you is because of our leader, but that doesn't mean you can do and say what you want."

Yifan gave Logan a hard stare. “You should know your place as well or I’m going to tell Doojoon about this. Sunggyu is part of us.”

He lowered his head. Sunggyu knew that Logan didn’t like him and some shared his opinion. The hunters and fighters normally didn't let omegas join their ranks, but his presence was allowed thanks to his mate's command. Some alphas didn’t like to hunt with an omega. Most of them still viewed omegas as the weak gender that had to stay back and take care of the children. But most of the hunters didn’t mind Sunggyu hunting with them. He didn't know what he would do without this, maybe die of boredom. This was all he had. It was the chance, which had saved him from going crazy years ago and drowning himself in some lake. His membership in the rank of hunters was one of the things that he would always feel thankful towards Doojoon for.

“I’ll go with you.”  
  
“Woohyun!” The deformed wolf next to Woohyun exclaimed in anger.  
  
Logan huffed. “I said you can’t meet him-“  
  
“I will join your pack.”  
  
Some of the present wolves gasped and Sunggyu also could only stare at the alpha. Did he mean his words? Joining their pack would mean losing his previous status as pack leader. He would be just another member and since he was from a foreign pack, chances of getting a better rank were low. Not to mention that he was a pack leader. Which pack leader would submit to another one? Most preferred fighting to death over bowing to another leader.  
  
“I’ve talked to my pack and…our omegas are weak. Two of them are sick. Chances for survival are low and like you said, we don’t have much of a future to offer to our omegas. I’d rather have them alive than dead and lonely. But I don’t want to selfishly send them away to an unknown future either, so I will go with them. It’s my duty as pack leader to make sure they don’t suffer. It’s my fault they are in this situation. If this is my punishment, then I will take it…”  
  
“It’s not your fault, leader!”  
  
“Woohyun-hyung, don’t do this!”  
  
The alpha turned to his pack. “I’m sorry, everyone. If you want to leave, I understand.”  
  
“We won’t leave you alone!”  
  
“Hyung, we’ll follow you if that is your decision!”  
  
Sunggyu was moved by his decision. He had hoped his true mate would be an asshole, easy to hate. But instead he seemed righteous with a big heart. He took responsibility for his actions, though the omega wasn’t entirely sure which actions those were. What was the story of the little pack? They looked worn out and weak. But even though they were like that, they still held together as one. Woohyun seemed like a good pack leader. He reminded Sunggyu of Doojoon, who was also a fair leader and treated his members with respect.  
  
Logan snorted next to him. “I think I have to throw up. Yifan, are we really going to let that bunch of weaklings join our pack?”  
  
The omega glared at the older wolf. Yifan replied sharply. “Doojoon said we can offer them to join us and if they accept, then we will have to bring them to him. It’s the pack leader’s decision to make if they can join or not, not you or me decide this.”  
  
Sunggyu was glad that Yifan was with them. He was one of the alphas that didn’t have a problem with his presence here. The white wolf was one of his mate’s most trusted men and Doojoon always entrusted Sunggyu’s safety to him whenever they went outside to hunt. Yifan had the order to protect him at all costs. The bulky wolf could be very scary because of his size and strength, but Sunggyu knew that he would never turn against him.  
  
“Tell me your names. All of them.” The white wolf demanded.  
  
Woohyun introduced his pack members reluctantly. There was Jonghyun, the alpha that looked like a nightmare to Sunggyu. Hoya and Sungjong, the only mated pair in the group. Taemin, Bora and Mijoo were the three omegas. The alpha explained that the two girls were very sick at the moment and that Mijoo was unable to walk on her own.  
  
“Why were you strolling around here? You look like you are on the run.”  
  
“Our home…we were attacked by hunters and wounded badly. We are the only survivors. We went to the north to lose the humans in the snow.”  
  
“Humans?! Did you lead them here?” Logan asked with a growl and Sunggyu shivered at the thought of hunters finding them. Memories made his legs weak for a moment, before he caught himself again. _Don’t think about it. Don’t remember it._  
  
“No. We lost them during a snow storm.” Hoya replied calmly. “We stayed in an abandoned village for a while and there was no sign of anyone following us.”  
  
“An abandoned village? Don’t tell me you went to- how far was it from here?”  
  
“About four days. Why?” Woohyun asked.  
  
Sunggyu shuddered. “That place is cursed. You should not have gone there.”  
  
“What happened to the people living in the village?” Sungjong, one of the betas, asked.  
  
“No one knows for sure. The people started getting sick first. A lot of them died and the rest moved away, thinking the place is cursed and that they are going to die if they stay. The animals in the area got sick as well, some went mad. It’s a cursed place that everyone avoids.” Yifan explained shortly.  
  
The omega looked over to the sick girl. “Maybe that’s why your omegas got sick. Our healers will take a look at them.”  
  
The white wolf nodded in agreement. “We should get back to the pack. If you want to go with us, please turn into human forms, at least the alpha and the betas. You can carry the omegas if they can’t walk.”  
  
Sunggyu knew why he asked them to transform. It would make them less of a threat. A human without any weapons was just a human. They would not be able to quickly run away and the wolves would have plenty of vital spots they could attack. Of course that meant the other pack needed to trust them. There was no saying if they would not kill them as soon as they turned human. Sunggyu knew they would not do it, except Logan maybe, but he wouldn’t let him. But the other pack didn’t know that. He could see them exchanging anxious glances.  
  
He could feel Woohyun’s gaze on him and Sunggyu met it after a moment of hesitation. It felt like the alpha could look right into his soul and it made him want to hide, to run away. _Don’t look_ , he wanted to say. _Don’t look at my ugly self._ “Can you promise that we’ll be safe?”  
  
Sunggyu swallowed. He nodded slowly. “I-I promise.”  
  
 ~~His~~ The alpha nodded in reply. “Hoya, get the clothes and the rest of our stuff from the cave.”  
  
The wolf with the dark fur nodded and went ahead to get their supplies. His mate followed him inside. Woohyun transformed in the meanwhile. Sunggyu avoided his gaze to give him some privacy, though he did risk a short peek. The alpha was not tall like Kris or Logan, but he looked quite intimidating in his own way. His skin was tanned from the sun, the light brown reminding Sunggyu of his fur color. Woohyun was muscular without a doubt and Sunggyu had to look away again quickly, fighting the urge to look at his lower half. Everything about the alpha attracted him. He was not sure what he would do if he saw his cock. _Don’t even think about it!_  
  
Luckily, Hoya returned with clothes quickly enough and Woohyun dressed himself. The other members followed his action, all but the omegas and the disfigured alpha. “Jonghyun. Please.”  
  
The brown-haired wolf hesitated, but then he turned his back to them and transformed. Woohyun got a hoodie and pants from Hoya and handed them to him. Sunggyu heard a mumbled ‘thanks’ and the other alpha put the clothes on. When Jonghyun turned around, Sunggyu could see parts of his face from under the hoodie. Some of the skin was red from severe burns, but beneath the injuries Jonghyun seemed like he had been a very handsome man. _Did the hunter do this to him…_ Sunggyu knew what they were capable of better than anyone else. He didn’t want to meet them ever again.  
  
“I guess we can go now. It’s late and everyone must be worried.” Yifan declared. “Don’t try anything stupid on the way. We don’t want to hurt you, but we will do it if you give us a reason.”  
  
The other wolves of Sunggyu’s pack got the bags and supplies from the cave. Their food and other stuff belonged to his pack now. Woohyun and Hoya each carried one of the sick omegas. Sunggyu felt a tinge of jealousy when he saw the female omega in Woohyun’s arms. His instincts told him that he should be the only one in his arms.  
  
“Sunggyu!” He flinched, feeling like he got caught doing something bad.  
  
He looked over to Yifan. “Sorry, what?”  
  
“We’re leaving, come on. You’ll stay with me. I don’t want you near them.” The white wolf turned around and walked off.  
  
Sunggyu followed him quickly. He only threw a short glance back to check if everyone else was following behind them. He could feel Woohyun’s eyes on him, but the omega didn’t meet his gaze. “Is there something between you and him?”  
  
His heart almost stopped and Sunggyu tried not to let his panic show. “Him? Who do you mean?”  
  
“That alpha, Woohyun. He keeps staring at you. Why did he want to speak to you alone?”  
  
“I don’t know…” It was a dangerous game to lie, but Sunggyu knew that the truth would kill at least one of them. Woohyun would be killed on the spot and who knew what would happen to the omega. Luckily, it seemed like Yifan had not noticed that the attraction was mutual.  
  
“Stay away from him, Sunggyu. You know that Doojoon has a quiet temper, but if he notices another wolf trying to court you-“  
  
“He’s just staring, Yifan.”  
  
“You know what happened to the last alpha that tried to harass you. Our pack leader loves you and I hope that you know that. If you betray him-“  
  
Sunggyu bared his teeth at the alpha, a daring gesture for an omega for him, but the comment had evoked a deep rage inside of him. He growled deeply. “I’d never betray him. Don’t you dare hint at something like that, Yifan. I love Doojoon.”  
  
It was true. Although he was attracted to Woohyun and his whole body told him that he was his true mate, the omega didn’t consider leaving Doojoon. He loved him and his alpha had done so much for him, more than Sunggyu could ever repay him for. He was gentle and kind, strong but upright. Doojoon treasured him more than Sunggyu deserved. There was no way that he could cut off the bond between them, no matter how good Woohyun smelled or how handsome he looked. His true mate was too late. Sunggyu had chosen his future years ago when he had lost everything, before Doojoon had gifted him a whole new world.  
  
“I know you do. You will stay away from him nevertheless, for your own safety and his. Maybe he will stop his puppy love once he recognizes you are bonded to an alpha already. I’m surprised he hasn’t notice it yet.”  
  
 _He’s too overwhelmed to notice that._ What would Woohyun feel once he heard of the truth? Would it break his heart? Sunggyu could only hope that it would make him leave or at least that Woohyun would give up and live a quiet life away from him. Choose another omega maybe. Would Sunggyu be able to handle seeing him with another omega? He sighed inwardly. His heart belonged to Doojoon, but the whole of his being was drawn to Woohyun. How was he going to survive this torture? How long until he gave in to his primal instincts and the temptation of his true mate? Maybe during his heat?  
  
“I’m going to go ahead.” Sunggyu suddenly announced. He felt suffocated. He couldn’t stay here one second longer. The auburn-haired wolf started running.  
  
“God damn it, Sunggyu!” Yifan called after him. “Dongwoon, follow him!”  
  
The omega didn’t look behind himself, though he could heart the bigger alpha following him. Dongwoon just stayed behind him, instead of overtaking Sunggyu. He was just here to guard him after all. Sunggyu felt better the farther away from Woohyun he got. The air started to smell normally again, like the forest he loved. It was easier to think clearly now. The distance let him view everything more rationally. He would not give in to any temptations. He was stronger than that. There was no need to follow what nature urged him to do. He could no longer do what he was born for anyways. His true mate would be disgusted once he found out and reject him like everyone else. Only Doojoon had been there for him and loved him despite his flaw. Losing everything had made him weak and miserable, but Doojoon had made him strong and proud again.  
  
 _You will find someone else, Woohyun._  
  
  
  
  
His heart fluttered wildly as he reached their home. It was almost like a little village with small huts and everything. Children played in the fields and adults worked on the farm. Like any other rural village, just that only werewolves lived here. Sunggyu rushed to his mate. He could feel where Doojoon was, an advantage of the bond. The pull got stronger the closer he got to his alpha. He longed to be with his mate, to erase the scent of the other male from his memory. Doojoon was at home luckily. Sunggyu stumbled inside, turning back into a human as he ran to his mate. The omega threw his arms around the male and buried his face into Doojoon’s shoulder. His alpha was obviously surprised at the stormy greeting, but after a second Doojoon finally moved. His strong arms wrapped around Sunggyu and the omega sighed happily as his nostrils filled with the familiar scent of his mate. This was his home. The sweet smell of burnt almonds and spruce. He took a few deep breaths. It calmed him down immediately and eased the worries in his mind.  
  
“Hey, hey, what made you upset?” Doojoon’s hand rubbed his back in a comforting matter.  
  
“I’m not upset.”  
  
His alpha laughed shortly and one of his hands moved upwards. His fingers brushed through Sunggyu’s hair and the omega hummed in appreciation, as he massaged his scalp. He closed his eyes and his body grew lax in Doojoon’s arms. “You’re all tense. Something upset you. Did Logan say something stupid again? Or did you find the pack that poached in our territory? Did they attack you?”  
  
Doojoon suddenly broke the hug and held him a few centimeters away from his body to check Sunggyu for any injuries with wide eyes. “You’re not injured are you?!”  
  
Sunggyu couldn’t help but smile at his cute action. He swatted his hands away and hugged his mate again. “I’m fine. But yes, we found them. Yifan and the rest are bringing them over right now.”  
  
“Did you run here by yourself? What if someone attack-“  
  
“Dongwoon was with me.”  
  
Doojoon hummed. He moved and pulled Sunggyu down on the floor into their pile of pelts. They lay down and the alpha pulled him close against his chest. “You always make me worry so much. I wish I could tell you to stop going hunting with the others when I’m not there.”  
  
He gave his mate a short kiss, pushing all thoughts of meeting his soulmate aside. This was all he needed. Sunggyu smiled. He definitely felt much better, now that he was in Doojoon’s arms and the other alpha was out of his sight. “You could tell me to stop.”  
  
“And it would kill you.” His alpha leaned closer and joined their lips again. Sunggyu hummed into the kiss and when Doojoon’s tongue pushed against his lips, he gladly parted them.  
  
The kiss grew more heated quickly and soon Doojoon was on top of him. Sunggyu threaded his fingers into the dark hair of his mate and let the other hand wander over the clothed back. While Doojoon devoured him with his lips and tongue, his hands stroked all over the naked skin of his omega. Sunggyu moaned into the kiss when the strong hands grabbed his thighs. His hands tugged on the shirt of his alpha and the male broke the kiss to take it off. His pants were gone in a flash too and Sunggyu eagerly spread his legs for him. Doojoon was back between his legs in a second. His hands stroked over his legs from the ankles to the thighs, as he dropped sweet kisses on the scars on Sunggyu’s abdomen. The omega tensed slightly.  
  
“You are definitely upset, my little vixen.”  
  
Doojoon pushed his legs up suddenly and Sunggyu let out a whine. His body was burning with need, though the need was nothing compared to what he felt during his heat. Still, he longed to be connected to his mate. His body needed to remember who it belonged to. “Please…Joon. I need you.”  
  
“Ssh, I know you do.” The alpha hushed him. One of his hands dropped to Sunggyu’s bottom and the omega arched his back when a finger grazed over his slick entrance. “So wet for me. I could smell it the moment you entered the hut. Is your heat soon, love?”  
  
Sunggyu curled his toes when Doojoo pushed a finger inside. It easily slipped through the rim thanks to the lubrication. The alpha knew exactly how to move his finger to drive him crazy. The omega writhed below him. “God, please, _please_.”  
  
He wanted more than this. Not just some measly finger. “I should wait until the others come and then claim you in front of them.”  
  
The omega shuddered. “No-“  
  
“You’re right. Only I can see you like this. On your knees, my little vixen.” Doojoon commanded him with a dark tone and he immediately moved.  
  
He was not even settled completely yet, when the alpha grabbed his hips harshly and pushed inside. Sunggyu cried out and desperately tried to support his upper body, as Doojoon set a rough pace from the start. His mate rocked into him with hard and deep thrusts. The omega could only grab the pelts below himself harder and moan in pleasure. Doojoon growled behind him. “So tight, Sunggyu, tight and hot for me. My omega…”  
  
“Alpha” He moaned loudly. His alpha. Not some dark-skinned fool from another place. Doojoon was his mate and Sunggyu loved him. Maybe they were not true mates, but that didn’t matter.  
  
The omega could see the stars when the knot slipped past his rim. It stretched him impossible wide and made him whimper in pain for a second, but then the pleasure overpowered into all. Sunggyu came with a loud cry and Doojoon pressed his back against him, as they collapsed into the pelts.  
  
The alpha’s mouth nibbled on his neck and he moved his head to bare more of it to Doojoon. He licked over the mark of their mating that was as clear as on the first day. “Are you going to tell me what upset you now?”  
  
Doojoon moved his hips a little to tease him and the little movement was enough to make Sunggyu’s cock hard again. The knot was more than just a simple instrument for breeding. It allowed them to connect on a deeper level. They could exchange feelings and thoughts without words, which made it a terrible time to lie. But the omega didn’t find the courage to say the truth. “It was just Logan. He threatened the pack and behaved like the ass he is.”  
  
Which was at least half the truth. “I’ll reprimand him later. How was the pack?”  
  
Sunggyu hummed. He felt incredibly distracted by the teeth nibbling on his neck. “They were on the run after an attack. They all looked pretty miserable.”  
  
“How many omegas?”  
  
“Do we have to talk about this now?” He asked a little irritated. Truth was that Sunggyu felt scared. Why was Doojoon asking about the omegas? Did he want to take one of them as a second mate? Someone that could actually give him-  
  
“Ssh, love. I can feel that you’re thinking about something totally wrong here. I was just curious. You are and will be my only mate, Sunggyu.” The alpha moved his hips again and noticed that the knot had gotten softer, allowing them to move again. Doojoon bit down on his neck, directly where the mating bite was, and then he came inside of the omega. Sunggyu arched his back against him as the seed filled him up. A tear rolled down his cheek and the omega reached his second orgasm. The alpha kept rocking into him until his shaft was soft again.

  
Doojoon rolled to the side and gathered him into his arms. He kissed the fresh wound on Sunggyu’s neck. “I don’t need children to love you. I’m perfectly content like this.”  
  
The omega sniffled quietly. “I’m sorry…”  
  
“Ssh, you’re perfect.”  
  
“I love you.” Sunggyu confessed and the alpha smiled widely.  
  
“And I love you.”  
  
They stayed in each other’s embrace until they were interrupted by someone clearing his throat just outside the hut. “Pack leader. Yifan and the others have returned.”  
  
Doojoon sighed. “Guess I have to leave. Are you coming with me?”  
  
Sunggyu shook his head, not wanting to meet the other alpha again. He gave his mate a faint smile. “I’ll wait for you here.”  
  
The alpha laughed and wrapped him up in a pelt. Doojoon kissed his forehead. “I will hurry then.”  
  
His mate put on some clothes and then hurried out of the hut. Sunggyu stayed behind in the dark. He sighed. Somehow it felt like things were going to change soon and he wasn’t sure if the change would be good or bad.


	5. Chapter Four - Dangerous feelings

_Chapter Four: Dangerous feelings_

 

The pack was as big as Woohyun’s former one, maybe even bigger. He was impressed by the number of huts and fields he could see. They had built quite the impressive village out here in the woods. But seeing this village also reminded him of his home and how fast the safety of a cozy place like this could be destroyed. Woohyun hoped that the hunters would never find this place. He honestly wished for no other pack to experience what they did. Not to mention that he didn’t want any harm to come to his omega. The wolf wasn’t his yet, but his mind had already claimed the omega as his. The feelings had only weakened slightly when Sunggyu ran away from him. _Sunggyu._ It was a beautiful name indeed, fit for his true mate. Woohyun couldn’t wait to say it out loud for the first time, to call for his mate to come to his side. He wanted to pronounce it in all kind of ways; teasingly, lovingly, hauntingly or seductively. He could barely stop himself from screaming it out to the world and jumping on his omega to claim him fully.  
  
But a dark feeling had crept into his mind, once the omega had run away. It had been almost like a foreboding. Woohyun had wanted to run after him, but the other wolves would have surely attack him if he suddenly ran off. As Sunggyu’s form had moved further and further away, his scent had somehow stayed back in the air, though it was weaker than the real thing. It had allowed Woohyun’s mind to clear up again slightly. It had made doubts enter his mind. Doubts, if he had made the right decision regarding his pack or had it been just an emotional decision to be close to his true mate? And he had been so sure that Sunggyu was his before. There had been no room for doubts, but after he had left, Woohyun had somehow felt uneasy. Doojoon – who was that? Was it the pack leader? It seemed like it. Sunggyu also seemed to have a good relationship with him, but what kind of relationship? Why did the other alphas respect him? _No, no, no. They don’t respect him. No, it’s impossible._ Woohyun had wrapped his arms around his body, seemingly to warm himself, but it was meant to be comforting. All kinds of scenarios had run through his head as they walked and the alpha really had to hold back from transforming and chasing after his soulmate. He had wanted to claim Sunggyu in every way and place, until there was no more doubt of who he belonged to.  
  
“We’re here.” Yifan announced and ripped Woohyun from his thoughts.  
  
They had stopped in front of a bigger hut. It was the biggest one of all, obviously meant to hold a higher number of people. Woohyun wondered how they had built this one by themselves without any help. It was impressive. The pack seemed really civilized and well organized, considering how dozens of wolves were living here. Maybe it wasn’t such a bad place to be, instead of straying around in the cold wilderness. It would mean giving up his status, but Woohyun found himself not caring. Because what was a status as pack leader when he could stay with his true mate until the end of his days? Woohyun didn’t hate the thought of giving up all responsibilities and spending the rest of his days carefree with his omega and their pups.  
  
“What are you smiling at, mongrel?” Logan snarled.  
  
Woohyun snorted and sorted his face again. “Nothing.”  
  
“Quiet, both of you.” Yifan reprimanded them. “Logan, return to your duty. You’re still prohibited from entering the court.”  
  
Logan narrowed his eyes at the bigger wolf, but then he turned around and left – of course, not without sending Woohyun another glare. They entered the hut and the inside looked like a makeshift assembly hall made of wood, hay and pelts. To their right and left were other pack members, some as humans and some as wolves, watching them half-curious, half-glaring. They seemed to form a circle and Woohyun was leaded right to the middle of it with his pack. He caught a movement in the corner of his eyes and saw that Yifan had turned into a man as well. He was taller than any man Woohyun had known and had a very sharp face. His looks gave him away as someone that wasn’t from their corner of the world, but that didn’t seem to keep people from respecting him.  
  
“Yoona!” He shouted loudly and a woman scrambled to their side.  
  
“Ask two of the men to help you and get the sick omegas to the omega tent. Get someone to look at them, not Xiumin, maybe Kei. It’s better if a woman treats them.” He glanced at Woohyun. “If that is okay with you? They’ll be safe in the omega tent. No one will touch them, except for the healer.”  
  
He was surprised that Yifan even asked him. Woohyun glanced at Mijoo and Bora. They both looked frightened and sick. They didn’t need to stay for this discussion. He swallowed. “I trust you.”  
  
Yifan nodded and gave the woman a sign to leave. Two of the betas helped carrying the two female omegas away and Woohyun’s eyes followed them until they disappeared from his view. He hoped that he was right with trusting Yifan’s words, but his mate had seemed to trust the man. He would never trust Logan, but Yifan seemed like an upright and fair man.  
  
“Everyone turn.” Yifan said next and stepped forward, placing himself right beside a chair that was standing at the center of the outer ring, obviously meant for their leader.  
  
Woohyun watched in amazement as everybody turned into their human forms without a fuzz, before settling down in the pelts again. Their guards stepped away from them and made a bigger circle around his pack. Yifan folded his hands behind his back. “It’s a rule that everybody that attends court has to be in human form. There have been… _incidents_ in the past. You might find this unnecessary but our pack has laws and we have a court to control the compliance. Everyone is judged here and everyone is allowed to attend.”  
  
 _Obviously not everyone_ , he thought as he remembered about Logan, but Woohyun didn’t interrupt the other alpha. It was weird for a pack to have such a system, but certainly not something he disliked. Some form of order was necessary when your pack reached a certain number of individuals, to prevent omegas from getting taken against their will or wolves simply killing another for stealing a rabbit. Woohyun’s pack hadn’t had a court, but they had had their own set of rules people had to follow.  
  
“So we’ll be judged before joining your pack?” Hoya asked next to him.  
  
Yifan sighed. “Doojoon will decide if you can join our pack and then you will pledge your loyalty. But you’ve nevertheless poached in our territory, so a little punishment will be necessary. I ensure you it’s nothing bad or big.”  
  
“And if he doesn’t like us, you’ll kill us on the spot and bury our sorry asses?” Jonghyun spit bitterly.  
  
The crowd around them grew restless at his words. Yifan cut the murmurs down with a wave of his hand. “If you’re hostile towards our pack, we cannot let you leave and possibly lead other enemies here.”  
  
That was all he said. Woohyun wanted to reply something, but the door behind them was pushed open. The first thing he noticed was the scent of apples and rain. Woohyun smiled and turned around, but his smile quickly fell. Three people stood opposite of him, but none of them were his omega, yet the scent was very present in the air. But it didn’t just smell like Sunggyu…it smelled like _sex_. Woohyun’s nostrils flared and he clenched his fists. It was the alpha that smelled like _him_ , like Sunggyu and sex. The smell of cooled down arousal was so thick that he wanted to throw up.  
  
“Woo-“  
  
Before someone could stop him, Woohyun leapt at the figure in the middle. He heard a few gasps and screams, but it didn’t faze him. He wanted to bite, to rip, to kill. The alpha had to die. Someone crashed into him before he could reach the wicked alpha carrying his true mate’s scent and a second later, more persons were on top of him, holding his arms and legs tightly.  
  
“Bastard! Was that your plan?” Someone growled.  
  
“He tried to kill our pack leader!”  
  
“He’s dangerous!”  
  
Woohyun growled deeply and tried to free himself out of the tight grips or turn, but there was just no space left to move. He arched his back but the weight on him didn’t budge. “Doojoon, let me rip out his throat.”  
  
“Calm down, everyone.” A calm voice said.  
  
“Leader!”  
  
Apples and rain. Rain and apples. Oh, his sweet omega. _No, no, no, no, no._ It was impossible. Woohyun couldn’t remember smelling an alpha on Sunggyu before, but had he even had the chance to get close to the omega and sniff him properly? No. The thought of another man touching what was _his_ was unbearable. Woohyun gathered all of his strength with a loud scream of rage. He could only see red at the image of Sunggyu in someone else’s arms. He actually managed to throw two of the men off, but as soon as he was on his knees, a boot hit him right against the side of his head. Then they were all on him, punching and kicking, even though the voice from before kept shouting “STOP” at them.  
  
Woohyun tried defending himself, but it was impossible. Eventually, another strong hit landed against his head and the alpha lost consciousness.  
  
  
  
When he awoke, his head was throbbing like crazy. The first thing he noticed was the hard ground below him and how very naked he was. Then he noticed that the sun was up already. Woohyun sat up carefully with a groan. All of his body seemed to hurt. He shielded his eyes from the sun and slowly scanned his surroundings. He was in some kind of cage, not a very big one, probably meant for a wolf and not a man. It was made of black steel and very sturdy – not something wolves could build. For a second he was afraid to be in the hands of hunters, but then his eyes saw the familiar huts through the bars. He was still in the little village. Woohyun groaned. How could he have been so stupid? He had attacked the leader of the pack a second after meeting him for the first time! What would Doojoon’s pack think about that? Of course they would lock him away in some cage, if not even kill him! His eyes widened and his heart hammered inside his chest as he remembered his own pack members.  
  
Woohyun looked around frantically, but except for one side the cage was thick, solid steel. He could only see the world through the gaps between the bars. He let out a quiet whine. “Hoya?”  
  
“Sungjong! Jonghyun!”  
  
No answer from either of them. He hit his head against the bars and hissed at the immediate pain that seemed to split his head in two. “You’ve killed them, you idiot!”  
  
The alpha had not been able to control himself. How could people expect him to stay calm when he finally found his true mate and then some alpha appeared to have had sex with him?  
  
“I’m so sorry, everyone.” A sob broke from his throat. Woohyun wished he was dead as well. Why had they only locked him up? Did they want him to suffer for days, knowing that he had doomed his pack to die for his mistake? Would they wait until hunger and thirst killed him?  
  
He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the cold steel wall. The alpha wept silently. He had lost his last friends and his true mate seemed to belong to someone else. Woohyun was all alone. “You deserve it, you uncorrectable asshole.”  
  
Woohyun kept weeping and cursing himself until the exhaustion made him fall asleep again.  
  
  
  
The next time he opened his eyes, Woohyun thought he was dreaming. He didn’t open his eyes out of fear of destroying the dream. Fingers were brushing through his hair, careful and slowly. It was a tender touch, almost loving, accompanied by the sweet scent of apples and rain. For a moment, it reminded him of how his mother would calm him down after something bad happened. She would stroke his hair until he was calm again. He hummed contently, but as soon as the sound left his lips, the hand was jerked away. Woohyun’s eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly, but he could only hear footsteps disappearing in the dark. His heart beat frantically as he scanned the night for a sign of his visitor, but the person was gone.  
  
 _It wasn’t a dream. Was he really here?_ His nose caught the scent of something else and Woohyun found a dead rabbit in front of his cage. It was still a bit warm which told him that it hadn’t been killed too long ago. He grabbed it carefully and somehow managed to squeeze it through the bars. He dug his teeth inside the tender flesh and tore out a big piece. Blood filled his mouth, ran down his lips and chin, but Woohyun didn’t care. He was starving and this rabbit was his salvation. In a few minutes, the animal was gone except for the bones. The alpha hid them away in one of the dark corners of the cage. He figured whoever – his mate? – had given him this midnight snack had done so without permission, so it would probably be wise to hide proof of it. Just in case someone decided to check on him.  
  
Woohyun curled up once he was done. He waited for a while to see if his silent visitor would return, but the night was quiet except for a few birds and insects. He closed his eyes again, knowing that there was nothing else to do in here but sleep.  
  
  
  
Next time he came to visit, Woohyun was awake and ready, but kept his eyes closed. His hand snapped forward before the finger could actually touch him. He caught a wrist and his visitor let out a surprised gasp. The alpha opened his eyes and held onto the thin wrist, as the other person tried to pull away. “I caught you.”  
  
His voice was raspy and broken, but the omega had heard it. He knew it by the way the muscles in his arm tensed. Woohyun scanned his face in the dark. The moonlight was his only help. His true mate was beautiful even as a human. The hair seemed auburn like his fur. His face was both sharp and soft curves, a contradiction that Woohyun wanted to explore for hours with his fingers and eyes. His nose was a bit big, but Woohyun loved it immediately nevertheless. Just like the plump, kissable lips. He wished he could see the eyes of the omega, but the other man had closed them tightly. Woohyun could feel him trembling inside his grip.  
  
“Don’t be scared. Look at me.” He spoke calmly. “Please.”  
  
“Please let me go.” The omega’s voice was as quiet and tender as the wind on a warm summer evening.  
  
“Will you run if I let you go?”  
  
“…yes.”  
  
“Then I won’t.”  
  
It was quiet for a moment. Sunggyu did not look at him and just kept still. Woohyun looked up at him quietly. He let his thumb rub little circles over his pulse point and with delight he noticed the omega relaxing slightly. The skin was soft and warm under his fingers. The contact seemed to make his own skin prickle and Woohyun wondered if the omega could feel it too. Even a simple touch like this was enough for him to feel happy. Woohyun set up carefully. The omega tried to retract his hand, but Woohyun only pulled his arm further through the bars. Sunggyu’s eyes snapped open when he was pulled against the cage bars. Woohyun could smell fear coming from him, but there was also something else…excitement? Curiosity? He smiled and moved his face closer to the hand he was holding. He sniffed it happily, pressing his nose against the skin.  
  
Woohyun let out a sigh of happiness as the scent of his true mate filled his nostrils. But there was also a scent that he didn’t like. The alpha let out a deep growl. He rubbed the hand against his cheek and his hair to spread his own scent on it. It was the need to mark his territory. The omega was _his_.  
  
“No, no, stop!” Sunggyu begged.  
  
There was no way he would stop when he finally had his mate in his grasp. Woohyun would leave his scent everywhere he could. He would mark Sunggyu as his, so that the other alpha would notice it. “How dare you have another man’s scent on you…”  
  
He growled again and the omega pulled against his hold with all his strength. “Please let me go! I’m mated already!”  
  
“No! You’re not mated!” He snarled in anger. “YOU ARE MINE!”  
  
His tongue lapped out at the skin and he moaned quietly. His omega tasted so sweet and ripe. The taste aroused him and Woohyun could feel his cock harden between his legs. Sunggyu whimpered as he licked across the skin until his mouth found one of the fingers. He wrapped his lips around it and let his tongue swirl around the slender finger. Woohyun sucked on it as he imagined how he would do the same to his omega’s beautiful cock. A soft moan reached his ears. He stopped for a second and retracted his mouth.  
  
A grin appeared on his lips. Sunggyu had a shocked look on his face, a hand clasped over his mouth. “You know who you belong to, don’t you? You’re mine. Your sweetness is for me only.”  
  
He took another finger in his mouth and sucked on it until every patch of skin was covered in his saliva. Woohyun didn’t stop before Sunggyu’s hand was wet and his saliva dripping off it. He leaned back to admire is work proudly. The alpha sniffed the hand once more and only found his own scent covering the omega’s. “Better.”  
  
Woohyun looked at his mate and saw that he was leaning against the bars with his head. His face wore a peaceful, submissive expression with his eyes closed. His arm was lax in Woohyun’s hold. He smiled triumphantly. Even if Sunggyu was mated to someone else, it didn’t mean anything. That cheap bond was nothing against what tied Woohyun and him together. They were true mates, destined to be each other’s. He had been scared that it would be too hard to get in between Sunggyu and that wicked alpha that had stolen him, but seeing this…he knew that nature was on his side. He had only licked and sucked his fingers for a bit, yet the omega was already soft like warm butter in his hands. Woohyun grinned wolfishly. That fake bond would not stand in his way. Fake, disgusting, sickening, malicious, so despicable. How dare another alpha force his mate into a bond like this? Doojoon would never be able to give Sunggyu what he truly yearned for.  
  
“Mine.” He purred possessively. “You know you’re mine.”  
  
“N-No…” The omega replied weakly. “Doojoon-“  
  
He growled. “He’s nobody. Leave him. I’ll make you happy.”  
  
“You don’t understand…”  
  
“Right, I don’t understand how you can reject me. Don’t you feel it? Don’t deny what’s there between us, Sunggyu. My Gyu.”  
  
The other man sighed. “You are the one that doesn’t understand. It’s too late. I love someone else.”  
  
His grip around the wrist tightened and Sunggyu let out a pained sound. “It hurts, stop it! Please-“  
  
“You don’t love him. You love me. Say my name. Say the name of the one you truly love.” Woohyun stared right at him. He didn’t care if his grip was bruising. He wanted to hear Sunggyu say his name.  
  
The omega opened his eyes and stared back at him in defiance. “Doojoon.”  
  
Woohyun bared his teeth at the other. He pulled on the arm and Sunggyu’s face banged against the bars. “JUST LET ME GO!”  
  
“Never!”  
  
The omega trembled in his arms. “I can’t give you what you want. I can’t bear pups!”  
  
Woohyun’s eyes widened and he froze. Before he knew it, Sunggyu had pulled his arm away and ran off. The alpha just sat there for a moment with his hand still in the air. _No pups. No, no…impossible._ Of course Sunggyu could bear his pups…he was an omega. Why would he be unable to bear them? He lowered his hand and stared at it. Woohyun moved it close to his nose and breathed in the sweet scent of his mate. He wrapped the other hand around his hard shaft. The alpha pumped it eagerly, imagining the heat of his hand to be Sunggyu’s tight ass instead. He imagined how hot it would be, how wet. Woohyun moved his hips and thrust into his fist. His cock was throbbing and thick, full of seed to fill his omega with. His mouth fell open. “Sunggyu…Sunggyu-yah…oh my sweet Gyu…”  
  
Only after he had cum, the alpha started regretting his previous actions. After the high, his mind cleared again. Woohyun realized how he had let his instincts control himself. He had hurt his omega, bruised and marked him against his will like one of those egoistical, sex driven bastards he hated so much. Woohyun howled quietly and pressed his body into a corner of the cage. Now that the warmth and scent of his mate was gone, and only the cold and loneliness were left, Woohyun noticed what an ass he had been. What if Sunggyu never came back now? Surely, the omega hated him now. He had destroyed his chances instead of breaking the bond to Doojoon. The need to possess his mate had been overwhelming, uncontrollable and frightening. The realization of Sunggyu being mated had awoken a rage inside of him that scared even Woohyun.  
  
“I’m sorry, Sunggyu…”  
  
He knew the omega couldn’t hear him anymore, but Woohyun kept saying it nevertheless. Always repeating it in the dark until his voice couldn’t do the job anymore.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day absolutely nothing happened. No one approached the cage. Woohyun could only hear the people in the village move around like always. Listening to them was the only thing that kept him sane. He kept nodding off throughout the day, zoning out for hours sometimes. Hunger, lack of exercise and boredom were making him tired.  
  
At one point, he woke up in the dark again. Woohyun found a dead rabbit in front of the cage again and the discovery almost made him cry in relief. He pulled it inside and noticed a note stuck to its fur.  
  
 _‘I left the cage door open for you. Leave in the dark and don’t look back.  
Your pack members will be happy here. Mijoo and Bora are getting better with every day.  
They love you a lot, so I’m giving you this chance. Don’t pick a fight with Doojoon, please.  
  
PS: In case you stay, there will be a trial tomorrow. They will drag you to the court and decide  
what to do with you. If you’re not prepared to pledge your loyalty and give up on me,  
don’t be there tomorrow. I’m sorry I’m not who you thought I was.  
  
I wished we could’ve met earlier.  
  
\- ~~Yours~~ Sunggyu’_  
  
“I’m the one who should be sorry…” Woohyun muttered weakly.  
  
He pushed against the cage door lightly and was surprised to really find it opening. The alpha stared at the little gap of freedom. He could leave and never look back. If he was quick and careful, the pack’s hunters wouldn’t find him in the woods. Sunggyu had told him his pack was safe, that they would be happy here. Woohyun believed him. He felt relieved to know that they weren’t dead because of his mistake. It felt like a huge burden had been lifted of his shoulders. Did he have any right to stay and possibly destroy their happiness?  
  
Was there any reason to stay? His true mate was bonded to somebody else and seemingly loved him a lot. Woohyun looked at the letter again and stared at the little crossed out ‘yours’. _His_. For a moment, Sunggyu had considered himself Woohyun’s omega.  
  
Did Sunggyu want him to leave? Probably.  
  
Woohyun carefully pushed the door further open and stretched out his legs. They were hurting from staying in a cramped up space for days. He sighed as the grass touched his naked feet. The sweet feeling of nature against his skin was much better than cold steel. The alpha climbed out of the small cage slowly and stretched his limbs. He looked at the starry sky for a moment, mesmerized by the beauty of the night. He could walk away now and never look back, forget about his friends and his true mate. Maybe he would find someone else out there; an omega to breed that would give him the family he yearned for. Woohyun remembered that Sunggyu told him he was unable to bear pups. Was it true? Or rather -  
  
\- did it bother him?  
  
No, it didn’t. He had been shocked at first, but Woohyun still felt the overwhelming urge to be with Sunggyu. He still wanted to be with his mate, to cuddle with him and claim him against every surface. Woohyun still wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. He was still sad and angry over Sunggyu’s current bond, but Woohyun could see that forcing the omega to give in was no solution. He had the power to do so. He could order his true mate to submit to him and there was nothing the omega would be able to do except for obeying. But now that the initial madness had worn off, Woohyun knew that it was the wrong thing to do. It would not make him or Sunggyu happy.  
  
He looked over in the direction of the forest and then back to the cage. The question was not who loved who or who had a bond with whom.  
  
The question was if he would leave and give up or stay and fight, but instead of fighting like a madman, he’d have to fight for his omega like a lover.


	6. Chapter Five: The Decision

_Chapter Five: The Decision_

 

They came to get him right after the sun had come up. No one commented on the door being unlocked - maybe they hadn’t noticed. Woohyun had waited for them patiently in his cage after all. Two men he didn’t know escorted him to the court. They didn’t speak a word to him and just grabbed his arms harshly before dragging him off. He had to admit that he was a little disappointed that Sunggyu wasn’t there, but it was something that he expected. Woohyun had scared him off with his aggressive and egoistic behavior. It would be a wonder if the omega ever forgave him for his actions.  
  
As Sunggyu had told him, the two men took him to the big hut from before. Woohyun saw no sign of his former pack members on the way, sadly. He trusted Sunggyu’s words but he’d still feel better to see that they were actually doing well. The alpha was relieved of his worries, though, when they entered the court. A lot of people were present, but most importantly his own pack members were standing at the side too. He caught Hoya’s gaze and the alpha gave him a short nod. None of them seemed to be hurt or tied up. Even Bora was there with them, looking healthier than before. There was a smaller man next to Jonghyun who caught Woohyun’s eye. He immediately hid himself behind Jonghyun when the alpha’s noticed his gaze. Woohyun raised a brow and his former third in command gave him a short smile.  
  
Before he could ponder about it longer, his attention was ripped away from his former pack members. The two guards pushed him to his knees and held his arms in an iron grip. Doojoon stood up. “Quiet down everyone!”  
  
Woohyun looked to the pack leader like everyone else and all the noise died down. His heart skipped a beat when he noticed Sunggyu in Doojoon’s shadow. Their gazes met for the shortest moment. Just long enough for him to spot nothing close to hatred in Sunggyu’s eyes. Instead his gaze seemed acknowledging. _Are you proud that I didn’t leave? Or is it just my imagination?_  
  
“We are here today to discuss what will happen to the wolves that our hunters brought with them. Some of them have decided to join us and others are still undecided. We delayed their decision because of that _incident._ I guess you have had enough time to think about your actions?” Doojoon gave him an appraising look.  
  
The alpha felt like spitting into his face or attacking him again, but instead he swallowed his anger down. He couldn’t let the anger control himself again. His only chance to be close to Sunggyu was to join this pack and prove himself. Woohyun felt the omega’s gaze on him. “I’ve thought about it…and I want to apologize for my behavior.”  
  
His words were directed at the pack but also at Sunggyu directly. He was truly sorry for forcing himself on the omega. A murmur went through the crowd. Doojoon raised a brow. “So you’re not planning on attacking me again?”  
  
He licked his lips shortly. “No. I was…out of my mind. Most members of my pack were exterminated a few days prior. I was on the edge. It was wrong to let it out on you.”  
  
Woohyun heard all kinds of protests from the present pack members. Yifan told them to shut up in a loud voice and everyone immediately followed his command. “It’s pack leader decision if he can join or not. You can voice your opinions but in an orderly way.”  
  
“He tried to kill Doojoon!”  
  
“What if he betrays us again!”  
  
“Banish him!”  
  
Overall, the crowd seemed to be against him joining. Woohyun didn’t care much about their opinion, though. He knew that what he’d done must have seemed pretty suspicious. Different from Doojoon, he would’ve not given a wolf like him another chance. There was only death or punishment in cases like that. He was lucky that they were even giving him an opportunity to speak.  
  
“Guys, be quiet.” Doojoon spoke calmly and everyone settled down again. Woohyun could see that they respected their leader a lot by the way they looked at him and followed his every command. He had to admit he was a bit jealous of Doojoon. It was not is intention to fight with him over the pack leadership, though. “Will you swear your loyalty to me then? Accept me as your new pack leader?”  
  
He glanced at his friends shortly. “I don’t have to tell you how it feels to be the leader of a pack. I only want the best for them and you seem like a good and fair leader. You could’ve killed all of us for the attack on you, but instead you’re giving me a fair trial. I myself have nothing to offer my former pack right now. I’ve failed my family and if you’ll let me, I’d like to stay with them here. Quietly, of course. I have no intentions of taking over this pack.”  
  
 _I only want your omega._ Woohyun felt a bit bad for that thought, but only a tiny bit. He was betraying his future pack leader before even swearing his loyalty. No matter which oath he swore, it would not change the feelings he had for Sunggyu. It wasn’t something that had just developed spontaneously and could easily pass between them. Their bond had been written down in their genes for years. It was in their bones and blood, pulling and tying them together for an eternity. They could try to ignore it, forget about it, but it would always be there. It was not a thread that you could simply be cut to separate them. Their hearts were sewed together by fate.  
  
His omega loved Doojoon, Woohyun could see and feel that. It made the alpha’s heart ache and bleed. He only had himself to blame, though. He was late. His mate seemed to have had a hard time before he came and Doojoon had been the one to help him through it – not Woohyun. But that didn’t mean that he would give up. Woohyun would make up for the time he had lost and even if Doojoon was a nice and righteous person, even if Sunggyu loved him, Woohyun would not stop trying.  
  
Jonghyun stepped forward and Woohyun saw the other slim guy follow in his shadow. “I’d put my hand in the fire for Woohyun. When he says that he won’t challenge you for your position or try and kill you then he means it. He’s a good man and an excellent fighter. Having him in your pack can only beneficial for you.”  
  
“If Jonghyun trusts him, so do I.” The omega next to him spoke. “Please judge him kindly, leader.”  
  
Woohyun could recognize his status by the smell, now that he was closer. He raised a brow questioningly. Looking at how close they stood and how they held themselves… His eyes widened. Had Jonghyun found his mate?  
  
Doojoon nodded slowly and glanced over to where Hoya and Sungjong were standing. “What about you two? You wanted to wait with your decision until his fate is decided.”  
  
“We’ll join the pack if Woohyun does or we’ll leave with him if he is banished. He’s been my friend and pack leader for ages. I will not abandon him.” Hoya answered and his beta mate nodded in agreement.  
  
“Seeing how loyal your friends are, it makes me doubt that you’ve failed them. At least from their point of view. A man that gets so much respect can’t be a bad person.” Doojoon gave him an approving look. “We still have space in our village and I do not see a reason for sending you and your friends away. Winter is harsh this year and you’d probably not survive for long out there. Not to mention that one of your alphas has already claimed one of my omegas. I’d hate to separate your little group. If all of you pledge your loyalty to me and agree to follow our pack’s rules, then you can join our ranks. I can’t promise any of you a high position, though. It’s a rule of the pack that you have to make a name of yourself first. You’ll get a job assigned that fits you and you will work hard for the pack. We’re a community, a family, and every member contributes something.”  
  
“What about the punishment? For the poaching and…the attack?” Woohyun asked carefully.  
  
Doojoon folded his hands. “You’ve already received some of it the last few days. Sometimes members are disciplined by being held in the cage for days without food.”  
  
He glanced at Sunggyu shortly and noticed the omega looking a little guilty. If only they knew that Sunggyu had fed him rabbit during his captivity. Woohyun fought back a smile. “Then am I going back to the cage?”  
  
“No. You will join your friends on the fields. We still have crops that need to be harvested and the ground has to be prepared for next spring. It’s hard work in the cold but it needs to be done. The omegas are exempted from this work. They can help in the omega den by looking after the pups or the pregnant omegas and betas. You will not share our meals with us for at least another week. Only bread and water. You will work a lot and eat little, but afterwards you will have the same rights as any other member. Any other questions?”  
  
“Will we sleep outside?”  
  
“No, you can join your friends in the hut they currently reside in. They can show you where it is located. It’s small but it is the only empty hut right now. We’ll need to build more – later.”  
  
“I see. That seems fair. Thank you… _pack leader_.” The word weighed heavy on his tongue. Woohyun would need time to adjust to this new situation of having someone above him.  
  
Doojoon gave him a short smile. “Your superior for the work on the fields is Lay. The others know him already. He will make sure that you do your part. Now, everyone, don’t look so gloomy. Isn’t this a good day? We can welcome new brothers and sisters to our community. I expect all of you to treat them well.”  
  
Yifan cleared his throat next to him. “Step forward and pledge your loyalty to Doojoon if you’ve decided. Beware that there is no way back afterwards. If you join and desert later, you’ll be killed on sight.”  
  
Jonghyun stepped to the side and his omega followed him quickly. Woohyun raised a brow and the other alpha ducked his head slightly. “I’ve already pledged my loyalty to him. I’m sorry, but I found Kibum and he accepts me as I am. He’s-“  
  
“I understand. You don’t have to explain it to me. I’m glad that you’ve found someone.” He smiled. Woohyun was pretty jealous of him for easily finding his omega and claiming him without a problem. Why could his life not be that easy? But then again, Jonghyun’s life hadn’t been easy at all lately. He was scarred and disfigured yet there was someone who’d love him as he was.  
  
He stepped forward with a heavy heart and kneeled down in front of Doojoon. His eyes looked past the leader and met with Sunggyu’s warm ones. He could feel that his everything was against submitting to the other alpha, especially the one that had stolen his mate’s heart, but in Woohyun’s eyes this was the only way. Maybe it wouldn’t be half-bad.  
  
“Do I have to- Will you-“ Woohyun swallowed hard, stumbling over the words. It wasn’t unusual in their world that alphas submitted by letting the stronger alpha mount them. It was the most humiliating and degrading position someone of Woohyun’s status could take. He wasn’t so sure suddenly if he could do that for Sunggyu. Not to mention that the omega would never want him then-  
  
“No, don’t worry. We don’t follow barbaric traditions like that.” Doojoon interrupted him and possibly stopped the alpha from having a panic attack.  
  
The pack leader stood up and positioned himself in front of the kneeling Woohyun, who still kept stealing glances to _his_ omega. Sunggyu’s gaze felt somewhat comforting and reassuring. It was the only thing that kept him on his knees. Doojoon reached out a hand and Woohyun grit his teeth. He turned his head to bare his neck to the other. His nails dug into the flesh of his thighs. He felt embarrassed and humiliated just sitting here and quietly submitting to the other pack leader.  
  
Doojoon’s hand came to rest on his neck and the alpha immediately tensed all his muscles. A low growl was growing in his throat but Sunggyu gave him a pleading look and Woohyun swallowed the anger down. It was against his nature to hold still in this situation. Another alpha was holding his neck and could kill him effortlessly with a single blow. His instinct was to fight but somehow the gaze of his omega made him calm again.  
  
“Will you pledge your loyalty to me, Woohyun?” The other alpha asked.  
  
Woohyun kept his eyes on the omega. _Mine._ “Yes.”  
  
“Will you abide by the rules of my pack and follow my lead without questioning it? Respect the people and the land?”  
  
“I will.” _I love you, Sunggyu._  
  
The omega averted his gaze and then Woohyun felt a sharp pain on his neck. Doojoon dug his sharp wolf nails into his skin and drew blood from it. The alpha hissed in pain and anger. “You’ve submitted to me and agreed to follow the rules of my pack. If you betray us, your throat will be ripped open and you’ll be left to die in the wild as food for the animals. Who’s your pack leader?”  
  
He could feel the warm blood running down his skin. It was more of a warning than a real marking. The wound would heal without a problem and would not be seen after a while, but for now it would remind everyone of his new status. “You. Doojoon.”  
  
Yifan helped him up on his feet once the claws on his neck disappeared. He gave Woohyun a small cloth that he could press against the wound. Doojoon hadn’t held back at all. “Welcome to the pack, _pup_.”  
  
He glared at Yifan. “I’m not a pup.”  
  
“For now you are nothing but a pup. Get used to it.” The taller man replied nonchalantly and gave him a light push to the side. “Wait for the others to finish and then Kibum can show you the way to our healers’ hut.”  
  
Woohyun walked to the side while grumbling and pressing the cloth to his wound. The only consolation for the pain and humiliation he was feeling was Sunggyu’s worried gaze on him. It filled him with a warm feeling of satisfaction to know that his omega was worried over him. Their eyes met once more but this time the omega was quick to avert his gaze because Doojoon said something to him. Woohyun saw them exchange a few words but from his position he couldn’t catch it. His stomach churned when Sunggyu smiled at the alpha and Doojoon stroked his arm shortly with a smile of his own. It was hard not to jump at him and rip the disgusting hand off his omega.  
  
Hoya and Sungjong had to step forward next. Jonghyun joined him at the edge of the circle with his mate. They kept their voices down since a ceremony was still going on. “I’m glad you’ve joined the pack, Woohyun.”  
  
He glanced at his friend. “I never thought you’d join it.”  
  
Jonghyun put an arm around the omega next to him. “Doojoon let the healers look at my injuries after things had calmed down. I met Kibum there and it just…clicked. I don’t know how to describe it, Woohyun. I was so depressed and crushed when Taemin rejected me because of my burns. You don’t know how much I wanted to die. I always thought he was the one meant for me but when I met Kibum…”  
  
They smiled at each other and Woohyun had to try hard to keep his facial expression a happy one. Of course he knew how it felt. His mate was right there and yet so far away. He didn’t want to burden Jonghyun with his pain, though, or lessen his happiness. “That’s good for you two. You deserve it.”  
  
Kibum grinned at him. “I heard you’re a fighter like Jonghyun. I’m sure you will make it into the group of the hunters quickly. Just try not to attack Doojoon again. Maybe you can find a mate here as well. We have a lot of omegas! Like Saeron, Y-”  
  
Woohyun shut him up with a glare. Jonghyun pushed his mate behind his back. “Woohyun!”  
  
He realized what he was doing and quickly relaxed again. “Sorry…I just don’t want to talk about this right now.”  
  
 _There is only one omega I want to have._ He glanced over to Sunggyu and noticed that Hoya was done with his ceremony. Sungjong seemed to be done as well, though their wounds didn’t bleed nearly as much as Woohyun’s. _Did he only hurt me that badly?_ It seemed likely, considering how he had attacked Doojoon before. The alpha had to hold some kind of grudge against him deep inside.  
  
Kibum kept quiet as they waited for the rest of his former pack members to finish. The two omegas didn’t get wounded, which was understandable. They could not heal as fast and were already submissive by nature anyways. Hoya tried to strike up a conversation with him but Woohyun didn’t react. His mood was bad and he didn’t want to let it out on his friends. Having to watch Doojoon and Sunggyu act together in one place was pure torture but it was too late to regret.  
  
  
  
After the ceremony was done and all the other points on Doojoon’s list had been discussed, Jonghyun and Kibum led everyone with an injury to the hut where the healers worked. Woohyun was hesitant to let Sunggyu out of his sight but his wound could probably use some help. A tall and muscular guy greeted them once they were inside. Somehow he didn’t look much like a healer to Woohyun.  
  
Kibum nodded. “Yongguk, you already know Hoya and Sungjong. The one staring at you weirdly is Woohyun. He was their pack leader and, you know, the crazy one that attacked Doojoon.”  
  
“I’m not crazy or weird!”  
  
Yongguk laughed loudly and threw an arm around Woohyun’s shoulders, pulling him towards one of the beds. “No wonder he is bleeding so much. Sit down and let me look at your neck, _pup_.”  
  
Woohyun growled shortly but sat down. He didn’t like the nickname at all. “Are you sure he is a healer?”  
  
The question was directed at Kibum and the omega chuckled. Yongguk stepped between them with his massive form. “Why don’t you ask me? Don’t worry. I won’t eat you. There’s not enough flesh on you.”  
  
Kibum laughed. “Yongguk looks a bit fierce but he’s a very good healer and has a big heart. He’s the best we have.”  
  
The big guy gave him a grin and Woohyun relaxed slightly. He looked like a fighter and not a healer. “Can I treat you now, _pup_?”  
  
“If you stop calling me pup.”  
  
“I get it. Now let me look, Woohyun.” Yongguk made him turn his head to the side and took the cloth from his hand. “Nasty. Someone was mad I’d say.”  
  
“Who would’ve- _AH_ ” Yongguk pressed a wet cloth against his wound and it burned so badly that Woohyun choked on his words. _God damn it!_  
  
“Sorry, needed to disinfect it. If the wound rots and your pretty head falls off, Doojoon will tear off _my_ head.”  
  
“It felt like you wanted to burn my neck off my shoulders.” Woohyun groaned.  
  
“Not my intention. I’ll put some ointment on it and wrap a bandage around your neck. Leave it on for one or two days. By then the wound should be healed.”  
  
Yongguk did exactly that and Woohyun waited patiently as the healer treated him. Other wolves treated his friends in the meanwhile. Hoya’s and Sungjong’s wounds weren’t as bad as his, though. They just washed the wounds shortly and point an ointment on them. It didn’t take more than a matter of minutes until they were all finished. They were given some bread and water afterwards, so they could restore some of their energy. Woohyun was even given a small bowl of broth by Yongguk.  
  
“Don’t tell anyone I gave you that. Doojoon forbid it.” The healer told him.  
  
Woohyun raised a brow. “Why are you giving me the broth then?”  
  
Yongguk shrugged and gave him a smile. “Because you’ve been starving for days and you’ll have to work once you leave this hut. Plus, I think I’m going to like you. Your friends have told me a bit about their days under your watch and you seem to be a cool guy. Stay out of trouble and you’ll always find a helping hand here, ‘kay?”  
  
The big man held out a hand to him and Woohyun accepted it. “Thank you.”  
  
Hoya and Sungjong joined him in his corner once Yongguk had left him alone. “Woohyun, you are okay!”  
  
He huffed. “As okay as I can be after being squeezed inside that tiny cage for days. I was surprised they didn’t kill me.”  
  
Hoya gave him a glare. “You scared the hell out of me! I really thought you’d gone insane. They were very close to ripping your stupid head off! Even Doojoon was close to agreeing…”  
  
He blinked. “He was? Why didn’t he do it?”  
  
The couple exchanged a glance. “I don’t know. That Yifan guy and his omega, I forgot his name-“  
  
“Sunggyu” Woohyun breathed.  
  
The other alpha raised a brow but continued. “They had a private talk with him and then he decided that you’d be put into the cage for a few days, so that you could clear your head. We were quickly escorted outside too, but to the hut we will go to later. Our wounds were treated and we got some food – more than I expected after what you did. If they hadn’t dragged you away, I might’ve killed you instead! You big idiot!”  
  
He emptied his bowl and continued eating the rest of his bread. “I’m sorry, Hoya. You too, Sungjong. I wasn’t thinking straight. The attack on the village-“  
  
Hoya grabbed his collar. “Don’t fucking lie in my face, Woohyun! I’ve known you since we were little pups and I’ve been with you every step since the attack. You didn’t jump on him because of the hunters. You were absolutely in your right mind, but the second he entered you lost it. Why?”  
  
Woohyun averted his gaze. It was impossible to lie to his best friend. They were more than just former pack leader and second in command. They were brothers in some way. He glanced over to where Yongguk was talking with Kibum and Jonghyun. Sungjong sighed. “Woohyun, you can tell us. No one will know. We can see that something is on your mind.”  
  
He knew he could trust them, but that didn’t make it any easier to tell them. It would be a heavy secret to carry. Woohyun didn’t want to force his friends to lie for him in front of their new pack leader. Doojoon could never, ever know of this. But on the other side, it was too heavy a secret to carry alone. He was lonely and broken inside, hurt and miserable in his heart. Woohyun needed someone to share this feelings with or he may attack Sunggyu again.  
  
“Hoya…you know the dream that I talked to you about? In that cursed city we went to.”  
  
The alpha frowned and crossed his arms. “I remember. You said that you dreamt about finding your true mate. Please don’t make me repeat the details.”  
  
Woohyun rolled his eyes shortly. “You said it could be a positive sign that I would meet him soon.”  
  
“ _God_ , Woohyun, get to the point!”  
  
“Ssh, Hoya, Yongguk and the others are going to hear you!” Sungjong scolded his mate and Hoya grumbled quietly.  
  
“Well, I met him. He’s in this pack.”  
  
Hoya opened his mouth but then he closed it again. His expression darkened with every second that passed. “Woohyun…don’t tell me-“  
  
“Sunggyu! What are you doing here?” Their heads snapped to the entrance at the sound of Yongguk’s voice.  
  
Woohyun’s eyes widened when he spotted the omega and Sunggyu flinched barely visible when their eyes met. His mate turned his head away and walked straight to the taller healer. Hoya narrowed his eyes. “Please tell me your true mate is not him.”  
  
He was quiet, mesmerized by his omega’s presence and using every second to capture every little movement of his. Hoya shoved him lightly. “Woohyun!”  
  
The alpha gave him an irritated look. Sungjong gasped quietly. “He’s Doojoon’s mate!”  
  
“I know that!” He snarled back and quickly glanced to the other to see if they had heard, but they were too absorbed in their own discussion. “Do you think I don’t know that? Why do you think I jumped on him? Why do you think I joined the pack?”  
  
Hoya’s eyes widened. “Woohyun, you swore loyalty to Doojoon and don’t you think you should just respect it if they like each other?”  
  
“He came to visit me while I was stuck in that cage. Sunggyu _knows_ who I am to him, Hoya, and he likes me too – deep inside. I can’t give up knowing that there is a chance he might choose me over Doojoon. Maybe not tomorrow, maybe not in a year, but I have to try. You don’t know how it feels! Every fiber of my being longs for him. He’s beautiful, lean and simply perfect. He smells fantastic and his skin-“  
  
“Okay, okay, shut up! I get it! But I still have to say it: ARE YOU INSANE?” The other group looked at them and Hoya ducked his head. He cleared his throat. “Sorry.”  
  
Sunggyu suddenly walked over to them. Woohyun could feel his heartbeat quickening and he had to use all his strength to keep a traitorous, bright smile off his face. “Woohyun…I have to talk to you. In private. Yongguk gave us a few minutes.”  
  
He turned away again with those words and signed Woohyun to follow him. The alpha exchanged short glances with Hoya and Sungjong, before he quickly followed Sunggyu out of the hut under everyone’s curious gazes.


	7. Chapter Six - A Secret Place

_Chapter Six: A Secret Place_   
  


He noticed Woohyun looking around anxiously when they left the hut. Sunggyu turned his head away and continued walking. He didn’t want anyone else to see them either. “Most of the pack members are gone to work on the fields or somewhere else.”  
  
They hid in the shadows. No one else was in sight, except for some figures in the distance. To be alone with his alpha made him both anxious and excited. Sunggyu couldn’t deny the attraction - a certain pull towards Woohyun. He wanted to press his body against Woohyun’s and nuzzle against his neck to breathe in more of the alpha’s intoxicating scent. It was so different from Doojoon’s. All of his instincts told him to explore the wonder in front of him but Sunggyu shook his head inwardly. _Remember why you are here. Remember who your mate is._  
  
The omega raised a hand when Woohyun tried to step forward. “Safety distance. Take another step and this conversation ends. Don’t destroy the little faith I still got left in your self-control.”  
  
Woohyun huffed and crossed his arms. “I can’t help it. I want to hold you in my arms and smell-“  
  
“Stop!” Sunggyu interrupted him with a frown. “Hearing you say things like that really confirms that we need to have this conversation.”  
  
“Which conversation?”  
  
“The why-are-you-still-here conversation.” He scanned the surroundings shortly.  
  
Woohyun licked his lips – a distractive action. _Get a grip, Sunggyu! It’s just another alpha!_ “I thought you were happy that I stayed.”  
  
Sunggyu opened his mouth but then closed it again. He wanted to say that he was not happy at all but it would be a lie. Woohyun had scared him, that night by the cage. It had been frightening to feel how much power his true mate had over him without them even having mated. His body had betrayed him that night and Sunggyu had blamed it all on Woohyun. The omega had left the door open in hope that the man would run away and never return, so that he’d never have to face these feelings that Woohyun awoke in him that night. It was unfair how fast his resolves were crumbling in front of the alpha. It had taken him a while to even wash Woohyun’s scent off his hand. He had scrubbed until the skin became red and bruised. He had felt like dying in Doojoon’s arms later that night. Just this one moment with Woohyun had made him feel like he had betrayed his mate. Sunggyu had laid awake for long and cursed the alpha over and over, making himself believe that he hated his so-called true mate. But he didn’t. He couldn’t.  
  
“I’m happy that your head is still on your shoulders. I thought you’d do something stupid back there.” He confessed after a moment. “Now tell me the reason you submitted to Doojoon. We both know why you attacked him.”  
  
Woohyun’s hand reached out before he realized it and his fingers stroked over Sunggyu’s upper arm. A warm shudder went down his spine but for some reason he didn’t shake the hand off. “For you. I stayed for you.”  
  
 _I knew it._ Sunggyu moved away from his hand and sighed. “See? I knew we need to have this conversation. Whatever fantasies you’re having of us together, they need to stop. It won’t happen! I told you I love Doojoon and I can’t give you any pups. If you’re planning on forcing me-“  
  
“No.” Woohyun intercepted his speech. He grabbed Sunggyu’s shoulders softly. The omega gave him a startled look but stayed still under his firm gaze. “I’m not going to force you and about the pups…I don’t care, Sunggyu.”  
  
His eyes widened. Sunggyu could feel his heart fluttering inside his chest at the confession of the alpha. He cursed quietly. Where had the scary Woohyun gone? The brutal one that was easy to hate. This Woohyun was caring and nice. He averted his gaze. _It’s just his scent that makes you like this. You need some distance and then everything will be alright…_ “Let go of me please.”  
  
To his surprise, Woohyun immediately backed off. The alpha even looked a little guilty. “I’m sorry…I did it again, didn't I? I told myself I would not force myself on you…”  
  
Sunggyu rubbed his upper arms. Could he blame the other male for wanting to hold him? He could only remotely comprehend what Woohyun was feeling. The attraction was strong for the omega even with his current bond muffling the connection. Who knew how he’d act if Doojoon wasn’t his mate. Maybe they would already be fucking in the bushes like the bunnies then.  
  
He shivered. “Woohyun…I appreciate you trying but I’m not going to leave Doojoon. You don’t know what he’s done for me. I just wanted to have this conversation so I could ask you to keep away from me and keep this a secret. I don’t want my relationship with Doojoon to suffer. He’s been all I had for years and he has sacrificed so much for me…”  
  
He could feel the tears filling his eyes and Sunggyu hastily wiped them away with the back of his hand. Woohyun was quiet for a moment, seemingly absorbed in his own thoughts. “You’re right. I don’t know what he’s done for you. I don’t know what you went through all these years. But I want to know. I want you to tell me.”  
  
Woohyun’s words made him feel warm inside but Sunggyu knew he shouldn’t feel like that. He was betraying his mate with every flutter of his heart. “Why? It’s not going to change anything. We- I can’t be with you.”  
  
“Can you be without me?” His eyes widened at the question. The alpha looked at him firmly but with a certain warmth in his eyes. It felt like he could look right past all of Sunggyu’s defenses.  
  
He wished he could just simply say no but it was more complicated than that. It felt impossible to lie to Woohyun when they surely felt the same deep inside. There was a pull between them, a connection. When they were close it felt safe and comforting, but when they separated his heart ached. As if a string had been attached to his chest that would tug harshly whenever Woohyun was far away. Sunggyu could try to ignore the tug but he couldn’t erase it. A part of him had been genuinely happy that the alpha chose to stay with their pack. Being close with Woohyun just made a special feeling rise inside his chest. He could feel that this was where he belonged, although his heart beat for Doojoon.  
  
Sunggyu wanted to cry in frustration. The feelings inside of him were so conflicting, threatening to tear him apart. Why could he not stay away? Not just say no and walk off, never talk to Woohyun again?  
  
“You can’t.” Woohyun interrupted his thoughts and the omega lowered his gaze.  
  
“I love Doojoon.” It was no answer to the alpha’s question, just a statement. Somehow meant to remind the omega of why he was here.  
  
“I know…but I still want to be close to you. I want to know more about you. I promise I won’t tell him. We can be friends until you are ready to be more.”  
  
Sunggyu couldn’t stop an amused smile from appearing on his face. “Confident much, aren’t you?”  
  
Although his rational mind told him to stay away, the omega also wanted to know more about the stranger in front of him. Who he was, where he came from, what his dreams were…he wanted to know the answers to all of these questions. But what if the answers really made him fall for Woohyun’s charms? Doojoon didn’t deserve such a betrayal.  
  
Woohyun smiled back. “I’ll never give up or love someone else. It’s only you.”  
  
Sunggyu’s heart throbbed painfully. He wanted nothing more than to fall into his arms and be with his true mate. He shook his head suddenly and took a step back. “I should go and we shouldn’t talk again. I don’t care about you! Just...just stay away from me. I can’t betray Doojoon.”  
  
“I’ll wait for you to come to me first.” Woohyun stated calmly and the omega looked at him in shock. “You’ll come to me. Soon. And I’ll be there to answer your questions and listen to your stories. I’ll be your friend as long as you need me to be one, until you want more.”  
  
Sunggyu shook his head stubbornly and turned away. He walked off with quick steps, hugging himself and still shaking his head. It felt like Woohyun had just placed a curse on him. How could the alpha be so confident? His words only made the omega more stubborn. He would not go to him first. Sunggyu would not give in to the temptation. _I just need to keep the distance up between us…_  
  
  
  
  
  
Creating distance between them turned out to be pretty easy. Woohyun had to work on the fields from early morning until late evening. He wasn’t allowed to eat with the rest of the pack either, so avoiding him during meal times was easy as well. Keeping away from the fields was all Sunggyu had to do. The alpha made no tries to approach him either. Whenever their paths did cross, Woohyun didn’t even look at him and just kept walking straight or talking to his friends.  
  
Not that it bothered Sunggyu. It really didn’t.  
  
At least not the first few times.  
  
Even after the punishment was done, Woohyun didn’t contact him in any way. He didn’t look at Sunggyu or send him any messages. The alpha wolf just went on with his life. He didn’t even try to get into the group of the hunters and just went on working on the fields or preparing food – tasks the betas normally did. The omega grew more irritated with every day that passed with Woohyun simply ignoring him. _Doesn’t he love me? Didn’t he say he would never give up?  
  
Look at me!_  
  
Without noticing it, Sunggyu became the one that was staring too long. The one that would look for Woohyun and observe him quietly. He’d think about him all day, wondering what he was doing or if he was eating enough. Sometimes Doojoon held him at night but all Sunggyu could think about was how Woohyun wouldn’t look at him anymore. He knew why it annoyed him so much to be ignored by the other – because Woohyun had been right. Sunggyu could not just keep away and that was what the alpha wanted to show him with his actions.  
  
He was curious about Woohyun; curious and dangerously attracted.  
  
The omega was torn apart between resisting and giving in, but Sunggyu soon realized that he’d need to quench his thirst first or he would never stop thinking about it. He could not go on like this, thinking about Woohyun constantly. Doojoon wasn’t dumb after all. His mate knew that something was wrong and it was starting to affect their relationship. Maybe it would get better if he talked with Woohyun. The omega still had no intentions of leaving Doojoon but neither could he go on like this. It was not betrayal if they just talked, right?  
  
In the end, it was inevitable.  
  
  
  
  
  
“What are you thinking about?”  
  
Sunggyu turned his head on the pillow to glance at his mate. They were lying in bed, spent after another round of sex. The air was heavy with the scent of their mating and sweat. “Nothing. I’m just tired.”  
  
A hand came to rest on the back of his head and Doojoon stroked his hair lazily. “You’ve been absent-minded for a while.”  
  
He hummed and pressed his face back into the pillow, afraid his expression might tell the alpha something about his inner turmoil. Doojoon’s hand went down to his nape and he stiffened slightly. “Is it because of that Woohyun guy?”  
  
Sunggyu’s heart stopped beating. He halted his breath. _He knows. He knows!_ “I saw you at the fields today, observing him from afar.”  
  
He turned his head. “Doojoon, I-“  
  
“It’s a waste for him to be working there, right? I’ve been thinking about it too. He should really join the hunters like Hoya and Jonghyun.”  
  
The omega froze and blinked slowly. “What?”  
  
Doojoon looked back at him, casually swiping his sweaty fringe back. “You were there to recruit him for the hunters, or not?”  
  
Sunggyu didn’t know if he wanted to cry and breakdown or laugh at himself for freaking out. It was one of the rare moments where he was thankful that his alpha was a little slow, although he felt bad for the thought the minute it passed his mind. This was the moment where he could tell his alpha the truth and confess the dilemma he was in - but he didn't do it.  
  
“Oh, yeah…”  
  
The alpha turned on his side under the pelts, facing Sunggyu completely. “Anything else on your mind? I can talk to Woohyun if you are scared of him.”  
  
“No…I was just surprised you didn’t get jealous. Normally, you would get angry whenever I looked at other alphas too much – or they at me.” Sunggyu smiled shortly.  
  
His mate silently pulled him over against his chest and wrapped his naked limbs around Sunggyu’s body. The omega hummed contently. His lover didn’t say anything, though, and just held him close. Doojoon pressed his face into Sunggyu’s hair and breathed in his scent. It felt like something was wrong. “Doojoon?”  
  
“It’s okay. Sleep.” That was all he said.  
  
Sleep was easier said than done. Doojoon’s behavior made him feel like something was off. He lay awake for a while, simply listening to the sound of the alpha’s breathing. His head was constantly working. Did he know or was he close to it? Was it just the ‘normal jealousy’ or did his behavior maybe have nothing to do with Woohyun at all?  
  
Woohyun, Woohyun – the alpha was on his mind all the time. _Get out! Leave me alone!_ Sunggyu wished he could block him out. He was supposed to love only one man – the one that was holding him in his arms. It wasn’t love yet what he felt for the other alpha but it was more than it should ever be.  
  
He really needed to sort things with Woohyun. Somehow get him out of his mind. “I love you, Joon.”  
  
“I love you too, Gyu.”  
  
For Doojoon.  
  
  
  
  
The next night, Doojoon isn’t home because of an important meeting in the court. It seemed like there were some problems with a pack in the south that he needed to discuss with his closest subordinates. Sunggyu had excused himself that night, saying that he wasn’t feeling well, which was not really a lie. He sneaked off to the hut where Woohyun and his friends were residing. His mind was set on settling things with Woohyun. Maybe it would be easier to move on if they were friends, because staying apart was simply torturous. There wasn’t anything bad about being just friends.  
  
Sunggyu let out a sigh and knocked on the wooden door carefully. He heard steps from the inside but then there was a shout. He raised a brow. It sounded like a scuffle had broken out inside the hut. “What’s your problem, Woohyun!”  
  
“I’ll answer the door!”  
  
“No need to step on my food! Weren’t you sleeping a second ago?”  
  
The door was opened and he was greeted with the face of a grinning Woohyun. His hair looked like he had just woken up. “Hello, beautiful.”  
  
Sunggyu cleared his throat. “I’m only here to talk.”  
  
Woohyun’s grin didn’t fade. “I know the perfect place. Give me a moment.”  
  
The door was closed again and Sunggyu crossed his arms impatiently. The scent of Woohyun was still lingering in the air, filling his nostrils with a fragrance he liked. It was hard to describe what the alpha smelled like. It reminded him of the forest he loved so much. Of pinecones and moss. Doojoon smelled more like oranges.  
  
He snapped from his thoughts when Woohyun opened the door again. “I’m ready. Should we turn? It’s in the forest - the place I want to go I mean.”  
  
Sunggyu thought about his words for a moment. Was it really a wise idea to go somewhere alone with Woohyun? _But the point is that we have to be alone. What if he plans to do something, though?_ Maybe they shouldn’t talk after all- “I’m not going to do anything. At least nothing you don’t want.”  
  
He felt his ears grow warm at his comment. The omega huffed and turned away. “Let’s go then. We can hide our clothes in the bushes.”  
  
They walked to the edge of the forest, careful that no one spotted them. Then they turned into their wolf forms and hid their clothes from curious eyes. Sunggyu stretched his limbs. He loved to be in his wolf form. It made him feel so much closer to nature. Scents and sounds were much clearer than when he was a human. He felt Woohyun’s gaze on him and Sunggyu stopped his stretching.  
  
“Show me the way then. If you’re planning anything, I’m tearing out your balls and running back home.”  
  
The taller wolf chuckled. Sunggyu glared at him. “I mean it!”  
  
“I know you do. I took you seriously.” Woohyun started walking then and the omega followed him with a small distance. “I’m not planning anything, though.”  
  
The silence of the night surrounded them. There was nothing out here but them and maybe some smaller animals. Sunggyu could hear leaves rustling in the wind and their own faint steps on the ground. “Have you given up on me then?”  
  
Woohyun turned his head to him. “No. Did you think I did? I still love you as much as before.”  
  
“Well, you didn’t show any interest these past weeks.” The omega replied and it sounded sulkier than he had wanted it to be. He had wanted his voice to sound neutral or nonchalantly.  
  
The alpha laughed shortly and slowed down a bit, so that they walked next to each other. Sunggyu grunted and walked further to the right, away from him. “Did you miss my attention?”  
  
“No…” _Yes._  
  
“It was hard you know, very hard. It still is. I want to do so many things with you, to you, but I just had to trust in my instincts. They told me you would come when you were ready.”  
  
“I don’t even know what I’m supposed to be ready for…Woohyun, I really just want to talk.”  
  
“I know. I respect that.” Woohyun sped up his steps again. “We’re almost there. I can hear the river.”  
  
Sunggyu could hear it too. _So that was where he wanted to go._ There was a river that went through their forest. Sometimes they went there to capture fishes. It was a beautiful and quiet place, perfect for a little talk without curious eyes and ears around. He was surprised that Woohyun knew of it, since he never went hunting with the rest of them.  
  
“I like to come here at night.” Woohyun told him as they reached the water. The brown wolf lay down close to it with his front paws almost touching the edge of the river.  
  
Sunggyu sat down to his left with some centimeters of distance between their bodies. The river rippled softly, shimmering in the smooth light of the moon. “Why?”  
  
“It reminds me of my home.” The wolf replied without looking at him. Woohyun was observing the water. “I used to lie down near our river in the forest and just listen to the water flow. I’d sleep there or just relax. It was my secret haven when the tasks of leadership got too heavy for me.”  
  
He still remembered from the talk at the court that hunters had killed almost all members of Woohyun’s old pack. Sunggyu could imagine what the alpha was feeling while looking at the river. His body yearned to comfort Woohyun but he only lowered his head and stayed quiet. All kinds of questions were waiting on his tongue: _Do you miss them? Did you see them die? How did you survive? Was there someone you loved in the past?_  
  
“You sound like a lazy leader.” Sunggyu said instead and then inwardly cursed himself for being insensitive.  
  
To his surprise, the alpha laughed at his comment. Woohyun finally turned his head to him. “I always worked hard for my pack. A quiet nap at the river was all I asked for in return. I even went hunting with the others every day. I don’t think I’ve seen Doojoon do that.”  
  
The omega shrugged. “We have hunters for that. He has his own tasks as pack leader.”  
  
“Which are?”  
  
Sunggyu glared at him. “Where do you want to go with these questions? Do you want to say he’s cowardly or lazy? He always helps out around the village when someone needs a hand.”  
  
“I surely wouldn’t let my omega roam the woods alone.”  
  
He dug his sharp claws into the ground. “You don’t know anything, Woohyun. Don’t judge him like that. I wanted to join the hunters and I wanted to do it alone. I can protect myself.”  
  
“I saw that when you tackled Logan off me. I was impressed to see an omega stand up like that against an alpha. Can I ask why you’re fighting? Why you’re hunting with the other alphas? Let me understand, Sunggyu.”  
  
“Because I didn’t want to be afraid anymore.” His voice was barely a whisper. Sunggyu looked up at the starry sky. “I wanted my freedom back.”  
  
Woohyun skid a little closer to him. “What were you afraid of?”  
  
He stayed quiet. It wasn’t an easy topic for Sunggyu to talk about. He didn’t even want to remember it. The omega had needed years to get over what had happened to him. He wasn’t fully ready to spill all of that to Woohyun yet.  
  
“Is it the humans?” The alpha asked suddenly.  
  
Sunggyu froze. He let out a quiet whine after a moment. Pictures burst into his mind uninvited. Hands grabbing him, voices laughing in the dark and a sharp pain in his lower abdomen-  
  
The pictures were gone as sudden as they came and he blinked in surprise, his heart still racing inside his chest. Sunggyu noticed that Woohyun was nuzzling against him with his snout and the light touch filled his body up with warmth. It worked like a magic charm that chased the nightmares away and calmed him down. The truth was, that he was still afraid of the humans. He was free at the moment and he was stronger than before but in his bones the omega was still very much afraid. For a moment, Sunggyu just let the nuzzling happen and enjoyed the comfort quietly. Doojoon had never calmed him down this fast.  
  
“I’m sorry for asking. You don’t have to tell me yet. Are you better now?” Woohyun asked with a worried tone.  
  
The omega pulled away from the touch and his eyes met with Woohyun’s. There was no lust to see or any other dark feelings, just honest worry and care. Sunggyu tried to calm his fluttering heartbeat but it was hard to do while Woohyun stared at him so intently. “I’m fine. It’s just a really bad memory.”  
  
“Thank you.” He added after a short pause.  
  
Woohyun gave him a wolfish grin. “Anytime.”  
  
They sat in silence for a while, only the rippling of the river accompanying them. Sunggyu appreciated that Woohyun didn’t pry any further.  
  
  
  
He didn’t know how much time passed, before the alpha spoke up again. “Should we talk about other things? The mood is kind of gloomy because of me.”  
  
And then Woohyun started telling him all kinds of stories from his life with the old pack. Stories that were filled with happy memories of his home. The adventures he had experienced with his friends, embarrassing encounters he had had and many other seemingly random stories. Sunggyu just listened to him speak and let his mind envision the places Woohyun drew for him with words. His mind forgot about the previous pictures and he found himself simply enjoying the presence of the other.  
  
The alpha even made him forget the time.  
  
He stood up suddenly. “I should go back. Doojoon’s…he’s probably home already. He will wonder where I am.”  
  
Woohyun looked at him. “And if I asked you to stay?”  
  
Sunggyu sighed. “I’d still go…”  
  
The brown wolf turned his head away again and nodded shortly. Sunggyu felt his heart sink at the sight. He wanted to stay but it would be unfair towards Doojoon. He had been selfish enough for one night. The omega walked off with a heavy heart.  
  
“Sunggyu-“ He stopped in his tracks and looked back. “-get back safely. Thank you for tonight.”  
  
The wolf nodded in reply and turned away again. Woohyun’s voice called after him once more. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”  
  
Sunggyu didn’t answer and just kept on walking. He was afraid that he’d change his opinion and stay if he looked back one more time.  
  
“I love you.”

 

Woohyun’s last words haunted him all the way until he reached his home.  
  
Doojoon wasn’t there.


	8. Chapter Seven - Developments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mild sexual content below~ (just a handjob)

_Chapter Seven: Developments_

Woohyun stayed by the river for a while longer. The scent of his true mate still lingered in the air, although Sunggyu had gone back to the village. He wished the omega had stayed with him but he knew Sunggyu wasn’t ready to leave Doojoon yet. The confident alpha side of him believed firmly that Sunggyu would leave the pack leader soon and choose Woohyun instead. He was the better choice, obviously. A few doubts were on his mind nevertheless. What if Sunggyu never left his mate? Maybe it was only him that was so insanely in love with the other.  
  
He had acted overly confident in Sunggyu’s presence but the truth was different. Woohyun hadn’t known that the omega would really come to him first. Staying away from his omega had been pure torture for him. His whole being longed to be with Sunggyu but he had avoided him and not even spared him a glance. Still, the scent of Sunggyu had been everywhere and people around the alpha kept mentioning his name. Woohyun’s heart had ached the whole time and he had felt like crying every night. His mind had kept on reminding him that right now his mate was lying in Doojoon’s arms and not his, that they would make love and share their time together, while he was all alone. It had cost him a lot of strength not to give in first.  
  
But this night proved that he had been right with waiting for his omega to come. Sunggyu had spent time with him voluntarily and had even let Woohyun comfort him. It was much less than what he really wanted to do with his true mate but scaring the omega off had been out of question. Nevertheless, every minute and second had been worth a million stars to him. Every moment he could stare at his beautiful auburn-haired wolf and breathe in his scent without feeling paranoid was heaven.  
  
Their meeting had given him a lot to think about, though. He had almost ruined it all with his question, but now he knew for sure that humans were behind Sunggyu’s trauma. Woohyun had noticed his reaction back when they first met and Woohyun had talked about the hunters attacking them. He wondered what had happened to the pack – or Sunggyu. Did it have something to do with his inability to bear children? The thought seemed likely, considering how much the thought of humans seemed to scare the omega. Sunggyu had tried to look strong but Woohyun could feel that he was still fighting his old fears. What was Doojoon doing? It made him angry to see Sunggyu scared like that. If it were he, he would’ve made sure that his mate was afraid of nothing.  
  
Woohyun let out a lonely howl. The omega had only left minutes ago but he already missed his presence. He wanted to be with him all day and night without a pause. “Being patient is hard…”  
  
It would be easier to just follow his alpha instincts, claim Sunggyu forcefully and steal him away. But the last thing Woohyun wanted was to hurt his mate or make him unhappy. He’d make sure that Sunggyu was the one to choose him.  
  
The wolf turned back into his human form under the light of the moon. Woohyun stepped into the cold river and took a short dive to soak his whole body in the water. He broke back through the surface with a gasp. A short smile ghosted over his face when he thought about asking Sunggyu to join him for a bath another day. He was hungry to see his mate all bare and perfect in front of him. Whenever they did see each other, they were either in their wolf forms or wearing clothes. He hadn’t even gotten a glance more than a quick glance of the pale skin when Sunggyu had turned before.  
  
He groaned and wrapped a hand around his shaft. The cock was already half-hard and craving for attention. Sunggyu just had that kind of effect on him. Luckily, the omega didn’t seem to have noticed his erection during their little talk. “If only you knew how much your scent and voice turn me on.”  
  
Woohyun stroked his cock under the water while he thought of his true mate. How beautiful and lean he was – both as a wolf and as a human. He thought of his auburn hair that looked like it had been kissed by the fire. The sweet scent of apples and rain. The alpha rubbed a thumb over the slit and tightened the grip on his shaft. His grip was tight, just like how he imagined Sunggyu’s hole to be. Oh how Woohyun couldn’t wait to penetrate him and fill him up with his member. He longed to hear the omega sigh in bliss and beg him for more. Sunggyu would love his cock more than Doojoon’s. They were made for each other like a sword and its sheath. Woohyun pumped his shaft and threw his head back in pleasure. “Ugh…Sunggyu…you’re so tight.”  
  
He moved his hips to thrust into the tight space his hand created. How much tighter and hotter would Sunggyu be? How hard would he clench down on his shaft? Woohyun let out a short whimper. His cock was hard and aching, longing for so much more than just a fist. _Soon…soon…_ “Soon you’ll be mine, Sunggyu. I’ll fill you up so good.”  
  
The alpha came with a loud howl. Woohyun’s legs buckled as waves of pleasure washed over him. He sank further into the water with a long sigh. He let his head sink under the water too and Woohyun relaxed in the cool water. Maybe Sunggyu would come running if he was close to drowning? Probably not. His body drifted back to the surface and Woohyun stared up to the moon. He sent a short prayer to nature for giving him this chance and asked her to look after his old pack members a little longer. The day would come when he would join them and the elder wolves but not yet.  
  
Woohyun left the river again and shook the water off. Goosebumps appeared everywhere on his skin and the wolf remembered that perhaps taking a bath in the middle of winter in a freezing river was not the best idea, especially without clothes. He turned back to get some protection and warmth from his fur but of course it was wet as well. _I should get back to the hut before I freeze to death…_ Woohyun quickly made his way back home. He didn’t get far, though, before a familiar scent made him stop in his tracks. The wolf sniffed the ground and the air. There were both Sunggyu’s and his scent but this one was different. He was sure that he knew it and it seemed pretty fresh.  
  
Had they been seen?  
  
But then again, many wolves walked through the forest all the time or went to the river to fish. Woohyun shrugged the uneasy feeling off and continued his way home – with a short stop for his clothes.  
  
  


 

When Yifan visited him on the fields the next day and told him that Doojoon wanted to talk to him, Woohyun felt the blood freeze in his veins. The pack leader had never asked for him before. He gritted his teeth anxiously and followed Yifan to Doojoon’s hut. What if it was the leader that had seen them last night? Woohyun was not afraid to fight the other for Sunggyu but who knew what would happen to them then. If he lost, he’d surely be killed and if he won, the pack would surely banish both of them.  
  
“Don’t look so glum. It’s nothing bad.” Yifan broke the tense silence between them.  
  
Woohyun tried not to look _too_ relieved. “I thought I might’ve done something wrong.”  
  
“No, Lay and the others have spoken well of your work. You’re a great help to them.” The alpha gave him a short smile to underline his words. “Doojoon is happy to see that you’re starting to fit into the pack.”  
  
“Everyone’s been very friendly to me – after the first impression faded.”  
  
Yifan chuckled. “It’s not any day that someone tries to kill our pack leader.”  
  
“Aren’t you mad at me too? I heard you were one of the people against my execution after my…attack.”  
  
“I guess people talk, huh? Rather than being against your execution…I was unsure if the timing was good. I told Doojoon that it would not be wise to kill you in front of your pack members. They could’ve run amok afterwards and maybe injured or killed some of us.”  
  
Woohyun gave him a shocked look. “You wanted to kill me somewhere quiet where my members wouldn’t see?”  
  
Yifan shrugged. “We didn’t do it. Be grateful.”  
  
The alpha snorted. He sure as hell wasn’t going to thank them for not being cowards. Their conversation ended right there and Yifan stopped in front of a hut. “Get inside.”  
  
Woohyun did as told. Doojoon was inside, sitting on a bunch of pelts and looking on a map that was spread over the little table. He looked up when they entered. “Ah, Yifan, thank you for bringing him here. Why don’t you sit down, Woohyun?”  
  
He sat down on the other side of the table, shortly glancing at the map. It seemed to be a map of the area they lived in, drawn by a skilled hand. “Yifan, you can wait outside.”  
  
He thought the other alpha would object but Yifan simply shrugged and left the hut. Woohyun raised a brow. “Not scared anymore that I might attack you?”  
  
“I doubt you’d do that.” Doojoon replied confidently and there was a glint in his eyes that made Woohyun shudder. For some reason, the pack leader seemed sure that nothing would happen. “Now, why are you still working on the fields? I’m sure a man like you would like to do more than that.”  
  
“Is it against the rules to work there as an alpha?”  
  
Doojoon smiled shortly. “No, but it seems to be like we could use your strength for something better.”  
  
He tilted his head to the side slightly. “Have I earned your trust already? What if I try and run away?”  
  
 _And take Sunggyu with me._ The leader leaned back and folded his hands. “You are strong and probably fast, but you are not faster than Yifan or Dongwoon. And you know what happens to deserters, right? Besides, I got the feeling that you’re quite comfortable here and the rest of your former pack like it as well. I doubt you’ll run away. I take you for a man with more pride than that.”  
  
 _True._ Doojoon’s words held a silent threat but Woohyun wasn’t keen on testing that theory anyways. Sure, he wanted Sunggyu but running away would not solve a thing. It would only get them in danger or even killed. Not to mention that the omega would not leave with him at the moment. But Woohyun truly respected Doojoon as a pack leader. He had all the right qualities, though he was still bothered by the fact that Doojoon wasn’t hunting with the others himself, especially since his mate was in the group. An omega in the middle of a bunch of alphas.  
  
“You’re still housing with Hoya and Sungjong, right? We can promise you your own hut if you join the hunters.”  
  
Woohyun furrowed his brows. “Why do you seem so intent on getting me in their little group?”  
  
Doojoon sighed. He averted his gaze shortly and looked at the map instead. “Because things might get dangerous and I want as many capable men as possible out there in the woods.”  
  
 _Dangerous?_ He felt his insides clench. “What kind of danger are we talking about?”  
  
“The kind that got your pack killed.” The leader replied with a dark expression. His finger tipped on the map repeatedly. “What we are saying in here stays between us, Woohyun. Don’t tell anyone, especially not Sunggyu.”  
  
Human hunters. His heart throbbed in both fear and anger. He clenched his fists. “How close?”  
  
Doojoon looked him in the eye. “Nowhere near us, as far as we know. There was a sighting in the south, near another tribe. We have an alliance between our packs, so they warned us, just in case. But we don’t know anything for sure yet. Fact is that I want to be perfectly sure that our area is guarded.”  
  
He forgot all cautiousness for a moment. “Sunggyu, your… _mate_ …shouldn’t you take him out of the hunters then? It’s dangerous for an omega to be out there.”  
  
There was a pregnant silence between them and for a moment, Woohyun was scared he had said the wrong things and given himself away. Was it normal to worry about the mate of your pack leader? He didn’t want to make Doojoon suspicious, but Woohyun knew that whatever had happened to Sunggyu had something to do with humans. What if they really came close to their area and Sunggyu ran into them? The alpha couldn’t stop himself from worrying. Sunggyu was his true mate after all. He wanted to run out of the hut and to the omega as soon as Doojoon had spoken those words. Woohyun wanted nothing more than to gather Sunggyu in his arms and protect him from any harm out there.  
  
“I- He will not listen if I tell him to quit. Sunggyu has his reasons for hunting with the others and even if I tell him the truth, that hunters could come to the area, he’ll not stop going out in the woods to hunt. He is stubborn like that…” The leader looked openly conflicted and Woohyun thought that he understood him all too well.  
  
He knew that Sunggyu was a stubborn one. Woohyun knew that Doojoon was right. Even if the news shook the omega and made him scared, he’d refuse to run and hide. Just to prove that he was not afraid. And if you forced him to stop…then he would hate you forever for it.  
  
“If the humans really come our way, I’ll stop him from going out there by all means. You understand, right?” Their eyes met and Woohyun was the first to look away. “But for now I’d feel better if there was another strong alpha out in the woods. Just in case, you know. The more, the better.”  
  
“And you? Aren’t you going to be out in the woods to protect your mate?” Woohyun asked. He couldn’t hide the anger in his voice completely.  
  
Doojoon clenched his hands. “I want to but I have so much other stuff on my hands. I might have to travel to the other pack soon, too. It’s probably unnecessary to explain to you how much responsibility and work the position of pack leader brings with it.”  
  
He wondered if he would be the same as Doojoon if their positions were switched. Would he have neglected Sunggyu because of his other responsibilities? Woohyun wanted to say no, but how could he be sure? He knew how heavy the weight of leadership was, how many people you had to protect and pay attention to. It was easy to say that he would’ve acted differently but there was no definite proof.  
  
Why was he not just accepting the offer? It meant spending more time with Sunggyu anyways and this way it would arouse less suspicion. Not to mention that Woohyun would never idly harvest the fields when his true mate was out there in possible danger. “Fine, I’ll join the hunters. I don’t want to lose another pack to those humans.”  
  
The pack leader nodded shortly. He looked back into Woohyun’s eyes. “No words to anyone about it. _Especially_ not Sunggyu. If you tell him about the humans, I’ll personally see to your end.”  
  
And that wasn’t just an empty threat, he knew, it was a promise. Doojoon may not be Sunggyu’s true mate, but Woohyun could see that he loved him. He almost felt bad for getting in between them, almost. The bigger part of him just wanted to tear Doojoon’s love-filled eyes out. _He’s mine. **I** will protect him._  
  
“I won’t tell a soul. Was that all you wanted from me?”  
  
Doojoon seemed to have something to say but then he shook his head. “Yifan can tell you the rest. Goodbye, Woohyun.”  
  
The alpha stood up and bowed his head at a polite angle. “Goodbye.”  
  
He thought about adding ‘pack leader’ to his sentence but then dropped it. Instead, Woohyun just left like that. Outside the hut, Yifan was waiting for him with crossed arms and a stoic expression. “I’m guessing you accepted his offer.”  
  
“And you don’t seem very happy with that.”  
  
The other alpha stepped closer and Woohyun had to admit that his height certainly made him look pretty intimidating. “I don’t have anything against you joining the hunters in general. I just want to make one thing clear between us, since Doojoon is more than just the pack leader for me. He is a good and loyal friend. If you hurt him-“  
  
“Hey, big guy, I’m not going to attack him again!”  
  
Yifan grabbed his collar and Woohyun grabbed his wrist in reflex. They glared at each other and the taller man narrowed his eyes at him. “That is not what I’m talking about and you know it. Keep away from Sunggyu.”  
  
“I can be friends with whom I want.” Woohyun bit back.  
  
“Yeah, friends, right! You-“  
  
“Yifan!” A harsh shout interrupted them and the alpha quickly let go of Woohyun.  
  
He huffed and rubbed his collar. Doojoon looked at his friend. “Have I told you to do this?”  
  
“No, but-“  
  
“No buts! If you’re unable to do this correctly, I’ll just have to ask Dongwoon or someone else.”  
  
Yifan grumbled something below his breath. “No, it’s fine. I’ll show him around.”  
  
The pack leader gave him another warning look and then he went back inside his hut. The second in command rubbed the back of his neck. “I’ll still have an eye on you all the time. Don’t forget that. Now come. I will show you our meeting point.”  
  
And that was pretty much all he showed Woohyun. Yifan just showed him where they would meet up on the next morning without any further instructions, except for “Come in your wolf form”, which seemed very obvious.  
  
Woohyun could only guess that the sudden dislike between them had something to do with Sunggyu. There was not much need to guess, though. But how did Yifan know when Doojoon didn’t? Or did the pack leader know? But there was no reason for Doojoon to keep quiet. Woohyun groaned in frustration when he was alone again. Whoever knew or not – the alpha wouldn’t stop chasing his true mate. They’d need to kill him to stop his longing.  
  
  
  
His relatively shitty day turned much better when he ran into Sunggyu on his way back to the fields. Actually, it was the omega, who literally ran into him. Woohyun caught him quickly with his hands. “Hey there, be careful. What’s the hurry?”  
  
Sunggyu looked at him with wide eyes and then he smiled widely. “Bomi is giving birth. I have to get to the omega den. Tonight- don’t wait for me.”  
  
He slipped out of Woohyun’s grip and continued his dash through the village. The alpha was frozen for a second before he hurried after him. “Can I come with you?”  
  
The omega turned his head without stopping. “No alphas allowed in there. Go home, Woohyun.”  
  
He pursed his lips but stopped running after Sunggyu. Woohyun smiled to himself. It filled him with happiness to see the omega so excited and happy. Sunggyu really seemed to anticipate the birth of a new pup a lot, although it wasn’t his own. He shortly wondered how his mate felt about, deep down. Was he jealous? Probably. Woohyun knew he would be jealous. Of course it was okay that Sunggyu couldn’t bear children, but his alpha side still longed for his seed to start a new generation of his family. Just as much as Sunggyu probably wanted to bear the children of his mate. Some twisted part of his mind was thankful for Sunggyu’s inability to carry pups, because that way Doojoon hadn’t gotten any offspring from _his_ omega. Woohyun didn’t even want to imagine how that would’ve felt. Not mentioning that he could’ve never destroyed a complete family like that or even adopted Doojoon’s children as his own if Sunggyu had ended their bond.  
  
He waited close to the tent for a while, before he noticed that nothing was happening and that it was probably going to take a while longer. Woohyun decided to leave then. He would come back later to see if he could catch Sunggyu. Screw Yifan and his warnings!  
  
  
  
The alpha kept himself busy with some more tasks on the fields and only returned to the omega den when it was already dark. A serene silence was lying over the village and it was only interrupted when a figure stepped out of the tent, accompanied by the loud cries of a baby. Woohyun smiled when he recognized his mate under the soft light of the moon. He was carrying the baby around and distancing himself from the ten while softly rocking the crying baby in his arms. He watched them in silence for a moment, simply taking in the perfect picture.  
  
“Ssh, sleep. You’re going to wake everyone up.” Sunggyu whispered to the child. He turned to walk a bit further away and his gaze fell on Woohyun’s shadow. “What are you doing here? I told you to go home!”  
  
He neared them carefully. “I was working. Just wanted to check up on you. Is that Bomi’s kid?”  
  
The omega hummed quietly. “He’s such a small boy, isn’t he?”  
  
Woohyun closed the final distance between them and looked down at the pup. The baby looked up at him and suddenly stopped crying. The alpha laughed. “An omega, huh? Do I look that scary?”  
  
Sunggyu chuckled. “You’re a blessing. I thought he’d never stop crying.”  
  
The omega sat down on a stone nearby and Woohyun followed him. The baby’s eyes were fixated on him and the alpha did a funny grimace for the little boy. Although he didn’t have any children of his own, Woohyun actually loved playing with them a lot. Having a big family with lots of children had always been his dream.  
  
The newborn pup made his first attempt on a smile. Woohyun poked his cheek. “You like that, huh? You have good taste.”  
  
He lifted his head again and caught Sunggyu staring at him with dreamy eyes. The omega quickly snapped out of it, though. “Y-You’re good with children.”  
  
“They’re a gift.” Woohyun replied with a lazy smile.  
  
The alpha noticed the expression of his mate darken and he knew very well why. “Aren’t you…hurting yourself by being here?”  
  
Sunggyu shrugged and hugged the baby a little closer, dropping a short kiss on its forehead. The pup’s eyes fell closed. “No! I’m happy to witness someone giving birth or taking care of their pups, while the mother is recovering. I love this feeling…they are so small yet so precious. This is enough.”  
  
He put his hand on the other side of Sunggyu’s head and pulled it over to lean on his shoulder. The omega let out a short gasp but he didn’t pull away. He just held the baby safe in his arms. Woohyun stroked the side of his head. “It’s hard, isn’t it? You don’t have to hide it.”  
  
The other male sniffled. “I’m really happy for them…”  
  
“No one will judge you if you say it out loud, Sunggyu.”  
  
Sunggyu started crying quietly against his shoulder. “I get insanely jealous! I want to cry and breakdown, but I just keep on smiling. It makes me so happy to see a newborn baby but then I realize it’s not mine! I want my own pups. I want them so much!”  
  


“I’m sure your kids would’ve been perfect. Small wonders that would’ve inherited your beauty.”  
  
The omega sobbed. “Don’t say things like that.”  
  
“Why? It’s the truth. You would’ve been a wonderful mother.” Woohyun whispered gently.  
  
“I’ll never have my own pups, so it doesn’t matter.” Sunggyu wiped his nose with his sleeve and sat up straight again. He glanced at the – luckily – still sleeping pup in his arms. “Sometimes I wish their mothers would die after giving birth. I’m an awful person.”  
  
He cupped the omega’s cheek. “No, you’re not. It’s normal to wish for things like that.”  
  
Sunggyu looked at him with teary eyes. “I don’t know why anyone would want me. Doojoon…or you. I’m useless, broken…”  
  
Woohyun’s thumb caressed the soft skin beneath. “You’re anything but that. You’re beautiful and warm…your smile shines brighter than the sun. You’re passionate and brave. Strong but soft.”  
  
“Woohyun…” They looked at each other quietly for a moment and then the alpha leaned it slowly.  
  
He half-expected something to happen, that something (the baby waking up?) or someone (Yifan or Doojoon?) would stop him or that maybe his brain would make him realize it was a bad idea. But nothing happened and Sunggyu just closed his eyes and let it happen. Their kiss was soft and innocent, mixed with the taste of tears and apples.  
  
How could Woohyun ever stay away from Sunggyu? It was impossible.  
  



	9. Chapter Eight - The Prey

_Chapter Eight: The Prey_

It wasn’t Woohyun’s first kiss, but all the past kisses seemed to fade into nothingness the moment his lips touched Sunggyu’s. It felt like a pang of electricity passed between them. Something he had never felt from any other kiss. Their mouths fit together perfectly. Sunggyu’s lips were soft like flower petals and tasted like sweet apples. It was just a short touch of lips but it felt like an eternity to Woohyun. His whole body itched to do more, to deepen the kiss and claim his omega right on the spot, but before his control could even start to slip, the other man pulled back.  
  
Their eyes met for a second, before Sunggyu turned his head away. He stood up quickly. Woohyun’s hand reached out and grabbed the slim wrist instinctively to stop the omega from running away. He couldn’t let him leave. Not now. Not after getting a taste of Sunggyu’s lips. He felt like a man that had walked around in the desert for weeks before finally finding water and taking a sip. His heart longed for more of the water, more of Sunggyu. How could he let him go when the omega obviously returned his feelings to some degree? Finally, he had managed to make a wall between them crumble and Woohyun did not want to lose that progress.  
  
“P-Please let me go. I need to bring the baby back to the tent…” Sunggyu pleaded without looking at him.  
  
“This kiss…it means something, right?”  
  
The omega sighed. “I’m bonded to Doojoon. This kiss doesn’t mean anything.“  
  
Woohyun stood up and released a low growl. Sunggyu’s head snapped around and he looked at the alpha with a shocked expression. “Can’t we act like it didn’t happen?”  
  
“It obviously meant something, don’t lie to yourself. You _wanted_ this kiss. You let me kiss you out of your own free will - because you wanted it. And if I kissed you again, you wouldn’t deny me!”  
  
Sunggyu’s eyes widened more and Woohyun could see that he was afraid, though not of the alpha but of his own feelings. Of the truth that Woohyun’s words carried. “I…I….I didn’t…I was weak and you took advantage of that. I shouldn’t have let you kiss me, just because you comforted me. Did you just help me so that it would end like this?”  
  
“Sunggyu…don’t be stubborn! You know I wouldn’t do something like that. I comforted you because I love you and seeing you suffer is breaking my heart. I don’t regret this kiss and maybe you can lie to yourself, but I won’t lie to you. The kiss happened and it was the most wonderful thing that ever happened to me.” He rubbed his thumb over the skin in a comforting way. The little blush that adored the omega’s cheeks was almost missed in the dark. “And you know what? I want to kiss you more. I want to hold you and love you without anything between us.”  
  
“Didn’t you say you are going to be my friend?” Sunggyu whispered barely audible.  
  
Woohyun smiled. “As long as you need me to be one, I said. I felt like you needed more than that tonight.”  
  
He let go of the omega’s wrist after dropping a kiss on his hand. “Go on - and don’t worry. I’ll keep my promise of waiting for you. I just want you to face these feelings instead of running away from them.”  
  
They looked at each other in silence for a moment. Sunggyu opened his mouth to say something but then closed it again. Woohyun could see the inner conflict in his eyes. He knew he shouldn’t put pressure on the other. Sunggyu was already bonded to somebody and he’d need time to sort out his feelings. It seemed only fair to give him some space – just not too much.  
  
Sunggyu shifted the pup in his arms and held it closer to his chest. “I’m going back.”  
  
Woohyun pressed his lips together and nodded. The omega turned away and walked a few steps before stopping again. He didn’t turn around. “For staying with me tonight…thank you.”  
  
A smile spread on his lips as he watched Sunggyu walk back to the tent. Once he was gone, Woohyun sat down on the ground and let his body fall backwards. He looked up at the starry sky with a fluttering heart and a wide grin. His true mate’s scent still lingered in the air and Woohyun breathed it in happily. They had kissed, even if it had been more of a small peck on the lips. It was a step forward, though, and the alpha knew he would never be able to forget the kiss. His first kiss with Sunggyu, his omega. He touched his lips as he stared at the stars.  
  
“Holding back from kissing him will be harder now…”  
  
  
  
The next morning, it was time for his first hunt with the wolves of the pack. Woohyun was beyond excited but not because of the hunting aspect. Hunting was merely a tool he could use to be close to Sunggyu. He hadn’t forgotten Yifan’s warning but neither had he forgotten Doojoon’s words. There was something dangerous out there in the wilds and he would do anything to protect his omega. Yifan wouldn’t stop him from doing that. The humans had taken lots of helpless souls from him but they would never take Sunggyu. Woohyun knew that such a loss would kill him. Even if they weren’t bonded yet, the omega was already the sun of his life. Without him, Woohyun would be condemned to a life in darkness and pain.  
  
He rushed over to the meeting spot in his wolf form. There were many wolves present already and his omega was among them. Sunggyu was staring at him as he headed closer, obviously surprised to see him. Woohyun had forgotten to tell him about him joining the hunters yesterday. The other wolves looked at him curiously too, but he ignored them and headed to Sunggyu.  
  
“Hey.”  
  
“Hey…did Doojoon ask you to join?”  
  
Woohyun nodded. “Yesterday. Are you happy to see me?”  
  
The omega scoffed. “Don’t forget where we are. You-“  
  
“Woohyun!” Yifan’s call interrupted him and the alpha huffed in annoyance. “Get your ass over here.”  
  
He turned away and walked over to the white wolf. Now that his attention had been torn away from Sunggyu, he also noticed Jonghyun and Hoya in the mob of wolves. It somehow made him feel more relaxed to know that they were close in case of an emergency. “As everyone can see, we have someone new in our midst. Woohyun will be joining us starting today. If anyone is against this, you may speak up now.”  
  
Woohyun could see that some of the wolves were anxious but no one spoke up. Yifan sighed next to him. Had he hoped that someone would be against it? “It’s tradition of the pack that when a new hunter joins, he or she has to start at the bottom and works his or her way up the ladder. It’s the wish of our pack leader, though, that Woohyun will be hunting with my group.”  
  
That certainly got the wolves to protest loudly. He had a vague idea why they didn’t like this decision. Yifan had just said it was a tradition to start in the lowest position and the white wolf was surely the highest ranked hunter in the pack. Woohyun didn’t need years of living in this pack to understand that. It was enough to see how much the members respected and follow him. Some of the hunters present had probably worked for years to reach a certain reputation in the group and now Woohyun came and was instantly promoted to the group of the best.  
  
“How can you accept that, Yifan?” A voice growled and Woohyun – to his regret – recognized it as Logan’s.  
  
The bulky wolf glared at him openly as he stepped closer. In the corner of his eyes, he saw Sunggyu tensing in reaction to his approach. Woohyun felt happy that his omega was ready to defend him if Logan attacked, although he was able to defend himself.  
  
“What’s next? Is that pussy going to get your position? Second in command? Are you just going to watch?” Logan barked angrily. Woohyun dug his claws into the ground, trying hard not to attack the other. _Pussy…how dare you…!_ How much he wanted to rip that wicked man’s throat out…  
  
Yifan ground his teeth. “Be careful of what you say. I’m warning you. I don’t doubt Doojoon’s decisions, but believe me when I say, I don’t quite like this either. Doojoon has his reasons for deciding this above our heads.”  
  
Logan spit on the ground. “What kind of reason is that if I may ask? I didn’t know attacking the pack leader could get you this far. Maybe I should try-“  
  
He stopped in his words when Yifan released a low growl and the other wolves looked quite angry too. A big, but slender wolf with dark fur stepped forward. “And this attitude is the reason why you always get demoted. No one likes your stupid bitching, Logan. But go on, I can’t wait to kick your sorry ass out of the pack.”  
  
“Shut up, Amber! I’m not the only one who thinks like that!”  
  
The female alpha snorted. Yifan cleared his throat. “This is the last warning, Logan. One more word in that direction and you’re banned from the pack. I don’t need Doojoon’s permission to kick you out and you know that some people are just waiting for the right opportunity to kill you. As soon as you’re out of the pack, you’ll be running for your life. So think carefully of what you’re saying and stop wasting our time.”  
  
 _Seems like I’m not the only one who doesn’t like that guy._ “Get into your groups, everyone. You know the procedure. Everything you kill is for the pack. No little meals in between. If you see anything dangerous, you know the signals to inform the pack.”  
  
Logan clicked his tongue but walked off again. He was followed by some other wolves and soon the wolves had separated into three groups. As Woohyun expected, Sunggyu was in their group. It was the only reason he could think of to why Doojoon wanted him in this group. The pack leader had sent him here to increase the protection around not only the pack but also his omega. He had to be in Sunggyu’s team and Sunggyu was obviously under Yifan’s protection.  
  
“Amber, why don’t you look after the newbie since you’re so full of energy this morning?” The white wolf suggested.  
  
She shrugged and gave Woohyun a suggestive grin. “I’ve always wanted to get closer to you, sexy. I’ll show you everything you need to know – if you can keep up.”  
  
Woohyun laughed shortly. “Oh, don’t worry about me. I’m quite quick.”  
  
“I’m sure you are fast-” The female wolf stepped so close their noses almost touched. “-and strong. People probably lined up in front of your tent in your old pack.”  
  
He felt Sunggyu’s heavy gaze on himself. Was he jealous? Woohyun had to stop himself from glancing over to the omega to check his reaction. He wasn’t sure if the other alpha was simply playing around or serious with her flirting. It wasn’t quite unusual for male and female alphas to have sex together, since they couldn’t bond anyways. It was only possible to take a beta or an omega as your mate if you were an alpha. The perfect way for a ‘no-strings-attached’ relationship. Woohyun had no interest in it, of course, since his eyes were set on Sunggyu and that would never change. Amber was a slender and strong looking wolf but not what his heart longed for. Maybe if Sunggyu hadn’t appeared, they could’ve had some fun.  
  
Yifan’s voice ripped him from his thoughts. “We’re heading out. Stop chatting.”  
  
The white wolf ran off and the other members of their group followed him. His eyes were fixed on the auburn-haired wolf that stuck to Yifan’s side. Amber nudged him. “Come on, newbie. Let me teach you how to hunt.”  
  
She took off and Woohyun ran after her. “I _know_ how to hunt!”  
  
“We will see!”  
  
  
  
  
Hunting with Amber turned out to be a lot of fun. The female alpha was a quick hunter and a bit of a jokester. She was a good partner and taught him a lot about the land. Amber knew the forest better than anyone else. Woohyun had to admit that it felt sort of liberating to just run around and chase prey. His body burned from the exhaustion after the first day but after two days it got better. His inner wolf was happy with this change of his lifestyle.  
  
As for Sunggyu, the omega didn’t cross his paths much at the beginning. Yifan always made sure that they went in different directions. But his omega was always close enough that Woohyun could feel him through the invisible thread that connected their hearts. The instant Sunggyu got into trouble or felt scared, Woohyun would be by his side. Of course he wanted to be closer than that to the omega. Ever since the kiss, there had been no opportunities for him to even meet Sunggyu alone. They hadn’t exchanged anything but glances and short greetings for a while.  
  
After the fourth day, Amber stopped teaching him things and just let him roam free like everyone else in the group. Woohyun still hung out with her from time to time, though, since she was pleasant company. Like always, the group split up to hunt in the morning and Woohyun headed in the opposite direction of Sunggyu’s path to avoid suspicion. He ran around for a little while, until he was sure that no one followed him, and then he changed his direction. He headed straight for Sunggyu.  
  
It was easy to find the omega, especially since his scent seemed so clear today. Woohyun had been able to smell it from miles away. He sneaked closer carefully and scanned the area for other wolves, but Sunggyu seemed to be alone. It angered and pleased him at the same time. Angered, because no one was by the omega’s side to protect him and pleased, because he could be alone with him.  
  
He spotted Sunggyu hiding in a bush, his body pressed flat against the ground and eyes fixed on his prey. Woohyun could also see the big stag from his position. The animal was standing at high attention, looking around for enemies that might threaten its pack. Where a stag like him wandered around, there had to be more of its kind somewhere. Was Sunggyu waiting for easier prey to come out? The antlers of a full-grown stag could be pretty dangerous after all.  
  
The alpha came closer carefully. Sunggyu’s ears twitched and he turned his head to him. He stopped in his steps when the omega gave him a warning glare, obviously worried that Woohyun might scare his prey off. When the stag lowered his head to chew on some grass, he dared to close the distance to his omega.  
  
“Hey.”  
  
Sunggyu gave him another glare. “Ssh!”  
  
The alpha observed him in amusement. His heart fluttered as he watched Sunggyu silently from up close. He loved the color of his fur and how soft it looked. It was rare for wolves to have auburn-colored fur. That fact made Sunggyu even more beautiful in his eyes. He was wild and fierce, rare qualities too. Woohyun loved him for that, though. He liked the idea of his omega running along his side and hunting with him.  
  
Something seemed to have alerted the stag because he suddenly bolted away. Sunggyu was up on his legs a second later and chasing after it, Woohyun not too far behind. He quickly caught up with the other wolf and gave in to his instincts. The stag was their prey and he would not let it get away. He would show Sunggyu how fast and strong he was. The alpha overtook Sunggyu and sped up to catch the fleeing animal.  
  
There was sudden yelp behind him and Woohyun stopped instantly, almost tripping over his own paws. He looked back and realized that Sunggyu had fallen down. The alpha immediately returned to his true mate’s side, his heart filled with worry and fear. “Sunggyu! Are you okay?”  
  
The wolf looked up at him. “You let the prey escape, idiot.”  
  
Woohyun nudged his body everywhere with his nose, checking for any injuries. “You’re the idiot. You are more important than one stupid stag. Are you hurt?”  
  
His nose tipped against Sunggyu’s left front paw and the omega whimpered shortly. “I’m okay…I just tripped over something.”  
  
“You should be more careful.” Woohyun muttered worriedly. He couldn’t suppress the need to lick the wound.  
  
The omega pulled away and tried to stand up, but he couldn’t put any weight on his left foreleg. Woohyun quickly supported him with his own body, before Sunggyu could fall on the ground again. “Careful! Your leg is obviously not okay.”  
  
“It’s all your fault!”  
  
“Am I the one that made you trip?” Woohyun asked with a slight hint of amusement in his voice.  
  
Sunggyu huffed. “Yes!”  
  
“How so?”  
  
“Because you…you distracted me!”  
  
“Sorry that me being irresistibly attractive is such a distraction for you.” Woohyun joked and he was delighted to hear a light laugh from Sunggyu in reply.  
  
“I didn’t say that!”  
  
“You thought it.”  
  
“No!”  
  
“It’s okay. Your beauty distracts me all the time.”  
  
“You’re such a flirt…”  
  
“Is it working?”  
  
“…no.”  
  
“Say that while looking into my eyes.”  
  
The auburn-haired wolf stubbornly continued to look in the other direction. Woohyun’s heart fluttered wildly as happiness filled his chest. He turned back into his human form without warning Sunggyu. The wolf gave him a shocked look but then quickly averted his gaze again. Woohyun was sure that if the omega were in his human form, his face would be as red as a tomato. “W-What are you doing?”  
  
“You can’t walk back. So I’m going to carry you.” Woohyun declared and tried to pick him up, but Sunggyu put his ears back and bared his teeth at him.  
  
He growled. “Don’t. I can walk on my own.”  
  
The stubbornness of his omega made him shake his head. “You don’t have a say in this. I’m carrying you back and that’s it.”  
  
“I’m going to bite you!” Sunggyu warned him as he reached out again to wrap his arms around the wolf.  
  
Woohyun smiled. “You won’t.”  
  
And he didn’t. He put his arms around Sunggyu and his smile widened. The fur was so soft against his bare skin. He wanted to cuddle with him all day. Woohyun pulled the warm body close to his. He was quite cold without any clothes on but having Sunggyu in his arms quickly warmed him up. The wolf was tense at first, but when Woohyun started to stroke his back, the omega relaxed slowly. He took a deep breath and sucked in the delicious scent of his mate. Having Sunggyu so close just felt so perfect and natural.  
  
“See? You didn’t bite me.” Woohyun spoke with his face pressed against the fur of Sunggyu’s back.  
  
“Just because you probably taste terrible.” The omega muttered.  
  
He chuckled and then hummed. “I wish I could always hold you like this.”  
  
“Pervert.” Came the short reply.  
  
“Why? We’re both naked.”  
  
“But I’m not the one getting a hard-on.”  
  
“Oh” Woohyun hadn’t even noticed that but now that Sunggyu mentioned it…  
  
“How can you get hard from just this?” His mate mumbled.  
  
“It’s because I love you so much.”  
  
“Stop saying that!”  
  
“I’ll never stop.”  
  
It was quiet for a moment, except for the twittering of birds and the wind brushing through the leaves. Sunggyu sighed. “I don’t understand.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
The wolf moved inside of his arms and Sunggyu lifted his head to look at him. “You’re hard. I’m right here, hurt and defenseless. You could do more than just hold me but you don’t. I don’t understand.”  
  
He didn’t quite understand it himself. If Woohyun was being honest, he wanted to do all those things Sunggyu hinted at. His alpha instincts told him to claim his omega – to push his cock inside the tight hole of his omega and fuck him until Sunggyu was bursting with his seed. He wanted to kiss him and bite him, touch him all over and mark every patch of Sunggyu as his.  
  
Woohyun smiled. “I guess I just want to be a better man for you. To be worthy of being your mate. Trust me, it’s hard. I’ll probably go insane soon.”  
  
“You’re crazy already.” Sunggyu replied and in one swift move wriggled out of his grip. The wolf jumped out of his reach before Woohyun could stop him. “And a fool.”  
  
He looked at Sunggyu standing perfectly on all fours and frowned. “Your leg-“  
  
“I’m not hurt.”  
  
The alpha gasped and then laughed. “You tricked me!”  
  
“You deserved it.” The omega retorted. “I don’t know why I did it…maybe I thought you’d do the wrong thing and I could go back to hating you. Forget those feelings…but instead you just made me fall harder for you.”  
  
Woohyun stared at him with wide eyes. His heart throbbed loudly in his chest.  
  
“Why is it so hard to hate you? You’ve only been here for a short time. It’s unfair how you came barging in my life without prior notice and messed everything up. I can’t even forget that stupid kiss…”  
  
“Sunggyu-“  
  
“Every time my heart flutters at your words. Every time our gazes meet or I think of you. Every single time I find myself searching for your scent…I’m betraying my mate. I’m betraying Doojoon. It’s not right, Woohyun. I’m a bad person. He loves me so much and I- I…”  
  
The man sighed and lowered his gaze. “And you love him too. I know.”  
  
“I’m not sure anymore.” It was nothing but a whisper, but Woohyun’s ears caught it nevertheless. His omega looked back at him. “Is it love? Or do I just feel like it’s my responsibility for making him bond a damaged omega like me? I used to be sure that it is love but then you came and I…I’m feeling things I’ve never felt for someone else before. I should stay away but I find myself wanting to be with you.”  
  
He was beyond stunned. Did that mean that…Sunggyu loved him?  
  
“What are you…”  
  
“-going to do?” The omega shrugged. “I don’t know yet. I know my indecisiveness is hurting you…and it’s hurting Doojoon. Will you hate me if I ask you for more time?”  
  
Woohyun shook his head. “No, never. I know it must be hard for you. Whatever you decide, I’ll be right behind you.”  
  
Sunggyu nodded slowly and glanced to the side. “We should go. Yifan is probably already looking for me.”  
  
The wolf walked off and Woohyun turned back quickly, before he followed Sunggyu through the woods. His omega looked at him. “Doojoon said he’ll have to leave for a few days soon - to meet with the other pack south from us. Usually I can go with him but he was against it this time. I wonder what happened. He wouldn’t tell me…Do you know anything?”  
  
The image of humans immediately entered his mind. Woohyun wondered if the pack had found a trace of them. Were they close? Possibly heading their way? He couldn’t say anything to Sunggyu, though. He had promised the pack leader and Woohyun did not want to frighten his mate anyways.  
  
“No.” He lied. “Why would he tell _me_ something like that? Anyways, if he’s gone…does that mean we can meet at the river again?”  
  
Sunggyu snorted. “You’re pretty shameless. I’ll think about it. Now, shoo, before Yifan sees us together.”  
  
Woohyun chuckled and danced ahead, feeling light-hearted and bubbly with happiness. “I’ll wait for you. Goodbye, Gyu.”


	10. Chapter Nine - Save Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> italic = flashback

_Chapter Nine: Save Me_

 

Sunggyu felt a deep sense of longing as soon as Woohyun left. He couldn’t control the disappointment that filled his heart once he was alone again. His chest felt a little lighter, now that he had talked about his inner thoughts with Woohyun, but the loss of the other man’s warmth brought a bit of the emptiness back that Sunggyu sometimes felt. He was an awful person, he knew that. The omega was constantly lying to his mate and meeting with Woohyun behind his back. He had _feelings_ for another man. Sunggyu was at a point where he could no longer deny that fact. He knew it would not go away, this gnawing feeling at the corner of his mind, the pull towards Woohyun.  
  
His feelings for the other alpha were making his whole world collapse. Sunggyu had never doubted what he felt for Doojoon. He always thought what they had was true love, but then what was it that he felt for Woohyun? It was much bigger than that. The feelings for his true mate were suffocating, but it was the sort of breathlessness that made his heart flutter and filled him up with a pleasant warmth. Doojoon made his heart flutter too and Sunggyu cared for him a lot. He loved his mate, had always thought what he felt for Doojoon was the highest form of love any living being could feel, but then Woohyun came along and suddenly what he felt for Doojoon seemed so small and unimportant. He barely knew his true mate and yet it seemed like he knew everything about him. Being with Woohyun was natural and no matter how much he told himself that it was wrong, Sunggyu could never stop the happiness that filled up his heart whenever he saw Woohyun or talked to him.  
  
The omega had tried to hate Woohyun but the only person he was able to hate was himself. Doojoon and Woohyun deserved a better person than him. He was torn between his responsibility and love for his current mate and the feelings he had for his true mate. How much of his love for Doojoon was just a sense of responsibility? How much was more of a habit since they had been together for years? Sunggyu tried to remember when the friendship between them had turned into love. Before the incident 5 years ago, they had only been pack leader and pack member. In the past, Sunggyu had been more timid and introvert, just like the other young omegas. He didn’t even have much contact with any of the alphas. Which was why, until this very day, Sunggyu could not understand why Doojoon had decided to mate him.  
  
He shuddered and stopped in his tracks for a moment when he remembered the time after the incident. The pain in his abdomen, the looks from the other omegas and the sudden change in everyone’s treatment. Omegas and betas had given him nothing but pitying looks, while the alphas – that had usually chased after him and tried to convince him to be their mate – had suddenly treated him like a piece of furniture. He had lost his worth in their eyes. Sunggyu cowered down behind a tree and whimpered quietly. Doojoon had been the one to save him…  
  
  
_Sunggyu awoke with a scream. His whole body felt like it was in pain. He arched his back and trashed around but hands quickly caught his limbs and held him down. The omega couldn’t see properly because his sight was blurry and it was like trying to look through thick fog. Sunggyu tried to free himself but whoever held him down was stronger. Memories flashed through his mind – hands grabbing him, pieces of laughter, talking voices and the pain, so much pain.  
  
“Stop hurting me!” He sobbed. Sunggyu wanted to curl into a ball and protect himself, but the hands were unforgiving.  
  
“Stop moving!”  
  
“He’s losing too much blood-“  
  
Sunggyu felt his consciousness slip again as the pain pulled him back under.  
  
  
  
  
Next time he woke up, the pain wasn’t as bad as before. His body still hurt all over, though. Sunggyu managed to open his heavy eyelids after the third try. He looked around slowly. For a moment he panicked because the surroundings seemed unfamiliar, but then he noticed that he was in the healer’s tent. The omega tried to move his limbs but he couldn’t even raise a finger without sharp pain blinding his sight. He whimpered.  
  
“You’re awake!” A voice spoke and Sunggyu saw a face enter his field of vision.  
  
“Y-Yong...guk...?” He was shocked by how hoarse and broken his voice sounded. His throat was dry too and Sunggyu found it hard to say more than a word.  
  
“Don’t speak. You have to rest. I’m glad you woke up, Sunggyu. We thought we lost you.” The beta spoke. He disappeared for a moment and then returned with a water bag. “You need to drink something.”  
  
Yongguk put a hand under his head and lifted it carefully. Sunggyu winced and the other man mumbled a short apology. He held the water bag to the omega’s lips and some of the cool water flowed into his mouth. Yongguk was careful not to pour too much into his mouth, so that Sunggyu would not choke on it. The omega drank the fluid gratefully. It felt like he hadn’t had any water for months.  
  
He didn’t get much water, though, before Yongguk pulled the water bag away again. “M-More-“  
  
“Your stomach will get upset. You haven’t had anything to eat for two weeks.”  
  
“Two?” Sunggyu was shocked. He felt like just yesterday- “W-What happened?”  
  
Yongguk cleaned his face with a wet cloth. “We’ll talk about this later, okay?”  
  
He shook his head and tried to sit up again but it was futile. He did catch a glimpse of his abdomen, though. It was covered in bloody bandages and the omega suddenly remembered what had happened to him. Sunggyu choked out a sob and Yongguk held him down at his shoulders. “Calm down, Sunggyu.”  
  
The omega cried out. Tears streamed down his cheeks. “N-No…no…it’s a dream. No. Noooo…NO!”  
  
Why did the world have to be so cruel? Sunggyu trembled in Yongguk’s grip as the sobs shook his body. Why him of all people? Why did humans have to be so cruel? What had he ever done to anyone?  
  
“What’s going on here?” He hadn’t registered someone else entering the tent.  
  
Yongguk looked at the newcomer. “Jessica, there you are. Sunggyu woke up. He won’t calm down.”  
  
She hurried over. “Sunggyu. Sunggyu, can you hear me?”  
  
He just kept on sobbing and muttering incoherent sentences without any context. Jessica sighed. “I don’t know what to do either. Auntie would know how to calm him down but- I guess we’ll have to give him another shot.”  
  
“That stuff from the humans?” The omega whined loudly at the mention of humans. Yongguk grimaced. “Are you sure? God knows what kind of devilish substances they’ve put in there.”  
  
“It sure is more effective than your stupid herbs.” Jessica retorted.  
  
She disappeared from his field of vision and Sunggyu tried to follow her with his eyes. Yongguk’s face appeared in front of him, though, and blocked his view. “Hey, buddy, it will be better in a second, okay?”  
  
Sunggyu cried out and tried to move away, but his limbs were all heavy and hurting. Yongguk held onto him and then he felt a sting in his right arm. Something entered his veins, something foreign and cold. He sobbed loudly. The omega started to feel even weaker than before and he groaned in discomfort. He could feel the foreign substance inside his body and he didn’t like it. It didn’t feel like it was helping him. It just drew all strength from him.  
  
“Sleep, Sunggyu.” The voice said and that was what he did.  
  
Maybe next time he would wake up and realize it was just a nightmare.  
  
  
  
  
It took him days to recover enough to sit up and after another week, he could finally eat something solid. Most of his time was spent with Jessica or Yongguk. They took care of him and the other injured wolves. They also talked to him about the incident, helped him to remember what had happened and how to handle it. Except that Sunggyu didn’t know how to handle it. So many of his friends were gone, so many of their pack dead. (“Yongguk, where’s Himchan?” – “…”) There wasn’t much of their village left, except for a few huts. The humans had even burned down the omega den – with all those hiding inside; women, children, pregnant omegas. Sometimes Sunggyu just sat on his cot and stared into the distance, wishing he had burned with them. He was sure that such a fate would’ve been better than what he was facing now.  
  
His hand moved unconsciously and came to rest on his abdomen. It was still wrapped up in bandages and Sunggyu could feel the scars burning beneath the fabric. It felt like something was eating him from the inside, something poisonous and dark. It left him sleepless at night and made him wake up screaming from nightmares every time. A figure sat down next to him and he closed his eyes. His hand fell back to his side.  
  
“Do you need something against the pain?”  
  
“No.”  
  
Jessica was quiet for a moment. “How about some fresh air? You’ve been trapped inside of here for weeks. Maybe some-“  
  
“No.” His voice was as dead as he felt inside.  
  
She was silent again and Sunggyu clenched his fists. He gathered his courage to ask the question that had been on his mind for a while, but he had been too afraid to ask. Too afraid of the answer. “C-Can I still carry pups?”  
  
Jessica took his trembling fist between her palms and Sunggyu bit down on his lower lip. “You should rest first. I don’t think you’re in a condit-“  
  
“TELL ME! Don’t tell me my condition! Don’t tell me to rest! JUST TELL ME TO TRUTH! SAY IT OUT LOUD!” The omega shouted angrily and tore his hand away. He jumped off the cot and almost fell to the floor, but the woman caught him in time.  
  
“Sunggyu, please don’t move too much! The stitches will open again-“  
  
Tears filled his eyes and he clung to her desperately. “P-Please tell me. Tell me that I can still get pregnant. Please!”  
  
She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him back onto the cot. “I’m sorry. We couldn’t do much. Auntie Serra died in the attack and we barely managed to stitch your wound together before you could bleed to death. I’m so sorry, Sunggyu.”  
  
He sobbed loudly. “You should’ve let me die!”  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
  
  
  
He heard ‘I’m sorry’ a lot during his recovery phase. Everyone told him they were sorry. Sunggyu kept wondering what they were sorry for. It wasn’t their fault that this happened to him. Why did they all look at him like that? **Stop giving me sad eyes! Stop looking at me with pity! Stop! STOP!** It was driving him insane how people were treating him. Most of them were nice, too nice, too comforting – everything was TOO much. Sunggyu could see that they only did it out of pity. _ ‘Look at that broken omega with his patched up stomach. He can’t even carry pups anymore, poor thing!’  
  
_And then there were the alphas. Sunggyu thought that leaving the healer’s hut would help him escape the pitying looks but the ‘outside world’ was much crueler. The alphas didn’t spare him a second glance and if they looked, they seemed disgusted. Their gazes were hard and full of silent judgment. People that had tried to win him over before were now all turning their backs to him and whispering about him in the shadows. Sunggyu was lost and alone. He didn’t know where to go to escape all of it. Why was he still here? Was there still a sense in living like this? He was less worth than a beta now. Just a disfigured weakling who should’ve been left to die._  
  


_And four days later, Sunggyu made the decision to leave the pack and end his life quietly, away from everyone he knew. He was sick of all the gazes, of all the fake friends that wanted to help him, of hearing ‘I’m sorry’, of the medicine and of the damn pain that made his days and nights hell. The omega wandered off into the forest at night, stumbling over roots and shuffling from tree to tree to find support for his trembling legs. He would’ve transformed if he could, but the wound on his abdomen made it impossible. The turning would tear the stitches open and he would probably die of blood loss in a matter of seconds. Sunggyu did want to die but not here, not close to the village, and not like that.  
  
He was bathed in sweat after a few minutes, although he had barely crossed any distance at all. Sunggyu leaned against a tree, panting heavily. He glanced up but the moon was not to be seen because of the thick tree crowns. He sank to the ground in exhaustion. Somewhere in the distance he could hear wolves howl. He wondered if they belonged to another pack. The omega remembered how he had always waited for another pack to meet theirs and he had held onto the tiny hope that his true mate would come with them. They would fall in love at first sight and he would love Sunggyu like no other. They’d run through the woods together, his mate chasing him beneath the moonlight and then he would catch him and claim him all night.  
  
The omega chuckled darkly. “As if that is going to happen now…no one will want me.”_  
  
_He heard a branch break and Sunggyu’s heart did a little jump, but then he smiled. Maybe it was a wild animal that would rip his throat out. It would be perfect if animals ate him, because that way he would save others the painful look at his corpse. The omega just closed his eyes and waited for the end to come.  
  
Soft steps came closer and then he felt hot breath on his face. “What are you doing here? Do you want to die?”  
  
**That’s exactly what I’m planning…** Sunggyu opened his eyes when he recognized the voice. His eyes widened when he looked straight into the face of a wolf he knew all too well. “L-Leader?”  
  
Doojoon narrowed his eyes at him. “I asked you what you’re doing out here at night. You’re injured and it’s not safe.”  
  
He pressed his lips together and avoided his gaze. “Let’s get you back to the village. Come on.”  
  
Sunggyu shook his head stubbornly. He didn’t want to go back. Couldn’t Doojoon just leave him here and go back alone?  
  
There was a short sigh and then the wolf lay down next to him, with his head resting on Sunggyu’s lap. The omega stared at him in surprise but didn’t push him off. “Then I’m staying here too.”  
  
“W-Why? Do you feel obliged because you’re the pack leader? You don’t have to. I’m leaving the pack.” Sunggyu replied with a flat tone.  
  
The wolf glanced up at him. “I’m not here as pack leader but as Doojoon. Is it wrong that I don’t want you to leave?”_  
  
_Sunggyu stared at him. He didn’t understand the wolf. Why would Doojoon want him to stay, except for the obvious reason: he was the pack leader and Sunggyu was an omega of the pack - even if he was a useless one. He knew that you couldn’t just leave the pack whenever you wanted. Sunggyu just thought that no one would care if he stayed or left._  
  
_“Can you move your head?”_  
  
_“Why?”_  
  
_“I want to go.”_  
  
_The wolf lifted his head and sat up, staring at him curiously. “Are you really going to leave?”_  
  
_“Just let me be. I’ve got no worth left to the pack. No one will miss me.” Sunggyu stood up carefully and tried to walk away on his wobbly legs._  
  
_“I’ll miss you.”_  
  
_He thought his heart would stop. The omega turned his head. “What?”_  
  
_Doojoon looked straight at him. “I said I’ll miss you.”_  
  
_Sunggyu averted his eyes, unable to stand the intense gaze of the alpha. His traitorous heart fluttered inside his chest but Sunggyu chased the feeling of happiness away. **It’s a lie. He doesn’t care.** He let out a broken laugh. “You’re a bad liar. Is it so bad that I want to leave? What’s the punishment for leaving the pack? Death? Go on. I don’t care.”_  
  
_The wolf growled shortly. “Is that it? You want to die?”_  
  
_He just stood there and stared into nothingness. “I’m not going to kill you.”_  
  
_“Then let me go.” Sunggyu started walking again without giving him another glance._  
  
_Doojoon was quiet but the omega could hear soft steps following his own. He kept walking stubbornly but the pack leader didn’t stop trailing him. Sunggyu pressed his lips together and fought the tears. Why was the alpha following him? He just wanted to die in peace – and alone. And the pack leader shouldn’t go so far away from his pack._  
  
_“Stop it.” He muttered quietly._  
  
_“I’ll stop when I’m sure you are safe and not going to kill yourself.”_  
  
_“Do you care about all the pack members so much?”_  
  
_“No. I guess I should care about all of them the same…but you’re different.”_  
  
_“Why?”_  
  
_“Because I love you.” Those words made him stop in his tracks._  
  
_Sunggyu stared at his feet. His fingers trembled and his heart throbbed loudly in his ears. It seemed like a joke to him. Love? Someone loving him? Why was Doojoon so cruel? Was he mocking him? A tear rolled down his cheek and he wiped it away angrily. The pack leader had never chased after him, had never given him any sign of attraction. They were just pack leader and pack member. And now he was in love all of a sudden?_  
  
_“You’re the worst. How far are you going to go to make me stay? Is it fun for you?”_  
  
_“I’m not lying or mocking you. I’ve always looked at you but I kept my distance, since I knew you were waiting for your true mate. You rejected anyone that asked for you to be their partner.”_  
  
_He wondered if things had been the same today, had he chosen a mate before the attack. Someone that would’ve been by his side to protect him. Instead, he had been alone and unprotected. “I don’t believe you. I can’t even carry pups anymore. No one would want me now. I’m not even good-looking or have any talents. Everyone is either ignoring or pitying me. Why would you be any different?”_  
  
_“Because all those alphas that looked at you and went after you, they didn’t love you. But I do. I don’t care if you’re unable to get pregnant. I don’t love you for your womb but for who you are and you’re wonderful, amazing, beautif-“_  
  
_“Stop! I don’t want to hear it!” Sunggyu choked out. He started walking again, trying to calm himself but the tears kept on falling. Doojoon’s words were like a dream but they hurt, hurt so much, because they had to be lies. They couldn’t be true. An omega had no worth without a womb._  
  
_“What do I have to do to make you believe me? We’re not true mates, I know, but I swear I’ll make you happy. Please, Sunggyu, I don’t want you to die!”_  
  
_“You’re pack leader, Doojoon. You need to mate someone who can give you an heir. No one will accept it.” He wiped the snot away with his sleeve and sniffled._  
  
_Arms wrapped around his waist from behind and Sunggyu gasped in surprise. He was pulled against another body – warm and firm. Doojoon put his chin on his shoulder. “As you said, I’m pack leader. **I** decide who I mate or not. Someone else can take over after me. Maybe Yifan. I trust him and Suho is fertile.”_  
  
_Sunggyu clenched his fists. “You’d give all that up for me?”_  
  
_“I’d give up the world for you. Please believe me. I don’t want to lose you.” Doojoon’s lips ghosted over the skin of his neck and the omega felt his heart skip a beat. He didn’t know why he wasn’t pushing him away, but it didn’t feel repulsive to be held like this. Instead, it felt warm and safe. Something he hadn’t felt in weeks. Was it attraction or was he just deprived of a person’s warmth and love, so he clung to whatever he got?_  
  
_“I don’t love you. I barely know you.” He replied softly._  
  
_“We don’t have to mate immediately. Just give me a chance. Come back with me and I swear I won’t force you into anything. We can get to know each other and you can decide if we mate or not. Even if I can’t be your lover, at least let me be your friend.”_  
  
_Sunggyu lowered his head. “But I got no future in the pack. What am I going to do?”_  
  
_“We will find something for you, together. Please give it a chance, Sunggyu.”_  
  
_“If it doesn’t work, will you let me leave without any protest?”_  
  
_Doojoon sighed against his neck. “I promise, but you won’t leave. I know you won’t.”_  
  
_The omega smiled at his words. It was a weak and broken smile, but it was one nevertheless._  
  
  
  
_They didn’t walk back to the village that night. Doojoon made him lie down and rest. The pack leader turned back into his wolf form and lay down close to him, spending him the warmth Sunggyu longed for. It was still hard for him to fall asleep, though. He kept pondering about things, having doubts about going back with Doojoon or not. At some point during the night, he moved closer to the wolf and wrapped his arms around him, letting his head rest on the soft fur. Sunggyu closed his eyes and listened to Doojoon’s unsteady heartbeat. It was fast and fluttering, as if he were nervous. The omega pressed his face deeper into the fur and breathed in the strong scent of the other. His worries slowly grew distant and Sunggyu finally fell asleep._  
  
_After weeks of nightmares, it was the first peaceful night he had._

  
  
Sunggyu entered their hut and was surprised to find his mate there. Doojoon turned his head to him and smiled. “You are back early.”  
  
“And you’re packing your bag already.” The omega stated with a sad tone in his voice. Although his feelings were wavering, Sunggyu still felt sad to see Doojoon leaving.  
  
Doojoon put the leather bag aside and patted his thigh, asking the omega to sit down on his lap. “We might have to leave a little earlier.”  
  
He walked closer to Doojoon but sat down next to him. The alpha wrapped an arm around him and pulled him onto his lap, though. “Sit here, love.”  
  
He couldn’t help but notice that being held by Doojoon and sitting on his lap or even the nickname ‘love’ didn’t make his heart flutter like before. Usually, he would be melting in his embrace, purring like a content kitten. But instead, the omega felt uncomfortable and out of place.  
  
“What happened in the south, Doojoon?” Sunggyu asked worriedly. He leaned his head on the other man’s shoulder.  
  
The pack leader started stroking Sunggyu’s arm with his left hand. The omega tensed shortly. “It’s nothing serious. Just a dispute between packs.”  
  
Sunggyu didn’t believe him. Doojoon was lying to him, he knew that, and it made his heart ache. He hated it when the alpha lied to him, even if it was only to protect him. Doojoon didn’t travel the distance to the other pack with some of his best fighters just because there was a small dispute. Whatever was going on there, was dangerous and a serious problem.  
  
He was worried for his mate’s safety. “You’ll be safe, right? You’ll come back.”  
  
“Of course, I promise.” Doojoon spoke and pressed a soft kiss to his temple. “I love you.”  
  
The omega closed his eyes and stayed quiet. _I guess we’re both good liars._


	11. Chapter Ten - Signs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mild warning for sexual content

_Chapter Ten: Signs_

“It’s kind of creepy.”  
  
“What is?” Woohyun asked curiously.  
  
Hoya sighed. “You’ve been smiling non-stop since you returned from the hunt.”  
  
“Maybe he sniffed the wrong mushrooms.” Sungjong joked.  
  
“I’m just happy. Everything’s just perfect! Can’t you be happy for me?”  
  
His best friend gave him a long look. “Don’t tell me you are still going after Sunggyu.”  
  
He grinned happily. “Woohyun! He’s mated!”  
  
“So what? He’s _my_ true mate, Hoya! And he loves me back!” Woohyun declared. He wanted to shout it out loudly to everyone in the world. Sunggyu had feelings for him!  
  
Sungjong grimaced. “You’re awful. Stealing someone’s mate like that. If I imagine some omega coming by and stealing Hoya from me…”  
  
The alpha pulled his beta close and gave him a kiss. “No one will ever steal me from you.”  
  
“Sunggyu probably said the same to his mate before Woohyun appeared.” The beta muttered.  
  
Woohyun sighed. “Can’t you be happy for me? Look, I know what I’m doing isn’t completely right, but we can’t stay away from each other. And now that he finally feels ready to accept his feelings for me…I won’t hold back anymore. Doojoon is a good man but he can’t make Sunggyu happy. Not like me.”  
  
“I am happy for you. I just hope you’re not going to get either of you killed.” Hoya spoke with a frown.  
  
“Don’t worry. I know what I’m doing.”  
  
The other alpha snorted. “Why do I doubt that?”  
  
“I’m in perfect control around Sunggyu. We only kissed once.”  
  
“You kissed?!” Sungjong exclaimed and Hoya hit his forearm. The beta cleared his throat and lowered his voice. “When did that happen?”  
  
He smiled dreamily as he remembered the scene. “The day before I joined the hunters. He was trying to calm a newborn baby down in front of the omega den. You should’ve seen it. Sunggyu looked so natural with the pup in his arms. I calmed the baby down and then we talked. He was sad because he can’t have his own pups. I comforted him and then…it just happened.”  
  
“It just happened?” Sungjong repeated and raised a brow.  
  
Woohyun smiled. “Yes. Don’t look at me like that! Sunggyu gave me the sign and I went for it.”  
  
“ _The sign_ , of course.” Hoya rolled his eyes.  
  
The beta huffed. “Not long and you’ll bring him here saying he gave you _the sign_ to fuck him. Thank goodness we won’t be around for that.”  
  
“Maybe.” Woohyun declared smugly and then raised a brow. “What do you mean you won’t be there?”  
  
Hoya scratched the back of his neck. “Actually, we are going to move out and into our own hut.”  
  
He narrowed his eyes at them. “Doojoon said there is no hut free right now.”  
  
“Well, if you spent some actual time with the members of this pack instead of just gawking at your omega the whole day-“  
  
“I’m not gawking at him the whole day!” Well, maybe he did. Perhaps Sungjong was right and he spent too much time focusing on Sunggyu. He didn’t even know when he exchanged words with the 3 omegas of his former pack the last time.  
  
“-then maybe you would know that Dongwoo and Ailee mated. And that he is going to move in with her and her children from her deceased mate. Apparently, he got her pregnant before they even mated.” Sungjong spoke the last part as a whisper.  
  
“And we’re moving into Dongwoo’s empty hut.” Hoya added with a smile.  
  
“Wow…that’s…perfect.” Woohyun replied. He was torn between being happy to have his own hut and the feeling of loneliness that crept into his heart. Being all alone in this hut was certainly not something he looked forward to, especially since he had spent so much time with the others in this limited space.  
  
“Someone’s happy to have his own hut. Will you be lonely without us?” The beta teased him and Woohyun gave him a short glare.  
  
“No!” He grunted and quickly changed the topic. “Hoya, I have to ask you something. Are you perhaps joining Doojoon on his trip south?”  
  
"Yifan asked me if I would like to come with them, but Sungjong doesn’t want me to leave. Why do you ask? It’s just some scouting, right?”

"It’s more than just scouting. Don’t spread this information in the pack but there were humans seen in the south. Hunters." Woohyun spoke and his two friends paled. "We know what they do to our kind. If they find this place-"

“No…” Sungjong wrapped his arms around himself and Hoya pulled him against his chest to calm the beta down.

“Was the village south from us attacked?”  
  
“No, but another pack they know and they’ve tried to keep track of the human hunters to be prepared. Doojoon is gong down there to gather more information. Call me paranoid but I'd prefer it if I actually knew what was going on in the south. Do you think they'll tell us the whole truth? All the details? I don’t know why he even told me but just look at you or the rest of the pack. No one knows anything."

The other alpha sighed. "You want me to go.”

Sungjong gasped. His eyes widened. "You're not sending my mate to an area where human hunters roam!"

"Jongie..." Hoya started.

"No! You can't demand that of him, Woohyun. You're not pack leader anymore! Don't you remember how cruel they were?"

He looked to the floor. "Of course I still remember. I fought on the front lines, you know. I saw how they brutally slaughtered everyone...I can still smell the burned flesh in my mind and hear the screams. But that's exactly why I don't want this to be repeated. I know I'm not pack leader anymore but the safety of this place is important to me nevertheless. This situation makes me really restless."

He looked at Hoya. "Can you sleep peacefully at night not knowing how many there are and how far away they are?"

"We would’ve slept peacefully if you hadn’t told us! You should go yourself!” Sungjong shouted. “You’re an awful person and I hate you so much!”

The beta stormed out of the tent and Woohyun tried not to let it show how much those words hurt him. He would go if he could, but Doojoon had sent him to the hunters to protect his mate and would not simply pull him out of there again, leaving his omega unprotected. Woohyun knew he was being selfish, but a part of him wanted to stay and spend time with Sunggyu while the pack leader was out of sight.  
  
“I’m sorry, Hoya. You don’t have to go.” Woohyun didn’t want to be hated by his best friend for sending him somewhere dangerous. He sat down on his pile of pelts again.  
  
“Don’t be sorry. I’m glad that you told us. Last time we just lived in ignorance, not knowing what was going on outside our little circle. I don’t want to make the same mistake again. If humans are roaming the area, then we have to stop them before they reach the pack.” A hand grabbed his shoulder firmly and he looked up. “I’ll talk to Sungjong.”  
  
“He won’t agree…he hates me.”  
  
“He doesn’t hate you. Sungjong was just surprised by the news and he’s afraid. Can you blame him, considering what happened to us? I’ll talk to him and I’m sure that he will understand why I have to go. But in return, you have to promise me to protect him while I’m gone. If something were to happen to him-“  
  
Woohyun put a hand over Hoya’s. “Nothing will happen. I’ll protect him with my life. Thank you, Hoya. I know I’m not pack leader anymore and yet I ask such things of you.”  
  
His friend shrugged and gave him a short smile. “You’re still my best friend, though. I trust your judgment.”  
  
“And I trust you the most.” Woohyun smiled suddenly. “You know…there was some point in the past when I thought we were destined to be mates, since we worked together so perfectly.”  
  
“Ewww….” Hoya exclaimed and pulled his hand away. “That’s disgusting!”  
  
Woohyun laughed. “I know right. Cold shivers run down my spine whenever I remember it. But back then I found you really attractive.”  
  
“Oh god, I’m going to throw up.” The alpha gagged and moved towards the exit. “I’m going to look for Sungjong now, my _mate_. Sorry to break your heart but you’re totally not my type.”  
  
He threw a pillow at the other. “Just go, you idiot.”  
  
  
  
Since Sungjong had reminded him of that, Woohyun walked by the omega den the next day to visit his former pack members. But he couldn’t get to see Taemin since he was in his heat and forbidden from getting close to any of the alphas. Omegas and betas were taking care of him - a rule to protect omegas from unwanted matings. Woohyun got to talk with Bora and Mijoo, though. Both were absolutely healthy again and fitting into their new community.  
  
“It’s nice that you dropped by, Woohyun.” Mijoo said as they settled down on a bench nearby.  
  
“Sorry it took me so long. I hope everything’s still alright with you guys?”  
  
Bora nodded and smiled. “They are treating us very well. It’s starting to feel like home. Maybe because our packs are so similar, it feels easy to get along with them.”  
  
“Yeah...they understand perfectly what we went through.” Mijoo smiled sadly. “I still miss everyone…I keep wondering where they are now.”  
  
She looked up at the sky and Woohyun followed her gaze. “They’re probably running through the silver woods with the elder wolves.”  
  
He suddenly remembered the little grave he had built for his former pack members in the abandoned town. Had that been a good idea? Sunggyu and others had told him the place was cursed. Of course he hadn’t known that back then but now he was getting worried. A place like that was probably not blessed by nature. Had he condemned their souls to a cruel fate? Left them for ghosts to torment?  
  
“Woohyun?”  
  
“Hm?” The alpha blinked and looked over to Bora.  
  
“I asked if you have found a mate already. I know Jonghyun did and someone has her eyes on Mijoo set already.”  
  
Mijoo blushed and hit her lightly. “Bora! It’s a secret! We’re not official yet. Please don’t tell anyone, Woohyun.”  
  
He laughed. “I don’t even know her name but if you’re happy, congratulations. What about you, Bora?”  
  
“I asked you first, didn’t it?” The female omega retorted with a light pout. “If you’re still free, maybe you’d like to…you know-“  
  
Her face went red and Woohyun’s eyes widened. Did she like him? The alpha had never noticed anything of that kind but it’s not like he had even properly _looked_ at her to notice that. “I-“  
  
“Mijoo! Bora!” A voice cut in and they turned their heads.  
  
Woohyun had to control his face to keep a wide smile from appearing on his lips. Sunggyu stood not far from them with his arms crossed and a not very happy looking expression. He seemed…mad? “Kei asked for you. You have to help her with something. _Now_.”  
  
Mijoo pursed her lips. “But she said we can take half an hour break-“  
  
Sunggyu’s cheeks became pink. “Well, she needs you now! Or is this more important than your work?”  
  
The two omegas shook their heads and Mijoo looked at Woohyun. “Sorry, we have to go already. Let’s talk again sometime, okay?”  
  
She took off first and Bora smiled shyly at him. “About what we talked before-“  
  
“I already have someone. I’m sorry.” Woohyun replied and kept his eyes connected with Sunggyu’s while he spoke.  
  
“Oh…” Bora looked down. “I see. I guess I’m too late…haha.”  
  
She waved her hand shortly and then ran back into the omega den, obviously embarrassed. Woohyun felt bad for rejecting her but she just didn’t make his heart race like Sunggyu. She didn’t smell as intoxicating and there was just something off. Bora was not his true mate and his body, mind and heart knew that.  
  
He stepped closer to the omega with a smug smile. “Does Kei really need their help or were you just jealous?”  
  
Sunggyu averted his gaze. His fingers played with the hem of his shirt. “I wasn’t jealous!”  
  
“I know.” Woohyun chuckled. “There’s no reason for you to be jealous when you own all of my heart already.”  
  
His omega’s cheeks became redder and he looked around quickly. “Don’t say things like that…not here, where people can see.”  
  
“Fine, but I won’t hold them back once we’re alone. I’ll see you at the hunt tomorrow?”  
  
Sunggyu shook his head. “I won’t be there since Doojoon and the others are leaving tomorrow.”  
  
“Tomorrow already?” He couldn’t hide the happiness in his voice. Woohyun felt bad for the pack leader, but this was his chance to spend some time alone with _his_ omega.  
  
“Don’t get strange ideas just because he’s gone. I’m still…thinking.”  
  
He checked the surroundings quickly before reaching out to ruffle Sunggyu’s hair. “Y-Yah!”  
  
Woohyun laughed and retracted his hand. “You’ll get wrinkles if you keep pondering like that. I’m not that much of a bad guy that I would claim you while Doojoon is absent. If you decide to be with me, we will talk about it with him properly once he is back. I know you wouldn’t want to hurt him.”  
  
Sunggyu nodded slowly and then Woohyun finally spotted a small smile on his lips. He looked up at Woohyun. “You’re amazing, you know that?”  
  
“I know.” He gave back cheekily and the omega snorted, but Woohyun saw that he was trying hard not to smile.  
  
“I’ll see you...tomorrow then. At the river.” Sunggyu said and moved to walk away.  
  
The alpha grinned happily. “I’ll be there.”  
  
  
  
  
Doojoon left on the next day, just like Sunggyu had said. He took a few wolves with him, including Hoya and even Yifan. Woohyun was surprised by the latter, since Yifan was one of their strongest fighters and definitely the one Doojoon trusted the most. It confused him that the leader didn’t leave him behind to protect the village. Of course, there were still plenty of other strong alphas in the pack, but still…Woohyun found it quite worrisome. The place seemed so vulnerable suddenly, although Doojoon and the others were the ones walking into dangerous territory. Woohyun was more than ready to protect his new home and – soon-to-be mate – though.  
  
In the absence of Yifan and Doojoon, the command went over to Dongwook temporarily. He was supported by Lay and of course Sunggyu, who was – like before – in charge of all the omegas in the pack. Although Woohyun wasn’t there when the group bid farewell, he had felt the tense and depressing atmosphere even from far away. Everyone kind of knew that there was something wrong. It was in the air.  
  
He met up with Sunggyu when it was dark and the two wolves snuggled up against each other at the river to keep warm. Woohyun could feel that his true mate was tense and afraid, so he did his best to distract Sunggyu from any negative thoughts. He told him more funny stories from his past, like how he’d once thought that Hoya was his destined mate and how the latter had reacted to this confession a few days ago. He saw it as a victory whenever the omega laughed. The hours at the river were utterly precious to Woohyun. They were so natural like this, with their bodies fitting together with ease. Woohyun loved that he could feel Sunggyu’s warmth, breathe in his scent from up close and nuzzle his nose against the fur how many times he wanted. They didn’t do more than nuzzling and sniffing, though. He noticed that Sunggyu’s scent had grown significantly stronger but was hesitant to mention it. Maybe it was just his imagination. Surely, Doojoon wouldn’t leave his mate alone just before his heat.  
  
  
  
His suspicions seemed to be correct, though. There was hardly any denying that Sunggyu’s scent was much stronger on the next day. His omega didn’t seem to notice and just went out to hunt like always, but Woohyun definitely didn’t imagine how his cock hardened simply smelling him from afar. He had already woken up with a damn erection without even seeing Sunggyu! Woohyun was beyond worried to see Sunggyu running around without a care in this state. His heat was clearly not fully there yet but as an alpha he could smell it already. Before and during the heat, omegas gave off a smell that was both intoxicating and incredibly sweet. Something nature meant to lure in mates.  
  
For alphas, it was like breathing in alcohol. Too much of it and your head got dizzy, you lost control and fucked the source of the sweet scent until you were satisfied. The intense smell was one of the reasons why unmated omegas were banned from leaving the omega den during their heat. Even if an alpha didn’t like the omega, it was close to impossible to say no to an omega in heat. The other reason for staying in the den was clearly that an omega would present himself or herself at any time when he or she was in heat, no matter to who. A desperate, horny omega would take any cock he could to find some relief. It was easier for mated partners, since they could trust and help each other in times like that.  
  
But now Sunggyu was alone and hunting with alphas.  
  
Woohyun stuck close to his omega, though he kept some distance between them. He didn’t want to jump on the other and mount him like his instincts demanded. Sunggyu smelled so delicious, so ripe…he wanted to bite him all over and taste his omega. Woohyun groaned when he was painfully reminded of the throbbing erection between his legs. _I should take care of that before I fuck him senseless, although that’s what I’d love to do. Damn it, Sunggyu!_ He would definitely send the other male to the omega den after the hunt. Woohyun didn’t want to ruin everything by snapping and giving in to his instincts. He doubted Sunggyu would reject him, but which omega was still sane enough to reject a cock during its heat?  
  
He left Sunggyu alone for a moment to find a private place. Woohyun felt like an idiot when he rut against the ground but he just closed his eyes and imagined it to be Sunggyu he was grinding against. He was an idiot for not just taking what was his and settling for this, but he didn’t want them to have regrets afterwards.  
  
Woohyun groaned when he released his load all over the ground. He shook his body with a grunt and stretched his limbs. _It’s not satisfying at all to do this when Sunggyu’s walking around here smelling so delicious._  
  
 ** _WOOHYUN!_**  
  
The voice was so clear in his mind although no one was close and the alpha reacted immediately. He darted off through the bushes and hurried in the direction of his mate. Woohyun knew that the call had come from Sunggyu. His omega was in distress. He shot through another bush and Woohyun saw red when he spotted another wolf on top of Sunggyu. The alpha released a loud growl and tackled into the other wolf, catching him unaware and by surprise. He dug his teeth into the wolf’s fur and blood filled his mouth.  
  
They rolled over the ground and Sunggyu’s attacker tried to free himself but it was futile. Woohyun had his teeth buried in his neck and wouldn’t let go of it now. There was no mercy in his heart to be found. Not when that bastard had tried to mount his mate. His Sunggyu. He wouldn’t rest before that guy was dead.  
  
“Shit, Woohyun! Woohyun, stop! What’s going on?” He heard a female voice shout.  
  
Woohyun let go off the neck and snarled at the newcomer when he felt the wolf closing in. Amber stopped immediately and took a step back. “Woohyun, calm down.”  
  
“Don’t stop me. I’m killing this bastard.” He growled. His chest was heaving in anger.  
  
“You dumb shit, he’s dead already!” Amber shouted. “You’re lucky this is not a wolf from our pack, though that leaves the question open where he came from and what he did here…”  
  
Woohyun looked down at the bloody mess beneath himself and noticed that she was right. The other alpha had already lost too much blood and died. Blood tripped from Woohyun’s mouth onto the dead wolf. He was still trembling with rage. He was angry that the wolf was already dead. Woohyun had not been done with him yet. How dare that guy had defiled his true mate.  
  
“Get Sunggyu to the omega den.” Woohyun told the female alpha.  
  
Amber stared at him for a minute and then looked to the omega. “Get here, Sunggyu. What were you thinking running around in this state?”  
  
“I-I didn’t know…” His voice was trembling so much. Woohyun could hear how much the incident had scared him.  
  
“Leave, Sunggyu. Go with her to the den.” Woohyun spoke, his voice almost a growl. He wanted the omega gone from here, away to a safer place, before he would have to kill more horny alphas.  
  
The auburn-haired wolf nodded and ran off with Amber by his side. Woohyun waited a moment before he moved down from the corpse. He decided to leave it here for the wild animals to take, but the alpha didn’t leave before doing one final thing: he peed on the dead wolf. Only then, he felt slightly satisfied. Woohyun huffed and turned away.  
  
If he couldn’t get Sunggyu, no one could.  
  
  
  
Their plans were shattered by the heat. Woohyun didn’t even bother to go to the river at night, because Sunggyu would not be there. He could still smell his omega but to his relief, Sunggyu was now with the other omegas in the omega den. Of course that didn’t mean he could sleep peacefully. His body longed for Sunggyu and the urge were intense, now that the heat of his omega had arrived. Woohyun could not stop his cock from hardening constantly. His mind was filled with pictures of Sunggyu and him fucking, everywhere and in every possible position. He lost count on how many times he came in the night with a hand wrapped around his cock and Sunggyu’s name on his lips. He was suddenly glad that Sungjong didn’t share a hut with him anymore.  
  
The next day was the same. It was hard to stay away from the omega den and Woohyun found himself circling it every few minutes. He couldn’t even concentrate during the hunt. All he could think about was Sunggyu writhing in the omega den, panting and moaning, begging for someone to fuck him. Woohyun wondered if he just endured it or if he used his fingers or toys to relieve himself – if he thought of Woohyun when he thrust something inside of his tight channel, whimpering his name and longing to be with him.  
  
All those thoughts were driving him nuts and it was only the first day of Sunggyu’s heat. How much longer would he have to endure this? It seemed like only a question of time before he would barge into the omega den and jumped on Sunggyu in front of everyone. But he knew things could be worse. Doojoon could be here. Doojoon, who would’ve had all right to fuck his omega the whole day and satisfy him. Woohyun knew he wouldn’t have been able to stand that even for a minute.  
  
  
  
  
It was on the third night of Sunggyu’s heat when things went out of control.  
  
He felt a presence in his hut. Woohyun usually was a light sleeper but not the last few days. His body was constantly tense and aroused, always ready for his little, ripe omega in heat, although that fruit was forbidden. So the instant someone entered his hut, the alpha was awake. He didn’t move or open his eyes, though.  
  
A dream. It had to be a dream.  
  
Only it wasn’t. Woohyun grabbed his ‘attacker’ by the wrist with one quick movement and pulled him down. He switched their positions and pinned the other male to the bed. His eyes needed a moment to get used to the dark, but he didn’t need his eyes to recognize the one who had tried to ‘attack’ him.  
  
“Sunggyu.” He breathed out heavily. His senses were attacked with the strong scent of his true mate but it was a hundred times stronger than normally. So close, so ripe, so tempting. A moan slipped past his lips and Woohyun could feel his cock hardening immediately.  
  
“W-Woohyun-“ A quiet whimper came from below him and then a hand forcefully grabbed his neck, pulling his head down. Their lips collided in the dark and in that instant all of his sanity and control flew away.  
  
The alpha kissed back immediately and their lips moved together in need. Sunggyu mewled into the kiss and Woohyun ground his lower half hard against the omega’s. He whined into the kiss because they were skin against skin already, no clothes separating them. Sunggyu lips parted as he gasped. Woohyun pushed his eager tongue inside and moaned at the delicious taste that attacked his senses. His omega was as sweet as he had imagined in his dreams. He couldn’t stop himself from kissing him harder, reaching deeper with his tongue. His mind was filled with lust and he wanted to taste everything of his true mate.  
  
Nothing could stop him now – not even he himself.


	12. Chapter Eleven - The Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for sexual content!

_Chapter Eleven - The Heat_

 

Woohyun was overwhelmed by the onrush of sensations. He felt like he didn’t have enough limbs, eyes, lips or tongues. There was so much he wanted to do and his mind was unable to keep up. The alpha felt like a horny teenager that was touching someone for the first time ever. Sunggyu was so soft and yielding below him, just like Woohyun had imagined him to be. The heat of arousal was slowly rising inside of him and the alpha growled possessively into the kiss. He let go of Sunggyu’s wrist and instead let his hands wander over the slender body. The skin of his omega was hot beneath his touch, burning even. His heart ached when he thought about much Sunggyu was suffering inside, how much he had suffered in the omega den for days, unable to relieve the fire inside of him.  
  
The hand on his nape stayed firm and demanding, while the other one stroked his back, pushing him down. Woohyun thought he could come from just this – the touches, the heat, their cocks and tongues sliding against another. He loved this feeling so much and the alpha just knew that he’d not be able to keep his distance from Sunggyu in the future if they continued. He had gotten a taste of the forbidden fruit and Woohyun would never forget its taste, but maybe…maybe if they stopped now-  
  
He pulled back with a groan and rested his forehead against Sunggyu’s. “You shouldn’t be here…”  
  
The omega looked at him with dark eyes. Woohyun’s gaze fell to the swollen, wet lips. Nails scratched his back possessively. “Should I leave?”  
  
“No!” He growled and his fingers dug into the slender waist of his omega. “It’s just…Doojoon…”  
  
God how much he hated himself for thinking of that stupid bastard right in this moment. _You’re such a fucking hypocrite._ Sunggyu whined loudly beneath him. The sound made a shiver of arousal run down Woohyun’s spine. “He’s not…here… _god_ , Woohyun, I need someone… _somebody_ …it hurts so much.”  
  
“I guess anyone would do since you’re such a horny bitch in need?” The alpha growled teasingly. He ground his lower half hard against Sunggyu’s, which drew a loud moan from the omega.  
  
“W-Woohyun, please!“  
  
He leaned forward until his lips touched Sunggyu’s ear. “That’s right. Who do you want?”  
  
His tongue darted out and the other male moaned again. “ _You_. I want you. So much.”  
  
Sunggyu looked up at him, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. “Please…it burns…”  
  
Woohyun kissed his lips. There was no way he would let his true mate suffer any longer. “Don’t worry. I’ll give you what you want. I’ll fuck you thoroughly until you’re tired and spent. No matter how many times you need it. My cock is all yours, Sunggyu.”  
  
Both of them couldn’t take it any longer. Woohyun’s hands pushed the lush thighs further apart and he ground his hard cock against Sunggyu’s slick entrance. They both moaned at the feeling. The alpha felt like he could come from just that. Sunggyu whined once more. “Put it in…”  
  
“I can’t hear you.” Woohyun smirked down at him.  
  
The omega pushed down against his cock with a red face. “Fuck me. Fill me up.”  
  
He grinned and followed the wish of his horny omega. Woohyun aligned the tip of his cock and with one powerful thrust, filled up the channel completely. Sunggyu cried out loud and the alpha clasped a hand over his mouth, afraid that his screaming would alert the whole village. Woohyun wanted to shout too. The feeling of Sunggyu’s sheath embracing his cock was intoxicating. His lover’s channel was all hot and slick inside. It had easily taken in Woohyun’s long, thick cock despite being incredibly tight. The walls were clenching and pushing down on his cock in need. _Don’t come yet. Don’t come yet. Shit! Get a grip. You’re not 12!_  
  
Sunggyu said something but his hand muffled the words. “Fuck, you’re so tight, fitting me perfectly like a glove. Your greedy little hole was made for me.”  
  
The omega mewled and Woohyun could see the silent plead in Sunggyu’s gaze. He pulled out almost completely and pushed back in again. Woohyun moaned. He retracted his hand and replaced it with his mouth. Sunggyu’s arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer. The alpha started thrusting into his needy lover while their lips danced together. Tongues were gliding against one another and muffled moans and mewls soon filled the little hut. Woohyun kept rocking his hips at a merciless pace. It was not the right time for soft and slow lovemaking. His omega needed to be fucked and he’d do it gladly.  
  
Both of their hands were constantly wandering, stroking and scratching, marking every patch of the other person as theirs. Woohyun would not even let a little strand of hair on Sunggyu smell like Doojoon after this. He wrapped a hand around the hard shaft of the other man. Another high-pitched mewl was muffled by his mouth and Woohyun rubbed his thumb over the leaking slit. He could feel the cock trembling in his hand. Sunggyu was so close to coming. Just a little push and-  
  
Sunggyu cried out into his mouth and arched his back against him. Hot cum spurt from his cock and covered both of their stomachs. Woohyun broke the kiss shortly, though he didn’t stop his thrusts. Sunggyu had his eyes closed and was panting harshly, obviously fighting with coming down from his high and the fact that Woohyun still fucking him vigorously. The omega was even more sensitive now that he had reached his release.  
  
The alpha licked over Sunggyu’s lips. “You came too early. We are not done yet.”  
  
A whimper came in reply and Woohyun could feel the soft cock reawakening in his grip. He found it fascinating how fast omegas could get hard during the heat. They were so horny, so willingly. “M-More.”  
  
“I’ll give you more. As much as you need.” Woohyun growled. He snapped his hips forward, burying his cock deep inside the other man and Sunggyu moaned loudly. “Do you like this?”  
  
“Y-Yes…”  
  
“You’re so beautiful in many ways…when you’re spent and panting or when you’re moaning and mewling beneath me in need, begging for my hard cock.” Woohyun whispered against his lips.  
  
Sunggyu whined. “Can’t you just shut up and fuck me?”  
  
He halted his movements and raised a brow. “Pardon?”  
  
The omega opened his eyes and glared at him. His eyes were hooded by lust, but his gaze was anything but submissive. His true mate was a fiery one indeed. “You heard me, Woohyun.”  
  
“Talking like that to me…I think you need to learn your lesson.” The alpha said. He pulled out suddenly and threw the other male on his stomach.  
  
Sunggyu gasped in surprise. He pushed his hard cock back inside the tight heat and groaned in delight. “I’m the one who decides the pace.”  
  
Woohyun pulled the lying omega to his knees and started moving his hips again. His hands held Sunggyu’s hips still as he thrust inside the tight hole. His body was just as hot as the slim one beneath him. They were burning with lust and passion. The air was heavy with the smell of sex but Woohyun loved it so much. His scent and Sunggyu’s scent were mixing slowly, building up a new, sweet aroma.  
  
After all the frustration he had felt the previous weeks, this felt like heaven. Even if it was sort of forced because of the heat, but Woohyun couldn’t deny how much he loved this. He loved to hear Sunggyu beg for him or all the other wonderful sounds his omega could make. His mate was so incredibly vocal. It was a pity that he had to muffle most of it with his mouth. It angered him when he remembered that Doojoon had experienced everything of this before him. His grip on Sunggyu’s hips tightened and his thrusts became rougher as rage filled his heart.  
  
“W-Woohyun-“  
  
“Doojoon will never have you like this again, do you hear me?” The alpha growled deeply. He angled his cock, trying to find the sweet spot of his mate and was lucky enough to find it again.  
  
Sunggyu moaned into the pelts. “-hyun.”  
  
He hummed contently. Woohyun let one of his hands stroke over Sunggyu’s spine from his bottom to the neck. He liked how the omega’s back arched under his touch and the noticeable trembles that went through Sunggyu’s body at every harsh thrust. When he reached Sunggyu’s neck, he grabbed the nape harshly. “Call me that again, my Gyu.”  
  
“Hyun…” Sunggyu muttered between heavy pants.  
  
Woohyun leaned down and pressed his chest against Sunggyu’s back. He used one arm to support himself and wrapped the other around the shaft of the other male. He was quite pleased to find it hard again. “Good boy. I love you so much.”  
  
He purred those words right into Sunggyu’s ear. The omega mewled beneath him and Woohyun felt the knot at the base of his cock swelling. It was so big that he doubted it would fit into that tiny hole, although the channel was already spread wide by his cock. But it was so fucking tight inside. How was his knot going to fit in? Just then his knot suddenly slipped past the rim without a problem. Sunggyu moaned below him and the alpha stopped moving his hips. It was so impossibly tight, almost suffocating. Woohyun groaned.  
  
“Fuck…your greedy hole sucked me right in. So damn tight!” He tried moving his hips but his cock was locked deep inside the omega’s butt. His movement only made Sunggyu come once more into his hand. The omega collapsed on the pelts, dragging Woohyun along.  
  
The alpha dropped lazy kisses along Sunggyu’s left shoulder blade. Being knotted to his true mate filled him up with a deep satisfaction. Woohyun felt complete and at home. Sunggyu and he were one in this moment – and no one could take this from him. He couldn’t help wondering how the omega felt, now that they were knotted and the heat reduced to a slight burning in the background. Woohyun knew that normally mates could feel the other person’s thoughts and feelings while they were knotted. He _could_ feel something, but it felt like there was some kind of invisible wall separating their minds. It only let him feel a small part of what was going on in Sunggyu’s mind.  
  
Woohyun nuzzled his nose against Sunggyu’s nape and the omega shuddered beneath him. “Can you feel me, Sunggyu? My Gyu?”  
  
“What do you mean? Your cock up my ass or your lips on my skin?”  
  
He growled shortly and tugged on the knot. The omega whimpered. “Stop it. It hurts!”  
  
“Your leaking cock says otherwise.” He teased his true mate. “But you know what I mean. There’s still something between us.”  
  
Woohyun pushed the fine, auburn-colored strands of hair away to reveal the pale side of Sunggyu’s neck. There was it - the red bite mark that he despised so much. The mating bite Doojoon had given _his_ true mate. He rubbed his thumb over it and the omega stiffened. “Woohyun, don’t.”  
  
The alpha’s lips ghosted over the red skin and he pressed his lips against it, but only for the split of a second before Sunggyu screamed loudly. And it was not a scream of pleasure. Woohyun immediately pulled back and whispered apologies. “I’m sorry. Sorry, Gyu. Ssh, ssh…”  
  
He heard a soft sob from the omega and Woohyun reached out to wipe the tears away. Hopefully, no one had heard the scream. “I won’t do it again.”  
  
Woohyun could barely imagine the pain he had inflicted on the other male. A bond was not to be taken lightly, even if it wasn’t between true mates. It was more than just a bite, more than just the sex and knotting. The mark on Sunggyu’s neck was like a contract that bound his soul to Doojoon’s. Having sex with the omega was one thing, but to bond with Sunggyu, he’d first have to cut all ties he had with the other alpha. Woohyun had never done such a thing before but the omega’s reaction seemed to show that all the stories had been true. Severing a bond was a painful experience. He would take all the pain for Sunggyu if he could. Woohyun didn’t want to hurt him but this was a step they had to take – someday.  
  
“It felt like you were trying to tear my heart out.” Sunggyu whispered beneath him.  
  
“I’m sorry. I wasn’t going to bite you. I just…” He swallowed hard.  
  
The omega turned his head to look at him. “I know. I can feel it too…that there is something between us, someone. What we are doing…it isn’t right. I deserve the pain for cheating on Doojoon like that.”  
  
Woohyun stroked his cheek softly. “It’s not your fault. You’re in your heat and he’s not here. You needed someone and I was conveniently nearby.”  
  
“But this is…it’s not just sex because I’m horny.” Sunggyu’s eyes filled with tears again and he turned away. The alpha rubbed his nose against the slender nape of his true mate in a calming manner. “It feels so right to be with you like this. I’m the worst for enjoying it.”  
  
“You’re not! And if you are, then I’m just as guilty. It feels so good to be nestled inside of you, to hold you this close and breathe in your scent.” Woohyun whispered against his nape. He was overjoyed to hear that Sunggyu was also enjoying this and not just using his cock to find relief. This could be so beautiful if it weren’t for the man that stood between them.  
  
“When Doojoon is back…I’ll end things with him.” The omega suddenly announced.  
  
Woohyun’s eyes widened. He wished he could see Sunggyu’s face in this moment but the knot made it impossible to turn the omega around. “Are you sure? I don’t want you to say anything you’ll regret later, just because your heat was controlling you.”  
  
“Woohyun. I meant it. This line that we are crossing right now…I can’t go back to him anymore. I’ve betrayed our bond and even if he forgives me, I won’t be able to be with him anymore. I can’t continue to live a lie and make all of us suffer. Doojoon deserves someone better. Not a mate that loves someone else.”  
  
“Don’t blame yourself, love. You can’t change the way your heart feels. I’ll be with you every step from now on. You won’t be alone.” He tried to soothe Sunggyu’s heartache. A part of him felt sorry for making him go through all of this, but they couldn’t run from the destiny that bound them together. They were meant to be together and Woohyun had no doubt that they would get over this.  
  
“I love you, Sunggyu. Thank you for coming to me, for loving me, for being alive and for simply existing.” The alpha moved his hips carefully to test the knot and found that he could move more than before. The heat returned to his limbs quickly at that thought.  
  
Sunggyu moaned lowly beneath him, aware of the changes in Woohyun. The dark-haired man didn’t expect a reply to his confession but before his primal instincts could take over completely, he heard Sunggyu mutter something. “I love you too, Woohyun.”  
  
He grinned wildly and attached his lips to the other side of Sunggyu’s neck, nibbling and sucking on the skin. He would not touch the bite – not yet – and make his own, but that didn’t mean Woohyun could not mark his omega. As he sucked on the soft, milky skin, the alpha started rocking his hips. Slowly at first to loosen the knot that tied them together. Sunggyu was getting hotter beneath his touch and the scent of their arousal filled his nostrils. The calm phase during the knotting was forgotten and replaced once again by the intense heat.  
  
“Fill me up, Hyun.” Sunggyu begged and those words sent him over the edge.  
  
When the knot broke, the heat seemed to explode between them. Hot cum spurt from his cock into the tight channel of his true mate. Woohyun threw his head back and howled in happiness and possessiveness. He pumped his seed into Sunggyu eagerly, rutting into him like a wild animal. The omega was moaning and mewling below him. So vocal and eager for his alpha’s cock, taking in his seed eagerly.  
  
“Gonna fill you up real good.” Woohyun muttered.  
  
The omega whimpered. “Hyun…”  
  
“My sweet omega.”  
  
Even when his cock had become soft again, Woohyun could barely part from the wet heat around his cock. Juices were running their thighs – a mix of cum and Sunggyu’s lubrication. The alpha turned the spent omega around. Their gazes met and Woohyun had no doubt that his eyes were just as clouded with lust as Sunggyu’s were. They exchanged silent words and the alpha leaned down to capture Sunggyu’s lips again. The omega wrapped his arms around his neck and his legs around Woohyun’s waist, pulling their bodies together. The sensation of being pulled even deeper into Sunggyu’s wet channel made him moan into the kiss. Woohyun took Sunggyu’s lower lip in between his teeth and nibbled on it.  
  
They were back to the start, heavily making out and indulging in their partner’s unique taste. Their hands wandered everywhere and Woohyun loved every scratch, every pull and tug the omega gave him. The heat was controlling their every move and action. There was no space in their minds for anything or anyone but their true mate. Woohyun felt his cock quickly hardening again and who could blame him when his omega was so desperately clinging to him and his hot channel clenched down on Woohyun’s cock so perfectly? Sunggyu’s every touch and sound was a silent plead to fuck him once more. Words were unnecessary between them.  
  
Woohyun made love to him this time. He pulled out shortly, earning a needy whimper from his true mate. Juices poured out from Sunggyu’s little hole, but only until Woohyun slammed his shaft back inside. Sunggyu arched his back and cried out. The alpha reattached his mouth to Sunggyu’s neck and thrust vigorously. He took his time leaving little red marks everywhere on Sunggyu’s upper body. Woohyun learned that his omega’s nipples were especially sensitive. He only needed to flick his tongue over a nub and Sunggyu started mewling like a wanton whore.  
  
“Hyun. Don’t-“  
  
“You love it, babe.” The alpha whispered darkly.  
  
He wrapped his lips around the soft nub and sucked on it. Woohyun used his left hand to pinch the other nipple between his fingertips. Sunggyu trembled beneath him. “Nngh…more…”  
  
The alpha chuckled. “A second ago you wanted me to stop and now you want more.”  
  
Sunggyu looked at him with a red face. “It’s your fault. It feels so good.”  
  
“Happy to hear that.” Woohyun grinned happily and gave his true mate another kiss. “I’ll make you feel even better.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Woohyun lost count of how many times they made love that night. It was a mix of rougher and faster rounds and calm lovemaking sessions. Sometimes they slept in between, curled up against each other under the pelts or Woohyun went to get his mate water or food. The omega needed to keep his energy up during the heat. But it was never long before Sunggyu’s heat returned with full force and forced them to fuck again. Not that the alpha would ever complain. It was utter happiness for him to be so close with Sunggyu and have him for himself. He had dreamed of taking him for so long, but all the dreams paled in comparison to the real thing. Sunggyu’s heat was the biggest blessing they could’ve gotten.  
  
He opened his eyes lazily and saw the familiar mob of auburn hair in front of him. Woohyun smiled and nuzzled against the sweet apple hair. He never wanted to part from his omega. He tightened his hold on Sunggyu and wrapped his leg around him. “Mine.”  
  
The other male stirred in his hold. “Hyun?”  
  
“Good morning, love.” He greeted his lover.  
  
Sunggyu sat up straight – or at least he tried it, because Woohyun pulled him down again immediately. “Where are you going?”  
  
“Woohyun, the sun is going up! I have to get back to the omega den. They’ll notice I’m gone if I don’t return soon.”  
  
He pursed his lips. “But your heat isn’t over. Let them notice all I care.”  
  
“But if they find out about this, they’ll…”  
  
He turned the omega around in his arms. Sunggyu met his guys reluctantly, his eyes speaking of his inner worries. “We can’t reveal this before Doojoon returns. They won’t understand.”  
  
Woohyun sighed. He let his hand stroke Sunggyu’s arm. “Do you think Doojoon will understand? Maybe we should run.”  
  
“And where would we go? No. I’ll tell him myself, even if he…doesn’t forgive me. He deserves that much.”  
  
“I won’t let him or anyone else hurt you, Sunggyu.” The alpha promised his true mate and dropped a sweet kiss on his forehead.  
  
Sunggyu smiled. “I know…I still have to go back, though.”  
  
Woohyun pouted and the omega leaned closer to kiss him. The alpha felt his heart flutter in happiness. Sunggyu initiating a kiss was utter bliss for him. “Fine, but I’ll bring you there and tonight I will wait for you near the tent. I’m not letting you run around the village like this.”  
  
Who knows when something like the attack from that stranger in the forest would happen again. There was no way Woohyun would mess up like Doojoon and leave the omega unprotected during his heat.”  
  
“Who says we will meet again tonight?”  
  
The alpha smirked. He used his hand to grope Sunggyu’s lush full cheek and the omega moaned quietly. “I’d be surprised if you make it through the day without crawling back to me and begging for my cock like before.”  
  
Sunggyu narrowed his eyes at him. “I didn’t beg for your cock.”  
  
“ _Ooooh_ , yes, you did.” Woohyun laughed.  
  
The omega blushed. “No, I didn’t!”  
  
“ _Fuck me! Fill me up!_ ” He taunted Sunggyu with husky whispers. “ _More, Hyun. Faster!_ ”  
  
Woohyun said the last word with the same high-pitched note Sunggyu had used in that moment. The omega shifted and tried to get away from him. “I hate you!”  
  
“No, you don’t.” He climbed on top of the other and straddled him. His hand grabbed Sunggyu’s cock. “And your erection tells me exactly how much you like me. Did you get hard simply from remembering the way you begged for me last night?”  
  
Sunggyu whined. “I can’t change how easily I get aroused during the heat!”  
  
“And I wouldn’t want you to change it. I love it.” Woohyun chuckled and slid further down the bed of pelts.  
  
His hands stroked along Sunggyu’s thighs as his mouth worked its way down the heaving chest of his omega. He licked a trail over his nipples. Sunggyu mewled loudly and Woohyun smirked against his skin. _Still as sensitive as before._ He wanted to taste all of the omega again and again - play and indulge in this beautiful man for hours, but there wasn’t much time left. He mouthed kisses down Sunggyu’s chest and over his abdomen. Woohyun noticed the omega shortly stiffening when his tongue traced the scars. He was curious about their origin, although just the thought that someone had hurt his mate, was enough to make him want to kill someone. But the questions would have to wait. He wouldn’t ruin this wonderful morning.  
  
He sighed in bliss as he pressed his nose against Sunggyu’s groin. The omega moaned and pushed his hip down against Woohyun’s face. “Shush, my sweet omega. Let me take care of that for you. You smell so good and I can’t help myself.”  
  
Sunggyu was so eager for him at every waking moment. It pleased and amused him at the same time. The alpha wrapped his lips around the tip and Sunggyu arched his back below him with a wanton moan. “Woohyun!”  
  
He wanted to take his time to taste everything and show his lover what his tongue could do, but he could feel the omega impatiently rising up against him, trying to get his cock deeper. Woohyun chuckled shortly and then granted his wish. The alpha took in more of his cock until the tip touched the back of his throat. Sunggyu’s cock was naturally shorter and thicker than Woohyun’s. That was normal for omegas. Their cocks were not made for penetration after all. Getting fucked by a cock like Sunggyu’s would be very painful and most likely unsatisfying. Nature had decided that omegas shouldn’t be able to penetrate someone. Some people thought of omega cocks as disgusting, pitiful even. Woohyun hadn’t cared about it before, but the cock his tongue pleasured was beautiful to him. It seemed to have just the right weight and size in his mouth.  
  
Woohyun sucked the cock eagerly. Every tremble and moan from the omega was a reward for him. Sunggyu was pleading him to go faster, suck harder. He loved every single perverted word that left the other man’s mouth and Woohyun fulfilled his wishes. He bobbed up and down as he sucked on the cock. His tongue swirled over the throbbing shaft and traced the throbbing veins. The alpha used his fingers to fumble with the slick entrance of his mate that was still covered in lube and cum. Sunggyu was writhing beneath him.  
  
“Oh god, Hyun, I cannot…”  
  
It was all too soon when Sunggyu came hard into his mouth with a loud cry. Woohyun hummed as he drank the release of his true mate. It tasted heavenly to him.  
  
He glanced up at the other man and licked his lips. Sunggyu had his eyes closed and brows furrowed. His lips were parted in a delicious way that made Woohyun want to kiss him again. He let go of the softened member and licked his lips. “Did you like it?”  
  
The omega only managed to open his eyes half-way. Woohyun could see that he was still coming down from his high. He knew that it wouldn’t take long for Sunggyu’s hunger to reawaken. He licked another wet trail over Sunggyu’s scarred stomach, twirling his tongue over the cute little navel. Woohyun’s ears caught a soft whimper and he smiled contently. “You taste wonderful.”  
  
Woohyun sat back. His hands grabbed Sunggyu’s thighs and pushed them up to get a clearer sight of his cute little hole.  “W-Woohyun the time…."  
  
“Don’t worry, love. I just want to clean you up. And leave you a promise for tonight…” Woohyun leaned down and gave the entrance a short lick. He hummed at the taste of his own cum mixed with the incredibly sweet aroma of Sunggyu’s juices.  
  
Sunggyu gasped and he smiled shortly before continuing to clean the omega’s bottom up properly. He didn’t want any evidence to get left behind. He was the only one allowed to see him like this. The tip of his tongue teased the entrance and he rejoiced in the moans it drew from Sunggyu. He could feel that with that with the slightest push, his tongue would get sucked into the eager hole. Woohyun pulled back reluctantly and slapped Sunggyu’s bottom lightly.  
  
“That’s it for now. I’ll show you the rest tonight.”  
  
He laughed at the expression on the omega’s face and how red it was. “What’s wrong?”  
  
Sunggyu sat up slowly. “N-Nothing.”  
  
Woohyun raised a brow. “Don’t tell me Doojoon never did something like that or are you made because I got you half-hard again with just this?”  
  
The omega stood up with a red face. “He’s a gentleman unlike you.”  
  
“And what am I?”  
  
“A beast.” Sunggyu replied and stretched out his tongue shortly. He walked away from Woohyun with his hips swaying in a seductive way that the alpha appreciated a lot.  
  
“You’re a tease too.” Woohyun mumbled and stood up as well. He had an omega to escort, although he’d rather keep him in here forever. _Never thought I’d wish for that, but please return soon, Doojoon._  
  
They turned into wolves and slipped out into the sleeping village. Woohyun followed Sunggyu in the shadows. “What did you enjoy more? Being fucked by a gentleman or by a beast?”  
  
The omega gave him a warning glare. “Ssh! Be quiet.”  
  
“Tell me or I’ll wake up the whole village.” Woohyun insisted like a little kid. He couldn’t help the burning of jealousy in his stomach.  
  
Sunggyu gave him another look. “Wouldn’t you want to know that? I guess you’ll have to wait until tonight.”  
  
His true mate sped up and ran into the omega den before the alpha could stop him. He smiled to himself. _I guess he is mad because I riled him up and then left him hanging._ Woohyun walked back to his tent with a light hear. It was not just lust that pulled them together. He was so utterly and undeniably in love with Sunggyu.  
  
And his omega loved him back.


	13. Chapter Twelve - Fragile Happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING FOR SMUT AND A GORY SCENE!!

_Chapter Twelve: Fragile Happiness_

 

After he went back to the omega den, Sunggyu rushed to his bed and snuggled under his blanket. Sunggyu had purposely taken it from his and Doojoon's bed, so it would cover Woohyun’s scent. He hoped it would be enough to distract any curious noses. He doubted any of the omegas or betas would care what he smelled like, but it was better to be safe than sorry. Sunggyu had committed a serious crime. He had not only betrayed his mate but everyone’s pack leader as well. They would be furious. He closed his eyes and sighed. The night had been wrong but Sunggyu didn’t regret it. If anything, he wanted the day to pass quickly and night to come as soon as possible.  
  
Parting from Woohyun after their night together had been very hard. Sunggyu had wanted nothing more than to stay. His skin was still burning all over. He knew that it was not from the heat, but from Woohyun’s touch that still lingered everywhere on his body. He could feel invisible handprints everywhere on his skin and the omega could barely hold still under the blanket. He wanted to toss it away because it had the wrong smell on it. Although he tried his best not to think about his sex with Woohyun, his mind still kept wandering back to it. The sex with Woohyun had been amazing and somehow different than it was with Doojoon. His current mate was always gentle, no matter how horny they got. Woohyun could be gentle too, but mainly he was…wild and untamed. Woohyun was like a natural force. Strong and unbending. He was like a high wave that washed you away and there was nothing you could do but drown.  
  
And Sunggyu had loved that new feeling of drowning. He was slowly getting addicted to it. A part of him felt guilty for betraying his mate, but there was no use in denying his feelings anymore. When he had lain awake in bed, twisting and turning with a hard-on, it had not been Doojoon on his mind. Even now he was longing for Woohyun’s warmth. Being with the other had made him feel complete, especially with the knot inside of him. Sunggyu shuddered when he remembered that feeling. He shifted on the bed and released a quiet moan as the memory washed over him. He knew it was wrong what he was doing, but his heart didn’t care. Sunggyu knew he had lost it to Woohyun the moment they first laid eyes on each other.  
  
Sunggyu could feel his body temperature rising again and the omega whimpered shortly. Another wave of the heat was coming and Woohyun was nowhere near to help him through it. He had survived plenty of heats alone, but knowing that the alpha – _his true_ alpha – was nearby made it twice as hard. He was thankful that the omega den had a separate part for omegas in heat and to his luck no one else was here at the moment. Luckily, Taemin had passed his heat circle already and Sunggyu had this part of the den by himself. No matter how natural it was to be in heat, Sunggyu still found it embarrassing to be seen like this by other people. He preferred not to be watched during times like these.  
  
The omega groaned under the blanket and turned over to grind his growing erection against the firm material below the pelt. It was not satisfying in the least, though. Sunggyu gave up after a few thrusts and settled for wrapping his hand around the shaft. He imagined it to be Woohyun’s hand, firm and strong, big and warm. He pumped his shaft vigorously. “Ngh…Hyun…”  
  
The blanket fell to the floor but he didn’t care. Sunggyu rubbed his thumb over the slit where the pre-cum was already starting to leak. He moaned and continued to pleasure his cock with his hand, but it still felt like the heat was eating him up from the inside. Liquid was leaking from his empty hole and Sunggyu could barely stand the emptiness he felt. He wanted to be fucked so badly. All he could think about were the images from last night. The way Woohyun had taken him so many times and had filled him up completely. He remembered the feeling of the thick, long cock pushing inside of him and parting his walls, Woohyun’s taunting words and burning touches. It was all clear in his mind as if it had just happened seconds ago.  
  
The omega whined and changed his position again. He slid a hand between his legs and searched for his entrance. _The greedy little hole_ , as Woohyun had called it. Sunggyu’s fingers were immediately covered in the slick substance his body produced and he pushed three digits inside without hesitation. He mewled loudly. “Woohyun…”  
  
He moved his fingers inside the warm channel, fingering himself while imaging it to be Woohyun’s hand. Sunggyu pumped his fingers in and out at a fast pace, while his other hand took care of his cock. He closed his eyes and moaned freely. It was still nothing compared to how the real thing had felt, but Sunggyu had to settle for this at the moment. Tonight, he told himself, Woohyun would come to take him again. And he’d continue with the thing he had started in the morning. Sunggyu arched his back and cried out when he remembered the feeling of Woohyun’s tongue over his entrance. Doojoon had never licked him clean like that and Sunggyu could only wonder what more the alpha was planning to do with his tongue.  
  
His dirty mind could only imagine the things Woohyun’s tongue would do to him. Would he stick it inside his hole? Sunggyu writhed on the bed and mewled. His fingers curled inside the tight channel and he wondered how it would feel if the wet muscle was inside of him instead. He imagined Woohyun’s tongue exploring his insides and dragging the sweet smelling lubrication out. Sunggyu could almost hear the alpha moan in delight as he drank from him. The omega cursed Woohyun for the dirty pictures in his mind. He had never imagined such things before. The idea seemed so unhygienic and animalistic, but they were creatures of the wild after all and the pure thought of it had Sunggyu coming hard in his own hand.  
  
Sunggyu sighed and let his hand drop to the side. He pulled his fingers out and just lay there for a moment, spent and high from his release. “What have you done to me? Woohyun…”  
  
  
  
  
At night, the omega sneaked out of the omega den again, only dressed in a thin cloak. He almost dashed out, but then he remembered that it would probably wake someone up and walked outside slowly. He could smell Woohyun before he saw him and Sunggyu felt his heartbeat increasing immediately. There was no doubt about the happiness he was feeling upon noticing Woohyun’s presence.  
  
“Sunggyu, here.” The alpha called out to him with a lowered voice.  
  
He smiled a little. Sunggyu knew where he was, even without him calling his name, but he loved the sweet gesture. He looked around carefully and crossed the distance between them. Woohyun wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer, nuzzling his nose into Sunggyu’s hair. “My sweet omega, I missed you.”  
  
The omega took a deep breath as well and relaxed in his arms. “Me too.”  
  
Strong hands groped his butt cheeks and gave them a squeeze. Sunggyu mewled and his fingers curled into the fabric of Woohyun’s shirt. “Hyun…”  
  
“Let’s get to my hut. I want to fulfill my promise from this morning.” Woohyun groaned into his ear.  
  
The alpha whisked him away in the dead of night and Sunggyu surrendered to him gladly.  
  
  
  
As soon as they were back in the hut, there was nothing more holding them back. Woohyun tore the cloak off him and his hands grabbed Sunggyu’s thighs, urging him to wrap his legs around him. Sunggyu followed the silent command and linked his arms around Woohyun’s neck. Their mouths met in a hungry kiss that was filled with the longing of the day. Sunggyu buried a hand in Woohyun’s dark locks and the alpha’s strong hands firmly stroked his backside. Woohyun bit down on his lower lip harsh enough to draw blood. The omega gasped and Woohyun pushed his tongue inside. The intoxicating taste of his alpha was mixed with the iron taste of blood, but Sunggyu didn’t mind. He loved everything Woohyun did to him.  
  
His alpha walked backwards until his knees hit the edge of the bed. He turned around and threw Sunggyu face first on the bed like a rag doll. The omega stayed lying on his stomach and tried catching his breath, but it seemed impossible with the speed Woohyun was going in. He heard short rustling and then a cock was pushed inside of him without further warning. Sunggyu cried out and pressed his face deeper into the pillow to muffle his noises. Woohyun gripped his hips and started thrusting into him.  
  
Sunggyu felt like he was on fire. He could only dig his nails into the pelts below and try not to get too loud. The cock slid in and out of him at a fast pace, rubbing along his inner walls and driving him insane. Woohyun panted behind him. “My beautiful omega, did you miss my cock?”  
  
A jolt of pleasure shot through his body as the cock hit his sweet spot right on. “Ah! Hyun…yes!”  
  
“Did you think about it all day long while you fucked yourself with your fingers, my little cock slut?” Woohyun taunted him.  
  
Sunggyu whimpered into the pillow. Woohyun chuckled. “Of course you did. But it didn’t feel as good as this, right?”  
  
He could only moan in reply. “W-Woohyun…”  
  
“That’s my name. The name of your true mate, love.” Woohyun’s hot hands stroked over his back and a moment later he felt him kissing every patch of skin he could reach.  
  
 _My true mate._ Sunggyu’s heart throbbed painfully. Why had they not met earlier? Then Doojoon wouldn’t have gotten hurt from all of this. They all would’ve been spared the hurt. The omega wished he could touch Woohyun, but he was still lying on his stomach and unable to do anything but writhe in pleasure. “Gyu, say you love me. Say it again.”  
  
“I love you.” He confessed without hesitation.  
  
Woohyun’s hot breath touched his nape. “And I love you. So much.”  
  
The alpha suddenly pulled out and Sunggyu whined loudly. “Hyun!”  
  
He was turned around. “Ssh, don’t be so impatient.”  
  
Woohyun put Sunggyu’s legs over his shoulders and pushed back inside, reaching deeper than before. Sunggyu let out a breathless moan. “I want to see you before we knot.”  
  
They kissed again as Woohyun continued his movements. Sunggyu finally got to touch his alpha’s upper body with his hands. He loved the feeling of the firm muscles below his fingertips. Just like Doojoon, the alpha had some scars here and there. Sunggyu knew he shouldn’t think about Doojoon right now, but it was not easy to forget who he was currently mated to. It would take a while for him to get over the alpha and he would probably never forget him completely. They had loved each other for years after all. The omega just hoped that he would understand. It would hurt Doojoon without a doubt, but Sunggyu hoped the other man wouldn’t hate him afterwards. He still loved Doojoon in a way and didn’t want to lose him.  
  
It didn’t take more than a few thrusts until the knot slipped past his rim. Sunggyu threw his head back in pleasure and Woohyun licked over his trembling Adam’s apple. More than that wasn’t needed to make him reach his release. He called out his alpha’s name as he came and Woohyun dropped kisses all over his face, while Sunggyu tried to come down from his high. He felt a fuzzy warmth inside his chest and like he was overflowing with happiness. Being tied to Woohyun felt so strange, so different from what Sunggyu knew. Maybe it was supposed to be like that because they were true mates, although his bond to Doojoon separated them from merging completely. Their bodies were one, but not yet their minds and hearts.  
  
Woohyun pulled back and smiled down at him. “I love this so much. I wish we could always stay like this.”  
  
Sunggyu smiled. “That would get pretty painful I think.”  
  
“Do you think so? Your little hole is hugging me so tight. One might think it never wants to let me go again.” He circled his hips slightly and the movement caused more cum to spurt from Sunggyu’s sensible cock.  
  
The omega mewled. “That’s because your knot is so big.”  
  
“You love how big it is - thick and full of my seed for you, my omega.” Woohyun replied with a smirk.  
  
He could hardly deny his words. Sunggyu loved the feeling of the fat knot inside of him. It was slightly painful to be spread so impossibly wide, but it filled him up to the brim with happiness. Although Woohyun’s seed was pretty much useless for his body, he still liked to feel how full Woohyun was – all ready to fill him up. Sunggyu wished more than anything that he could be normal. He wanted that the seed Woohyun planted in him bloomed and gave them pups. But several heats with Doojoon had taught him how impossible it was. A part of him had hoped the diagnosis to be wrong or for a miracle to happen, but nothing…  
  
“What are you thinking about, love?”  
  
Sunggyu brought his attention back to his true mate. “Nothing…just wondering how we ended up like this immediately after entering the hut. Didn’t you promise me something different?”  
  
Woohyun laughed shortly and kissed the tip of his nose. “You can’t wait for it to happen, huh? Don’t worry. I will keep my promise. The night has only just begun…”  
  
  


  
And Woohyun kept his promise. Sunggyu lost count on how many times Woohyun took him or how often he sucked the other man’s cock (or the other way around – Woohyun knew how to suck his cock and finger him to make him cum all over himself in a matter of seconds). But then the alpha finally introduced him to a new kind of pleasure.  
  
“Spread your legs for me, Gyu.” The alpha whispered and Sunggyu gladly made space for him between his legs.  
  
Woohyun’s hands grabbed his butt cheeks. He pulled them apart and the omega could feel the slick juices oozing from his open hole. He mewled. “H-Hyun…”  
  
“My sweet apple…I want to taste your juice now.” His true mate whispered.  
  
Woohyun leaned down and gave his entrance a tentative lick. Sunggyu moaned and tried to shift on the bed, but Woohyun held his legs still. The alpha licked his lips slowly as he looked at his omega. “So delicious…my new favorite drink and there’s an endless supply of it.”  
  
Sunggyu whimpered. His insides tingled as Woohyun spoke of his juices as if they were something to drink. He had never thought that the lubrication could be of any more use than making his channel slick. Never had he heard of anyone _drinking_ it. Woohyun suddenly pushed his tongue inside of him and the omega gasped. His right hand grabbed the pelt beneath him harshly, while the other tugged on Woohyun’s dark locks.  
  
“Oh god, Hyun…” He moaned as the flexible muscle moved inside his channel. It was a weird feeling. So different from a cock or fingers. The feeling made his toes curl.  
  
Woohyun didn’t reply anything to his incoherent mumbles and instead continue to pleasure him with his tongue. He could feel the wet muscle sliding along his wall and pulling back, drawing the juices out of his channel and into Woohyun’s mouth. He heard how Woohyun sucked on his entrance and all the other wet sounds that he made. Sunggyu couldn’t form a complete sentence. The rimming was making his thoughts hazy. It was such a strange sensation to be explored by Woohyun’s tongue. His alpha seemed insatiable in his hunger. Woohyun kept licking and slurping, and Sunggyu’s body kept producing more and more of the juices in reaction. The other man was keeping the fire inside of Sunggyu burning and his body fought it by only producing more lubrication. It seemed like a never-ending cycle. An endless supply, just like Woohyun had said.  
  
The alpha didn’t stop before Sunggyu came untouched. He pressed his lips together tightly to muffle his loud cry. His cum landed on his abdomen and some of it made it to Woohyun’s hair. His true mate pulled back out and licked across his entrance once more, before looking up at Sunggyu. “Did you like it, Gyu? You taste sweeter than anything I’ve ever eaten.”  
  
He felt his cheeks grow even warmer. Sunggyu whined quietly, unable to form a reply. He felt dizzy from the overwhelming amount of pleasure he had received. Woohyun chuckled and while the omega tried to calm down from his high, he licked every other patch of skin clean. “All cleaned up, my love.”  
  
Woohyun climbed higher again and pressed their bodies together. They sneaked their arms around each other and their lips met for a passionate kiss. Sunggyu thought it was perfect like this – being in Woohyun’s arms and holding the alpha close. Their bodies seemed to fit together perfectly. He knew there was no way he’d ever hold another man like this again. He longed to spend the rest of his life as Woohyun’s omega.  
  
 _I’m sorry, Doojoon. If you want to banish us, I’ll understand._ Sunggyu knew it was wrong what they were doing and he’d take the punishment for it, if Doojoon decided on one. Betraying your mate was not a sin easily tolerated.  
  
“Be mine, forever?” Woohyun whispered against his lips and his gaze was so full of love, seemed so vulnerable to the omega. His alpha still doubted his reply and a ‘no’ would clearly break his heart.  
  
Sunggyu smiled. “Yours.”  
  


  
  
On the next day, Sunggyu felt the heat disappear during the day. He stopped feeling the urge to fuck himself on just about _everything_. It was earlier than he expected but maybe his body was satisfied already? He could finally go outside again, though Yongguk told him not to join the hunters again yet. The omega felt a little bored all alone, since Woohyun was out hunting in the woods. He missed his true mate dearly. He wanted them to be together constantly and out in the open, but they had to wait until Doojoon returned. Sunggyu doubted the pack would react positively if the news got out and if there was anyone that could stop them from lynching him and Woohyun, it was the pack leader.  
  
They still met at night, although his heat was gone. Instead of several rounds of sex for hours, they just had one and the rest of the time was spent in each other’s arms, sleeping or talking. Sunggyu loved every story the alpha would tell him. Even when the heat had lost its grip on Sunggyu’s mind and body, he still longed to be with Woohyun. He still wanted to be his omega and that was proof enough that it was more than sexual attraction. He truly loved Woohyun.  
  
  


  
Sunggyu woke up when he felt a hand caressing the scars on his abdomen. He opened his eyes tiredly and saw Woohyun next to him, his head support in his right hand and the other one tracing Sunggyu’s scars. The alpha noticed he was awake and smiled at him shortly. He gave him a good morning kiss. “You’re awake, love.”  
  
“Hmh...” The omega smiled back lazily.  
  
The fingers didn’t stop moving on his abdomen. Sunggyu knew what it meant. He could feel the silent question floating in the air. He bit his lower lip. There shouldn’t be any secrets between them if they were going to be mates, right? He knew he should tell him. Woohyun already knew he was unable to bear pups, so what was the harm?  
  
The memories were the harm. Sunggyu hated to remember it. “Woohyun…”  
  
“Hm? What’s wrong?” The hand stopped moving, but stayed on his abdomen.  
  
Sunggyu put his hands over Woohyun’s. “About the scars-“  
  
“You don’t have to tell me…”  
  
He shook his head. “I have to…you’ve shared all your pain with me. You’ll still love me afterwards, right?”  
  
Woohyun’s gaze softened and he kissed both his cheeks. “Of course. I’m here for you, Sunggyu.”  
  
“Five years ago…our village was raided by hunters, just like yours.” The omega started slowly. Woohyun moved his hand to intertwine their fingers. “We won…sort of. All of the hunters were killed, so we could continue to live here, but our losses were terrible. A lot of our members died…friends, family…”  
  
His eyes filled with tears as he remembered those who had fallen. Woohyun kissed his eyelids. “You can stop immediately if it gets too much…”  
  
Sunggyu nodded. “The attack happened at night…most of us were sleeping. I-I don’t know what exactly happened. I just woke up from a loud sound and then my nose was full of smoke…”  
  
He could still remember the scent – how it had made his eyes burn and his throat constrict. Sunggyu took a shaky breath. “They tried to burn out the omega den like they did to your village. I ran outside but it was pure chaos. It was dark except for the light from the fire…I didn’t know where to go, so I just ran into a random direction.”  
  
The omega swallowed hard. He was trembling by then and Woohyun changed their positions slightly to gather Sunggyu in his arms. He pressed his nose into Sunggyu’s hair and rubbed his back. “Ssh, they can’t do you anything. I’m here, love.”  
  
Sunggyu closed his eyes and tried to hold back the tears. “I was disoriented and by the time I looked around, I was far from the village already and on my own. I got scared suddenly and tried to go back, but then hands grabbed me and pulled me deeper into the dark-“  
  
He had been so stupid to run away from the others. So foolish. “I tried to escape but there were several of them. They pushed me down to the ground and held my arms and legs in an iron grip. I screamed at them to let me go, I called for help, but they just…they just laughed. I can’t forget their laughter, Woohyun. Whenever I remember, I can hear it clearly in my head-”  
  
He started crying and Woohyun hugged him even tighter. “They were talking but-…but I was panicking too much to understand everything. But they noticed I’m an omega and that made them laugh more. They said I’m pathetic and disgusting…a male with the reproductive system of a woman-“  
  
“Those bastards!”  
  
Sunggyu could remember their laughter, their mean comments and their grossed out expressions. He was shaking and weeping in Woohyun’s arms. He found it hard to continue to story but Sunggyu knew he had to tell it all in one go or it would only hurt more. Woohyun was right by his side, holding him close and whispering calming and loving messages into his ear.  
  
“Then a man pulled out a big knife. I panicked and struggled to get free, but it only made them laugh harder. I thought he was going to slit my throat and kill me quickly, but instead he held the tip of the knife against my abdomen-“  
  
Woohyun released an angry growl. “I screamed so much, but they didn’t stop. He cut me open with the knife and they just laughed. They laughed and called me a monstrosity. And then they just left me out in the woods with an open abdomen, bleeding to death slowly…”  
  
Sunggyu remembered how he had thought he was going to die like that. He remembered the burning pain and the feeling of having lost something important. He didn’t know how the others had found and rescued him. But he knew how much he had wanted to die after the recovery…  
  
“I wished so often that I had died that day…”  
  
“Oh god, Sunggyu. My Sunggyu.” Woohyun whispered to him and the omega could hear his voice shaking. Was he crying? His alpha? “Thank you for being alive. Thank you so much.”  
  
The alpha was embracing him so tightly, as if he were afraid Sunggyu might suddenly disappear. Woohyun stroked Sunggyu’s head as he wept. “If those bastards weren’t dead already, I’d tear them apart. Humans are the true monsters not us.”  
  
He knew Woohyun meant those words. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there to protect you…or to help you after the attack.”  
  
“It’s not your fault…” Sunggyu rubbed his wet cheek against the alpha’s firm chest. Somehow he felt a little better, now that he had told Woohyun the story behind his scars.  
  
“I’m here for you from now on. No human hunter will ever touch you again. I’ll protect you with my life.”  
  
“Don’t die for me, Woohyun. I wouldn’t know how to go on without you.” Sunggyu whispered softly.  
  
Woohyun made him raise his head and the alpha gave him a long, slow kiss. “I’ll never leave you. No force is strong enough to tear us apart. The humans, Doojoon…no one…”  
  
Sunggyu could see the traces of tears on his alpha’s cheeks. His own eyes filled with new tears and he nodded shakily. He snuggled back against Woohyun’s chest and they just stayed like that for hours, simply holding each other until all tears were shed.  
  


  
  
At dawn, they had to separate again. Woohyun gave him another long kiss before they parted. Sunggyu smiled as he ran back to his own hut. His heart felt lighter now and he felt ready to tell Doojoon the truth once he returned. With the smile still intact on his face, he pushed open the door to the hut.  
  
The omega froze in his steps and his eyes widened. “D-Doojoon…”  
  
His mate was standing in the middle of the room with his arms crossed and a stern expression. Sunggyu swallowed. “You’re bac-“  
  
“So it’s true.”  
  
“I-“ How did he find out? Sunggyu panicked. “I can explain-“  
  
Doojoon unfolded his arms and stepped closer. His aura was so threatening that Sunggyu took a step back, but he collided with something firm and tall. He turned his head and saw Yifan looking down at him. The alpha grabbed his arms without a word. Doojoon narrowed his eyes at Sunggyu. “I don’t want to hear your explanations right now. I can’t believe you’d act like this as soon as I’m gone. Take him away, Yifan.”  
  
“Doojoon!” The omega was pulled away by the taller and stronger male. He struggled but there was no way he could win against an alpha in a physical fight. “DOOJOON! LISTEN TO ME! PLEASE!”  
  
Yifan dragged him through the village and Sunggyu saw several people outside their huts. They all looked at him with judging eyes and one person stuck out of the crowd. Logan. The alpha gave him an evil grin and Sunggyu just knew that he had seen them. Logan had told Doojoon about Woohyun and him. He begged for Yifan to let him go back to Doojoon and explain things, but his friend kept quiet and forced him to keep walking.  
  
Sunggyu knew what awaited him when he saw the small cage. Yifan stopped in front of it. “Turn into your wolf form, Sunggyu. Don’t make me force you.”  
  
He looked around for help. Surely Woohyun would come to his aide. “He’s not going to come. Get in.”  
  
His heart broke into a million pieces. The omega broke out into tears. “No…please tell me he’s not dead! You didn’t kill him! Yifan, please! Tell me is alive! We’ll leave and you will never see us again!”  
  
In the end, Yifan had to force him to turn and then the small wolf was locked inside the cage. Sunggyu curled into a ball. “I’m sorry. Please kill me instead. It’s all my fault…”  
  
The older alpha opened his mouth but then he closed it again. He turned away and walked off, leaving Sunggyu alone in his little cage. As expected, happiness was too fragile to survive in his clumsy hands. “Hyun…”


	14. Chapter Thirteen - Imprisonment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings this time for a bit of blood and possibly scary stuff (?)

_Chapter Thirteen: Imprisonment_  
  
Woohyun knew that something was wrong even before a group of alphas stormed into his tent. He tried defending himself and managed to knock two of them out, but there were too many in the end. A bulky man talked him down and sat down on his back, making it impossible for him to get up again. His arms and legs were grabbed and Woohyun glared at his captors.  
  
“Doojoon has ordered for you to be arrested.” The man on top of him announced and Woohyun’s hands were tied tightly.  
  
He didn’t bother to ask why he was being arrested. Woohyun knew the answer deep in his heart. He just hadn’t expected that Doojoon was back already and that he found out so quickly. Had Sunggyu told him the truth or had someone been faster? Either way, it didn’t seem like the pack leader took the news very well.  
  
“What about Sunggyu?”  
  
“He’ll get his punishment as well.” Was the only reply he got and it had his blood boiling.  
  
“Bring me to Doojoon this instant! If you do anything to Sunggyu, I’ll kill all of you!” Woohyun growled.  
  
“You have no right to make any demands and the safety of Sunggyu is of no concern to you either.” His captor pulled him to his feet and yanked him around.  
  
“I have a right to defend myself, I know that much!”  
  
Woohyun was forced out of his hut and as they pushed and dragged him around, he could feel the growing distress of his true mate. Their link was still weak because they hadn’t mated completely, but Woohyun could feel him nevertheless. Sunggyu was in distress, in danger possibly, and calling out for him. He let out an angry howl and jerked around without a warning. He pushed the right man aside and started running immediately. His mate needed him. Sunggyu needed him! And Woohyun would be damn if he didn’t go and-  
  
He spotted something dark flying at him fast from the left and Woohyun raised his arms in defense. The ball of fur collided with him and sent him falling to the ground. Teeth sank down into his left arm and Woohyun groaned in pain. He tried to shake the wolf off, but he only bit down harder in return. “Shit! Let go!”  
  
Blood flowed from the wound and ran down his arm, dripping on his face. The wolf kept growling and holding onto him. The pain was awful. Woohyun felt like the creature wanted to bite his arm off. Light brown eyes glared down at him with pure killing intent. The bite had been meant for his throat and not his arm, Woohyun knew that immediately, and if he gave the wolf another chance, it would go for his throat one more time.  
  
“Logan! That’s enough!” A woman shouted and then shadows surrounded them, trying to pull them apart.  
  
Woohyun could see Amber pulling on the dark brown wolf, but he didn’t move. Then the female alpha gave him a strong kick in the side. Logan yelped and jumped down from him. “You want to die?! Are you on his side?”  
  
Amber scoffed. “I’m on my own side and I’m hereby reminding you that the prisoner is not to be killed. If I see you anywhere near him again, I’ll give you more than a kick, you dirty mutt.”  
  
She pressed a hand on his bleeding arm and he winced at the pain that was strong enough to bring tears to his eyes. But he wouldn’t cry, no, he was an alpha after all. And this wound was nothing compared to how much his heart hurt thinking about Sunggyu’s current state. Hands grabbed him and brought him on his feet again. Amber ripped off a piece of leather from her jacket and wrapped it around his arm. “You’re an idiot, Woohyun.”  
  
“For getting bitten by that fucker? I guess…” Woohyun replied between gritted teeth.  
  
“Be careful, Woohyun. Don’t die just yet. Sunggyu would be devastated.” Amber whispered into his ear and then his captors dragged him away again.  
  
He threw a last glance to her, silently asking her to keep an eye on his omega. Amber gave him a slight nod and Woohyun dared to feel a hint of hope. He was not alone. There were people on his side. If Doojoon was back, then Hoya must be back too. Woohyun would not let anyone hurt Sunggyu as long as he was still breathing.  
  
They packed him into the same cage Woohyun had inhabited not very long ago. He barely fit inside in his human form. Woohyun turned nevertheless, since it was too cold outside without any clothes. Not to mention that he would be able to defend himself better as a wolf. His wound was still bleeding but Woohyun doubted someone would get him a healer. Silence engulfed him after everyone left and the alpha was alone again with his regrets and worries. Woohyun regretted letting Sunggyu leave alone this morning. They shouldn’t have separated.  
  
“Where are all your big words now?” Woohyun asked himself bitterly. “ _No force is strong enough to tear us apart_ my ass!”  
  
Woohyun didn’t know how long he was lying there and cursing himself, before the blood loss and lack of sleep made him fall asleep. It was already dark outside when he woke up. Woohyun was cold all over and he had no doubt that it came from the blood he had lost. He changed his position slightly and hissed at the pain in his left foreleg. The alpha reached out for his mate and was relieved to still feel him somewhere in the village. Sunggyu seemed to have calmed down. Maybe he was sleeping now. Woohyun hoped he was alright and not bleeding like he was. If anyone hurt his true mate…  
  
“Woohyun!”  
  
He lifted his head immediately and looked around. Someone moved out of the shadows and he relaxed when he recognized Hoya. “As soon as I leave, you get your ass into trouble.”  
  
Woohyun growled. “This is not funny.”  
  
“Did I say it was?” His friend crouched down in front of the cage. “But really…how are you planning to get out of this alive? Couldn’t you have waited with the fucking until…you know…Doojoon agrees to break the bond?”  
  
“Sunggyu was in heat…I could hardly say no when he came to me for help. And I didn’t forcefully break their bond and mate him, so don’t look at me like that!”  
  
“That’s something at least. But the mood in the village is pretty sour…though you could be lucky that news about Sunggyu and your offense will get buried by something else.”  
  
Woohyun tilted his head to the side. “By something else? Don’t tell me-“  
  
Hoya raised a hand. “Let me explain everything that happened on our side, while you were busy shagging your omega.”  
  
“I wasn’t _shagging_ him. We were making love, a lot, in many positions, just so you know.”  
  
“I don’t want to know! Please, Woohyun, stop being annoying and listen.”  
  
The alpha huffed. “First tell me where Sunggyu is.”  
  
Hoya rolled his eyes. “Fine. He’s in another cage at the other end of the village. I couldn’t go there to see him, since Yifan is guarding the cage like a mother lion protecting her pups. But he doesn’t seem to be hurt, though his cage is definitely smaller than yours.”  
  
Woohyun whined softly. The words the little to decrease his worries, but at least Sunggyu was being protected. “Thank you…what about the hunters?”  
  
“The village narrowly escaped the same fate ours experienced. Do you remember Morgan and Jackson?”  
  
How could he forget the names of those two traitors? “What about them?”  
  
“They were there. In that village.”  
  
Woohyun’s eyes widened. So the two alphas were alive… “Of course the others didn’t know them, but I recognized them immediately when we walked through the village. They didn’t see me, so I hid and followed them around. I caught them talking and they were planning to lead both the pack of that village and Doojoon and us into a death trap, just like they did to our old pack.”  
  
“Those bastards…just what are they planning? How can they easily betray their packs?”  
  
Hoya shrugged. “I went to Doojoon that night and talked to him and Yifan. I told them everything I know about Morgan and Jackson, how they betrayed our pack and how they were planning to do the same with the one they were living with right now and that we had to act quickly or the village would get destroyed.”  
  
“And they believed you?”  
  
“They did. Doojoon said he’d rather believe in my words than risk the safety of the whole pack and his men. All the wolves were evacuated and Morgan and Jackson could be caught as well.”  
  
“You caught them?”  
  
Hoya nodded. “They haven’t talked much…yet. But the traces of humans we found are enough to prove their guilt. Too bad you’re sitting in a cage yourself and can’t see them get dragged in front of the court.”  
  
“So they are here?” The other alpha nodded and Woohyun growled deeply. He really wanted to do nothing more than kill those bastards that had betrayed and doomed his whole pack. Of course that had brought him here – to his true mate – but that could not make all the deaths go away.  
  
“And what about the other pack? Don’t tell me Doojoon brought them here?”  
  
“Yes…but right now they are still on their way. Doojoon is planning a joint attack on the hunters. Exterminate their camp before they do it to ours. I don’t know what will happen to the two packs after that. We can’t all fit into this village and there can’t be two pack leaders here.”  
  
Woohyun cursed his luck of being imprisoned at a time like that. He had questions to ask Morgan and Jackson. They were members of _his_ former pack. If anyone had the right to kill them, it was Woohyun. He wanted to ask those bastards how they could sleep peacefully at night and how many other packs they had betrayed like that. Maybe Woohyun’s pack hadn’t been the only one…  
  
And the joint attack on the hunter camp – that was something he wanted to join very eagerly. Woohyun wanted to make those humans pay for everything they had done to him and his pack. And to Sunggyu. Maybe that had been other humans, but they were all the same to him – cruel monsters.  
  
“Fuck...get me out of here, Hoya.”  
  
“I don’t think that’s in my power.”  
  
“Has Doojoon even taken the time to listen to Sunggyu’s explanation?” Woohyun growled.  
  
“Woohyun…I don’t know. I just know he is really fucking pissed about you fucking his mate into oblivion. Even if you tell him you’re true mates, I doubt he’ll just let it go and say _‘Ah, sorry, I overreacted! Of course you two can be together!’_.”  
  
“I know that myself…but Sunggyu has chosen me over him.”  
  
“It’s not like it was a very fair fight with you courting Sunggyu behind his back and biology telling you two that you are meant for each other. You didn’t give Doojoon a legit chance to convince Sunggyu otherwise.”  
  
“He’s the one neglecting him…even leaving him alone during his heat.” Woohyun grumbled.  
  
Hoya huffed. “Keep me out of this. It’s between the three of you. I just wanted to inform you about Morgan and Jackson, and the joint attack.”  
  
“When will it happen?”  
  
“I don’t know yet. The other pack isn’t even here yet and we still need to find out the location. I just wanted you to realize that Sunggyu and you might not be first on the priority list. People will focus on the humans as soon as the news is out, which is both good and bad for you guys.”  
  
The humans…how would Sunggyu handle the news? Woohyun didn’t want his omega to be alone when he found out. Sunggyu would be scared and the fact that he was imprisoned and helpless would make his mate go insane with fear.  
  
“Please talk to Doojoon…he just needs to give us a chance to talk. I’ll apologize as many times as he wants. I’ll take any punishment he wants to give me, but please tell him to spare Sunggyu.”  
  
“I’ll try…but I cannot promise you anything. I understand Doojoon...you know. But more importantly, I will try to get someone to look at your wound. We can’t have you lose one of your forelegs right before the big fight.”  
  
Woohyun doubted he would be allowed to join it, but Hoya was right. Someone needed to look at his injury. His friend left him alone again and Woohyun put his head on his paws, howling quietly. He missed his mate a lot. It hurt to be separated from Sunggyu for a longer time. The alpha wanted to hold him in his arms and tell him that everything was going to be alright. He glanced up at the moon and wondered if the omega was looking at it too. Woohyun wished he could ask the moon to bring Sunggyu a message from him.  
  
 _Be safe, my omega. We’ll be reunited. I promise._  
  
  
  
The next day, Yongguk came over to check his wound. He put some ointment on it and wrapped it up properly. Woohyun tried to find out how Sunggyu was, but the healer couldn’t tell him much. He was relieved to know, though, that the omega at least received some water. Woohyun didn’t get any water or food as punishment for his ‘crime’. Yongguk also told him that they would be stuck in the cages for at least a week or maybe more. Doojoon didn’t seem like he wanted to deal with them right now. He was focused on his plan to attack the humans.  
  
  
  
The whole pack knew about the hunters by the third day. Woohyun could hear people and wolves talking when they passed by. Some of them seemed eager to fight the humans, but most just seemed afraid. The alpha wondered how the pack leader wanted to win the battle with so many cowards in the pack. Woohyun agreed with Doojoon that it was better to attack the human camp before they could surprise them, but the fight would be anything but easy.  
  
Woohyun curled into a ball. The night was especially cold today. He wondered if Sunggyu was alright. Did someone bring him a blanket? Probably not. More than the waiting and the cramped space, his worry over the omega was making the situation unbearable. He couldn’t handle not seeing Sunggyu and not talking to him. Woohyun could only feel him through their thin connection. His omega longed for him too, he knew that much. How much longer would Doojoon keep them like this? It would not change their decision if that was what Doojoon was hoping for. No matter how hungry or cold Woohyun would get, he would hold on to his love for Sunggyu and he knew his omega would do the same. They would see this through together.  
  
The alpha closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep, hoping that he might forget about the cold in his dreams. He tried thinking of warmer places like his bed – with Sunggyu by his side. Woohyun sought comfort in the memories of their past nights together. How utterly soft and perfect Sunggyu’s warm form had fit against his. How his nostrils would fill up with the scent of rain and apples every time he gathered his omega in his arms. How Sunggyu would sigh and relax against him at times like that. He felt his body humming with fuzzy warmth as he remembered and Woohyun hoped that Sunggyu could share what he felt.  
  
  
  
 _“Woohyun! Woohyun, wake up!” A familiar voice called._  
  
He groaned and refused to open his eyes. “Wake up, sleepy head!”  
  
“Daddy, wake up! Is he dead?” It sounded like a kid.  
  
“No, Dohyun, darling. Your daddy is just a lazy ass.” The voice from before spoke. “What do we do when daddy doesn’t wake up?”  
  
“We hit him between the legs!” Woohyun’s eyes snapped open and he wanted to shout something rude, but the words got stuck in his throat. He blinked slowly, not believing what his eyes could see.  
  
A little boy was sitting on top of his chest, looking down at him with big, brown eyes. His hair reminded him of Sunggyu’s auburn hair, though it was a shade darker. Woohyun glanced to the left and saw his omega smiling down at him. “Are you awake now? I guess threatening your balls is still more effective than a morning kiss. Right, Dohyun-ah?”  
  
“Daddy, play with me!” The boy wrapped his tiny arms around Woohyun’s neck and the alpha blinked once again. Was he dreaming? This had to be a dream. He was sure that he had been lying in a cage just a moment ago. Not to mention that he can’t have a son…not with Sunggyu.  
  
“Are you still sleeping?” The omega crouched down next to him when he didn’t answer and put a hand on his forehead with a worried expression. “Woohyun, are you okay?”  
  
Woohyun’s eyes scanned the omega’s neck shortly and his heart skipped a beat when there was a different mark where Doojoon’s had been. His mark. Woohyun just knew it. This was a dream, it had to be, but Woohyun didn’t care. He didn’t want to wake up from it. Sunggyu was his and right on top of him was their son.  
  
He smiled hesitantly. “I’m okay. Sorry if I worried you. Should I wake up now?”  
  
Woohyun sat up and wrapped his arms around the little boy. He ruffled his hair and Dohyun squealed happily. “Are we going to play now?”  
  
“Yes, we will play. Just let me greet mommy, okay?”  
  
Sunggyu pursed his lips. “I thought I told you not to call me that!”  
  
“Mommy is mad! Mommy is mad!” Someone chanted and then a girl jumped on the bed. Woohyun blinked once more. She seemed like the spitting image of Dohyun, but her hair was much darker and her facial features reminded him more of Sunggyu’s. Twins.  
  
“Yona, don’t copy your dad!” Sunggyu scolded her and the girl laughed playfully.  
  
“Daddy, play with me too!” Yona begged and Woohyun suddenly found himself with two kids to take care of.  
  
“Well, I’ll go make lunch now. So have fun playing with dad, okay? He volunteered to play with you aaaaaall day long.” Sunggyu gave him a smug grin and turned away.  
  
The alpha reached out his hands and whined. “But Sunggyu...Gyu...give me my morning kiss! I want to hug you!”  
  
His mate huffed and didn’t spare him another look. “I’m sorry, love. I won’t call you mommy again?”  
  
“Mommy! Mommy!” The twins repeated after him and Woohyun winced shortly at the glare Sunggyu sent him.  
  
“You two rascals got me into trouble! Just you wait!” Woohyun exclaimed and started tickling the little boy. Dohyun squealed and tried to get away, but his father was much stronger.  
  
He saw Yona trying to get away and quickly grabbed her as well. He pushed her on the bed and tickled her stomach. “AH! Daddy, no!!”  
  
“Daddy is going to eat you because you were bad!” Woohyun said and playfully pressed his face against Dohyun’s chest and moved his mouth, acting like he was going to eat him alive.  
  
The boy screamed. “Mommy! Save me!”  
  
“I’m not listening until you call me daddy too.” Sunggyu called from his corner where he was taking his time peeling potatoes.  
  
Woohyun grinned and lowered his voice. He pulled Yona closer and signed the twins to be quiet. “Let’s get mommy to play with us too, okay?”  
  
He whispered his plan to them and the twins nodded in agreement. They jumped down from the bed and ran towards Sunggyu. The omega looked over his shoulder warily. “Don’t come here. Play with daddy!”  
  
“You’re a daddy too, you said it yourself.” Woohyun replied as he stood up as well.  
  
Just then Yona snatched the peeler from Sunggyu’s hands and Dohyun stole the pot with the potatoes. Sunggyu stood up. “Yah! Get back here you two!”  
  
Woohyun wrapped his arms around the distracted omega and lifted him up easily. Sunggyu hit his arms. “Let me down! Yah! Woohyun!”  
  
He threw his mate onto the bed with a chuckle and wrapped arms and legs around him to keep him in place. Woohyun pressed kisses against his cheek and then nuzzled his face against the curve of his neck. “I caught you, my omega. I’m not letting you go again, ever.”  
  
Sunggyu turned his face to him and Woohyun used the chance to give him a kiss. Even if it was a dream, everything felt real to him - the touch of Sunggyu’s lips, the warmth and the taste of his cavern. Woohyun wanted to keep kissing him forever. He didn’t want to wake up again to a reality where Sunggyu was far away from him.  
  
“Are you sure everything is alright?” The omega asked, once again looking worried.  
  
Woohyun smiled. “Absolutely perfect. I just missed you a lot.”  
  
“We see each other every day.” Sunggyu pouted and the alpha gave him another kiss.  
  
“Daddy, no fair! Don’t play without us!” Dohyun complained and then jumped on top of Woohyun. The alpha groaned shortly at the new weight.  
  
“Me too, me too!” Yona followed his example and Woohyun felt like the twins wanted to crush him.  
  
Sunggyu just laughed and Woohyun smiled as well. He wished this was real and not just a dream. His beautiful mate in his arms, laughing and happy. Two adorable children playing with them and asking for their attention. He didn’t even noticed tears starting to roll down his cheeks.  
  
The omega reached out to wipe them away. “Woohyun...did you have a bad dream?”  
  
“Yes...” Woohyun answered and Sunggyu caressed his head in a comforting way.  
  
“It’s okay now. It’s over.”  
  
“Is daddy sad? Don’t be sad!” Yona asked. The alpha saw that his daughter was close to tears.  
  
He sat up and took her in his arms. “No, I’m not sad anymore. I love you, my little angel.”  
  
“I love you too, daddy!” Yona exclaimed and hugged him back with her tiny arms.  
  
Dohyun joined them. “I love daddy more!”  
  
“No, I do!”  
  
“No, I love him the most!”  
  
He glanced at Sunggyu for help but the omega just watched them quietly, his gaze soft and full of love. Woohyun wished he’d never wake up. He wanted to stay here forever with his family. The alpha hugged the children harder as tears kept falling. He didn’t want to go back to a world where they didn’t exist. How could they be a dream when they felt so real?  
  
A shot suddenly resounded and Woohyun looked up in shock. His eyes widened when he looked next to him and saw Sunggyu lying on the bed, a big hole gaping in his chest and blood soaking the sheets below his lifeless body. Woohyun let out a choked scream and then he noticed that the weight in his arms had changed. The alpha looked down and saw two skeletons of children in his arms instead of his twins. He looked back to his dead mate and Sunggyu’s eyes seemed to say: Why didn’t you save me?  
  
Woohyun woke up screaming.


	15. Chapter Fourteen - Letting Go

_Chapter Fourteen - Letting Go_

 

Doojoon sighed. He put his forehead in his hands and closed his eyes. It was hard to concentrate on his tasks when his mind was full with Sunggyu. His omega, who he had locked away in a cage like a criminal. It was the first thing that had come to his mind when Logan confronted him with the truth. Anger filled his chest when he remembered that moment. Doojoon lashed out and sent the papers on his table flying threw the hut. He stood up and gave the table a kick that sent it falling over. There was so much anger. Anger at Sunggyu. Anger at Woohyun. Anger at himself.  
  
His rage turned into sadness and Doojoon stared into the distance with teary eyes. It was easy to blame others, but the alpha knew he was at fault too. He should’ve spent more time with Sunggyu after noticing his omega’s attraction to Woohyun, instead, he had put distance between them. He was the one who had avoided Sunggyu first. When Woohyun appeared first, he should’ve used his authority as pack leader and sent him away. A part of him knew since the beginning that the other alpha would pose a danger to his current life. He had suspected it all along, but did Doojoon try to stop it? Hardly.  
  
He didn’t deserve to stop Sunggyu. Doojoon knew that Woohyun had to be his omega’s true mate. There was no other alpha that could steal his heart. Sunggyu had always been loyal to him and he knew that Sunggyu had fought his attraction to Woohyun. The pack leader had hoped that perhaps Sunggyu would reject his true mate for him and their love would prove stronger, but it was clear that wasn’t going to happen anymore. His omega – he was still Doojoon’s – had shared a bed with Woohyun. That thought made him mad more than anything else, but he was the one that wasn’t there during Sunggyu’s heat. He had _known_ it would start soon but still left without his mate. He had used the human hunters as an excuse to push Sunggyu away further – pushed him right into the hands of that guy.  
  
Doojoon blamed himself for the fact that their love wasn’t strong enough. He had tried to defy fate and now he was paying the price for it. Their whole relationship was based on a lie and Doojoon knew that the lie would not be able to keep them together any longer. Sunggyu was going to find the truth out and hate him. How could he blame his omega for his betrayal when he himself was the biggest liar of them all? He was the one that stole Sunggyu’s dreams.  
  
A lone tear rolled down his cheek and the alpha stumbled out of the hut after wiping it away. The village was quiet since it was deep in the night, which was quite fine with him. Doojoon wandered through the darkness with a blank expression. His lie was the whole reason why he hadn’t stepped in the whole time, the reason why he pushed his love away from him, into the arms of another man. It was the reason why he didn’t and had never deserved Sunggyu’s love. His mate deserved to be happy and who was Doojoon to take that away from him again? These past weeks, he had clung to a tiny, fragile hope, but this was as far as is selfishness could get him.  
  
He stopped walking when he reached his goal. His second-in-command was guarding Sunggyu, but he told Yifan to go home, since he wanted some time alone. The alpha stared at the cage in front of him. Doojoon’s eyes filled with new tears as he looked at the wolf. He looked so tiny inside his cage – small and vulnerable. It had been over a week since he put his mate and Woohyun into the cages. He could see the effects the forced diet had on Sunggyu. He was already starting to become skinnier. The alpha sat down close to the cage and leaned his head against the bars. Sunggyu was sleeping, but he could tell that his omega was uncomfortable and cold. Doojoon knew the cage must be too small for him, even if the omega had a small build. And it gave him hardly any protection from the cold winds. He felt sorry for putting him in such a place. Doojoon had sworn to always protect him and never let any harm come to his mate – what was he doing now? Exactly the opposite.  
  
“I should let you go but I want to hold on to you. Though I have no right to stop you.” Doojoon whispered. “I’ve held on to you for years for my own selfish reasons. Back when I made my proposal to you, I never thought you would accept it. I never thought you’d fall for me and love me back. The past years have been like a dream and more than I ever expected, but every dream must end, right?”  
  
His voice wavered and Doojoon took a deep breath, fighting the tears that kept threatening to spill. “Do you think it’s okay if I keep dreaming a little longer?”  
  
He closed his eyes and shivered shortly as a cold breeze brushed past them. “Did I ever tell you when exactly I fell in love with you? I know you don’t remember, or at least you never knew it was me you talked to, but you saved me that day.”  
  
  
  
 _Doojoon stared at the bloody mess on the floor. Time seemed to slow down and for a moment he was all alone with the dead wolf. The heat of the battle was over and now only pain was left for him. He had killed his own father. He knew the old wolf had died with a proud grin on his bleeding mouth, but that didn’t ease the emptiness that suddenly filled his chest.  
  
Like wild tsunami waves, reality came back at him. People touched his shoulders – when did he turn back into his human form? – and called his name cheerfully. “Doojoon, you did it!”  
  
“Pack leader!”  
  
“He’s won!”  
  
“Your father is proud of you.”  
  
“You’ll be a good leader. It was a fair fight.”  
  
Doojoon felt them tugging on his arms and dragging him away from his dead father. Some of the people around him gave him their condolences, but he didn’t reply anything to any of them. He felt strangely detached from everything that was happening. His mind was still there on the field, where other people currently lifted the dead wolf to give him a proper burial.  
  
When they put his father into the grave and shoveled soil on top of him, Doojoon still felt the same cold emptiness inside of him. His mother told him he did well and kept assuring him his father was proud of him, but he could only stare at the hole in front of his feet, which was slowly filled with soil. ”You’re pack leader now”  
  
His mother smiled and Doojoon smiled back, though, inside he thought: **You’re a murderer now.**  
  
  
  
There were celebrations later that night to honor the late pack leader and his successor. Doojoon found himself smiling and laughing, although he felt like crying inside. He acted like a confident alpha should – proud and unfazed. After a few hours of celebrating, when everyone was wasted or sleeping already, Doojoon separated himself from the group. He walked away from them, from his responsibilities and from his dead father lying under the earth. When he couldn’t hear the celebrations anymore, the alpha sat down on the wet ground.  
  
Doojoon lay back and looked at the starry sky above. Tears were brimming in his eyes, but for some reason they would not fall. He put a hand over his trembling lips. It hurt to hold his tears back. **You can’t cry. You are pack leader now. You are an alpha.** People were expecting him to be okay and smile, but how could he be alright when his father was dead? He died at his very own hands. Doojoon let out a choked sob.  
  
“Are you okay?”  
  
He sat up instantly and looked over his shoulder. Doojoon couldn’t recognize the person but someone was standing a few meters away from him. “E-Everything’s alright.”  
  
“Liar.” The other guy said and just by his voice and the stature, Doojoon knew it was just a boy. Though he could hardly talk. Not too long ago, he had been just a boy too.  
  
He turned his head away. “Just leave me alone, okay?”  
  
The alpha heard steps coming closer. He turned his head again and sent the other male a glare, though it was too dark and the other person could surely not see it. “Because you want to cry?”  
  
“I don’t want to cry!”  
  
The boy hummed and sat down next to him. “It’s okay to cry if you’re sad.”  
  
Doojoon took a deep breath. A strange scent entered his nose. He could smell beer – the boy was probably drunk – but there was also a fragrance that reminded him of apples. A sweet scent that could only come from an omega. For some reason, he got angry. What did an omega know about the responsibilities of an alpha? “No, it’s not okay! I can’t cry.”  
  
“Why? Because you’re a man?”  
  
“Because I’m an alpha!” He shouted a little too loud and then anxiously looked around to see if anybody had heard.  
  
The omega chuckled. He **chuckled**. Doojoon gritted his teeth. “What kind of reason is that? That may make you an arrogant asshole but it doesn’t make you unable to cry. Aren’t you just afraid that someone could hear or see? Hurt your stupid pride-“  
  
He was on the boy in a second, straddling him and pressing him down on the ground with a hand on his neck. “I’m not afraid!”  
  
Doojoon was afraid. Very much so. But for some reason it made him mad that someone else was able to see that so easily. How could the omega tell his feelings in the dark when no one saw past his façade in broad daylight? “It’s okay to cry, you know. I won’t tell anyone.”  
  
“Shut up!”  
  
“Everyone needs a shoulder to cry on sometimes. Come on, mate, I’m drunk and I’ll probably not remember your pitiful state, which, by the way, was not an invitation to rape me.” The boy laughed again and Doojoon felt helpless against him.  
  
Then the first tear fell, dropping right onto his hand that was still grabbing the omega’s neck. Another one came and then more followed. He loosened his grip and leaned down, letting his forehead rest against the boy’s shoulder. His tears soaked the fabric of his shirt quickly and a hesitant hand patted his back, as sobs wrecked his body. Doojoon remembered every moment he had had with his father. How he told him how to hunt as a wolf or as a human with weapons, how he told him about Nature and her wonders, taught him the ways of the elder wolves and pretty much everything else he knew today. His father had been his teacher all his life and now Doojoon had surpassed him, killed him. He would not be able to talk to him anymore or ask him for advice. Suddenly, all responsibilities for leading the pack were on his shoulders and he didn’t feel like he could do this. It was too much for him.  
  
The hand on his back moved from little pats to rubbing comforting circles. “You sure cry a lot.”  
  
He smiled shortly against the shoulder. They stayed like that for a while. The boy let him cry into his shoulder until all tears were shed. When he felt better, Doojoon sat up again and wiped his eyes and cheeks. “Thank you for lending me your shoulder. I’d be thankful if you didn’t tell anyone, though, since…you know…it would make me look pretty pathetic if news got out that the new pack leader cried like a little girl on his first day.”  
  
Doojoon chuckled shortly. He waited for a reply but somehow nothing came. “Hey, are you not-“  
  
He blinked and nudged the boy shortly, but no reaction came. “Are you sleeping?”  
  
The alpha leaned closer and indeed, he could hear a soft and regular breathing. The drunken boy had fallen asleep. Doojoon reached out without thinking and let his fingers brush through the soft hair. “Are you that drunk or just naïve? How can you fall asleep when you’re all alone with an alpha?”  
  
He retracted his hand when he noticed what he was doing. Doojoon felt his cheeks grow warm and he slapped them shortly. “This is dangerous…I should get him back to the village.”  
  
Light shone down upon them when the moon managed to look through the clouds. It granted him a short look on the cheeky omega that had made him cry in the dark. Doojoon’s breath got stuck in his throat. He was beautiful for a male, still young, slender and pale under the moonlight, his hair shimmering red. He felt his heart beat strongly inside his chest and Doojoon smiled against his will. “Are you a forest spirit that Mother Nature sent to make me feel better? Because you don’t seem to be out of this world…”  
  
Of course the boy didn’t reply to his words. The moon disappeared behind the clouds again and they were left in the dark once more. Doojoon sighed shortly and then picked the omega up, carrying him back to the omega den. He didn’t know to which hut he should go, so he just went to the omega den. It was the safest place for an unmated omega and Doojoon knew that the lightweight in his arms wasn’t mated. He would be lying if he said that he took the shortest route to the den. He took his time to bring the boy there, enjoying that sweet scent of his and the warm weight in his arms.  
  
“Dooj- pack leader!” Serra greeted him at the entrance.  
  
He smiled at the older woman. “Please, keep calling me Doojoon. I’d feel awkward if things between us suddenly changed.”  
  
The old healer nodded with a smile. She was the one that helped bringing him into this world. Doojoon would feel weird if she suddenly treated him differently. “Who’s that? Oh, wait…oh my, Sunggyu?”  
  
Doojoon inwardly rejoiced. **Sunggyu, so that is his name.** “I think he got drunk. I found him sleeping on the ground.”  
  
Serra gasped. “That boy! What was he thinking? Thank you, Doojoon. He’s not even old enough to drink yet! I’ll scold him properly tomorrow. Can you put him on one of the beds?”  
  
He nodded and did as she wanted. Doojoon gave the boy another glance, savoring how the flickering light of the campfire illuminated the slender form. “Don’t tell him that I brought him here. He might get embarrassed knowing the new pack leader found him drunk on the ground.”  
  
She chuckled. “That may be true. And Doojoon, wash your eyes properly before you go to bed – or they’ll be swollen tomorrow.”  
  
His eyes widened shortly but then his gaze softened. Of course Serra could tell that he had cried. “Thank you. Look after him, okay?”  
  
“Oh, do you like him, Doojoon? Do you?” She nudged him with the elbow and the alpha flushed.  
  
“Serra!”  
  
“You may want to wait a few years until you think about breeding him. He’s still too young.”  
  
“I don’t like him in that way!”  
  
“Of course not…” Serra smiled knowingly and smacked his butt. “Boy, you still got lots to learn about love. Now, hush, go home.”  
  
Doojoon gave Sunggyu one last glance and then he left the omega den again. As he walked to his own hut, his cheeks didn’t seem to cool down at all and his heart didn’t stop beating so frantically either. Was that how it felt when you fell in love?_  
  
  
  
He glanced up at the moon in the sky. It remembered him of that night many years ago. Sunggyu had never remembered the incident and Doojoon could never decide if that was fortunate or not. He had not shed even a tear in front of his mother, but the omega had made him cry waterfalls. “Maybe we could’ve had a future…if I hadn’t lied to you. I’m sorry, Sunggyu. I just wanted you so badly…”  
  
The alpha looked back to Sunggyu and froze when he saw his eyes open. “S-Sunggyu.”  
  
“Which…lie…” The wolf asked. His voice sounded hoarse and he seemed to have trouble saying even those two words.  
  
Doojoon gave him a worried look. “Are you okay?”  
  
The wolf whined shortly. Through the bond, the alpha could feel that his mate was in pain. “Which lie-?”  
  
Sunggyu suddenly made a choking noise and then he threw up without another warning. Doojoon was immediately on his knees and reaching out a hand through the bars. “Sunggyu! What’s wrong? Are you sick?”  
  
His omega only whined in reply and twisted his body in the tiny cage. Doojoon stood up quickly and ran towards Yifan’s hut that was luckily just nearby. He pushed it open. “Give me the key, Yifan!”  
  
His second-in-command gave him an alarmed look and immediately jumped from his seat, throwing the key over to his pack leader. Doojoon ran back to the cage and opened the lock quickly. He gathered the trembling form of his omega in his arms. “Oh, Sunggyu, I’m so sorry. I’ll get you somewhere warm, okay?”  
  
Yifan gave them a worried glance. “Is he sick?”  
  
Doojoon ignored him and ran towards the healer’s hut, careful not to drop his mate. All his former worries were pushed aside. His mind was focused on the problem at hand – his sick omega. He should’ve known better than to let him hunger and freeze in that cage for over a week. No matter how messed up the situation was, Sunggyu was still his precious mate.  
  
Yongguk’s head snapped up when he barged inside. The healer rubbed his eyes shortly and stood up. “Leader?”  
  
“It’s Sunggyu. I think he’s sick.” He explained shortly and put the omega on one of the beds.  
  
The healer immediately came over to examine him. “What are his symptoms?”  
  
“I don’t know…he threw up and he’s shivering, plus he seems to be in pain…”  
  
Yongguk’s face darkened. He looked at the omega. “Sunggyu, can you hear me? Can you turn for me?”  
  
His mate whimpered but then his limbs started to change. Doojoon’s heart clenched when he saw how drenched in sweat he was. Yongguk touched his forehead. “He has a fever. He’s probably dehydrated and the forced diet is never doing good for skinny omegas like him.”  
  
“Yifan!” He called out the other alpha, who immediately stepped to his side. “Get me something warm to eat. NOW.”  
  
Yifan nodded and took off without arguing. Doojoon watched anxiously as the healer took care of his mate. Yongguk knew what he was doing, but the alpha was still beyond nervous. “He’ll recover, right?”  
  
“A warm bed and meal should help him get better.”  
  
He sighed in relief and crouched down next to the bed to take Sunggyu’s hand in his. The omega pulled it away, though. Doojoon pressed his lips together tightly. “-joon…which lie?”  
  
The alpha could see the worry inside those feverish eyes. Sunggyu had heard his words and now he didn’t seem to want to let go of them. “We’ll talk when you’re better, okay?”  
  
His mate blinked slowly and then nodded. Doojoon brushed the wet strands of hair away from his forehead. “No matter what…I love you.”  
  
Sunggyu didn’t answer anything. His eyes fell closed again and Yongguk put the blanket over him. “Go and get some sleep, Doojoon. I’ll call you if anything changes.”  
  
“I’ll come by tomorrow. Take good care of him and, Yongguk, don’t let him leave this hut.” His gaze made clear what he meant with his words.  
  
The healer nodded. Doojoon turned to leave but Yongguk called him back. “Leader! Thank you for bringing him here, despite everything. You’re a good man.”  
  
He smiled sadly. “No, I’m not.”  
  
And then he walked out with a heavy heart. He was a horrible man.  
  
  
  
The next days were horrible. His men still failed to get information out of their two prisoners from the south and Sunggyu wasn’t getting better either. His fever had gone down and some color had returned to his face, but Yongguk told him that he still kept throwing up very often. The healer was starting to suspect it might be something different and the thought had Doojoon lying awake in bed at night. Some unknown disease? A virus? Or possibly-  
  
Doojoon’s fingers grabbed the furs so tight that his knuckles turned white. He had to tell Yongguk – and Sunggyu. The omega had a right to know the truth. They wouldn’t look for _that_ as the reason for his sickness, because only he knew the truth; he and the dead Serra. The truth about what kind of failure he was. If his suspicions were true, Doojoon wouldn’t know what to say to Sunggyu. He doubted ‘ _I’m sorry_ ’ would cover it.  
  
He headed to the healer’s tent the next day to see his omega. Doojoon hesitated before entering. Kei and Jessica were there this time. “Pack leader. Are you here for Sunggyu? He’s still resting in bed.”  
  
Doojoon glanced around the tent. No patients. “Could you give us a moment? I’d like to talk to him.”  
  
They exchanged a curious look but then Jessica nodded. “Of course, call for us if you need anything.”  
  
“Kei!” He called out for the female beta just before she could step outside. Doojoon walked next to her and lowered his voice. “With the symptoms he currently has…purely hypothetical…could it link to a pregnancy?”  
  
Her eyes widened. “I…Sunggyu cannot get pregnant, though.”  
  
“Just tell me! If he _were able_ to get pregnant, could this be a possibility?”  
  
She stared at him for a moment before she nodded. “I-I guess it could be possible. Depending on the week, his body would be adjusting to the changes and the forced diet plus his whole situation could’ve made him sick…but leader, why are you-“  
  
“Don’t tell anyone I asked. Go, Kei. No one is to enter.”  
  
The beta gave him a confused look. She slowly stepped back and left the hut like he had ordered. Doojoon walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. “Sunggyu, are you awake?”  
  
“Yeah…” His mate opened his eyes and moved to sit up. “What did you ask Kei?”  
  
Doojoon licked his lips nervously. “Sunggyu…there’s something I need to tell you. Something I should’ve told you years ago.”  
  
He could see and feel how anxious his words made the omega. Sunggyu looked at him warily. “You are scaring me…”  
  
“I’m sorry. I’m sorry for everything.”  
  
“I should be the one to apo-“  
  
“No…listen to me. Finding out about what happened while I was gone…it was shocking and, to be honest, it still hurts. But you know, I’m neither blind nor dumb. I knew there was something between Woohyun and you, but I never interfered. I kept my distance to you instead, because deep in my heart…I knew I don’t deserve you and that Woohyun was the true mate you always wanted. The one you would’ve chosen if I hadn’t tricked you into mating me.”  
  
Sunggyu’s eyes widened. “Tricked? What are you saying? You’ve saved-“  
  
Doojoon shook his head. He smiled sadly and took a deep breath. “What would you do if you were pregnant?”  
  
His mate paled. He glared at him. “That’s not funny-“  
  
“Months before the attack…I had a check-up with Serra and she found out something.”  
  
He could see that the omega was desperately waiting for him to continue. “She told me I’m unable to impregnate someone.”  
  
Sunggyu’s mouth opened but the alpha quickly continued with a shaking voice. “I was devastated. I’m the pack leader but I couldn’t even…I was unable- and then I gave up on you, because I thought you would never choose me if you knew. But the attack happened and I-“  
  
“No…”  
  
“They said you might never be able to carry a child and I was…happy? I hated myself but I thought this meant we were fated…that destiny was giving me a chance to be with you. How better to hide my inability then-“  
  
“Shut up!” Sunggyu interrupted him. “Don’t say another word!”  
  
Doojoon could feel a tear running down his cheek when he saw the omega breaking down. He wanted to grab the trembling figure and comfort him, but he knew Sunggyu would push him away. “I did love you, I still do, believe me. I didn’t think there was a possibility that you could…Sunggyu, if I knew-“  
  
“All these years…all the months I waited for my heat and every fucking time hoped that maybe the healers had been wrong…that maybe I would get pregnant. Are you saying that during all these times you _knew_ it would never happen? Not because of me, but because of you?” The omega was screaming by now, the tears streaming down his face.  
  
He tried to grab his shoulder to calm him down but Sunggyu lashed out at him. His nails scratched Doojoon’s cheek. “Tell me this is a lie! Tell me it’s a sick joke as punishment for sleeping with Woohyun.”  
  
“I’m sorry, Sunggyu. I don’t deserve you. I should’ve told you before we mated…but instead I kept the truth from you and made you think the healers were right after all. I knew if there was a possibility then you would’ve chosen to wait for your true mate.”  
  
Sunggyu gave up hitting him and drew his knees to his chest. Doojoon pulled back. “I can understand if you cannot forgive me…and if you want, I will break the bond.”  
  
The omega didn’t answer and Doojoon stood up. “I…I’ll give you time to think. I will tell only the healers about this for now and they will…check if maybe you are-“  
  
“Get out, Doojoon.” Sunggyu whispered coldly without looking at him.  
  
He nodded and walked away. Behind him, he could hear the omega breaking down, but even if he weren’t able to hear him…Doojoon could feel it through the bond. The pain was searing. It felt like his heart was torn apart and bleeding. Sunggyu was beyond hurt and it was all his damn fault.  
  
Pregnant or not – he knew he had lost his mate.


	16. Chapter Fifteen: A New Life

_Chapter Fifteen: A New Life_

 

Sunggyu curled into a ball and pulled a pelt over his body to cover himself. The tears just wouldn’t stop falling. It felt like Doojoon had torn his heart right out of his chest and stepped on it. All these years he had faithfully believed in his mate. The whole time Woohyun and he had danced around each other, he had felt bad for betraying Doojoon and lying to him. Now it turned out that he wasn’t even the biggest liar between the two of them. Sunggyu could’ve probably handled every lie and he probably could’ve forgiven him every lie, because of his own guilt that he was carrying. But this lie would be harder to forgive. Getting pregnant and carrying his (true) mate’s pups had always been his biggest dream. To settle down with his own family. The hunters had robbed him of that dream - that was what he had always believed him. But now it looked like Doojoon had been the one to crush it.  
  
The healers had told him that they weren’t completely sure if he could get pregnant. The old and experienced healers had all died in the attack, leaving only the young and still learning apprentices behind. Jessica had never made him too much hope, though. Despite that, Sunggyu had always waited for his heat eagerly. He had prayed for Doojoon’s seed to grow inside of him, but every month the result had been the same: no sign of any pregnancy symptoms. Why had Doojoon never told him the truth and stopped him from his silly dreams? Would Sunggyu have forgiven him if he had told the truth earlier – before Woohyun appeared in his life? The omega wasn’t sure. He had sincerely loved Doojoon and maybe he would’ve given up the dream of children for him.  
  
But now…now it seemed like the pack leader had used him only to hide his infertility.  
  
He knew it wasn’t like that. Doojoon was not that kind of person, but it still hurt to know the truth. There might be a new life growing inside of him. After years of waiting and losing hope, Woohyun had possibly managed breeding him successfully with just one heat. If he really was pregnant, then what would that make the previous years together with Doojoon? Did he regret taking him up his offer? Sunggyu wasn’t sure, but he couldn’t find any hatred for the alpha inside his heart. If Doojoon had not stopped him back then, he would be dead right now. He would’ve never met Woohyun. The lie didn’t change the fact that the pack leader saved his life back then. Maybe Doojoon hadn’t done it for all the right reasons, but without him, Sunggyu would be either dead or mated to some douche against his will. Maybe that guy would’ve gotten him pregnant, but he wouldn’t have been happy.  
  
He had been happy with Doojoon. Sunggyu had loved him. He still loved him in a way that could not simply be forgotten or disappear over night. It was different than the love he held for his true mate, but still it was love. Doojoon had granted him happiness for many years. Sunggyu had only become stronger thanks to his encouragements. He just knew that all of that had been no lie. Doojoon had _and_ still loved him truly.  
  
“Sunggyu, are you okay?”  
  
The omega sniffled and wiped his nose with the back of his hand. “No…”  
  
He felt the bed move beneath his body when Kei sat down. “Doojoon told us everything…and he said we should look after you.”  
  
“I think I’d rather be alone right now.” Sunggyu mumbled from under the pelt. To be honest, he wanted Woohyun by his side, but he knew the healers would not be able to grant him that wish.  
  
Kei patted his covered form shortly. “I’ll come back later or maybe Jessica or Yongguk can come, whoever you’re more comfortable with, and then we can test you if you want. See if you’re…pregnant. Would you like that?”  
  
He nodded shortly. “Y-Yeah…”  
  
Though everything was a lot to take in right now and the betrayal of his mate hurt, Sunggyu was still curious about the state in his womb. He unconsciously wrapped an arm around his abdomen. He had been determined to break the bond even before the revelation, but if there really was a baby inside of him, there would be no other way than to break it. Even Doojoon knew it. Sunggyu still couldn’t believe that the alpha had offered to cut the bond. It must’ve taken Doojoon a lot to say those words.  
  
Of course he couldn’t wait to be with Woohyun completely, but the thought of breaking the bond still saddened him. It was a bond that had existed for many years after all. Sunggyu sighed and lifted the blanket slightly to glance outside. “Kei?”  
  
She glanced over to him and smiled. “Yes?”  
  
“How’s Woohyun?” He asked anxiously. Thanks to Doojoon, Sunggyu had gotten plenty of food and water after being released from his cage, but his mate was still imprisoned as far as he knew.  
  
“Don’t worry, Sunggyu. A day after you were brought here, Doojoon allowed him to receive food and water again. His wound is also getting proper treatment.”  
  
His eyes widened and Sunggyu sat up straight. “His wound?!”  
  
Kei looked like a deer caught in headlights for a moment. “It was nothing serious-“  
  
He threw the pelt aside and stood up, earning protests from the healers. “When? Who? Tell me!”  
  
Jessica came over and grabbed his arm. “Sunggyu, calm down.”  
  
“Don’t tell me to calm down! No one told me he is injured!” Sunggyu pushed her hand off angrily and walked towards the exit.  
  
Jessica grabbed his wrist, and Kei quickly moved between him and the door. “Please stay in here!”  
  
“What? Is this my new prison?” He glared at them.  
  
“Please, Sunggyu. If you really are pregnant, then the last thing you should do is act like this! Do you want to lose the pup?”  
  
He stared at Jessica in shock. “I- I just…Woohyun-“  
  
“Woohyun is okay for now. We’ll see if you two can meet tomorrow, okay?” Kei gave him a short smile.  
  
Sunggyu relaxed slightly and let Jessica lead him back to the bed. She sat down next to him. “He tried to flee and get to you on the day Doojoon imprisoned both of you. Logan bit his arm to stop him.”  
  
He clenched his fists. “Logan...”  
  
“Yongguk is taking care of Woohyun’s arm, so don’t worry about the wound.” He sighed and looked at his lap. Jessica put an arm around him. “What you two did to Doojoon was not exactly okay, but no one of us wants to see you dead for it.”  
  
“Except for Logan that asshole, but he wants pretty much everyone but himself dead.” Kei said as she took a seat on his other side. She leaned closer with a smile. “Say, Sunggyu, is Woohyun really your true mate?”  
  
He blushed. “Where did you hear that?”  
  
“It’s a rumor that’s going around and to be honest, I believe that one more than the others. Doojoon and you were inseparable. What else but true love could break such a bond?” Kei looked at him with dreamy eyes.  
  
Sunggyu nodded hesitantly. She squealed. “That’s so romantic! I want to meet my true mate too!”  
  
Jessica huffed next to him. “What’s so romantic about breaking someone else’s heart?”  
  
He averted his gaze. “Sorry…”  
  
“It’s fine…I know you can hardly change your feelings. And Doojoon has told us his side of the story too. Just remember that not everyone will be as understanding as we are or happy for you even. It will be hard for you in the pack.” Jessica replied.  
  
Kei puffed her cheeks. “Stop being so negative!”  
  
Sunggyu knew that Jessica was right, though. Many in the pack would resent him for his actions. True love or not – he had betrayed their pack leader. It would be of little interest to them if Doojoon lied to him or not, or if he could get pregnant or not.  
  
“Everyone’s talking about the human-“ Sunggyu’s eyes widened but Jessica interrupted the other girl in her sentence.  
  
“Don’t you want to eat something, Sunggyu?”  
  
He frowned. The omega was sure that he had heard the word ‘human’ coming from Kei’s lips and the way Jessica had interrupted her was suspicious, but he didn’t dare to ask. Sunggyu was finally holding onto a piece of happiness again. He didn’t want to lose it already.  
  
“Sure…”  
  
She smiled. “Okay, let me get something. Afterwards, we’ll take a look at your abdomen, okay?”  
  
Sunggyu nodded. _Everything will be alright. I’m safe. We are safe._  
  
  
  
After their meal, Jessica examined him carefully. He was most comfortable with her, although all of the healers were nice. Sunggyu knew a really skilled healer would’ve known his womb was still intact back then, but he didn’t blame Yongguk or her. They had stitched him together when he was about to bleed to death, under immense stress and while grieving their own losses. They had saved his life and the omega would never be able to repay them for that.  
  
He felt excited as the woman examined his abdomen. The omega had never dreamed of lying in the healer’s tent and being examined for a possible pregnancy. Hope was growing inside of him. Sunggyu knew it was dangerous to hope so much. If the pregnancy turned out to be wrong, then it would be devastating. Jessica seemed to be in deep concentration as she pressed several spots all over his lower abdomen. Sometimes she asked Sunggyu how it felt when she pressed here or there. He wondered if his answers told her anything. Could she even tell any difference? Not really much time had passed since the sex with Woohyun. Surely a child would not grow that quickly?  
  
Sunggyu asked her the question out loud and she chuckled. “It won’t grow that quickly, but if you’re pregnant then your body will start adjusting to it. It will prepare itself for the growing pup and its needs. But of course we can’t only tell by touching.”  
  
Jessica stepped away from him. “I mixed some herbs together. It’s a mixture that Serra taught me before she died. You have to drink it and the next time you pee, we will have to check its color. We will have more certainty then. Right now I can only say that your lower abdomen seems a bit softer and more sensitive than normal.”  
  
“Thank you.” He gave her a short smile.  
  
The healer returned it and then she walked towards the little table to grab a small bowl. “Drink this and then rest. We’ll talk after you have…”  
  
He blushed. “Okay…”  
  
The mixture she made him drink tasted bitter and disgusting, but Sunggyu figured all medicine had to taste like that. He swallowed it all and grimaced. Jessica chuckled. “It’s not supposed to taste good. Now rest.”  
  
He didn’t have any problems following her order. Sunggyu felt exhausted. The sickness, the talk with Doojoon and the news about Woohyun’s wound had tired him out. He crawled back under the pelts and closed his eyes. He tried to concentrate his thoughts on the good things – like the fact that he would see Woohyun soon and that he was possibly carrying his true mate’s child.  
  
  
  
The next day, Doojoon visited him again. The omega wanted to send him away immediately, but Doojoon intercepted him. “I’m here to take you to Woohyun. You want to see him, right?”  
  
Sunggyu could see that it wasn’t easy for his mate to say those words. He noticed that the alpha avoided looking at him directly. “Did…Jessica tell you?”  
  
He nodded stiffly. “Yes. We’ll break the bond as soon as possible, of course.”  
  
“Doojoon, I-“  
  
“Please don’t say you’re sorry. It’s for the best of us. I want to end it before you hate me completely - if you don’t do that already.”  
  
Sunggyu stood up and walked towards the alpha. After a moment of hesitation, he grabbed Doojoon’s left hand. “I don’t hate you. The fact that you lied to me hurts, but I can’t hate you. I hurt you way worse by betraying our bond…”  
  
The alpha smiled sadly and gave his hand a short squeeze. “We just weren’t meant to be. This is already more than I ever expected us to be. Thank you for being with me for so long.”  
  
He felt tears prickling in his eyes. “Doojoon, I…I truly loved you. I still do and you’ll always have a special place in my heart. I know you always thought that you don’t deserve me, but the truth is the opposite. You’re a wonderful man, Doojoon. Strong, warm, respectful, thoughtful and selfless with a big heart. Too big sometimes. Always thinking about making others happy first…”  
  
Doojoon reached out to cup his cheek and the omega let him. His mate looked at him silently for a moment. “I want to hold on to you. I don’t want to let you go. I love you, Sunggyu.”  
  
He put a hand over Doojoon’s and smiled. “You’ll find someone else. Someone you will love more than me.”  
  
At least that was what Sunggyu hoped and sincerely wished for his mate. The alpha returned the smile weakly. “Impossible.”  
  
“Don’t say that.”  
  
Doojoon shrugged. “I don’t need anyone else. I’ll be fine as long as you’re happy.”  
  
Sunggyu sighed and the other man chuckled in reply. “Sorry…I’m burdening you with my words. I’ll stop. But, Sunggyu, do you think you can grant me one last wish?”  
  
He blinked. “What kind of wish?”  
  
“One last kiss. I swear that’s all I will ever ask of you again. I’ll let you go and break the bond.” Doojoon spoke sincerely.  
  
Sunggyu nodded after a moment of hesitation. He smiled sadly. “That’s the least I can do for you after breaking your heart.”  
  
Doojoon leaned closer slowly and pressed his lips against Sunggyu’s. The omega didn’t kiss him back and his mate didn’t force it. It was a soft and innocent kiss, full of the love the alpha held for him. Doojoon pulled back again with a smile and retracted his hand.  
  
“Shall we go now? We’ll get Woohyun and then I will speak in front of the pack. I don’t want them to misunderstand the situation.”  
  
“Thank you, Doojoon.”  
  
The alpha walked ahead and Sunggyu followed him. He knew the way to the cages but he still patiently followed after Doojoon, although Sunggyu wanted nothing more than to start running towards his true mate. But he didn’t want to make Doojoon feel even worse about everything. It had to be hard enough for him to let Sunggyu go into another man’s arms. They didn’t talk again on their way to Woohyun. Sunggyu wondered briefly if things would ever return to the way they had been between them. The carefree talks between them, he would miss those. Even if it was selfish, he still wished that Doojoon and he could be friends after all of this. They had hurt each other beyond what a mate should do, but there was no hate in either of their hearts. Maybe friendship would be possible after their wounds heal.  
  
“Sunggyu!” He looked up and smiled as he spotted his mate.  
  
Woohyun was already out of his cage, but Yifan was paying close attention that he wouldn’t go anywhere. Yongguk was there too and the healer waved his hand shortly. Sunggyu threw a reluctant glance over to Doojoon.  
  
The alpha nodded towards Woohyun. “Go. We’ll give you a moment alone and go ahead to the court. Please follow after us when you’re…done.”  
  
Doojoon turned away and Yongguk followed with Yifan. Sunggyu’s eyes followed him, but only until he was pulled into a stormy hug. He yelped in surprise when Woohyun swept him off his feet. “Sunggyu!”  
  
He laughed happily and wrapped his arms around his alpha. “Woohyun!”  
  
Woohyun took a deep breath and then he put the omega down again, his hug tightening slightly. “I have you back in my arms, my omega. I missed you.”  
  
“You’re going to crush me!” He retorted, though Sunggyu didn’t dislike the strong hug at all. He could feel how desperately his alpha had missed him.  
  
“Sorry, I’m just so happy to see you. To have you in my arms and smell your lovely scent…it’s like a dream.“ Woohyun muttered and broke the hug, but only to pull him into a kiss.  
  
Sunggyu mewled happily into the kiss and replied with the same vigor. He had missed his alpha’s taste so much these past days. It felt amazing to feel their lips move against one another again. The same fire as during his heat was still there between them. Sunggyu stepped closer and let his body melt against Woohyun’s. The alpha lowered a hand to his lower back and pressed against it slightly, as if to push him even closer. He let his own hands wander over the broad back of his true mate, indulging in every curve and muscle his fingers could find.  
  
“I never want to let you go again.” Woohyun whispered against his lips, a fiery fire burning in his eyes.  
  
The omega smiled. “You won’t have to do that. Doojoon has agreed to break the bond.”  
  
He couldn’t stop a smile from appearing on his face, even though he still felt bad for Doojoon deep down. But Sunggyu could hardly deny the happiness he felt. He would finally be able to bond his true mate. The love of his life. The father-  
  
“Woohyun!” The alpha had just been about to kiss him again, but Sunggyu put a hand between their mouths.  
  
Woohyun pursed his lips. “Gyuuu! I want to kiss you!”  
  
“You can kiss me again in a minute, but I have to tell you something first.” Sunggyu was unable to keep the news to himself any longer.  
  
His alpha looked at him curiously. His lips still looked sort of pouty, which the omega found very endearing. “What can be more important than me wanting to kiss you? I want to celebrate the news you just gave me-“  
  
“I’ve got more news to announce. You won’t regret listening to it.” Sunggyu replied with a light laugh.  
  
Woohyun smiled down at him. “Stop beating around the bush and tell me already! Are you going to make me drag every word out of your nose?”  
  
The omega grabbed the hand that was resting on his lower back and led it to his abdomen. It was relaxing to feel the big, warm palm on it. He saw confusion and curiosity in Woohyun’s eyes. Sunggyu thought about telling the long and full story, but he knew his alpha didn’t have that much patience right now. He licked his lips nervously. “I’m carrying your child, Woohyun.”  
  
“W-What?” His alpha just _stared_.  
  
Sunggyu smiled. “I’m _pregnant_ – with your child.”  
  
Woohyun was quiet for another minute or two. His face showed how confused he was. “You are kidding…no, you’re not kidding…”  
  
He shook his head. Woohyun opened and closed his mouth a few times. Then his hand pressed a little firmer against Sunggyu’s abdomen, as if he wanted to feel if there really was something there. It was cute and touching. So touching that new tears were brimming in Sunggyu’s eyes. His true mate looked at him, baffled and overwhelmed. “It’s true, Woohyun. Jessica tested me yesterday and well, there is a small chance the test could be wrong, but-“  
  
“Pregnant! You are pregnant!” The alpha interrupted him and a smile spread on Woohyun’s face. He showered Sunggyu’s face in kisses and the omega laughed happily. “My omega…my wonderful omega…”  
  
Woohyun suddenly went on his knees and pressed his face against Sunggyu’s abdomen. The omega blushed. “W-Woohyun!”  
  
“It’s true…my dream. It’s coming true.” His true mate muttered. Woohyun smiled up at him. “They are going to be twins.”  
  
Sunggyu raised a brow. “Are you a clairvoyant now?”  
  
“I just know it! I saw it in my dream.” The alpha’s smile faltered for what seemed like a second, but then he stood up again and beamed at Sunggyu, pulling him into another passionate kiss.  
  
He clung to Woohyun as the alpha ravished his mouth with his tongue. It was clear how happy the news made Woohyun and Sunggyu felt his happiness grow in return. This was what he had always dreamed of: finding his true mate and carrying his pups.  
  
Woohyun broke the kiss when they were in need for air and he leaned their foreheads together. “How is it possible?”  
  
Sunggyu averted his gaze. “I got sick in my cage after a week and nothing really seemed to help. Then Doojoon came to me and confessed that he is unable to impregnate someone. He said it’s possible that I’m pregnant and we should do a test. I’ve always thought it’s my fault that our bond stayed childless, but it’s not like that…all those years, Woohyun…”  
  
The alpha wrapped his arms around him again and pulled him closer. “Oh, Sunggyu…how could he make you think that? He should’ve told you.”  
  
He sniffled. “I still can’t believe it…that everything about my infertility was a lie…and that I’m pregnant now.”  
  
Woohyun dropped a kiss on his forehead and cupped his cheeks. “Nature is blessing our bond. It’s a sign we are meant to be together. Once Doojoon has broken your bond, I will mate you my beautiful omega and then we can finally be a family.”  
  
Sunggyu smiled at his words and the alpha locked their lips for another kiss. “I’ll protect you, Sunggyu. You and the pups.”  
  
The omega nodded. “I hope the child – or children – will be okay when we break the bond. Jessica said we should do it as soon as possible, since the pain and stress could lead to a…a…”  
  
Sunggyu choked on the words. Just the thought of possibly losing the seed that was growing inside of him…  
  
Woohyun rubbed their noses together affectionately. “They will be fine. We’ll make it through this and it will be last time you experience pain.”  
  
The words of his alpha eased his fears a bit. Sunggyu wanted to believe in his words. If the pups were anything like Woohyun, then they would survive the painful procedure without a problem.  
  
Someone cleared his throat behind them and they turned their heads. Woohyun smiled. “Hoya! Sungjong!”  
  
The dark-haired alpha huffed. “I figured you would still be standing here, making out and eating each other’s faces. You haven’t forgotten that you’re needed at the court, right? Everyone is already there with their torches and pitchforks.”  
  
Sungjong smacked his mate’s arm when he saw Sunggyu paling. “He’s just joking. No one is going to lynch you, at least as long as Doojoon has a say in the pack.”  
  
Woohyun wrapped a possessive arm around his waist and pulled him close. “I wouldn’t let anyone hurt him anyways. I don’t need Doojoon’s help.”  
  
Hoya snorted. “But we need him and we need you. We’ll need every strong man for the attack against the humans.”  
  
“Hoya!” Woohyun roared.  
  
Sunggyu stared at his alpha with wide eyes. His hands trembled. He remembered Kei’s words from the day before. “Humans?”  
  
“Oh, fuck, he didn’t know…” Hoya scratched his nape and Woohyun sent him a glare saying _You’re dead meat._  
  



	17. Chapter Sixteen - End and Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for language (cursing and sexual implications)

_Chapter Sixteen: End and Beginning_

 

 

Woohyun pulled the omega flush against his chest. “They are still far away from us and they don’t know where we are.”  
  
“You knew about them? Why didn’t you tell me?” The faint feeling of betrayal in Sunggyu’s voice made his heart ache.  
  
He cupped Sunggyu’s cheek with a hand and rubbed his thumb over it. “Because you had enough on your mind and I knew the news would cause you great distress.”  
  
“Did you think I’d quiver in fear and cover in a corner? I’m not the same as before! I’m not scared.”  
  
He could feel that Sunggyu was trembling slightly in his arms, but he was obviously trying hard to control and hide it. He knew that his lover was scared and it was nothing to be ashamed of. It was normal. Woohyun was scared too and he wanted to see the wolf that wasn’t afraid of the humans. Fear was what had made their race survive for this long. It had made them more cautious and stronger. Human hunters were dangerous and merciless, so it would be unwise to not fear them. He didn’t say anything to Sunggyu, though, and just held him tight. The alpha knew that his mate was quite a prideful one. He didn’t want to be a weak and meek omega covering in fear. He wanted to be strong and fearless. Woohyun respected that.  
  
“I know you’re braver than anyone else and that’s exactly why we will be okay. You and me together, we are the strongest.”  
  
Sunggyu lifted his head to look at him, obviously searching for something in his eyes. He gave his omega an encouraging smile and kissed the tip of his nose. “It’s going to be different this time, Sunggyu. We will be the ones to attack first. We are going to chase away the human hunters for good, not the other way around.”  
  
“But what if we lose?”  
  
“We won’t lose. And if anything goes wrong, then I’ll grab you and the others and we’ll run away together. But I swear that no matter what happens, I _will_ protect you and the pups.” He replied confidently. “For now, let’s take one step at a time, okay? Doojoon will break your bond and then we will mate, my handsome omega. I’m not going anywhere before that.”  
  
Sunggyu pursed his lips and clung to him harder. “I don’t want you to go anywhere without me again – ever. If you attack the humans, then I’m going with you.”  
  
He growled shortly. “Gyu…”  
  
The omega pulled out of the embrace and intertwined their fingers with a weak smile. “Didn’t you just say it yourself? We are the strongest together.”  
  
Woohyun smiled in defeat. Sunggyu was right with his words but that didn’t mean that he would take him along. He brushed his fingers through the auburn-colored hair. “We’ll talk about that when the time comes. Are you okay, though?”  
  
“I’m fine…really. I feel safe knowing you are by my side.”  
  
The alpha leaned forward to kiss Sunggyu on the lips. He squeezed the slender hand. Sunggyu was strong indeed. Stronger than he gave himself credit for. “Let’s go. I’m sure Doojoon and the others are waiting for us.”  
  
He saw Sunggyu swallow nervously and Woohyun gave his hand another squeeze. Then the couple finally made their way towards the court, accompanied by Hoya and Sungjong. He still wanted to kill the other alpha for blurting out the news about the humans, but maybe it was better this way. Woohyun knew it was possible that Doojoon was going to talk about the attack on the hunters at the meeting. Surely it was better that they had talked about this now. He didn’t want Sunggyu to panic along with the other members of the pack.  
  
  
  
Since the court couldn’t hold that many people, the pack had gathered in front of it. There was a little makeshift stage out of wooden boxes and the wolves of the pack surrounded it in a half-circle. Most present pack members were sitting around in their human forms. Woohyun grabbed his omega’s hand a little firmer when the people noticed their presence. Sunggyu shifted closer to him as they walked towards the spot where Doojoon was waiting for them. Hoya and Sungjong had to sit with the other crowd.  
  
“I see you finally made it.” Yifan greeted them with a neutral tone and face.  
  
“We apologize for taking so long.” Woohyun replied as politely as he could.  
  
Doojoon nodded without looking at either of them. “We can start then.”  
  
The pack leader stepped on top of the boxes and without him saying a word or raising his hands, the crowd immediately went silent. Everyone looked up at him curiously. “I’ve called in a meeting today for several reasons. There are things we have to discuss before the other pack arrives, but there is something that I have to confess first.”  
  
Murmurs went through the crowd and Sunggyu exchanged a nervous look with him. Woohyun gave him a short smile before he looked back to Doojoon. “First off, I’m not going to bring my private matters and love life on the table for discussion. That is a part of my life that is of no concern to any of you. That being said, I’m expecting the rumors to stop. Sunggyu and I are going to break our bond. It’s a decision we’ve made together and in agreement, so I ask all of you to accept it. If I see or hear anyone treating Sunggyu badly because of this, I will not hesitate to punish that person accordingly.”  
  
Woohyun huffed shortly. _Of course I’m not included in that special protection._ Not that he needed it anyways. He would be happy enough if Sunggyu didn’t get any spite for the breakup. Doojoon cleared his throat because the pack members had gotten louder again. “The reasons are none of your business, but it is not Sunggyu’s fault alone. Which brings me to the confession I have to make.”  
  
The crowd becomes dead silent. “I’ve betrayed my mate and all of you for years. I covered up my own inability by using Sunggyu’s.”  
  
He wrapped an arm around his omega’s trembling shoulders and dropped a kiss on his head. Woohyun didn’t need to see his face to know that he was crying again. Doojoon looked over to them shortly and winced barely noticeable. “I’m the one who is unable to impregnate someone.”  
  
Everyone was still silent. Woohyun doubted they cared much if Sunggyu was infertile or Doojoon. They were fine with their leader not having any children. Doojoon looked at all of their faces. “I know most of you don’t care. What’s the difference to before? But I care and I know a leader should not keep anything from his pack members. That’s why, after our planned attack on the human camp, I’m going to resign from my position.”  
  
Sunggyu gasped next to him and the rest of the present wolves were just as shocked. Woohyun was surprised too. Some of the pack members got up and protested loudly against his decision, but Doojoon only shook his head firmly. “It’s a decision I’m not going to change. I hope all of you can accept it. I know the tradition would be to have a battle to the death, but if everyone agrees with me, I’d like to change that tradition and put Yifan in my place. You all trust him as much as you trust me.”  
  
Yifan was a good choice in Woohyun’s opinion, but would the pack simply accept that decision? There were surely other alphas that wanted the leader position. And, of course, Logan was the first alpha to stand up. “I can accept you stepping down without a fight, but it’s not fair for Yifan to get the position just because he’s your favorite. The strongest alpha should be the leader.”  
  
His words earned him several glares from the crowd but also a lot of support. Other alphas stood up. People that were good friends with Doojoon and Yifan, Woohyun thought. Logan smirked. “I demand a tournament between the alphas that want the leadership position. If Yifan wants to lead us, he needs to prove his strength.”  
  
The tall man glared at Logan. “I’ll fight anyone that comes at me. Challenge me – if you dare.”  
  
Some of the alphas sat down again but not all of them. Doojoon raised his hands. “I will accept it if it’s the decision of the pack. We won’t have deathmatches, though, and there will be no battles before the big attack. Which brings me to my next point. Most of you have probably already heard the news one way or the other. Human hunters were sighted in the south. That’s why I traveled there to discuss the next steps with the other pack. We had the chance to capture two traitor wolves that make business with the humans. For money and safety, they sell out packs to the hunters.”  
  
Woohyun clenched his fists. The omega gave him a worried look. “Woohyun, are they…?”  
  
He nodded with a grim expression. “It’s them. They are the ones that betrayed my pack.”  
  
Doojoon crossed his arms. “These two traitors are going to tell us where the human camp is and then we are going to attack it. We won’t be alone. The southern pack will join us. Before those damn monsters can come and burn our homes down, we will attack them first and destroy all of their weapons. We will remind them of our power, of the fact that _this_ is _our_ home. We are going to make them remember the rules of the wild! Their kind is not welcome here.”  
  
Cheers became loud. Woohyun could see the bloodlust in everyone’s eyes. The human hunters could expect no mercy from any of them. They had all had their own bad experience with them and now it was time for revenge. He only saw a few scared pack members, mostly omegas and children. Most of the wolves looked ready to fight, though. Woohyun took it as a good sign. They’d need every man – or woman – for this.  
  
“We’re going to have another meeting as soon as we know more about their location. The other pack should arrive by tomorrow, so all of you will have to prepare for their arrival. I’m going to have to ask everyone to take in a few people. They need a place to sleep during their stay. It won’t be too long, only until the attack. I’m apologizing for any inconvenience ahead of time.” Doojoon bowed then, so deep that Woohyun thought he was going to kiss the floor. It was unusual for an alpha to do that much, especially when you were pack leader.  
  
Afterwards, he stepped down from the makeshift stage. Pack members immediately surrounded him, bombarding him with questions. Yifan barked at them to make a line and wait for their turn.  
  
“Is he resigning from his position because of me?” Sunggyu muttered next to him.  
  
“It’s not your fault, Gyu.”  
  
“Hmh…” The omega turned in his embrace to bury his face against Woohyun’s chest.  
  
The alpha caressed his back slowly, glaring at anyone that dared to glare at them first. He wanted to take Sunggyu far away from their judging eyes. Woohyun wanted to be alone with his mate, snuggle with him under the blanket with Sunggyu’s naked, warm body curled against his. He took a deep breath of the apple scent his omega emitted to calm his nerves. He told himself to be patient, at least until Doojoon broke off the bond. Then nothing would stop him from claiming his Sunggyu.  
  
His mate suddenly pulled out of the embrace and grabbed his arm, pulling the fabric up to inspect it. “How is your injury? I heard Logan bit you. I forgot because of all the things that happened.”  
  
Woohyun’s eyes softened. “It doesn’t hurt anymore. Mutts like him have no strength in their jaws. It will heal without a scratch.”  
  
He was a little surprised when Sunggyu suddenly lowered his head and licked over the red lines that marked the biting wound. His Sunggyu was like a kitten and every tender lick made him shiver in happiness and arousal. It pleased him incredibly to see the omega caring for him like that. It would do little to increase the healing speed but it certainly boosted his confidence.  
  
The omega glanced up at him as he dragged his pink tongue over Woohyun’s arm. His eyes were narrowed and burning with a fiery anger. “I want to kill that bastard for hurting you.”  
  
“Thank you, my fierce vixen.” Woohyun smiled. He raised his hand to Sunggyu’s hair and ruffled the red locks. “I hate him as much as you do.”  
  
More and more pack members were giving them hard looks, probably because of their public display of affection. Sunggyu let go of his arm again and ducked his head slightly, but Woohyun pushed his chin up again with a finger. “We have no reason to hide from them or feel ashamed. They can know what we are – what we _have_. A true bond that most of them will never experience.”  
  
He turned Sunggyu’s face and kissed the red lips softly. The omega gave him a hesitant smile. “I just don’t want to make this harder for Doojoon than it already is.”  
  
Woohyun wanted to reply something but then he spotted Yongguk closing in on them. The healer gave them a short smile. “Maybe it’s better if you two wait somewhere else. It will take a while before Doojoon is done talking to everyone. We’ll come to you once everything is ready. We might have to do it at night.”  
  
He couldn’t stop himself from grinning widely. Woohyun was unable to contain the amount of happiness he was feeling. He wanted to share it with the whole word. The alpha pulled Sunggyu against his body and kissed his temple. “Tonight? So we can do it today?”  
  
Yongguk nodded. “We still need to prepare a few things, but it would be best for the pups if we did this as soon as possible. The best would of course be to wait 9 months but I’m sure none of you want to wait that long.”  
  
He did want the pups to be safe, but waiting for nine months was simply too much. Woohyun wanted to mate his omega and deepen the bond between them. He didn’t want to have sex while feeling like there was someone between them. He didn’t want Doojoon to share even the tiniest bit of what intimacy he had with Sunggyu. And he needed the bond to always know where his omega was or how he was doing, just in case they were not together.  
  
“We’d like to do it as soon as possible.” Woohyun confirmed the healer’s words after exchanging a quick glance with Sunggyu.  
  
“Wait in your hut then. We don’t want anyone to…you know.” Yongguk nodded in the direction of the crowd. Some of them were still staring in their direction. “Brace yourself…Sunggyu. It’s not going to be easy.”  
  
The omega gulped next to him and Woohyun gave him another kiss. “We’ll go somewhere else. Thank you, Yongguk.”  
  
He grabbed Sunggyu’s hand and intertwined their fingers again, before pulling the omega along. They headed back to his hut and Woohyun was quite surprised that it was still _his_. His belongings still seemed to be there and in their right place as well. He would’ve expected people to steal his things or destroy them, but apparently, the pack members were much more civilized than he thought. Doojoon had led them well indeed.  
  
Woohyun let his tired body fall into the soft pelts with a sigh. When was the last time he had slept on something soft and warm? He pulled Sunggyu down as well and the omega covered him like a warm blanket. He wrapped his arms around the slender body. He was still slender but with time he’d gain weight and in some months he’d have a round belly. Woohyun couldn’t wait for that to happen. Humans may find it disgusting or disturbing, but to him it was the most beautiful thing in the world. How could he ever find it anything but beautiful when the round belly would carry his children inside?  
  
He let his big palms caress Sunggyu’s smooth back. “My omega.”  
  
Sunggyu purred quietly. “I’m scared, Woohyun.”  
  
Now that they were alone again, it seemed like Sunggyu found the courage to admit his fear to him. Woohyun continued the calming movement of his hands. He could very well understand his mate’s worry. Bonds weren’t broken very often for a reason. He’d never seen it happening himself and Woohyun knew different clans had different traditions for the ritual. But they were all the same in one point: the mating bite had to be destroyed, _sealed_ , for the bond to break. And depending on the method, that could even kill the omega. Not that Woohyun would ever let that happen to Sunggyu. They would not risk the omega’s life. He’d rather run away with him and wait a year or longer until the bond dissipated naturally.  
  
Woohyun moved one of his hands to Sunggyu’s nape and pressed his head down lightly to make their lips meet. But he stopped before their lips could touch. The alpha looked deep into the dark orbs of his mate. “I’ll be with you the whole way and afterwards I’ll be there to kiss it better.”  
  
They shared a sweet kiss. Woohyun pulled back when he tasted something salty. He used his fingers to wipe away the tears. “Ssh, you’ll be fine, love.”  
  
Sunggyu sniffled and buried his face in the crook of his neck. “I’ve seen it once before…when I was really young. Do you know what they do to the omega?”  
  
“There are several… _methods_ …I heard. They are not using a knife I hope.” His fingers absent-mindedly massaged the omega’s nape. He just loved how weak that gesture made Sunggyu. The neck was the most sensitive part of an omega’s body. One of the reasons why they never exposed it to anyone but their mate.  
  
“No…they use hot iron to brand the omega. It’s the best…” Sunggyu took a shaky breath. “The best way to seal the wound.”  
  
Woohyun rubbed his thumb over the bite wound on the left side of Sunggyu’s neck. It was located very low, almost low enough to be on his shoulder, right where one of the glands was that you’d want to bite to mate your omega completely. It would be impossible to use that spot now. Sunggyu would have to wear the brand mark for the rest of his life. But Woohyun would give him a new bite on the other side of his neck. A beautiful one.  
  
“The things you have to go through because of me…I should be the one to feel the pain. It seems unfair that you’re the only one that will suffer from this.” His heart was breaking just imagining how much pain the omega would be in.  
  
Woohyun wasn’t sure if he would be able to watch it happen. Maybe he would kill whoever came near his true mate with hot iron to brand him. The pure thought of it was enough to make his heart ache and bring him close to tears. The alpha would let someone brand him a hundred times if only it meant for Sunggyu to be spared the pain. The only other ways to break the bond were long-time separation or Doojoon’s death, though.  
  
“Doojoon will also feel the emotional pain…” Sunggyu muttered weakly. But Woohyun still found it unfair. His omega would need to take not only the emotional pain from the bond being torn, but also the physical pain from getting branded. It was needed to break the bond between their bodies, since it was not enough to just break their mental connection.  
  
He suddenly switched their positions and Woohyun pressed his body against the slender body below. He had his arms and legs wrapped tightly around Sunggyu’s body, the nose buried in the curve of his neck. If only he could protect him from the harm that was to come in this way…  
  
“Throughout the process, I’ll be close like this. I’ll let you feel and smell me, and when you’re in pain, you can scratch me or bite me or do whatever else you want. I will take it all for you, my love. I won’t let you be alone for even a second.”  
  
Woohyun smiled against the warm skin when Sunggyu tilted his head to expose more of his neck to the alpha. His omega was already so soft and submissive in his arms. So much that Woohyun could feel his cock hardening from just holding him. His instincts screamed at him to fuck the willing wolf, but Woohyun would save it for later. He would wait until the bond with Doojoon was gone and then he would mate his omega properly.  
  
“Thank you, Woohyun. I feel so safe like this…so warm and content. It makes me less scared.” Sunggyu spoke in a soft voice.  
  
“No need to thank me, my omega. That’s what I’m here for. I’m the one that is grateful that you’re going through all of this for me. I’m the one who can’t thank you enough for fulfilling my every dream. I’m going to have the man of my dreams and he’s going to give me a big family.” Woohyun slid down until his head was on the height of Sunggyu’s flat abdomen.  
  
He pushed the shirt up and dropped kisses all over the warm skin. So pale and smooth. No sign yet of the pregnancy but Woohyun was sure that he could smell it. Sunggyu’s natural scent was stronger here, sweeter. It was different from how his groin smelled, the scent of his arousal or even his juices. It was a special scent that made his insides prickle with joy. Yes, his omega was indeed pregnant. “I love you so much.”  
  
He rested his cheek against the flat abdomen that slowly rose and fell with every breath the omega took. A hand found its way into his hair and Woohyun smiled contently while the fingers ran through his dark locks. He would let no one take this happiness from him. A miscarriage would break his heart as much as it would break Sunggyu’s. But Woohyun believed that fate was on their side. _Mother, please protect Sunggyu and the pups. Don’t take any of them with you yet. They are too young to join the Elder Wolves._  
  
“I love you too.” He looked up to see the omega smile at him. “You’ve also fulfilled all of my dreams, so let me be thankful to you.”  
  
Woohyun kissed the soft skin of his abdomen. “We’ll make it through today and from tomorrow onwards, you’ll be officially mine. Mine until the end of time.”  
  
Sunggyu smiled. “I can’t wait. I want to be yours.”  
  
He climbed back up again and took Sunggyu into his arms. The omega’s body fit perfectly against his, all soft and warm. They were like two puzzle pieces that were meant to go together. The couple lazily stayed like that for a while, simply holding each other and exchanging a few kisses. Some were slow and lazy, others passionate or even rough. They never went beyond touching and kissing each other, though. Woohyun did have a hard-on, but he stayed stubborn. He would fuck his omega properly after the bond with Doojoon was broken. At least as soon as Sunggyu was in a state for mating. The pain would surely make him weak for a while.  
  
His omega seemed hesitant to leave the erection alone, though. “Are you sure? It will be painful if you leave it alone. I could…help you out in other ways.”  
  
Woohyun almost gave in when he saw the other man licking his lips in a suggestive way. He howled shortly. “No…no, don’t touch it, my sweet apple. I want you to smell it during the ceremony. I want you to feel and smell how hard I am for you. Instead of thinking about the pain, you will think about my cock and how eager it is to get inside of you. You will think about how it will penetrate your greedy little hole and fill you up real good. The whole time your true mate will be on your mind. Your alpha that is ready to mount you and fuck you until your voice is hoarse from begging him for more.”  
  
Sunggyu whimpered and the alpha smiled when he felt him grind against his groin. The other male wanted him just as much as he wanted his omega. They were so greedy for each other. So insatiable. “Woohyun-“  
  
“No, my love. Keep those thoughts in your mind from right now until the ceremony is over. Think about the pleasure you’ll be feeling soon.” Woohyun licked over his cheek slowly. He wanted every patch of his omega to smell like him when they go over to break the bond.  
  
Maybe the thoughts of their mating and the sex would help Sunggyu to be distracted from the pain. Woohyun wanted his discomfort and hurt to be as small as possible. He’d do anything for that. Even endure the damn erection between his legs.  
  
“I hate you.” Sunggyu muttered barely audible, but the alpha knew that he meant the opposite. It was clear by the way he relaxed against Woohyun and closed his eyes. His mate was at peace thanks to him. Instead of trembling in fear and crying, Sunggyu seemed calm and prepared for what was to come.  
  
Woohyun kissed his forehead. “Sleep, my sweet angel. I’ll wake you up when it’s time.”  
  
  
  
It was really late when Yongguk finally came to get them. Woohyun hesitated to wake the omega up, but they had to go. He wiped the long fringe away and kissed Sunggyu’s forehead. “Wake up, little apple. It’s time.”  
  
The other male stirred in his arms and then slowly opened his eyes. Woohyun smiled at the adorable sight. “Are you tired? I know it’s really late. We’ll get this over real quick and then you can continue sleeping.”  
  
Sunggyu nodded tiredly. Woohyun help him out of the bed and he supported his omega with an arm around his waist. He could tell that Sunggyu was starting to get scared again when they walked out of the hut. “Gyu, remember what we talked about. I’ll be beside you the whole time. You just cling to me and think of me.”  
  
The omega gave him another nod. They followed Yongguk out of the village and into the forest. The only light they had was coming from the moon. Humans always found the forest creepy at night, but Woohyun thought of it as beautiful. All the sounds and scents were clearer at night. Plus, the moon was their element and not the sun. They reached a little clearing after a while that was illuminated by several torches. Doojoon was waiting there for them with a thin rod in his arms.  
  
Woohyun unconsciously tightened his grip on the omega. Doojoon sat down on the edge of the circle that was drawn on the ground. He motioned for them to do the same on the other side. “Do you know what’s going to happen?”  
  
“Sunggyu told me what he knew.” Woohyun replied shortly. He sat down and pulled Sunggyu along.  
  
Yongguk looked at them. “First we will break the spiritual bond in presence of the moon and Mother Nature. Only she has the power to tear apart what we connected. Afterwards, the physical bond will be broken by sealing the mating bite, ultimately destroying the last connection between the alpha and the omega’s bodies and minds.”  
  
All of them nodded and he proceeded. “Stand up, you two. Go to the middle of the circle and turn.”  
  
Sunggyu exchanged an anxious look with Woohyun. The alpha gave him a short kiss. “I’ll be right here.”  
  
His omega turned into his wolf form hesitantly and stepped into the middle. Woohyun took a short moment to admire his auburn-colored fur shining under the moonlight. Soon everything of Sunggyu would belong to him.  
  
Yongguk took a deep breath. “You are now in the form Mother Nature has blessed you with and the Elder Wolves are watching you through the moon in the sky. They’ll be able to tell your true feelings, what is the truth and what is a lie. If you’re upright, they shall listen to your request. Speak your wish.”  
  
Doojoon looked up at the moon. “I wish to break the bond to my omega. Please set him free. He has my blessings to be with his true mate.”  
  
The smaller wolf gazed upwards as well. “I wish to be with my true mate. And if it’s not too much to ask for, please look after Doojoon as well and let him find his other half like I did.”  
  
“Sunggyu…”  
  
Woohyun looked at the moon and waited for a sign or something, but of course the gods were much more subtle than that. Instead of seeing something appear or hearing a strange voice, he could feel his bond to Sunggyu growing stronger. It felt like someone was clearing away the fog that had always stood between them. Woohyun felt the omega’s gaze upon himself and he just knew that Sunggyu could feel it too. Their connection was much clearer now, growing stronger with every second. The alpha could barely hold still in his spot. He had thought of Sunggyu’s temptation as irresistible before, but what a fool he had been. Doojoon’s connection had dulled the attraction between them more than he thought.  
  
“The spirits and gods have given their blessing. The bond between Doojoon and Sunggyu will be broken.” Yongguk declared. “Doojoon, I’ll have to ask you to brand him now.”  
  
Woohyun’s heart did a little jump. Sunggyu turned around and came running over to him. He jumped into the alpha’s lap and Woohyun wrapped his arms around the quivering wolf. “My heart and soul, you’ve done well so far. You can do this. I’ll hold you.”  
  
He glanced at Doojoon who had turned again and was currently holding the tip of the iron rod into one of the flames. Woohyun’s hold on his mate tightened. Sunggyu turned back into a human in his arms, his face buried in the crook of Woohyun’s neck. He put one of his hands on Sunggyu’s head to keep him still and his other arm was tightly wrapped around the omega’s body in his lap. It was better to hold him still or he might injure himself by moving around. Woohyun didn’t want Doojoon to accidentally hit him in the eye with the iron.  
  
When the pack leader came over to them, Woohyun kept his gaze locked with Doojoon’s. His eyes clearly transmitted his inner thoughts to the other alpha. He’d only forgive him for hurting Sunggyu this once. If he burned him longer than necessary or injured him somewhere else, Woohyun would not hesitate to rip out his throat. The omega in his laps whined loudly and tried to move away when he spotted the iron, but Woohyun tightened his hold on him.  
  
“Hold still, love. It will be over in a second.” He whispered to him. It emotionally hurt him to use that much strength on the omega. He didn’t want to hurt him with his strong grip, but Sunggyu really had to keep still.  
  
Woohyun glared at the other alpha when he leaned down to brush Sunggyu’s hair out of the way. He didn’t like Doojoon touching his true mate at all, but Woohyun had no hands free anymore. The pack leader looked conflicted, close to tears even. He could see the other alpha hesitate. He didn’t have pity with him, but as an alpha he understood Doojoon’s hesitation. Sunggyu was still his mate and it wasn’t easy to cut such a connection. Hurting your mate was against an alpha’s nature, but that was also the reason why Doojoon had to do this. What more proof could he show the gods that he wanted the bond broken forever?  
  
“I’m so sorry for doing this, Sunggyu. I’ll make it quick.” Doojoon muttered.  
  
The omega stiffened in his hold and Woohyun felt him digging his nails into his skin. He glanced at the orange glowing tip of the iron rod that came closer and closer to Sunggyu’s exposed neck. Time seemed to stretch into an eternity from his point of view. But then the tip of the iron touched the bite wound on Sunggyu’s neck and Woohyun’s ears were pierced by the heartbreaking cry of his mate. The omega cried and screamed against his neck, thrashing in his grip to try and get away, but Woohyun stayed firm. Sunggyu would only get burns all over his skin if he moved now.  
  
Doojoon finally pulled the iron away again after what seemed like an eternity. He threw it away angrily and then dashed away. Woohyun only caught a short glimpse of his tears before the pack leader turned into a wolf and disappeared into the bushes. His attention was completely on Sunggyu afterwards. He loosened his grip on the omega and stroked his back and head. “You did so well, my love. Everything is going to be okay.”  
  
Sunggyu didn’t answer, instead he just kept weeping and whimpering. Woohyun could feel the tears wetting his neck, but he’d let the omega cry all he wanted. He knew the wound must hurt like hell and there was also the emotional pain of losing the bond with Doojoon. He’d hold his true mate for as long as he needed, because from now on Sunggyu would be his and he’d take all the time necessary to heal his omega’s wounds. It was the end of Sunggyu’s past with Doojoon and the beginning of his future with Woohyun.  
  



	18. Chapter Seventeen - True Bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: explicit sexual content!!

_Chapter Seventeen - True Bond_

  
Eventually, Sunggyu fell asleep in his arms. He was worn out from the pain and exhausted from all the events of the day. Woohyun knew he needed to rest now, so he made no move whatsoever to wake him up. Instead, the man carefully stood up and lifted his light mate up. Yongguk looked over to them.  
  
“You should bring him to the healer’s tent tomorrow, so that we can check on the child. But it seems to be okay from what I can tell right now.”  
  
 _They_ , he corrected him mentally. He was sure of it: there was more than one pup. “Thank you for your help.”  
  
The healer came closer and Woohyun instinctively took a step back. He pressed the omega against his chest and glared at the other. An automatic reaction to protect the fragile, unmated male in his arms. His Sunggyu was defenseless right now, so everyone and everything posed a danger in Woohyun’s eyes. He’d let no one close to Sunggyu before they were mated. No one would take this from him again.  
  
Yongguk raised his hands and the alpha spotted a little pouch in his right hand. “There are herbs in it. If Sunggyu develops a fever during the night, you can give him some of them.”  
  
Woohyun carefully approached him and the healer gave him the pouch. “Thank you. I’ll bring him once he’s in a state to walk again.”  
  
He carried Sunggyu away through the dark forest. Woohyun thoroughly enjoyed the feeling of having the omega in his arms. His mate’s scent was much clearer now, overwhelming even, and he was so soft and warm in Woohyun’s hold. It made the alpha want to take him right now, especially since Sunggyu was stark naked, but Woohyun knew better than to assault him now. His omega needed time to heal his wounds. Sunggyu’s mental and physical health came first before anything else.  
  
Once he was back in his hut, Woohyun put the omega on the bed of pelts gently. Sunggyu stirred in his sleep and whimpered, as Woohyun pulled the biggest pelt over his naked body to protect him from the cold. The alpha smiled and stroked his hair softly. “Continue sleeping, love. You need to rest.”  
  
Sunggyu turned his head to nuzzle his face into his palm. He sighed happily and Woohyun could feel Sunggyu’s breath tickling his skin. His omega was smelling him in his half-asleep state. It was adorable and touching. The scent seemed to make Sunggyu calm down again and soon enough he was sleeping peacefully again. Woohyun took off his clothes and sneaked under the pelts with him. He gathered the slender figure in his arms and also wrapped his legs around him, letting the omega share his body warmth. He dropped little kisses along Sunggyu’s face and his jaw. It was so nice to have him in his arms without the invisible wall between them. He could freely enjoy Sunggyu’s skin against his and the sweet scent filling his nostrils. Woohyun closed his eyes and indulged in the way he could feel the omega through their mental connection. The calm heartbeat and soft breathing of his soon-to-be mate made him sleepy too and soon Woohyun dozed off as well.  
  
  
  
He woke up to the feeling of something – _someone_ – grinding against him. Woohyun kept his eyes closed and tried to stop himself from smiling. Sunggyu was rocking his erection against the alpha’s and his mouth dropped little kisses and licks across Woohyun’s jaw. He could hear him panting in need, feel the strong want of the omega heavy in the air. With the bothering hindrance between them gone, there was only raw and natural attraction left, as it should’ve been when they first met. This was how true mates were supposed to be, unable to resist their other half.  
  
“Woohyun…” Sunggyu called out to him and his eyes snapped open.  
  
The alpha moved on top of his needy vixen and pinned him to the bed with a low growl. Sunggyu was so beautiful and tempting below him. His eyes were hooded and full of lust. It reminded Woohyun of the state he had been in during his heat. Sunggyu’s eyes seemed to beg him for Woohyun to fuck him. He really wanted to do nothing else, especially with the scent of Sunggyu’s juices entering his nostrils and making his cock harden, but he still took a minute to check on the omega’s state.  
  
“Are you okay?” He put a hand on Sunggyu’s forehead and the omega was indeed a little hot, but it could just be the lust burning inside of him.  
  
The omega rocked his hips beneath him, trying to move. He whimpered when he failed. “W-Woohyun…you said you’d make the pain go away. Please…please…”  
  
There was only so much he could do to hold back. Woohyun leaned down to capture the tempting pair of pink lips. The force with which the omega kissed back was almost overwhelming. Sunggyu was so hungry, hungry for him, and Woohyun quickly became a victim of that hunger as well. He plunged his tongue inside the hot cavern and tasted every inch of the sweet apple. Sunggyu mewled into the kiss and Woohyun ground his lower half against the omega’s. There was no hesitation left between them, no fear or remorse. Just plain want for the other person. The need to join his body with Sunggyu’s was driving him nuts.  
  
He panted heavily as their mouths parted and he bit down on Sunggyu’s lower lip, drawing blood from it. The omega whimpered shortly and Woohyun licked his own lips hungrily. “I’m going to claim you, my sweet apple. You’ll belong to me completely.”  
  
Sunggyu nodded beneath him, seemingly unable to form a proper reply. Woohyun stood up and growled deeply. No words were needed as the omega immediately knew what to do. Sunggyu turned to lie on his stomach and raised his butt in the air to present himself to Woohyun. The alpha howled in satisfaction. He let his big palms wander over the smooth back. “You’re all mine.”  
  
“Alpha…”

He was pleased to be called like that. From now on _he_ would be Sunggyu’s alpha and no one else. Woohyun grabbed the full butt cheeks and pulled them apart. Immediately, he could see juices dripping from the little pink hole. So small and tight, and yet it would take in his cock without a problem. Wet, slick and wanting just for him. His cock throbbed in need. Woohyun groaned and let go of Sunggyu’s butt, instead digging his fingers into the omega’s hips and aligning his hard dick with the quivering entrance.  
  
“Gonna claim you…gonna make you mine.” He declared fiercely and pushed inside with one hard thrust. Sunggyu gasped beneath him and cried out.  
  
“Fuck…it feels like you’re even tighter than before.” The alpha cursed. The heat around his cock was maddening and the pressure on his shaft was heavenly. “So perfect.”  
  
Woohyun bit down on his lower lip and pulled out almost completely, before pushing in again. Both of them moaned in pleasure. He quickly found the perfect pace for their love making. His thrusts were fast and deep, but still far from being rough. Instead, the alpha tried to emphasize that they were making love and not just having wild sex. Mating was supposed to be rough and wild, but Sunggyu had gotten hurt enough in the last 24 hours. He deserved to feel Woohyun’s deep love for him thoroughly.  
  
He pressed his front against the arching back of his mate and nuzzled against his nape. Woohyun could smell sweat, but far stronger than that was Sunggyu’s natural aroma of rain and apples. The omega shivered below him as he thrust inside the tight hole again. Every moan, mewl or cry was heavenly to him. He licked across the nape of his omega and Sunggyu immediately turned his head to expose his neck to him. On instinct, Sunggyu had automatically presented the correct side to him. The part of his neck that was still untouched and smooth. Maybe someday Woohyun would be able to find a way to make Doojoon’s mark completely disappear. He didn’t want his mate to be scarred for life.  
  
“Thank you for choosing me, love.” Woohyun whispered against the hot skin.  
  
Sunggyu whimpered beneath him when his lips danced along the smooth expanse of his neck. He licked over the spot where the gland was located. Woohyun could smell it. The scent was maddening. His knot tightened as his nose filled with the sweet, submissive fragrance the omega emitted. His thrusts grew more eager as Woohyun got impatient to knot the beautiful male beneath himself. Sunggyu cried out when the tip of the alpha’s cock pushed against his prostate. Woohyun could feel the tight muscles of his entrance relax for just that second and it was long enough for his fat knot to enter the slippery hole.  
  
Both pleasure and pain blinded his eyes for a moment, but luckily his body reacted faster than his shaken mind. Woohyun’s teeth dug into the tender skin on the base of Sunggyu’s neck. If anyone asked him to describe that feeling, then he’d say it was like biting into the most delicious and juicy apple ever in existence. His mate not only smelled like one but also tasted like that. Woohyun could feel it in that instant, how the bond between them was vibrating with power and forming something stronger than before. And then, suddenly, there wasn’t only himself anymore. He was one with Sunggyu, their minds melting together into one entity. Knotting the omega before had felt perfect – it had let him feel what Sunggyu felt to a certain degree – but _this_ was much more. It was not even close to what Woohyun was experiencing now.  
  
He _knew_ what Sunggyu was feeling and thinking, because everything was laid bare in front of him. Just like _his_ thoughts and feelings were exposed to the omega. Their minds were one just like their bodies and it felt incredible. So much better than before. Woohyun could feel that the omega was as fascinated and dizzy from the experience as he was. Words seemed so unnecessary suddenly. Sunggyu’s thoughts were full of ‘ _I love you’_ and _‘my alpha_ ’. Woohyun simply let his mind communicate his feelings back. They exchanged words silently like that, simply thinking of the other person and letting their minds mingle. The connection made them feel absolutely complete for the first time in their lives.  
  
The alpha gave the knot a little tug and found it locked firmly in the hot channel. Sunggyu cried out beneath him and Woohyun could feel the omega’s orgasm pulse through him. He knew without checking that Sunggyu had just reached his orgasm without him touching the omega’s cock even once. Woohyun smiled contently and licked across the wound on Sunggyu’s neck. The omega whimpered in submission.  
  
“You’re mine now, little apple.” He whispered tenderly.  
  
Sunggyu moaned in reply. “All yours, my alpha.”  
  
They fell back into a comfortable silence again, settling for communicating in their thoughts as they waited for the knot to loosen. Woohyun closed his eyes and let out a blissful sigh. He could tell how utterly pleased his mate was by their bonding. He could sense no pain in the omega, only the same complete happiness that he felt. There was also a feeling of certainty that the pups were alright. Although Sunggyu was pregnant already, the alpha still felt the need to breed him. His primal instincts were all oriented on that. It was more than just primal need between them, though. It was a deep and profound love that – only now – seemed to have blossomed completely. Woohyun knew that if Sunggyu died, he’d die along with him and the other way around. A true bond was not something that could ever be broken by anything but death.  
  
Woohyun tugged on the knot again and felt that he could move a little. Determined to fill the tight channel up with his hot seed, the alpha got onto his knees again. He grabbed Sunggyu’s hips and started rocking his hips again. Slow and careful at first, but as soon as possible, the thrusts grew deeper and more powerful. Woohyun howled as he plunged his cock deep into the wonderful heat of his omega and the knot finally burst. Hot semen shot from his tip and filled the already slippery channel with more liquid. Sunggyu arched his back beneath him in pleasure and screamed his name.  
  
If anyone asked him, it was the best orgasm Woohyun had ever had. He pulled out and turned the omega around, immediately pressing his body against Sunggyu’s fully. The omega wrapped his arms and legs around him, clinging to him just as possessively as Woohyun held on to him. Their mouths met for a passionate, wild kiss and Woohyun could already feel the arousal burning in the pit of his stomach again. Sunggyu was such a damn temptation and the alpha was helpless against him. They kissed hungrily as they rutted against each other like wild animals. The omega’s nails scratched along his skin hard enough to draw blood but Woohyun only felt pleasure from it. Even without the knot, the connection between their minds was still strong.  
  
He attached his lips to Sunggyu’s neck, licking and sucking his way down it. Woohyun had already marked the omega as his for life, but he still couldn’t stop himself from giving Sunggyu more red marks. He wanted the wonderful pale skin to be covered in red blossoms. The omega moaned beneath him and kept chanting his name. The feeling of their hard cocks sliding against each other was fantastic, but Woohyun knew they needed more than that. He sat back and grabbed Sunggyu’s legs. He pushed them back until Sunggyu’s knees almost touched his chest, folding his flexible mate in half. His omega gave him a pleading look with his lust-filled eyes and Woohyun complied by pushing his erection into the leaking hole again. Juices oozed out as his dick filled the tight channel. It was a mess on the pelts but Woohyun didn’t care.  
  
The alpha leaned down to kiss his mate again as he thrust into the hot entrance vigorously. Sunggyu’s mewls and moans were muffled by his mouth. Woohyun felt so incredibly hot inside. He was burning with the desire to make Sunggyu burst with his seed. Finally this sweet, ripe omega was his and he felt overjoyed by that thought. _Mine. Mine. Mine._  
  
It was all too soon that he found the knot locking inside of Sunggyu again. Woohyun let the omega relax his legs and covered Sunggyu’s body with his again. The other male dropped little kisses over his face while his left hand played with Woohyun’s hair. “I love you.”  
  
He hummed contently and rubbed their noses together. “And I love you. How’s your neck?”  
  
Sunggyu smiled at him and the alpha found no words to describe how happy he was to see him smile again. Not that words were needed anyways with the knot connecting them. Woohyun still wanted to talk with his mate, though. “It doesn’t hurt right now, though it will take some time to heal completely. There’s something else I can feel much stronger.”  
  
Woohyun saw Sunggyu’s fingers wander over the mating bite he had given him. The alpha felt his cock and knot throb in response. He pulled Sunggyu’s hand away and licked across the spot. The omega moaned and his walls clenched down on Woohyun’s shaft. “I hope I didn’t hurt you.”  
  
“No…it feels perfect.” Sunggyu replied quietly, seeming a little drowsy from all the pleasure.  
  
The alpha chuckled. “Can’t have you falling asleep again. We need to make something out of this day. Yongguk wants to check on you.”  
  
His mate whined but Woohyun shook his head. “No whining! When we’re done, we can come back here and continue, okay?”  
  
Sunggyu pursed his lips but nodded. Woohyun gave him another kiss. “I’ll protect you from now on and making sure you’re completely healthy is included in that. I want you and the pups to be safe.”  
  
As soon as he was able to move again, Woohyun thrust into his beautiful mate again until the knot burst. Since Sunggyu was not in heat, his channel couldn’t hold all the cum and most of it poured out after Woohyun’s soft cock left the channel, but it didn’t matter. The sight of his and Sunggyu’s mixed juices oozing out of the little pink hole was enough for the alpha. He licked some of it up and made sure his omega was perfectly clean. Of course he cleaned up Sunggyu’s cock and stomach as well – his mate had cum a second after him. Woohyun loved the taste of Sunggyu’s cum and self-lubrication. Everything of Sunggyu tasted wonderfully.  
  
He was pleased when the omega offered to clean him as well. It was a gesture of affection and care. Maybe humans would have found it weird, but their inner wolves were pleased by it. Mates were supposed to care for each other like that.  
  
When they were both clean again, they dressed again because Woohyun still insisted on Sunggyu seeing the healer. Yongguk was not in the hut when they arrived, but Kei was there to check on his omega. Woohyun didn’t part from Sunggyu’s side and sat right next to him during the examination. As he watched the female beta handle his mate, he thought that maybe this was better than Yongguk treating him. Even if Yongguk was only a beta, Woohyun’s mind still saw him as a potential danger. Mating Sunggyu had only made him more protective it seemed.  
  
As expected, everything seemed to be alright with the pups. Kei couldn’t find anything unusual and the sign that Sunggyu hadn’t bled during or after the ceremony, seemed to prove that the seed was still growing peacefully inside his womb. Although Woohyun had been pretty sure of that even before her examination, he still felt relieved when she confirmed his suspicions and Sunggyu obviously felt the same. Their dream of a family was finally coming true. With their hearts set at ease, the couple went back to their own hut. They spent the rest of the day in bed, rutting or cuddling with each other, only sometimes stopping their acts for a meal or something to drink.  
  
Everything was utterly perfect for the two of them.  
  
  
  
When they woke up the next morning, there seemed to be a commotion going on outside. Woohyun raised a brow. He climbed out of the mountain of pelts covering him and Sunggyu to see what it was all about. He looked out of the little window. It seemed like the whole village was up on their feet and gathering for something. He heard a groan behind himself and then the mountain of pelts moved when Sunggyu sat up. Woohyun chuckled when he saw the bedhead of his omega. His hair was standing in every possible direction.  
  
“Good morning, little apple.”  
  
“Are you going to keep calling me that?” Sunggyu asked with a hoarse voice. Maybe Woohyun had made him scream a little too often yesterday.  
  
Woohyun stalked closer to him and let his body fall on top of the omega’s. Sunggyu let out a huff under him. “Heavy.”  
  
He chuckled and kissed his mate on the lips. “You taste like an apple to me, so yes, I’ll keep calling you that. What do I smell like to you?”  
  
“Pinecones and moss.”  
  
“Moss?” He frowned a little.  
  
Sunggyu nodded. “Hmh…like, when it’s filled with water after a long period of rain. I can’t describe it better.”  
  
He smiled. “You remind me of rain too. I guess we have that trait in common.”  
  
It got loud again outside when people walked past their hut. Sunggyu yawned. “What’s going on?”  
  
“I don’t know, but I have a suspicion. It’s possible that the other pack has arrived.”  
  
The omega blinked slowly. “Do you want to take a look?”  
  
Woohyun nodded carefully. He wasn’t sure if Sunggyu wanted to go with him. He didn’t want to leave his omega here alone. Not with the possibility of so many strangers roaming around.  
  
“Okay, let’s go.” Sunggyu replied with a gentle smile.  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
“Yes, so please stand up! I can’t move.”  
  
The alpha gave his mate another kiss and stood up, pulling the omega on his feet with him. They quickly put on some clothes before heading outside to see what the commotion was all about. Woohyun intertwined their fingers and led the omega towards their goal. They just had to follow the other wolves.  
  
At the edge of the village they found the source of the commotion. On the grass plain that separated the village from the forest, the other pack had gathered, or at least parts of it. From what Woohyun could tell there were only alphas and betas, so he doubted these were all the members of the pack. There were around twenty wolves, clearly outnumbered by the present members of Doojoon’s pack. Everyone looked a little on edge but that was no wonder. Wolves were territorial beings and they didn’t particularly feel calm when another pack entered their territory.  
  
“Are those the wolves that will help us against the humans?” Sunggyu asked next to him.  
  
“I guess so. Don’t think any other wolves would dare to enter our territory otherwise. Doojoon should come before things escalate.”  
  
As if he had heard Woohyun’s words, the pack leader arrived at the scene. He told the people to go back to work instead of goofing around and staring at the newcomers. Sunggyu stiffened next to him when Doojoon’s eyes went over to them. Woohyun squeezed his hand and gave the other alpha a short nod. The leader looked away again quickly and went over to talk with the other wolves. The alpha glanced at his mate and caught him staring at Doojoon.  
  
“Is there still a connection between the two of you?”  
  
Sunggyu tore his gaze away from his former mate and shook his head. “No, don’t worry. It just…feels weird. Just two days ago we were still connected, but then the bond disappeared that night and suddenly, there was this emptiness...”  
  
The omega shivered and Woohyun let go of his hand to wrap his arm around Sunggyu’s shoulder. “I’ve never been alone for years but then suddenly the feeling of Doojoon was gone and I was scared. All alone and afraid. It felt like I got thrown into a pitch-black darkness and the pain was everywhere.”  
  
Woohyun kissed his forehead. “But it’s not like that now, right?”  
  
Sunggyu shook his head and rested his head on Woohyun’s shoulder. He smiled softly. “No, you pulled me out of there again. I’m not alone. But it’s still weird to look at Doojoon and feel no connection. I can’t tell what he’s thinking at all.”  
  
“You’ll get used to it.” Woohyun tried to soothe his mate’s sorrow.  
  
They watched Doojoon and his escorts talk to the other pack. After a while, the pack leader returned with the other pack in tow. “Didn’t I tell you guys to go back to work? You’re getting to know them tonight. We will have a small feast to welcome them to our village. I expect everyone to treat our guests with utmost respect.”  
  
A feast. It was ironic, Woohyun thought. He doubted Doojoon felt like celebrating anything at all. He tugged on the omega’s hand. “Come on. Let’s go. What do you think about hunting for a bit?”  
  
Sunggyu smiled. “Sure. If you’re up for it.”  
  
  
  
The couple hunted for hours in the forest. Time just flew by as they ran through the bushes and trees, hunting down prey with their claws and jaws. Woohyun felt truly free at that time. It was like his earliest dream had come true – running through the woods with his auburn-colored vixen by his side. It was fun and exciting to hunt with Sunggyu by his side. The omega was quick because of his light weight and could jump very far. Woohyun loved observing his agile mate. A few times, they forgot about what their prey was and Woohyun hunted down Sunggyu instead until he caught him and mounted his prize. It was wonderful being with Sunggyu, no matter which form they were in.  
  
In the late evening, the two wolves returned to the village with the fresh prey in their hands. As there was a feast going on today, they decided to share the meat with everyone. After handing the dead animals over to the cooks, the couple moved to sit at one of the tables. Of course no one was particularly eager to sit with them, except for Woohyun’s old pack members. The alpha didn’t mind that, though. He was happy to sit with his old friends and to be able to introduce Sunggyu to all of them formally. Even Dongwoo and Ailee joined them after a few minutes, since they had become quite close with Hoya and Sungjong.  
  
Everyone treated Sunggyu with respect and welcomed him openly into their little family. Woohyun smiled as he watched his omega laugh over something Sungjong said. Jonghyun nudged him. “It seems like it was good for both of us that we came here. Of course I’m still sad about the others, but finding Kibum was the best thing that ever happened to me. I loved Taemin but when I imagine never meeting Kibum…”  
  
The alpha nodded. “I understand. It’s nice to see everyone happy again.”  
  
Jonghyun smiled and drew his omega on his lap to share a kiss with him. Kibum chuckled happily. “That boy doesn’t know what he lost. I love your scars, alpha.”  
  
“Excuse me-“  
  
Everyone at the table became silent and they looked up at the newcomer. It was one of the members from the other pack and he was not alone. Both of them were tall and handsome males. “Would it be okay for us to sit at your table? All the other seats are occupied.”  
  
Woohyun looked around shortly. He was right. Hoya laughed suddenly. “I didn’t think I’d see you again, Myungsoo.”  
  
The tall, brown-haired man in the back broke out into a smile. “Hoya!”  
  
He closed the distance between them and gave the alpha an overjoyed hug. Sungjong glared at the newcomer. “Yah! Get off my mate, you lanky ape!”  
  
The brown-haired man broke the hug and attacked Sungjong next with his big arms. The beta squirmed away as he was hugged forcefully. “Yah!”  
  
Hoya huffed. “Sungyeol! Let go of him!”  
  
A hand smacked Sungyeol’s head. “Where are your manners?”  
  
“But Myungmyung...I’ve missed Hoya and everyone looks so cute. I want to hug all of them.”  
  
Dongwoo stood up. “You can hug me!”  
  
Sungyeol rejoiced and they happily embraced each other. Ailee just shook her head with an amused smile. Woohyun looked at the other newcomer and then at his best friend. “Why don’t you introduce your new friends to us?”  
  
Hoya cleared his throat. “These two are Myungsoo and Sungyeol. It might not look like it, but Sungyeol is an alpha and Myungsoo a beta. I met them during my stay at the other pack’s village and Myungsoo was kind enough to let me share his cottage.”  
  
Sungjong crossed his arms. “As long as you didn’t share a bed.”  
  
Myungsoo scrunched his nose and sat down next to Ailee. “I don’t like cocks. I prefer the female body.”  
  
He sent Ailee a charming smile and Dongwoo pushed Sungyeol away to squeeze in between Myungsoo and his mate. “Don’t flirt with her! She’s mine!”  
  
“Myungmyung, I was abandoned! It’s so hard to find true love!” Sungyeol exclaimed with a dramatic gesture. He let his body fall onto the bench next to Woohyun. “Hello there, handsome.”  
  
He could feel Sunggyu tense next to him. The alpha sighed. “We are all mated at this table, you know.”  
  
Sungyeol smiled. “I wouldn’t mind sharing.”  
  
The omega glared at him. “I would mind it!”  
  
Woohyun looked at Hoya and raised a brow. “You have interesting friends.”  
  
“I find them funny.” Jonghyun laughed.  
  
Sungyeol beamed. “I like you! What cool scars! Maybe we could-“  
  
“No!” Kibum intercepted fiercely.  
  
Woohyun blocked the rest of the conversation out. He had planned to enjoy a peaceful and calm evening with Sunggyu. Where had that plan gone? _Why is that guy so noisy?_


	19. Chapter Eighteen - Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: language, fighting, blood/gore (nothing too bad, yet)

_Chapter Eighteen - Betrayal_   
  


He had never imagined that the feast would be so exhausting, but he had not known about Sungyeol beforehand after all. If he had known about the alpha, Woohyun might’ve avoided the feast or refused to let the two strangers sit with them. Sungyeol was very talkative all night long and they were only spared a moment of peace whenever he disappeared to hunt after some other wolf. Woohyun found his behavior a little worrisome, but maybe the other alpha was simply desperate to find a mate. As long as he’d fight seriously against the hunters, Woohyun didn’t really mind. Sungyeol didn’t seem interested in his omega, that was all he needed to know. The alpha seemed to look for a mate with the same status or at least a beta. To blend the talkative alpha out, Woohyun started drinking more beer. Who knew when he’d have the next chance to drink alcohol, since they rarely got their hands on human stuff like that, and he really wanted to forget all about Sungyeol tomorrow.  
  
Myungsoo did not see it as his responsibility to stop the other. Somehow Woohyun doubted that was because betas didn’t boss around alphas. Myungsoo simply did not care for what the seemingly younger man did. Woohyun liked him better because the beta was calm and rational, although he liked to act cuter with the ladies. Myungsoo told them a lot about the other pack, though. Their pack was slightly smaller and used to live in the shadow of a big mountain in the south, but they’d probably have to abandon that spot because of the hunters. Even with the two traitors arrested, they could not be sure that no one knew about their location now. Almost all betas were present for the attack on the hunters, while a lot of alphas had stayed behind to protect the omegas. Apparently, they were hiding in another location, safe from the hunters. Woohyun could understand why they’d leave most alphas with them, though. Omegas were vital for the survival of the pack. Beyond that, they also found out that the other pack leader was called Jongwan. Woohyun only saw him once that night, but he seemed like a reliable and friendly kind of leader.  
  
At a later point of the night – or some might consider it early, since Woohyun had no doubt the new day had already begun – Sungyeol sat down opposite of them and leaned over the table to whisper. “Say, I get the feeling that you two are not the most popular in the village.”  
  
He sent the alpha a half-glare. “There were discrepancies. They’ll get over it.”  
  
“Discrepancies! I heard you stole your leader’s omega.” Sungyeol glanced at Sunggyu and gave him a grin.  
  
Myungsoo raised his eyebrows. “And you’re still alive after that?”  
  
“It wasn’t like that!” His omega defended them.  
  
“I just claimed what has been mine since birth.” Woohyun added with a light growl and took another sip of his beer. His hand fell to Sunggyu’s lap and he gave the right thigh a possessive squeeze. His omega didn’t make a sound but Woohyun could see the light blush on his cheeks. “Don’t make assumptions about us when you don’t know the whole story.”  
  
Surprisingly, Sungyeol nodded. “If he has been yours since birth, then perhaps, are you true mates?”  
  
Normally, Woohyun would’ve told him to fuck off and mind his own business, but he had already drunk a few beers and was definitely in a mood to brag. His chest swelled with pride. Woohyun grinned. “Yes. Destiny led me to him.”  
  
“Oooh, so romantic! I wish destiny would do that for me. I’ve been looking since forever. A true bond is so rare these days. If you’re not brave enough to wander the lands, the chances of finding your mate are low.”  
  
Myungsoo huffed. “Whenever there is a mission, Sungyeol volunteers to go. He’s been god knows everywhere, looking for his mate.”  
  
“Well, he hasn’t been to my old pack. Maybe-“ He stopped right there and became silent. Woohyun felt a hand on his and he glanced over to Sunggyu. His omega gave him an empathetic smile and squeezed his hand. His mood fell quickly as he remembered his former pack. All the souls that were with the elder wolves now…maybe even Sungyeol’s true mate was upon them.  
  
“Where is your old pack then?” The alpha asked curiously, oblivious to the sad expression in Woohyun’s eyes.  
  
“It’s gone. They’re all dead! Killed by those damn humans.” Hoya answered with a grim expression. He downed the content of his glass and looked at Sungjong. Woohyun could see by his flushed face that the alpha had already drunk too much. “Let’s go home. I’m kind of tired.”  
  
Sungjong nodded and gave everyone an apologetic smile before following his alpha outside. Woohyun sighed in defeat. He felt a weight on his shoulder. Sunggyu had put his head on it and looked up at him worriedly. “Should we go home too?”  
  
“I’m sorry, everyone!” Sungyeol apologized. “I didn’t know that. Please accept my apologies – and my condolences.”  
  
Woohyun wrapped an arm around Sunggyu’s shoulders and dropped a kiss on his soft hair, before looking at the other alpha again. “It’s okay. I’m not mad. Besides, we are not the only ones that suffered at their hands. Everyone here has been through a lot. I’m sure you too.”  
  
“Those traitors we caught, are they at fault for your loss?”  
  
“Yeah…Morgan and Jackson. Fucking bastards.”  
  
“Oh, so that’s why Hoya recognized them.” Sungyeol’s expression was weirdly dark. Woohyun thought it didn’t really fit with him, since he was the happy-go-lucky type, but his aura still made Woohyun shudder. “One more reason to kill every single one of those hunters. Don’t worry, hyung-nim!”  
  
And that was when he thought Sungyeol might not be a bad guy after all. He was a little overly energetic, but his heart was on the right side. The other alpha got them two new glasses and somehow Woohyun found himself sharing the story of his former pack. He wasn’t sure why he was sharing his past with Sungyeol and Myungsoo. Maybe it was the alcohol or just the loneliness, or the fact that he had not paid respect to the dead wolves in a while. At some point of the story, Jonghyun urged his omega to leave with him and Woohyun guessed that he didn't want Kibum to hear the gruesome details of the fight. Woohyun didn’t have to worry about Sunggyu, since the omega had fallen asleep next to him pretty quickly.  
  
“And you just mated him days ago?!” Sungyeol gasped.  
  
“Yesterday, actually.” Woohyun gave him a smug grin. He pushed Sunggyu’s hair away to show off the mating bite proudly.  
  
“Wow, such a dramatic story, but now everything is good! Well, except for the fact that almost everyone hates you-“  
  
“Sungyeol!” The beta reprimanded him.  
  
“Ssh, Myungmyung! Don’t interrupt me. I just wanted to tell Woohyun that he should consider leaving the pack and going back with us after the attack.” Sungyeol smiled at him. “No one knows your story in our pack and I think they’ll like you two. You’ll fit right in and if you’re lonely, you can bring Hoya and Jonghyun along!”  
  
Woohyun blinked. Leave Doojoon’s pack and join Jongwan’s? He hadn’t thought about that. Mainly, because he didn’t know the other pack. But it was true that many of their current pack didn’t quite like them anymore. Some still showed sympathies and of course no one dared to go against Doojoon’s order to leave Sunggyu alone, but Woohyun couldn’t imagine that the mood in the pack would get any better soon. Would Sunggyu want to leave, though? This was his home and Woohyun knew that his omega still liked Doojoon, even if it wasn’t close to the love he felt for Woohyun.  
  
“That’s a nice offer, but I’ll have to think about it. It’s not my decision alone anyways.” He glanced over to the sleeping omega and let his thumb stroke over the soft cheek. Woohyun smiled dreamily. Anywhere was good as long as he had Sunggyu by his side.  
  
“I know. I understand that. Maybe you should talk to Jongwan. He kno-“ A howl resounded and the few wolves, that were not too drunk or passed out, froze and listened to it.  
  
Woohyun cursed out loud. He stood up instantly, making Sunggyu wake up as he almost fell over. “Shit!”  
  
The howl clearly said: _Prisoners on the run. One wolf dead. Spread out and search!_  
  
Sunggyu looked around in confusion, still disoriented, as the first wolves stumbled out of the tent. Woohyun moved to follow after them but then he remembered his duty, his omega. How could he leave him alone?  
  
“Woohyun, go. They’re going to escape.” Sunggyu ushered him.  
  
“But it’s not safe-“  
  
“We can’t let them get away! I told you I won’t hide. I’m going out there with you. You know the traitors. You can find their smell.”  
  
Woohyun groaned. He could see that Sunggyu wasn’t going to budge. They had no more time to lose. “Fine, but you’re staying right by my side and if things get dangerous, you’re using your pretty legs to run for it.”  
  
They ran out of the tent, quickly turning into their wolf forms. Sungyeol and Myungsoo followed after them as they dashed through the dark of the night. Sunggyu ran one step behind him, although Woohyun knew that his omega could run faster than him. They were at the cages quickly. Dongwoon was trying to get the very few, drunk wolves organized for the search.  
  
“They ran in opposite directions, these clever fuckers. How am I supposed to catch them with most of you useless fools drunk and barely standing? Go! Run! Spread out, you idiots!”  
  
Woohyun knew he was right. The timing for the escape couldn’t have been better. Most wolves were either sleeping at the time or drunk. They had been careless. He lowered his snout to the ground and searched for their scents. Which one should they go after? Jackson was slower but also bigger and more muscular, while Morgan was a slippery snake.  
  
“Woohyun!”  
  
He looked up and saw Hoya and Jonghyun running towards him. That made the decision a little easier. “Can you go after Jackson?”  
  
They nodded and accepted his indirect order. He glanced at the other three wolves. “Let’s go.”  
  
The group split up again and they dashed towards the forest. Woohyun concentrated on trailing Morgan’s scent. He too had drunk quite a lot but he wouldn’t let the alcohol stop him. Wretched human stuff!  
  
“This is no coincidence.” Sunggyu spoke up behind him.  
  
Myungsoo agreed with him. “They waited until everyone was drunk and then escaped. It was obviously planned.”  
  
“Now most fighters are asleep or wasted, since no one is used to drinking. There are barely any wolves out here to search the woods for them.” Woohyun felt the anger rise inside of him. If Morgan or Jackson successfully escaped and told the humans where they were, not to mention everything about the surprise attack, their packs would be in deep trouble.  
  
“And who brought the beer for us anyways? It didn’t appear on its own.” Myungsoo asked.  
  
“We’ll have to find that out later.” Woohyun caught whiff of another scent.  
  
Sunggyu seemed to have smelled it too. “It’s Logan.”  
  
“Why do I get the feeling he’s not out here to hunt for Morgan?” Woohyun growled deeply.  
  
Myungsoo looked around as they kept on running after the scent. “Is there no one else from your pack? I don’t smell any other wolves.”  
  
Sungyeol huffed. “Maybe they all went after the other guy. Save your breath, guys, or we won’t catch up to that woman.”  
  
He was right. It didn’t matter if they were alone in this or not. They had to catch up to Morgan and stop her. She could not be allowed to alarm the humans. And hopefully someone else would stop Jackson from doing the same. Although it was likely that only one of them was heading into the right direction. Woohyun dived under a low hanging branch and then pushed himself off the ground again. He didn’t feel good about going so far away from the village, but they were definitely still on route and they could not waste any time with thinking about going on or not. He glanced back to Sunggyu but the auburn-colored wolf didn’t seem like he wanted to return. The omega caught him looking and sped up slightly to run next to him. Sunggyu pushed his snout against Woohyun’s and the alpha immediately felt a surge of reassurance.  
  
“If we find her-“  
  
“I know. I’ll keep myself in the background.”  
  
Woohyun gave him a little nudge with his snout and then looked back to the front, concentrating on their hunt ahead. After about an hour, they reached a dead end at a river. They were already very far away from the village and Woohyun felt his muscles burning from exhaustion. All of them were panting as they came to a stop and while everyone else drank a few sips of water, Woohyun scanned the area. Now that he had stopped running, he could feel his limbs trembling. He was tired and sore, both from the hunting and because it was already very late – or early, depending how you looked at it. The alcohol had decreased his endurance as well. He cursed quietly.  
  
“She probably followed the river from here on.” Woohyun muttered.  
  
A cold, wet nose nudged him right below his left ear. “Drink something. You’re exhausted.”  
  
The alpha nodded and followed his mate’s wish. The water of the river was ice cold but it was a good way to wake his tired body up. Sunggyu snuggled closer to him as he drank and he was thankful for the comfort his omega offered.  
  
Myungsoo sat down for a moment to recharge his energy. “So the question is: did she go west or east?”  
  
“Wherever she went, she must be resting right now. There is no way she’s still on her feet after running away with such speed.” Sungyeol replied calmly. The alpha walked a few steps to the west and tried finding her track again, but Woohyun knew it was futile. She must have known that they would follow her scent.  
  
Woohyun sighed. There was only one solution. “We just have this chance to catch up to her while she is still resting. Once she is recovered and running again, we will never catch up.”  
  
“We have to split up.” Sunggyu spoke out loud what he had been thinking.  
  
He nodded grimly. “I don’t like it, but we have to find her – quickly. Can you find her scent again?”  
  
Myungsoo nodded. “We’ve chased it for so long.”  
  
Sungyeol drank some water again and then stretched his limbs. “How far are we going to search before we turn around again?”  
  
“Don’t go further than 30 miles. Howl if you find anything and if there is nothing, come back here. If you see any signs of humans, immediately turn and run back to warn the village.” Woohyun spoke and the two wolves nodded in agreement. “If we don’t return soon, go back to the village without us. They will need every man if the hunters attack first.”  
  
Myungsoo and Sungyeol took off first. “Sunggyu, I’d really feel better if you went back to the village.”  
  
The omega shook his head. “I’m not leaving you alone. Besides, god knows what could happen if I go back alone. I’m the safest with you.”  
  
Woohyun huffed and gave his mate a wet kiss. “I hate how you’re always right.”  
  
He pushed his snout against the still flat abdomen of the smaller wolf and Sunggyu’s paw touched his head shortly. Woohyun knew he would be patting his head if he had hands instead of paws. “I love you.”  
  
“Let’s hunt down that bitch.” His omega replied and Woohyun chuckled. He definitely liked it when Sunggyu showed his bloodlust and cursed. _So sexy._  
  
  
  
The two wolves followed the flow of the river to the east. Woohyun ran on the left side at the edge of the forest, while Sunggyu took care of the other side. On the omega’s side, there were no trees where attackers could jump out from, so Woohyun wanted him to stay over there. Both of them sniffed the ground as they ran, trying to find the spot where Morgan left the water again. They also perked up their ears, waiting for a possible distress call from their two friends, but so far they seemed to have had no luck as well. Woohyun really didn’t like how far away from the pack they were, but they had to find Morgan in time. He just hoped that she was alone, because he was hardly in a condition to fight two alphas. The fog in his mind had slowly cleared up but Woohyun still felt the exhaustion tugging on his nerves and muscles.  
  
Then, Woohyun suddenly caught sight of something suspicious. “Sunggyu.”  
  
His omega stopped running and looked over to him, silently inquiring why they had stopped. Woohyun didn’t give him an answer and instead walked closer to the object. It was a bear trap. Human craftsmanship. He carefully scanned the surroundings but there was no sign of humans. Not even a cooled down trace of them. Maybe it was just one of the traps that they had forgotten. He tensed his muscles. His head snapped around when he heard Sunggyu entering the water.  
  
“Stay over there.” He hissed at the omega. Sunggyu listened to him – surprisingly – and pulled his foreleg out of the river again. “Wait.”  
  
Woohyun could feel the auburn-colored wolf following him with his eyes as he walked through the thicket into the forest with careful steps. And then, he smelled it again: Morgan’s scent. He went back again to call Sunggyu over to him. He didn’t want to let the omega out of his sight for too long. “Follow me but keep your distance. We might be close to the human camp.”  
  
They went back into the forest and Woohyun carefully led them deeper. Things were too dangerous now, so they couldn’t run anymore. It would make too much noise. He was sure that Morgan was close anyways since her scent was quite strong. Otherwise, he would’ve turned around already and urged Sunggyu to leave with him. He wished they could give Myungsoo and Sungyeol some kind of sign, but one howl could not only alarm Morgan but also possibly the humans. They could go back and wait for them, but who knew when the alpha and the beta would return to their spot.  
  
They spotted more bear traps spread throughout the forest and Woohyun thought it was the perfect place for Morgan to hide. Most wolves wouldn’t walk through this place or the pursuers might even run into the traps when they weren’t careful.  
  
He stopped in his tracks when the scent abruptly stopped. Woohyun tensed his muscles and scanned the area. She was here. He knew she was here. But where?  
  
A shadow jumped out of the bushes. Woohyun could not avoid it in time. The other wolf crashed into him and they rolled over the floor. He heard Sunggyu call his name. Woohyun angrily pushed the attacker off and quickly scanned the situation. Morgan had attacked him and Logan cut him off from Sunggyu. The other alpha was blocking the omega from helping him.  
  
He dodged Morgan’s claws that came at his face. “What are you looking at, Woohyun? I’m right here!”  
  
“Morgan...”  
  
“What – not happy to see me again? I’m happy. Finally I can kill you and then I’ll tell my friends where to find the rest of you pathetic mongrels.” Morgan jumped at him again and although Woohyun was worried about his mate, he had to keep himself from looking over to him. If he were distracted for even one second, the female alpha would kill him. Morgan was not a fighter to take lightly. He had to trust in Sunggyu’s speed.  
  
Woohyun groaned when her claws dug into his side. He was able shake her off but he was bleeding nevertheless. “What’s wrong, Woohyun? A little slow because of the alcohol perhaps?”  
  
“Still fast enough for someone like you.” He attacked Morgan and they got into another tussle, exchanging hits with their claws and trying to bite the other to make their opponent fall.  
  
It was true that alcohol and exhaustion made him slower and weaker than usual, but he was also drawing new strength by having his omega close. His instincts were set on protecting the auburn-colored wolf from the attackers. There was nothing stronger and deadlier than an alpha protecting his true mate. Woohyun’s jaw snapped at her left hind leg and he managed to bury his teeth in it. Morgan lost her balance and tumbled to the ground. He immediately let go again to dodge her claws that were aiming at his face. The wound was deep enough to keep her from standing on that leg for a longer time. Woohyun tried to attack her throat but the wolf was still surprisingly agile on the floor.  
  
He almost had her at one point but then another force rammed into him from the side. Woohyun was tackled off her but quickly pushed himself onto his legs again. Of course the attacker had been Logan and that let the alpha panic shortly. Where was Sunggyu? Was he-  
  
Logan lunged at him, but a ball of red intercepted him. Woohyun breathed a sigh of relief. Sunggyu kept the other alpha away from him, expertly dodging Logan’s attacks with his agile body. He seemed uninjured so far and Woohyun felt his chest swell with pride for his aggressive mate. “Woohyun, take care of her.”  
  
The female alpha had gotten up on her legs again and was trying to flee the scene. Maybe he had underestimated her ability to tolerate pain. There was no time to waste. He had to kill Morgan and then help his omega. She was no match for him with her wound and he easily overpowered the bleeding wolf. Woohyun forced her down.  
  
“Where is the human camp?” He growled.  
  
“You think I’m going to tell you that?”  
  
“Maybe I’ll let you live if you do.”  
  
Morgan coughed blood. “Don’t make me laugh. We both know you are going to kill me.”  
  
“Then it shouldn’t matter to you what happens next.”  
  
“I want to see you burn. You and your damn omega bitch. I want the humans to kill you slowly and painfully. Won’t let anything take that from me.” Woohyun could see that she meant her words. There was nothing to get out of her.  
  
He heard an angry snarl and Logan tried once more to attack him, but Sunggyu managed to get in between them again once more. Woohyun’s heart slipped when Logan’s jaw almost connected with Sunggyu’s shoulder. The omega seemed to realize he was too close to the alpha and suddenly made a break for it. Woohyun thought Logan would attack him now but he ran after Sunggyu.  
  
He had no more time to waste with Logan hunting down his mate.  
  
The alpha tore Morgan’s throat open so that she would slowly choke on her blood as it streamed out of the wound. She didn’t deserve a quick death. “Coward!”, she called after him as he dashed away. Woohyun didn’t mind her words, though. His everything was concentrated on getting to Sunggyu. _Be safe. Be safe._ Woohyun could feel him through the invisible thread between them. Sunggyu was not dead. _Wait for me. I’m almost there-_ A pained howl broke through the silence of the forest and Woohyun almost tripped over his own paws.  
  
He shot through the thicket with his breath held. Sunggyu looked at him in alarm but then relaxed. Woohyun closed the distance between and immediately fussed over his mate. “You’re okay. You are not hurt.”  
  
“Yes.” Sunggyu nudged him with his nose and the alpha returned the gesture. He felt relieved beyond words to see that his omega was safe and sound.  
  
“Disgusting.” A voice snarled.  
  
He turned his head and spotted Logan on the floor, one of his hind legs caught in a bear trap and bleeding pretty badly. “You led him into one of the traps...”  
  
Sunggyu nodded. “They were hidden all over the forest. I almost ran into one myself.”  
  
“My omega...so intelligent and sly. You caught him.” Woohyun was more than proud of his mate for tricking Logan like this. Maybe an omega could not win against an alpha in a direct fight, but it wasn’t always about strength alone. This time Sunggyu’s wit had won. “I love you.”  
  
Woohyun felt the urge to claim his mate right in this moment. He wanted to give him a reward for doing so well, but there were more important things to do. He settled for rubbing his snout against the mating bite on Sunggyu’s neck and the omega whimpered submissively. “Alpha.”  
  
Logan snapped at them but he didn’t get very far with his leg in the trap. “I’m going to kill you.”  
  
He snorted. “How? You can’t reach us. I always knew you were a filthy bastard, Logan, but helping the humans?”  
  
“I would’ve helped a few wolves from the pack escape and we would’ve started a new era. A better pack without sissies like Doojoon and you. A pack that lives by the old rules. The _true_ rules of the wild. We have started to become more and more like the humans and have forgotten our wolf ancestors, our nature. We will build a society with only strong alphas that will claim the land back as ours. Omegas will go back to what they were born to be – mere broodmares. They’ll give us the army we need to kill all humans. Maybe I would’ve let your bitch live so that my clan can fuck him whenever they want.”  
  
Woohyun growled deeply. It was true that, deep in the past, wolves had lived by such traditions but they were outdated. Just the thought of his Sunggyu – or any other omega – being treated in such a humiliating and degrading way made his blood boil. “You’re insane if you think we could ever kill all humans. There are too many and if we make all of them our enemy, our kind will be obliterated.”  
  
“I knew a coward like you would never understand our vision. A sissy like you that pampers his omega and dances around him like a girl.”  
  
Before he could reply something, Sunggyu interrupted him. “Woohyun. Someone is coming closer.”  
  
He pricked up his ears. His omega was right. Logan seemed to notice it too. “Shit...they are coming.”  
  
They. Woohyun understood immediately. “Their camp is nearby? Did you stall for time so that they could get us?”  
  
Logan growled. “No! I’m not that hell-bent on dying, you shithead. Get me out of this trap!”  
  
“I don’t think so.” Sunggyu replied coldly. “Woohyun, let’s go.”  
  
“Too close. If we run now, they will hunt us down. We don’t have the stamina for that. We have to hide.” Woohyun nudged his mate and turned away from Logan. _They don’t know he’s with Morgan and Jackson. He’s scared to death. They will kill him, he knows that._  
  
“Are you going to leave me here?”  
  
Neither he nor Sunggyu replied and the wolves sneaked away into the thicket. The human hunters would do the rest. “What if he tells them in which direction we went?”  
  
“I doubt they will listen to him. When they find Morgan’s corpse – if they haven’t already – they will think he killed her. And maybe, just maybe, he has an ounce of honor left in his black blood and won’t even try to sell us out.” Woohyun whispered back below his breath.  
  
He changed their direction slightly just to be safe and then urged Sunggyu into a big set of bushes. They snuggled close against each other and pressed their bodies to the ground. Sunggyu put his head on Woohyun’s paws and the alpha rested his head on top of Sunggyu’s. Through the little gaps between the leaves, Woohyun could see a bit of their surroundings. It was a gamble to hide instead of running away, but they were in no condition for another long run.  
  
Woohyun could feel the omega’s racing heart that matched his own frantic heartbeats. _They won’t find us. We will be alright._ The silence of the forest was cut once more by the high-pitched scream of a dying animal. He was glad that they could not see Logan die. Humans never showed them mercy.  
  
“Woohyun...”  
  
“We’ll make it back. Ssh, quiet now, love. No sound.”

 


	20. Chapter Nineteen - Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: a little bit of smut at the end :D

  
_Chapter Nineteen - Healing_   
  
  


Making no sound was easier said than done, when all of his instincts were screaming at him to flee. Sunggyu didn’t want to be afraid but he was. He could tell himself that he was over the attack as many times as he wanted, could act strong and brave every frigging day, but it would never make the truth go away. Where was his braveness now as the footsteps of the humans drew closer? It was gone. Only his fear was left. Sunggyu was trembling and it made him feel ashamed of himself. Woohyun wasn’t quivering like he was. The alpha was calm and composed, ready to fight the hunters should they spot them. He tried to calm the trembling in his body but it was a fruitless attempt. His mind was ruled by fear. Fear, that the humans would find them and hurt him again. That they would cut the pups right out of his tummy and then he’d have to watch as they killed Woohyun too.  
  
He felt his mate nudging him through the link between their minds. There were no clear words he could hear, since they were not knotted after all. Right now their connection was but a shadow of what it was like during the knotting. They could touch each other’s minds and send out feelings, but nothing clear or definite. Still, Sunggyu could tell that his alpha was trying to calm him down. The message felt clear to him: safe. Woohyun was going to protect him. He was going to get them out of this situation safely. His alpha was confident about it and his confidence helped the omega calm down a little. It would do them no good if he panicked. In case of an emergency, Sunggyu had to be ready to fight too. Woohyun would surely shout at him to leave if they got spotted, but he would not run away without his alpha. His life would be meaningless if he lost his true mate here and now. He would not die a coward.  
  
Sunggyu listened attentively as the hunters came closer and closer. They were talking to each other, sometimes laughing lightheartedly, as if they had not just murdered someone. He could make out three different voices and the footsteps seemed to match with that count. A moment later, they came into sight, at least Sunggyu could make out their shoes through the little gaps in the thick leafage of the bushes.  
  
“Man, it’s too dark out here. Can’t see shit.”  
  
“How about you open your eyes?”  
  
“Wow, dude, so funny. Eyes joke are so outdated, seriously.”  
  
“Can the both of you shut your damn traps? I can’t hear anything when you blabber like that. Use your damn flashlights.”  
  
One of them grumbled something Sunggyu couldn’t catch and then a bright light flashed. He wasn’t dumb. He knew what a flashlight was. The wolves had lived alongside humanity long enough to know their inventions. Some wolves spent their lifetime wandering the human cities and exploring their world. They brought information with them whenever they visited a pack and very often they brought some human stuff along, like tools, books or canned food (even beer), which they then exchanged for fresh food or medicine. The omega could still smell the beer Woohyun had drunk, but he hoped the humans would not smell it. They probably wouldn’t. Their noses were not sensible enough. Still, Sunggyu was glad that he hadn’t drunk anything. He had avoided it since alcohol was poison for pups.  
  
The ray of light browsed through the thick darkness of the forest as the men continued their search. Sunggyu’s heart stopped when the flashlight pointed at the bushes they were hiding in. _They won’t see us. They won’t see us…_ He let out the breath he had been holding when the light was turned away from them.  
  
“I don’t think there are any more of them. Let’s go back, guys. The forest is way too creepy in the dark. How am I even supposed to kill them when they can see in the dark unlike me?”  
  
“Shut up and keep searching. We got two dead wolves here and one of them is our spy.”  
  
“Didn’t the other beast kill it? Riddle solved, man.”  
  
“Are you stupid? The other monster didn’t have a bloody jaw, but our little tool had its throat torn. It wasn’t him.”  
  
Sunggyu cursed inwardly. Why did the humans have to be so sharp? _Just keep walking. Go away from us._  
  
As if they had heard his thoughts, the human trio started walking again and moved away from their hideout slowly. “What are we going to do about our attack now? That stupid bitch went ahead and died without giving us the information.”  
  
“If they followed our spy here, then their camp cannot be too far away. They wouldn’t chase her for days.”  
  
“You sound as if you think they actually got a brain or somethin’! They are just dumb animals.” Sunggyu almost huffed out loud.  
  
“Don’t underestimate them or you will die early. Now close your mouth again.”  
  
They still kept talking but their voices got quieter with every step they took. The omega could feel Woohyun relax next to him. The other wolf slowly lifted his head and Sunggyu glanced up at him. Their gazes met shortly and Woohyun pushed his cold nose against Sunggyu’s. _Safe._ His alpha stood up carefully and the omega followed his example. Their sharp senses could still detect the food steps of the hunters but humans did not have good hearing like that. Nevertheless, the couple was very careful with leaving their hiding spot.  
  
Woohyun nudged him again and then he crawled out of the bushes. Sunggyu followed him quietly and they walked away into the opposite direction of the humans. It took them a while to make it back to the river. They didn’t talk at all on their way, as they were both too concentrated on scanning the surroundings. They were saving their energy for a quick sprint, should an emergency occur.  
  
“Wait. Let me check.” Woohyun said as they reached the edge of the forest. They were the first words he had spoken to Sunggyu ever since they ran into the hunters.  
  
The omega nodded and watched anxiously as his mate disappeared through the thicket. Losing sight of Woohyun made his fear amplify a tenfold. Seconds felt like hours. Sunggyu was about to call his name or chase after him, when the alpha came back. “Were you worried, love? I felt your distress.”  
  
“No, I was absolutely fine imagining my true mate dying on the other side of this damn thicket.” Sunggyu replied dryly and the alpha pressed his body against Sunggyu’s. The omega released a low growl, though he definitely did not dislike having Woohyun so close.  
  
“I’m perfectly fine, Sunggyu. Are you ready to go? When we go through the thicket, we will sprint over to the other side of the river and run until we reach our part of the forest. I want to pass the open plain as quickly as possible. Wouldn’t want a human to spot us and follow us home.”  
  
“What about the others? Myungsoo and Sungyeol, I mean.”  
  
“We can’t wait for them. We have to warn the others that the humans are close. My gut tells me they are already on their way back since they went into the wrong direction. They’ll be fine. The pack comes first.”  
  
Sunggyu nodded. “Okay. Let’s go.”  
  
Woohyun rubbed his head against his neck. “I love you.”  
  
And then he nudged his flat abdomen. “And I love our angels. I know you can run like the wind. I want you on the other side before me, okay? Let me watch your sexy backside.”  
  
Sunggyu chuckled shortly. His mate sure knew how to lighten up the atmosphere. “Don’t make me wait too long.”  
  
The omega started running first and Woohyun shouted an agitated “Yah!” before following him. Sunggyu reached the river in the blink of an eye and jumped through it, making the water splash in every direction. The wolf checked the plain quickly, before leaving the river again, and then ran towards the trees in the distance. He heard Woohyun in the water behind him, not too far behind. The excitement of the run made him forget about the potential dangers for a moment. Sunggyu just ran to win the race against his alpha. Normally, being chased was something scary and bad, but not with Woohyun hot on his tail. The omega reached their forest and dashed through the thicket. His mate followed a few seconds later and almost ran into him.  
  
“You’re so quick. Why do I feel like you let me win all the times I caught you, vixen?” Woohyun spoke as they started running again, though they moved a little slower to save some energy.  
  
Sunggyu was worried because his alpha seemed very exhausted. After all the running and the fight, plus the exhaustion from drinking too much alcohol, Woohyun seriously needed a long sleep. They should take a break but the omega knew it was useless to make such a proposal. His mate wouldn’t accept it.  
  
“Maybe. Save your breath, Woohyun.”  
  
His mate only huffed in reply.  
  
  
  
The sky was already starting to get brighter by the time they reached the village. Sunggyu had been worried several times that his alpha would collapse, but Woohyun always caught himself whenever he swayed to the side. Still, he was more than relieved when they reached the safe grounds of their home. How safe were they even still? Almost all members of the two packs seemed to be awake now, since there were plenty of wolves Sunggyu could see.  
  
“Sunggyu! Woohyun!” An excited voice called out and the omega saw Sungyeol running towards them.  
  
Myungsoo followed after him with calmer steps. Although they barely knew each other, Sunggyu was relieved to know the two wolves had made it back safely as well. Sungyeol was weird and flirty, but he was a good soul. “Have you found them?”  
  
Woohyun nodded tiredly. “Morgan and Logan are dead. What about Jackson?”  
  
“Yifan brought him back alive, well as alive as a wolf without one arm or foreleg can be.” Myungsoo explained shortly.  
  
“Wanted to make sure he doesn’t run off a second time.”  
  
He heard his alpha snort. “Then he should’ve taken a leg.”  
  
“Sunggyu!” Another voice interrupted them. The omega immediately recognized the man behind the angry shout.  
  
Doojoon glared at him and Sunggyu ducked his head with a short whimper. Woohyun positioned himself in front of him. The pack leader bared his fangs at the other alpha. “What were you thinking taking him along with you? He’s an omega, damn it! A pregnant omega!”  
  
“It was my-“  
  
Woohyun interrupted him. “I didn’t want to leave him alone, so I dragged him with me. He was perfectly safe by my side. Sunggyu even killed Logan. Morgan is gone too.”  
  
Sunggyu looked at his mate. That wasn’t the truth. Woohyun had wanted him to stay and Logan…he hadn’t killed the wolf. The humans had killed him.  
  
“Logan? Why did you-“  
  
“Can we talk about the details later please?” He gave his alpha another worried glance. Woohyun might not want to admit it, but he was close to fainting from the exhaustion. His legs trembled barely noticeably. Sunggyu wanted him to rest and he needed the break as well. He didn’t want to lose the pups just because he pushed his body too far.  
  
Doojoon sighed. He looked at both of them, probably realizing how worn out they were. “Morgan is definitely dead?”  
  
“Yes. We have a good idea where the camp of the hunters is too. Since you caught Jackson, we should be safe for now. But they know we are close.” Woohyun replied.  
  
“How far?”  
  
“A bit more than an hour to the west.”  
  
The pack leader heaved another sigh. “Fine, go and rest. You look like you need it. We will talk later. Leave the safety of the village to us.”  
  
Woohyun looked like he wanted to protest but then the alpha finally moved. Sunggyu exchanged a short glance with his former mate. “Can you send one of the healers to our hut?”  
  
Doojoon looked scared. “Are you hurt?”  
  
“No, but Morgan wounded Woohyun.”  
  
“I will send someone as soon as I can find one of the healers. Sunggyu-“ The alpha swallowed. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

 

He nodded and then followed after Woohyun, who was already staggering towards their hut. He walked up next to the alpha to support him and his alpha accepted the help wordlessly. The couple went back to their hut to sleep for a while. Sunggyu wasn’t sure if he’d be able to close an eye but maybe the exhaustion would pull him under.  
  
The alpha let his heavy body fall into the pelts with a grunt. He didn’t move once he had fallen down on his side. Woohyun just laid there like a log of dead wood. Sunggyu snuggled up against him and curled into himself. His mate dropped one of his forelegs over him and a moment later he was knocked out. The omega licked over the wounds with his tongue to clean them. He hoped someone would come soon. Woohyun wasn’t bleeding to death – thanks to his strong healing abilities – but Sunggyu was still worried that the wounds might get infected. He felt a new wave of anger towards Morgan for injuring his mate, but the female alpha was dead already. She deserved more than that, he thought. After all, she had betrayed Woohyun already one time before and it had cost most of his pack members their lives. Sunggyu hoped that the elder wolves would punish Morgan for her sins against their race. She had no right to be reborn.  
  
There was a knock on the door and Sunggyu immediately sat up. He sniffed the air shortly and relaxed. “Come in, Xiumin.”  
  
The younger man entered with a short smile. “Doojoon told me to come.”  
  
“Woohyun is hurt. Her claws tore the flesh on his right side. It’s not bleeding much anymore but…” He lowered his head.  
  
“But you’re still worried. Don’t worry, I understand. Let me take a look.”  
  
Xiumin carefully approached him. Careful, because a rash movement could cause the omega more distress which in turn could make Woohyun wake up. And no one wanted to face an alpha who was defending his pregnant mate. Sunggyu stayed calm, though. He knew the healer didn’t want to hurt his mate. Xiumin knelt down next to him and gave him a short glance, before leaning down to inspect the wounds.  
  
“It seems like she didn’t tear his flesh deep enough to damage any organs. The wounds should heal by themselves until tomorrow, but I’ll put an ointment on them just in case, okay?”  
  
Sunggyu nodded and the beta pulled a little, round box from his bag. The smell of different herbs filled the omega’s nostrils as Xiumin smeared the substance on the wounds. He stood up again when he was done. “What about you? Are you okay?”  
  
“I didn’t get injured.”  
  
“No, but you went through a lot of stress. You have to be aware of yourself more from now on. It’s not just your life on the line anymore. One hit to the stomach, one hard fall or too much stress and you will lose the pups.”  
  
He swallowed hard. “I know…”  
  
“Then remember it next time you run off after the enemy. No one wants you to lose the pups. I’ll head back, so try to get some sleep. Doojoon said you two have to drop by the court once you’re rested. He’s residing there with an emergency council to discuss the next steps.” Sunggyu gave him another nod and then the healer took off.  
  
The omega sighed and snuggled back against his mate. He tried to fall asleep too but he was still restless from the previous events. He couldn’t forget Logan’s scream when he died. The alpha had deserved death for betraying their pack yet it was hard to block out his dying scream. There was also the fact that Xiumin’s words still ghosted around in his mind. Sunggyu knew he had been careless. He would not be able to handle it, should he lose the pups. They were safe for now but maybe not next time.  
  
He whimpered in distress. The sound seemed to wake Woohyun up, because the alpha suddenly shifted his position next to him. “Sunggyu?”  
  
“I’m fine.” He hurriedly reassured his mate.  
  
Woohyun opened his eyes shortly. “Was someone here?”  
  
“Xiumin treated your wounds. He’s gone already. We have to see Doojoon later.”  
  
“Later.” Woohyun grunted. “Come on, let’s sleep, love.”  
  
“I can’t fall asleep…” He muttered weakly.  
  
The alpha lifted his head and rubbed his snout against Sunggyu’s neck. He could hear Woohyun taking in deep breaths of his scent. “Stop worrying, Gyu. You’re safe with me.”  
  
 _You’re drunk and half-asleep…_ Woohyun pressed harder against his neck and then he licked over their mating bite. Sunggyu shuddered and against his will, his body relaxed. It was impossible to keep up his defenses when his alpha was sniffing him like that. “Don’t you trust your alpha?”  
  
“I do…” He breathed out in a daze.  
  
Woohyun was emitting a stronger scent right now and it made his head all warm and fuzzy. Sunggyu thought it was kind of magical – how simply smelling his alpha could affect his whole body. Woohyun’s scent was overpowering and there was no other way than to submit to it. The more he breathed in, the heavier his eyelids started to feel. Sunggyu couldn’t move a muscle if he wanted.  
  
“Sleep, my sweet omega. We are safe here.” The alpha whispered to him and Sunggyu hummed in agreement. He felt so tired suddenly. “Dream of me and the pups.”  
  
And that was what he did.  
  
  
  
When Sunggyu awoke he tensed for a second, because there was a hand brushing through his fur. But then he recognized it was just his mate and the omega relaxed again. Woohyun had probably noticed in that moment that he was awake, but the alpha chose not to say anything and kept on stroking Sunggyu’s fur. He enjoyed the peaceful moment. It was such a nice contrast to their eventful night and his body longed for Woohyun’s touch. He could never have enough of it. His body kept on yearning for more. Sunggyu never wanted that warm hand to stop its movement.  
  
“Do you not want to get up?” Woohyun asked after a while.  
  
Sunggyu hummed shortly. The alpha chuckled. “As much as I love playing with your soft fur, love, we should probably get up.”  
  
He didn’t make any move or open his eyes. “Don’t want to.”  
  
Woohyun suddenly buried his face in the omega’s neck and touched the bite. Sunggyu could feel a jolt go through his body and his eyes shot open. The alpha laughed next to his ear. “Change so that I can kiss you properly. It’s a bit hairy like this.”  
  
Finally resigning to his fate, the omega stood up and shook his body shortly. How much he hated waking up. Why couldn’t he just continue acting like his world wasn’t in danger right now? To pay his mate back for waking him up like that, Sunggyu licked across his face. Since his mate was sitting on the ground, he could easily reach it. Woohyun fell over in surprise and the red wolf landed on top of him.  
  
The alpha laughed and wrapped his hands around Sunggyu’s body. Woohyun’s fingers crawled over his skin and made Sunggyu squirm in his hold. “Turn back for me, Gyu. I want _you_.”  
  
Woohyun’s husky voice broke through all of his defenses and the omega’s body shifted against his will. Their naked bodies slid together like puzzle pieces. He moaned as their half-hard cocks came in contact with each other. “Woohyun-“  
  
“I know. I know, my love.” His alpha chanted and then Sunggyu was pulled into a fiery kiss.  
  
Their teeth clashed from the pure force of it but neither of them cared. Woohyun’s kiss was rough and possessive, claiming once again what had always been his from the start. Even his grip on the omega’s hair was hard, pushing him down as if he wanted to devour him as a whole. Sunggyu submitted all too willingly and let his instincts take over completely. He had missed this so much and their near-death experience yesterday had left him with a cold fear in his stomach, so he needed Woohyun all the more right now. He needed to feel him and remember that this was real.  
  
Woohyun’s hands groped his butt cheeks and the omega broke the kiss, gasping for air. The alpha used his moment of dizziness to flip them over. Sunggyu was pushed deep into the pelts as his mate pressed against him. “My Sunggyu. My Gyu. My wonderful, sly mate.”  
  
“Woohyun...” He begged breathlessly. His whole body was hot and buzzing with anticipation.  
  
Bruising hands grabbed his hips and Woohyun pushed in without another warning. Sunggyu threw his head back with a loud cry. The alpha didn’t give him any time to adjust – not that it was needed anyways with his cock not even fully hard yet – and started rocking into his wet channel. Although Woohyun’s dick was far from its full size, Sunggyu’s walls still hugged it very tightly. With every thrust, the cock swelled inside of him and pushed his walls further apart. They were both gasping and moaning from the pleasure. Sunggyu clung to the pelts beneath him with his hands. Every thrust made his body tremble with its power. Woohyun was wild and rough, but still there in his mind. The omega felt one of his hands pressing against his flat abdomen with utmost care amidst the whole rough intercourse.  
  
“Did I tell you how proud I am of you?” The thick cock was pushed deeper inside of him with those words.  
  
Sunggyu moaned in pleasure. “You...might have...ugh...indirec-ah....indirectly...mentioned it.”  
  
“So proud of you for carrying my pups.” Woohyun groaned as he fucked him. “Proud of you for winning over an alpha. You were so brave. So beautiful. So very, very brave.”  
  
The omega whimpered beneath him. It filled his chest with joy and pride to hear Woohyun say those words. “All for you. All...because of you.”  
  
Their lips met for another hungry kiss, filled with their storm of feelings. His mate kept up his powerful pace until the thick knot pushed through Sunggyu’s rim and locked inside of his channel. Sunggyu arched his back and came with long moan.  
  
Woohyun sighed in bliss and gathered him in his arms. He buried his face in the curve of the omega’s neck. They were both quiet for a while, their pants the only sound in the little hut. Sunggyu was still coming down from his high when he felt something wet on his neck.  
  
“Woohyun?” He could feel the sudden change in the mood between them.  
  
The alpha tightened his arms around him silently. More tears covered his hot skin and Sunggyu wrapped his arms around the broad back, gently rubbing circles on it. He closed his eyes as they started to fill with tears as well. The fear of losing their other half from just a few hours ago finally caught up to them again, as their minds melted together through the bond of the knot. It was so real suddenly – the fact that they could’ve died. It made it feel so much more meaningful to be alive. The couple cried while they clung to each other desperately, whispering silent words of love to each other.  
  
They had survived.


	21. Chapter Twenty - The Concil

_Chapter Twenty - The Concil_

 

They were of course the last ones to arrive at the court. Woohyun opened the door for his mate and they were immediately greeted by loud voices talking without any order at all. His omega slipped inside first and Woohyun followed after him. He glanced around shortly. He had never seen the court so full with people. The place seemed to have reached already its maximum capacity a while ago. Members of the different packs filled every little space of the big hut. The two of them barely fit inside.

Woohyun immediately slipped an arm around the omega’s waist and tried to shield him from the other people. “Let’s try to get to the front.”

“Okay.”

He had thought about sending Sunggyu back to their hut for about a second, but then Woohyun remembered the immediate danger their pack was currently in. He didn’t feel well with the thought of Sunggyu being out of his sight. If something happened while he was inside of this mob, then he would never make it to his mate in time. Woohyun pushed ahead through the crowd, shielding his omega with his body to the best of his ability. The other people gave him glares because of his rough advances and others even dared to push back. Woohyun silenced most of the pissed wolves with a fiery glare. No one really wanted to talk back to an angry alpha.

They reached the first row somehow and Woohyun took a breath of fresh air. He looked at his mate to make sure he was alright. Sunggyu was a little red in the face, probably because of the warm temperature and stuffy air in the crowd. “Are you okay?”

The omega nodded. Before Sunggyu could say anything, they were spotted by Doojoon. “Sunggyu! Woohyun. Get over here. Let them through!”

Isn’t it a little late to tell them that now after we’ve pushed our way through? Woohyun pulled his mate over to where Doojoon and his council were standing. The crowd in the court had formed a half circle around them, leaving only a bit of space in between. Woohyun noticed Jackson kneeling in that spot, his bloodied face turned to the ground.

Doojoon immediately vacated his chair for Sunggyu. “Sit down. The air is awful. I don’t want you to faint.”

It sounded more like a command than an actual suggestion. Woohyun didn’t quite like his tone, but the pack leader was right and Woohyun didn’t want his mate to faint either. Sunggyu exchanged a short glance with him to make sure it was alright to accept the offer. The alpha nodded and his omega sat down on the wooden chair.

Doojoon took two steps forward and raised his hands. “Quiet now!”

There was no real reaction from the chattering mass. “SHUT YOUR MOUTHS THIS INSTANT!”

Yifan’s roar echoed through the little hut and the wolves finally settled down. Doojoon cleared his throat. “Thank you.”

The pack leader looked over to him. “Has Morgan told you where the camp is?”

“No, but we have a pretty good idea where the human camp is. We don’t know the exact location or how many enemies there are. It was too dangerous to get any closer. Hunters were roaming the area.” Woohyun shuddered when he remembered how close they had come to the humans.

“Can you find the area again?”

He snorted. “Of course, but I don’t know how much further the human camp is from there. It can’t be far, though. The hunters arrived pretty quickly and Morgan seemed pretty sure of herself, so I’m guessing we were close to the camp.”

Yifan looked at him. “What about Logan? How did he come into this?”

“He was working together with Morgan and Jackson. He let them out of their cages. The dead guard was probably his work. Logan waited until most of us were drunk or sleeping, so I figure he had his hands in the beer that was sponsored for our little celebration.” Woohyun continued telling them how they had first found his scent out in the woods after following Morgan’s trail. He summarized shortly how their group had separated at the river and how Morgan and Logan had ambushed them a little later.

“Why didn’t she run to the humans and hide there, though?” Doojoon asked him with a slight frown.

Woohyun shrugged. “A personal vendetta. She wanted me dead and that was her downfall.”

“Bastard!” Jackson roared behind him. “What have you done to her?”

“She didn’t give me a choice and for the things she did to my pack, she deserved to die.” He replied coldly.

Two men grabbed Jackson when he wanted to lunge at Woohyun. His eyes pierced right into him, full of anger and killing intent. “You will pay for this!”

One of the guards dug his fingers into the bandaged, bloody stub that covered his left shoulder and Jackson fell back on his knees with a low growl. “I’ll kill all of you!”

Woohyun was tempted to say ‘I’d like to see you try’ but he kept his mouth shut. Doojoon gave the guards a sign to silence the alpha for now. He glanced back to Woohyun. “And Logan was killed as well?”

The alpha couldn’t suppress a proud smile. “Sunggyu lured him into one of the hunters’ traps. When the humans arrived, we left him to his fate.”

“And you are sure he’s dead?” The question was posed by an alpha he didn’t know. Woohyun had not even noticed him next to Yifan before. It was a face he had never seen, but somehow his aura made him think that he must be the other pack’s leader.

Woohyun nodded and the omega did the same. “He was clearly not part of the little deal between the humans and Morgan and Jackson. When he asked us to get him out of the trap his fear was real. Not to mention that we clearly heard a wolf dying.”

Doojoon frowned. “But why was he helping them? Why are they doing this to their own kind?”

“They want to rebuild our society, starting by getting rid of the betas and only leaving the alphas and a few omegas standing, which they wanted to use to…reproduce.”

Woohyun saw a lot of shocked faces in the crowd. No one was really keen to go back to such dark times. They knew that some time in the dark past of their ancestors, alphas had reigned their land like that. Nothing good had come out of that. Nothing but destruction and an endless circle of hatred that still made humans hunt them to this very day.

“Sounds like something Logan would do. He was an asshole through and through.” Amber commented from the sidelines.

Doojoon ignored her comment and walked over to where Jackson was kneeling. “Tell me, is that true? You’re killing all these packs just to build your own perfect alpha society? With just the three of you standing in the end?”

Jackson looked up at him and laughed, though it turned into a violent blood coughing fit quickly. “Do you really think there are only the three of us? We are only a few grains of sand in this movement. Anyone who stands against us will be dead soon enough.”

His words made Woohyun feel like something cold was grabbing his insides. Dread filled him and the alpha unconsciously stepped closer to Sunggyu. Yifan grabbed the wolf by his collar. “How many?!”

Jackson spit blood into his face. “More than enough to start a revolution. This is only the beginning. We are not tools of the humans. They are our tools.”

He started laughing again and the crowd grew more and more restless the longer his crazy laugh went on. Woohyun could feel a hand grabbing his. He glanced down to Sunggyu. They exchanged worried glances. He looked back to Yifan. “Shut him up already.”

“Stuff his mouth, Yifan.” Doojoon commanded with an annoyed expression and the wolf did as told. A piece of cloth was pushed into Jackson’s mouth and then he was finally quiet.

Jongwan stepped forward. “He’s lying. He wants to scare us.”

“I hope you’re right about that, because we can’t use more of those lunatics. We have a more urgent problem at hand.” The other pack leader replied. He glanced back to Woohyun. “How far is the camp?”

“Approximately two hours if you run quick. Three if we travel with normal speed. Who knows how quick the humans would be by car.”

“That leaves us with little time to prepare. We can’t risk the humans attacking us first.” Yifan said.

“They might be more careful now, though, since their spy was killed just before reaching their camp.” Jongwan threw in.

“We can’t wait long. They might change their position or come to us first.” Woohyun added.

Doojoon crossed his arms and turned to the crowd. “That being said, we will have to begin with our preparations immediately. Everyone knows what they have to do. The omegas will be brought to our secret haven. I’ve already assigned the persons in charge of protecting them and you will be told the exact position of the hideout shortly.”

“Are you sure they are all perfectly loyal to you?” He asked the pack leader, who gave him an irritated look in return.

“Are you doubting anyone?”

“No…but I also thought I could trust all my pack members before they were slaughtered like pigs in front of my eyes. I don’t want to imply anything, but I only ask you to send the people you trust the most. I don’t want to experience the same scene again…”

Sunggyu gave his hand a squeeze. “How about we only send alphas with mates? They wouldn’t give away information about the omega’s hideout.”

Doojoon sighed but, as Woohyun expected, he was more willing to accept a proposal coming from his former omega. “Dongwoon and Amber should be fine then?”

The female alpha looked at him with wide eyes. “I’m supposed to stay back while you guys are out there fighting?”

“Amber, please, someone needs to stay back and protect the omegas. I trust you.”

Woohyun leaned down to whisper into his mate’s ear. “Amber is mated?”

Sunggyu gave him a short smile. “You didn’t notice?”

“She flirted with me!”

The omega huffed. “She wasn’t serious, obviously!”

“If it had been that obvious, you wouldn’t have been jealous.” Woohyun took the blush covering Sunggyu’s cheeks as a victory.

Someone cleared his throat and Woohyun straightened up again with a flustered expression. Doojoon glared at him. “Are you finished whispering?”

He only huffed in reply. Sunggyu gave his thigh a little smack. “Sorry, please continue.”

“Wait!” A voice called out. Woohyun recognized it immediately.

Hoya stepped forward, though Woohyun noticed that he was being supported by Sungjong. He seemed to be limping slightly. Did he get hurt last night? The alpha silently cursed himself for not checking up on his friend after his return to the village. Being drunk and exhausted was hardly an excuse for that. He should’ve checked on Jonghyun and Hoya.

“Let me go with Dongwoon and Amber to protect the omegas. I injured my leg yesterday, so I won’t be much help in the actual fight.”

Woohyun was relieved to hear him volunteer for the guarding of the hideout. Of course he wasn’t happy about Hoya’s injury, but if there was anyone he would trust with Sunggyu’s safety, it was his old friend. Woohyun would not take Sunggyu with him to the hunter’s camp. It would be too dangerous. His omega would surely protest, but the alpha was going stay firm this time.

He noticed Doojoon looking at him. “I’d trust him with my life and Sunggyu’s any time.”

“Fine. Hoya can join you two. Twenty betas will stay with you, which include all pregnant female betas that will be unable to fight. Any other betas that want to stay back and protect the omegas will report to Dongwoon. Half of the nurses will stay in the hideout as well. The other members of the packs will leave the village with us to attack the hunters. We will leave in an hour.”

An hour…that was not much time at all to come up with a proper plan. They didn’t even know how many humans there were, but waiting for them to move was no option either. The crowd immediately started to move. Woohyun almost expected a panic to break out and the wolves to push each other in need to get out of here first, but the pack members left in proper order without pushing. They had probably used the time between the prisoner escape and now to prepare themselves for the battle to be preponed. Most of the alphas and some betas stayed behind.

“Going without a plan is risky.” Jongwan noted.

“There is another problem with our surprise attack.” Everyone that had stayed behind looked at Woohyun. He licked his lips shortly. “There is a flat plain between our forest and the other one. No places to hide ourselves while we cross it. If, and we have to calculate with that risk, the humans expect us to come, they will be on look-out on their side.”

“Someone has to go first and check the terrain.” Yifan stated matter-of-factly.

Doojoon nodded grimly. “The night is our advantage. We will send someone in first as soon as it’s dark enough and the rest of us will follow if the terrain is safe. If the humans are waiting for us there, then we will have to lure them to our side. But if luck is on our side, they will be sleeping peacefully and without a clue when we attack.”

They would need a lot of luck and Woohyun didn’t like it one bit. He didn’t like having so little control over a situation. Their choices were very limited, though. All they could do was approach the human camp with utmost caution. The ideal outcome would be if they surprised the hunters in their sleep and killed many - or all of them - without any of the wolves dying. Somehow Woohyun doubted they would be that lucky.

“We will find people for that task. Why don’t you all go prepare now?” The pack leader suggested.

Woohyun nodded shortly and pulled Sunggyu up from his chair. They headed for the exit, but Doojoon stopped them once more. “Woohyun, wait. Can I have a word?”

He frowned. What did he want from him now? Sunggyu squeezed his hand. “Go talk to him. I’ll wait just outside. I need some fresh air.”

The omega left the tent without him and Woohyun stayed behind with pursed lips. Doojoon walked over to him. “It’s about Sunggyu.”

How did I know that? Woohyun almost snorted out loud but he kept a straight face. “He’s my responsibility now, Doojoon.”

“I know that.” The alpha gritted his teeth in annoyance and a part of Woohyun felt smug immediately. “You are not going to take him with us.”

Woohyun knew it wasn’t a question. “I wasn’t planning on it. He will stay behind with the other omegas. Of course I don’t feel well letting him out of my sight, but the attack on the hunter camp is too dangerous for him. I know Hoya will guard him well. Sunggyu will fight that decision but I will tie his arms and legs if I have to.”

“Good. And Woohyun…I heard you are thinking about joining Jongwan’s pack.”

He blinked. “I…Not really. I mean I’m not sure yet. A member of his pack simply proposed it during the feast. There is nothing definite yet.”

Doojoon’s face was closed off. Woohyun found it hard to tell what the leader was thinking. “If you choose to join Jongwan’s pack with Sunggyu, I won’t hold it against you. I know this isn’t only hard for me. You could make a fresh start with them. I’m not chasing you out or saying you should leave. I still love having him close-”

Woohyun narrowed his eyes at him. Doojoon only smiled. “I’m not going to lie and say I don’t love him anymore. Sunggyu also has his whole family here. He knows everyone in the pack. I don’t know if he’d even want to leave. I’m just saying that if you decide to go…I won’t stop or punish you as pack leader. Sunggyu’s happiness is still the most important for me.”

He huffed shortly. “I haven’t asked him yet and I won’t ask before this battle is over. Sunggyu needs some time to calm down from all of this. As you said, I don’t know how he would react to such a proposal.”

“Right. Sorry for holding you up. Go spend some time with him.”

He turned away but then stopped again. “What about Jackson? What will you do with him?”

Doojoon looked over to the crouching, bloody figure. “He will be executed for his sins against the pack and our race. We can’t risk him running away again by putting him in another cage. Don’t worry about him.”

Woohyun was content with that answer and left the court. Fresh air filled his lungs and the alpha took a greedy breath. He was met with his favorite scent immediately and Woohyun smiled as he reached out for his mate. “I missed you.”

Sunggyu chuckled in his arms and hugged him back. “What did he say to you?”

“Curious, aren’t we? I’m not going to tell you.” He gave his mate a short kiss, before taking him by the hand. “Let’s go to our hut, okay? There’s not much time left and we have to talk.”

The omega was quiet on their way to their home, but Woohyun could tell that a lot of questions were cruising through his mind. Sunggyu was waiting until they reached their hut, though, and the alpha was quite thankful for that. He knew his omega wouldn’t take the news very well. Sunggyu would protest and want to fight with him at the front lines. He knew that the slender male was brave at heart. He may think little of himself but Woohyun had been right next to him when the hunters walked by their hideout. Sunggyu hadn’t run, fallen into panic or even wet himself. His omega was stronger than he thought and he was overcoming his trauma slowly, but that didn’t change the fact that he would stay behind with the other omegas. This would not be cozy hiding in the bushes. It would be a brutal fight to the death. Humans would not just get stopped by a trap. They had weapons that could kill you over a long distance.

As soon as they entered the hut, Sunggyu stepped away from him and spoke up. “You’re going to leave me behind, aren’t you?”

Woohyun’s face softened. “I can’t hide anything from you, can I? Sunggyu...I can and will not take you with me. You’re quick and you’re intelligent, but those humans are merciless murderers. You know that as well as I.”

His omega grimaced shortly, probably remembering the demons of his past. He stepped closer and reached out with his hand to stroke over the soft cheek. Sunggyu looked up at him, his eyes a mirror of the fear inside his chest. “I don’t want you to go. We could just run away…”

The alpha smiled sadly. “Would you really do that? Leave your pack behind? They won’t find the camp without me showing them the way.”

“Myungsoo and Sungyeol know the direction…” Sunggyu muttered weakly.

Woohyun pulled the omega against his chest and Sunggyu relaxed in his hold. He rested a hand on the back of his lover’s head. “They won’t find it in time. The humans could detect them first. Besides, I don’t believe you’d leave your family hanging like that.”

The omega glanced up at him. “I’d do anything as long as I can keep you safe.”

He knew it was the truth. Woohyun could tell that his mate was serious about his words. He thought the same at heart. He would be able to do the most unforgiving things if only it allowed him to protect Sunggyu. Their love was just that strong and irrational. It was an egoistic love that only knew how to care for the other half of their heart.

“I know you would…but we would regret running away. Every day we would wonder if they survived. We would continue living in fear of the humans. But it doesn’t have to be that way. We can chase them away now, make them remember who the wild belongs to. And when it’s all done…we can find a calm place for us to live. Far from here. We can start a new life.” Woohyun gave his omega a sweet smile. He let his hand wander to the flat abdomen. “You, me and the kids.”

Sunggyu sighed. “I can’t stay behind. What if something happens to you? I’ll feel it over the bond but I won’t be able to help you. You’re still hurt from the fight with Morgan. If you die, I’ll-“

Woohyun cupped his cheeks. “I won’t die. I promise, okay? If things get bad…if I think I’m not going to make it, then I will turn tail and run, I promise. I won’t care who calls me a coward. I will come running back to you and we will follow your original plan.”

His lover looked indecisive. Every other omega would be too scared to even suggest following their alpha into the battle. He knew Sunggyu was special. He had known since day one and Woohyun would do everything he could to come back to him. The alpha kissed his forehead. “Believe in your alpha.”

“I can’t lose you now.”

“I know.”

“The pups need you.”

“I know.”

Sunggyu heaved another sigh. “I hope the pups won’t inherit that trait of yours.”

Woohyun smiled. “Which trait do you mean? My unbelievably handsome looks? My incredible body? My strength and endurance? My humor-“

“Your ego.” The omega interrupted him with a light smile. “Your endless confidence.”

“So you are hoping they will inherit all the other things I listed?”

Sunggyu rolled his eyes, but he could see that his mate was fighting a laugh. Woohyun suddenly lifted him up and carried his lover over to where their pelts were messily lying around. He let their bodies fall into the heap, with Sunggyu’s slender body resting on top of his. He wrapped his arms around the omega and breathed in his scent.

“Please stay back and wait for me.”  
  
The omega leaned forward to kiss his lips. “I’ll wait, but if you take too long I will come looking for you.”  
  
Woohyun smiled fondly. “I will give you no reason to leave your safe haven. Hoya will be there if you need anything. You just stay calm and protect the pups.”  
  
His mate looked at him, the worry still clear in his eyes. “I love you, Woohyun. Don’t you dare die and leave me behind.”  
  
A tear rolled down Sunggyu’s cheek and he caught it with his tongue. Woohyun’s hand crawled back to the back of Sunggyu’s head and he pulled the omega closer for another kiss. He poured all of his love in it, trying to reassure his mate that everything was going to be alright. Woohyun knew there was no guarantee he would survive tomorrow. All he could do was pray and keep reminding himself that he had a home to return to.  
  
“I’ll be back for you, my omega.”


	22. Chapter Twenty-One - Bearing Fangs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> violence/graphic descriptions

_Chapter Twenty-One - Bearing Fangs_

 

Their last hour together passed in the blink of an eye as Woohyun made love to his omega one last time. No, it wasn’t going to be the last time. He swore to himself that he would return to his mate’s side after the battle. They would make their dream of a family come true. Woohyun couldn’t wait to be a father and raise the pups together. He would teach them how to shift and how to hunt. Tell them how you survive in the wild and annoy them with stories of how he met his omega. He would tell them that bondmates existed and that they were the most wonderful thing in this world. Woohyun would drown the pups in love and affection until they were adults and ready to go their own way. There was no doubt in his mind that there would be more than one child waiting for him and he would be there to see their birth in some months.  
  
“Stay safe.” Woohyun caressed his omega’s cheek and his partner sighed shortly as he leaned into the touch.  
  
“I don’t want you to go.”  
  
“I know. We talked about this before, Sunggyu.”  
  
The omega pursed his lips and looked at him quietly with his deep, brown eyes. “Please don’t play the hero today. If I feel like your life is in danger, not even Hoya will be enough to stop me.”  
  
Woohyun knew this his mate meant those words. At moments like these, he wished Sunggyu were more like the other omegas, easily scared and weak. Sunggyu would never hide when his alpha was in danger. “I won’t play the hero, so go with the others and wait for me. I will get back to you in one piece. I promised that, didn’t I?”  
  
His mate grumbled something he could not quite catch but Woohyun could imagine what it was supposed to be. He pulled Sunggyu into another hug and pressed his nose into his hair. He took a deep breath and wished he could take a bottle of Sunggyu’s scent with him. Even an apple would do, although it was nothing but a shadow of the omega’s true essence. He felt Sunggyu hugging him back. His omega’s grip was almost painful. Sunggyu was clearly still afraid of letting him leave. As much as Woohyun wanted to stay behind with him or run away, they couldn’t.  
  
Someone cleared their throat. “Hey. Sorry to interrupt you two, but we have to get going.”  
  
He turned his head to give Amber a short glare, though Woohyun knew she was right. Everyone was ready to leave. Everyone but them it seemed. He cupped Sunggyu’s face and dropped a kiss on his forehead. “There better not be even one scratch on you when I return.”  
  
The omega smiled shortly. “Same words back at you.”  
  
Woohyun leaned in to kiss his mate and they shared one last passionate kiss. How much he would miss Sunggyu’s sweet lips...The way he tasted like the juiciest apple he had ever eaten. He ended the kiss with a heavy heart and they shared a long, silent look for a moment. At least, until Woohyun heard someone call “We are leaving!” in the distance.  
  
“You should go to the others. Amber, I trust you.”  
  
“And I trust you to keep our pack leader and the other fighters safe. Get back alive, Woohyun.” The female alpha replied with a seemingly relaxed smile.  
  
Sunggyu hesitantly let go of him and walked over to where Amber stood. He looked back once more and the alpha could see that his eyes were filled with tears. Woohyun gave him another smile and then turned away to head over to his own meeting point. He had to be strong. If he turned around now and met Sunggyu’s gaze, they would run to each other again. They would decide to screw it all and they would regret it bitterly. He had to be strong for the both of them and walk away.  
  
 _Don’t worry, love. I will be back for you._  
  
  
  
The air was heavy with tension and anger at the meeting point. So many alphas in one place was never a really good idea but they were at war after all. War against the human hunters. Woohyun found Jonghyun in the crowd and walked over to him. Even Leo was there. It felt like he hadn’t spoke to the beta in weeks.  
  
“Hey you two.”  
  
The scarred alpha gave him a grim look. Woohyun could only guess what was going on in his mind. Jonghyun probably could not wait to kill their enemies and tear them to pieces. They had hurt him this badly and killed all of their families and friends. Leo seemed just as determined to end the lives of those monsters.  
  
“Have you said goodbye to Sunggyu?” The beta asked calmly.  
  
Woohyun nodded. “I’m surprised to see you here alone. What about Hakyeon?”  
  
Hakyeon was another beta of the pack and Leo’s mate. He had never really met him and only heard of their mating from someone else. Because of Sunggyu, he had not paid a lot of attention to his former pack members. Looking back on his actions, Woohyun felt bad for them, but he couldn’t change it anymore. Even if he wasn’t their leader anymore, they were still distant family to him. After all of this, he would find more time to care for them.  
  
“He’s with the omegas. He caught a bad cold recently and hasn’t really gotten better.”  
  
“You could’ve stayed behind with him, you know.”  
  
Leo shook his head. His gaze was firm. “No. I need to pay back those bastards that raided our village. We may have joined another pack but I have never forgotten our old one. I will avenge them, so that their souls can rest in peace.”  
  
Jonghyun nodded. “Same here. I really don’t like leaving Kibum alone but there is a score we need to settle. I will never let them take a life again.”  
  
Woohyun agreed with them. Sometimes he still saw the scenes from that day when he closed his eyes at night. Saw the bodies torn apart by bullets or burned until they were no longer recognizable. Heard the cries and screams. “You’re both right but don’t throw your lives away, okay? The others wouldn’t want us to join them now.”  
  
“They didn’t kill me last time. They won’t succeed today either.” Jonghyun said confidently.  
  
Woohyun wanted to reply something but their conversation was interrupted by Yifan’s loud voice. “Attention!”  
  
All present fighters turned their heads to the front where Doojoon, Yifan and Jongwan stood. Their pack leader stepped forward. “We will depart now. I don’t think I need to tell you guys again how we have to be quiet and careful. It’s possible that we might run into humans even before the camp and we surely don’t want them to hear us from ten miles away. When we reach the end of our part of the forest, we will not simply rush out into the open. We have two volunteers who will scout the area for us first. If we see anyone acting out of order and risking the whole group, we will not hesitate to _make_ that person stay quiet. Is everything clear so far? Everyone should know the plan.”  
  
Most of the fighters nodded, others simply stayed silent. Doojoon took the silence as a yes and turned into a wolf first. Woohyun and the others followed after him and then their “little” procession started running. He dared one look back before adjusting his pace to Leo and Jonghyun. The two wolves guarded his left and right side like they had done many times in the past. It felt good to run with them again. Woohyun felt better, stronger, with his former pack members by his side. He knew he could trust them to cover his back and he would do the same for them.  
  
The wounds on his side hurt a little as he ran but Woohyun bit down the pain. The wound had already healed a lot, at least on the outside, but the running pulled on the healing scars again. Leo seemed to notice his discomfort. “Are you okay? You got hurt by Morgan, right?”  
  
He huffed. “News travel too fast sometimes. I’m fine, don’t worry.”  
  
Jonghyun snorted. “If you pull my leg in the fight, I will leave you behind.”  
  
Woohyun knew it was the alpha’s way of saying _‘Don’t act strong, you idiot. I won’t always be there to protect you’_. They wouldn’t leave each other behind. He gave his friend a short grin. “I got your back too.”  
  
“Quiet back there!” Someone called out to them. Woohyun wasn’t sure who had said that but it didn’t really matter. It was not the right time for idle chatter.  
  
It was time to hunt their prey down.  
  
  
  
It took them longer than expected to reach the edge of the forest, but at least that meant it was very dark by the time they arrived. They lied down flat on the ground as they scanned the darkness stretched out in front of them. There was very little for them to see, even with their ability to see in the dark. No sign of any humans, no lights to be spotted. For a while they just observed and rested from their long run. There was no sense in attacking a hunter camp of unknown size with a group of exhausted runners. They had taken two short breaks in between but not everyone was used to running long distances like that.  
  
“Where are the two volunteers? Gikwang? Leo?”  
  
Woohyun frowned and looked at the beta next to him. “You volunteered?”  
  
Leo shrugged. “Someone has to go. I’ll see you on the other side, don’t worry.”  
  
“You better run quickly if there is something waiting for us.” Woohyun warned him. He knew that the beta would not run back to them, even if there were hunters waiting for them in the other forest. That would lead them straight to the rest of them after all. It would basically become a suicide mission if hunters were waiting over there.  
  
The beta only smiled in reply and walked over to Doojoon. Woohyun watched impatiently and anxiously as the pack leader whispered their next instructions to them. He prayed to the elder wolves to keep Leo safe. To keep all of them safe. Yifan gave everyone the sign to get ready. From here on, all of their plans could get shattered in the blink of an eye. A planned surprise attack could become a bloody carnage any second. Only one thing was sure: that they would not leave without killing the last of the hunters in the camp.  
  
When everyone was ready to move out, Doojoon gave the two scouts a sign to start their mission. Since Woohyun was in the front row, he could observe the two wolves dashing out into the dark plain. His eyes went over to where the river and the other forest were. There was no sign of any movements yet. No bullets or flames. His heart raced as if he were with the two scouts out there in the dark. They could not be relieved just yet. It was possible that the humans simply hadn’t spotted them yet in the dark, though Woohyun had heard they have machines to help them see at night.  
  
As the scouts reached the river, it was starting to become hard to find them again in the shadows. The wolves grew restless around Woohyun as they waited for something to happen. And that something was hopefully not a shot or an explosion. _Come on, Leo. You can’t die today._  
  
It felt like the longest wait of his life but eventually Gikwang returned to their side. “We can’t find any fresh traces or traps. Leo is trying to locate the camp right now.”  
  
“You were supposed to wait for us.” Doojoon replied sharply.  
  
The beta looked down for a moment. “He insisted on going ahead to make sure the human hunters haven’t moved.”  
  
If Leo weren’t so far away, Woohyun would’ve smacked his head for his stupid action. Doojoon seemed worried about the unforeseen action. Woohyun looked at him. “He will be careful not to alarm them. Don’t worry.”  
  
He was worried himself of course, so it was kind of ironical that he was telling Doojoon not to worry. Woohyun wasn’t afraid that the beta would alarm the hunters and give away their plan. He was scared that Leo might die alone out there, sacrificing his life for possibly nothing.  
  
Yifan gave him a short glance. “We should follow after him, Doojoon. We can’t waste any time.”  
  
The pack leader nodded and everyone moved out into the darkness at his silent command. They tried to be as quiet as possible and spread out a bit, just in case there were still enemies hiding somewhere. Woohyun stuck to Jonghyun’s side. They reached the river without any incidents and the wolves carefully crossed it. It wasn’t easy for so many wolves to pass through a river without making any noises but Woohyun doubted human ears were good enough to detect them in this distance.  
  
Well, not like he knew how much distance there even was.  
  
They moved forward into the other forest carefully. Woohyun scanned the ground as he walked forward. “There were a bunch of bear traps last time. Maybe other traps too. Be careful where you’re stepping.”  
  
It didn’t take long for him to find the first one. The alpha avoided stepping into it of course and warned the person behind him. There was a sudden rustling further in front of them, heading in their direction. The pack of fighters stopped moving immediately and lay low. Woohyun hoped it was Leo who was coming in their direction. At least it didn’t sound like an angry mob of human hunters. He dug his claws into the soft soil as the rustling closed in. Woohyun was ready to attack in case it wasn’t the beta.  
  
The rustling stopped nearby. A moment long it was silent but then a voice spoke up. “It’s me. Leo.”  
  
The wolves relaxed visibly. Doojoon sighed shortly. “Come closer.”  
  
Leo broke through a bush a moment later and Woohyun was relieved to see that he was okay. The pack leader gave him a sharp look. “Don’t do that again.”  
  
The beta lowered his head. “I apologize for going ahead without asking for permission. Someone had to scout the area and find their trail.”  
  
“Did you find them?” Yifan asked impatiently.  
  
The beta nodded. “Their camp is not far from here. I didn’t get too close because there were hunters guarding the area. I didn’t count more than four. We need to take them out first. The rest of them are probably sleeping.”  
  
“Four…seems like things are working out in our favor. They are getting reckless.”  
  
“We still need to be careful. It could very well be a trap to make it look like they are an easy target.” Doojoon reminded his second-in-command. Yifan nodded. “No one-man shows anymore from now on. We will get closer and encircle the camp. The hunters patrolling the area will be killed first. Be careful not to make any loud noises that could alarm the others. Stealth is required, not brute force.”  
  
The pack leader appointed two small teams to deal with the patrols. Yifan was of course in charge of one of the groups. Woohyun was surprised – and pleased – when Doojoon gave him the command over the other little troop. Jonghyun and Leo were with him, plus two very surprising faces. “Sungyeol, Myungsoo! I didn’t notice the two of you.”  
  
The alpha chuckled. “We noticed that. I guess you had your head way up in the clouds, thinking about your sweet omega back home.”  
  
Woohyun released a short growl. It was an automatic reaction that he just couldn’t suppress when some other alpha spoke about _his_ omega. “I was thinking about the upcoming fight, actually. Sorry…I should’ve known you two would be here.”  
  
Myungsoo shrugged. “Just forget about it. We are not here for a friendly picnic under the stars after all. Everything that counts from now on is that we got each other’s backs.”  
  
He couldn’t agree more. Woohyun was glad that he knew everyone in his little group. It was hard to trust a stranger with covering your back. He didn’t know Sungyeol and Myungsoo very well yet, but he knew more about them than most of the other wolves from Jongwan’s pack.  
  
“What about the sign for the attack?” Someone from the other group asked out loud.  
  
Doojoon seemed to hesitate but Leo spoke up instead. “The guards are carrying flash lights. We can use them for light signs.”  
  
Woohyun thought the idea was brilliant. “One signal to show that we have cleared the area and that it is safe to attack. Two for the start of the attack?”  
  
“I’ll take care of the attack timing.” Yifan immediately said. He rolled his eyes but he didn’t argue about it.  
  
“Okay. I will get the main force ready for the ambush. Once the area is clear, we will raid the camp and kill the rest of them. No matter how many of them are asleep, this won’t end without a fight. They will wake up at the first loud sound. Don’t act rashly. If you’re faced with a group of armed humans, make use of the dark forest and lure them away from their lights. I want as little deaths as possible today.”  
  
Jongwan nodded next to him. “We are not of one pack but today we fight together for one cause. We will cleanse this land of the human hunters and claim the wild back as ours. Don’t let a single one of them escape.”  
  
The wolves growled quietly in agreement. Woohyun was sure they would love to growl louder and bark at their enemies to frighten them, but that would destroy the point of a surprise attack. Doojoon glanced at him and lowered his voice. “Be careful, Woohyun. I hate you but I don’t wish for you to die. Sunggyu needs you by his side.”  
  
The alpha huffed. “No need for you to remind me. You just watch your own back.”  
  
Woohyun turned away and walked off, his friends following right behind him. He hoped their plan would actually work out, especially the light signals part. It would be bad if they ended up warning the humans with their lights instead. Leo walked past him and guided them closer to the camp. They spread out slightly as they sneaked through the darkness, trying to find one of the patrols. If it weren’t for the humans being utterly loud klutzes, they would have had problems finding them in the dark. Woohyun wondered how much Leo had risked to actually count the guards around the camp. They were hidden well in the dark, since they weren’t using their flashlights, but their loud footsteps gave them away.  
  
He glanced at the others and they silently exchanged commands in form of short nods. Myungsoo and Sungyeol were to attack the left one. Leo and he would cover the other one. Jonghyun would distract them.  
  
The humans seemed clueless of the predators slowly creeping closer from three sides. They even chatted leisurely. It was almost too easy. Now they just had to be quick about it, without any shots getting fired or shouts leaving the human throats. Woohyun glanced at Jonghyun and the alpha understood. He picked up a branch nearby and quietly sneaked past the humans.  
  
A moment later, the sound of a snapping branch could be heard in the dark. Loud enough for even the stupid hunters to hear. The two guards stopped in their tracks. “Did you hear that?”  
  
“It came from over there.”  
  
“It’s probably just a deer or something. I really don’t know what good it is to wait in this stupid forest. There is fucking nothing around here. No wolves to kill.”  
  
The hunters walked closer to the direction where they had heard the sound with their guns ready. Now that they were distracted, it was time to surprise them from behind. They stalked closer to their clueless preys. “Don’t say that. There were two wolves last time. Too bad one of them was dead already and the other one was-“  
  
Another branch snapped and their heads turned around – their sign to attack. Leo and Myungsoo arrived first, jumping onto the backs of the humans and throwing them down. They buried their sharp teeth into their necks and Woohyun’s jaw closed around the hunter’s wrist, making him drop the weapon. The guards tried to make a sound, though they only gasped as they choked on their own blood. No shot. No scream.  
  
Jonghyun stepped out of the dark. “Humans are really dumb. I keep wondering how they have survived so long.”  
  
Woohyun spit out the blood in his mouth. It tasted disgusting. “Their victories have made them reckless. Good for us.”  
  
“Now it’s our turn not to get reckless.” Myungsoo added.  
  
He nodded. “Let’s get closer to check the situation in the camp. Leo, get a flashlight for us.”  
  
The beta stole one from the guards and the little group sneaked closer to the camp. There was a big clearing full of dark green tents. Woohyun couldn’t see a lot of humans outside except for around ten that were sitting around a small fire. He had no idea how many were sleeping in the tents but there had to be at least 30 hunters in a camp of this size. Their chances were relatively good for the fight, since most of them seemed to be asleep, but like Doojoon had said…they would not stay asleep throughout the whole fight. So far they had been lucky, though. Woohyun hoped things would stay this way.  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud explosion. Woohyun’s heart stopped at the loud bang. He saw the forest light up in the distance. Jonghyun growled next to him. “Fuck. Explosives. Which idiot ran into that booty trap?”  
  
“Someone from Yifan’s troop.” Woohyun saw the camp coming to life in seconds. There were people grabbing their weapons, hunters running out of the tents with their guns ready.  
  
“Fuck!” The other alpha cursed once again and wanted to start running, but Woohyun stopped him. “Wait. They know the position of the others but they don’t know others. We have to surprise them.”  
  
There was nothing more to do. The plan had to change. The other team would be the bait now. Woohyun knew it was a cruel plan but Doojoon probably planned to do the same. Sacrifices had to be made. They could not afford to face a camp of armed hunters head-on. Woohyun saw a group of hunters taking off in the direction of the explosion. He saw someone shouting commands at the other humans and then more of them left the camp in other directions. Including a team of six heading their way.  
  
“Split up. We will let them get close enough and then attack.”  
  
Sungyeol nodded. “Be careful. Some of them have those googles that let them see in the dark. Stay out of their sight or they will spot us first.”  
  
The next moment, Woohyun was alone. Not totally alone, of course, he knew the others were nearby. It was better to keep some distance between them, though. Just in case one of them got spotted first. That didn’t seem so unlikely with the hunters scanning the surroundings carefully through their googles. They seemed to cover everything with a noticeable flaw. The alpha cursed quietly. There was no way they could sneak up on them like this. Someone would get spotted first and instead of leaving that up to coincidence, it would be better to decide it himself.  
  
 _Sunggyu will hate me for this._ Woohyun dashed out of his hiding spot, right into the field of vision of one of the hunters. The human immediately shouted something and the next second bullets were flying past him. Woohyun quickly hid behind a tree. He could hear the humans running over in his direction. Now it was left up to the others to surprise them from behind. He heard a rustle and a second later one of the hunters screamed. Woohyun jumped out from his hiding place to attack the humans as well. Of course Jonghyun had been the suicidal one to attack the group first. Woohyun saw the others dashing out of the dark as well and the hunters lost precious time deciding who to shoot at.  
  
He dodged two bullets flying at him by a hair. It was probably his luck that the hunters seemed overwhelmed by the attack of four wolves at the same time from different directions. Woohyun latched onto the arm of one of the hunters. The wounds on his side burned at the quick jump but he ignored the pain. Bones cracked as his jaw closed around the forearm of the human. He pulled on the arm and the hunter screamed in pain from ripping flesh and cracking bones. The weapon dropped to the ground and a hand grabbed his neck fur, but Woohyun ignored it. He twisted his way out of the grip and tackled the human down. He was wearing some kind of vest that protected his chest from Woohyun’s claws and teeth, but a part of his neck was unprotected.  
  
The alpha wanted to go for the kill but he saw a movement in the corner of his eyes. He quickly rolled off the hunter. A shot rang through the night and a human scream resounded. “Shit! YOU SHOT ME! YOU IDIOT!”  
  
The shooter didn’t get a chance to reply anything or shoot again. Leo jumped on his back and dug his teeth into the gap where the neck of the hunter wasn’t protected. Woohyun finished off the bleeding guy on the ground, who had tried to grab his weapon with his still intact hand. When he glanced around, he saw that the other hunters were dead as well.  
  
“Go, we have to help the others. Let’s clear the camp.”  
  
The place was in chaos. Most of the hunter seemed busy fighting with their main force. It was a good distraction and Woohyun’s team ended up surprising the humans from behind. The battle was fierce. The humans had all kinds of weapons ready to kill them; guns that could shoot a lot of bullets in a short time, flamethrowers and grenades.  
  
He jumped over a few dead wolves to take cover from a storm of bullets behind a fallen truck. They had already killed a lot of the hunters – but for what price? How many of their own were dead? He waited until the storm of bullets stopped, before jumping out of his hiding place again. Woohyun’s muscles burned as he sped towards the hunter sitting in one of the jeeps. Three guys protected the car from wolves with their own guns. It was dangerous to approach them but Woohyun had to stop the damn guy in the car. He was by far more dangerous than the other hunters. The alpha dodged one of the bullets coming at him but one of them hit his right ear, tearing a bit of the flesh off. He bit down a yelp. Woohyun stumbled in his steps but he was saved by another wolf tackling the third shooter down. A big, white wolf, though the red was slowly taking over. Yifan.  
  
More wolves jumped at the hunters, joining in on Woohyun’s little mission to take down the gunman with the machine-gun. Just then the guy peeked out of the car window again with his gun. Some of the wolves saw it in time and bolted, others didn’t notice though because they were distracted by the other hunters. Woohyun made a jerk to the side and ran around the car to get out of the human’s aim. He heard the storm of bullets start again and his heart burned when he heard some of the wolves yelp as they got hit. Their sacrifice would not be in vain.  
  
Woohyun spotted Yifan jumping on the back of the jeep and attacking the window fiercely. Woohyun wanted to join him but then the shooter jerked around and fired at the window. Yifan ducked down but Woohyun didn’t need to look to know that he got shot. There was no time for pity or questions, though. The human had to recharge his weapon and the window was gone. The perfect chance. Woohyun leaped onto the car and attacked the hunter. The man tried to hit him with the weapon to defend himself. The alpha grabbed it with his jaw and tried to rip it from the human’s hands. Something white appeared beside him and killed the helpless human, who had had his hands full with Woohyun already.  
  
Yifan spit out the bloody flesh he had in his mouth. “Don’t expect me to thank you.”  
  
Woohyun huffed. “I would’ve killed him with or without you. You should take cover. The bullets hit you, right?”  
  
“I’m fine. Worry about yourself.” Yifan jumped down from the car again and ran away to help the others.  
  
The alpha huffed shortly and then looked around to decide on his next target. There didn’t seem to be many of the humans left. Woohyun growled. He would not stop until every single hunter in the camp was dead. He would avenge his former pack and he would make the humans suffer for the things they had done to Sunggyu, even if they may not be the same people. Humans were all the same in the end. Cruel and selfish.  
  
Woohyun sprinted towards a wolf that was cornered by one of the hunters. The man was holding his rifle to the wolf’s temple and ready to pull the trigger. He dived in and sank his teeth into the hunter’s left calf. The human screamed in pain and twisted around to shoot him instead, but the other wolf jumped up from the ground and killed him first. The dead hunter dropped to the ground with his throat ripped open.  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
He blinked shortly. Only now he noticed it was Jongwan whose life he had just saved. The wolf didn’t wait for him to reply anything, though, and went off to help other people – they were still in the middle of the battle after all and there was still time for polite phrases later.  
  
  
  
The battle dragged on for about forty minutes more. Some of the humans had tried to run but their legs didn’t carry them quick enough. When they were sure that the last of the hunters had exhaled his last breath, the wolves started gathering again to check on who was still alive and who was dead. Howling filled the clearing, a mix of cheering and mourning. There had been many casualties, thanks to their surprise attack getting ruined and the strong arsenal of weapons the camp had stored.  
  
The ground of the camp was strewn with corpses of both humans and wolves. There were at least 10 wolves that had died during the battle in the camp. Woohyun wasn’t sure how many of Yifan’s group had died during the explosion from before or how many had died out in the dark forest. But the group that gathered in the camp center now was definitely smaller than before. He was relieved to see that everyone from his group was still alive, though there was no one without an injury. Woohyun wouldn’t have wanted to deliver the bad news to their mates at home.  
  
He went over to Yifan. The wolf – now more red than white –was sitting on the floor, bleeding from several wounds but seemingly not caring at all. “Where is Doojoon?”  
  
“He’s alive. Checking the tents with the others.”  
  
Jongwan came over to them. “What about the corpses? We can’t leave them lying around here. As much as I would love to leave them as a reminder for the next hunters coming here, it would only give them reason to stay and look for the pack that did this.”  
  
“We’ll bury our own. The humans…just put them on a heap and burn them. They have no right to be buried honorably.” Yifan replied in a tired voice.  
  
Shouts became loud from another corner of the camp and they all froze in alarm, at least until they recognized it wasn’t an enemy. “We found wolves in one of the tents!”  
  
Woohyun frowned. He exchanged a short glance with Yifan and then headed into the direction of the tent. Jongwan followed by his side, probably just as curious about the discovery. He scrunched up his nose when they entered the tent. The small was a mix of blood, bile and piss. It made his stomach turn. There were a few cages settled at the edges of the tent, barely big enough to fit the wolves inside. They reminded Woohyun of the ones back in Doojoon’s village, which had probably been stolen from human hunters. Hard metal that no wolf could break through.  
  
The wolves inside the cages seemed unresponsive, though Woohyun could tell that four out of five were at least reacting slightly. By the way it smelled inside of here and the little arsenal of knives and other weapons, Woohyun could make a rough guess about what happened in this place. God knows for how long those poor creatures had been kept like this.  
  
Doojoon growled angrily. “Those bastards. We need to get them out of these.”  
  
The pack leader seemed very worked up about it, which was quite easy to comprehend, but Woohyun noticed that he seemed especially worried about one of the confined wolves. He didn’t move away from the cage and kept nudging the unmoving paw near the bars with his nose.  
  
Woohyun looked around. “One of the hunters should have the key for the locks. Let’s look for it. We won’t be able to destroy the cages with brute force.”  
  
The present wolves moved out to search the corpses for the key. Luckily, it didn’t take them very long to find it. Doojoon grabbed the key from them after he had turned into his human form. He knelt down and turned the key in the lock of the first cage. The door swung open and he threw the key back to them. “Open the other cages.”  
  
Woohyun frowned shortly at his behavior but Jongwan picked the key up again and went to free the other wolves. The alpha kept observing his pack leader in the meanwhile. Doojoon carefully pulled the wolf out of its cage. The animal seemed to get scared and lashed out at him, biting deep into his right forearm. Doojoon only flinched shortly and continued pulling the wolf into his lap. He cradled it against his chest and whispered words to him that Woohyun couldn’t understand. The wolf calmed down and let go of his arm with a whimper. Doojoon smiled and stroked its fur. When he kissed the wolf’s head, Woohyun felt the puzzle pieces fall together. It was only a guess but maybe…just maybe Doojoon had found the missing piece in his life.  
  
“One of them is dead.” Jongwan announced with sorrow in his voice. “Help carry the other three outside and call our healers. They need medical attention.”  
  
The other wolves did as told and Woohyun glanced at the beaten, bloody bodies as they were carried away. He wondered if the captured wolves had gone through similar things as Sunggyu. Perverse experiments of the humans to understand their biology or simply to torture them for pure entertainment. He gritted his teeth. How much he wanted to be with Sunggyu now and hold his mate. The humans were terrible monsters. Woohyun was glad that his omega didn’t have to see this.  
  
The alpha went outside again. Human corpses were getting thrown onto a pile as others gathered branches to make the whole thing burn better. Tents were being torn down and some of the pack members were gathering the dead wolves for a proper burial. It had definitely cost them more lives than previously planned. All because some careless wolf had triggered the booby trap. No one asked who that wolf had been, though. He was dead, that was for sure, and he had been from Yifan’s squad, but Woohyun saw no one giving the white wolf accusatory looks.  
  
He wanted to do nothing more than turn around and walk home to his omega, but Woohyun knew that he had to help. He couldn’t just leave while everyone else cleaned up and it would be disrespectful to the dead wolves. His only comfort was the fact that he couldn’t feel any distress from Sunggyu over the bond. Woohyun sure hoped that the omega was still with everyone else and hadn’t done anything stupid like chasing after him.  
  
  
  
It took them almost two hours until they had burned all the human corpses and buried the fallen wolves. When they put down a stone for every fallen wolf, Woohyun was reminded of the little grave he had once made for his own pack members. Everyone bowed their heads to the stone pile when they were done and Jongwan spoke a short prayer for them, similar to the words that Woohyun had spoken back then.  
  
"May your souls find peace in the eternal forest. Run with the elder wolves and howl to the blood moon until you have shed all your burdens from this world and pass on to the next. You will be remembered as brave warriors in our hearts."  
  
In his mind, he sent another prayer for his fallen pack members as well. Then Woohyun raised his head again and sighed. The sky was slowly becoming brighter again above their heads. It was the dawn of a new day. A day without fear of getting ambushed by humans. A day that he wanted to spend with his omega, his family. _I’m coming home, Sunggyu. Do you hear me? I’m coming for you._


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: smut (wolf and human smut, though i kept the animal part short~), grease (lol) and swearing...

_Chapter Twenty-Two: By Your Side_

 

Woohyun went ahead of the rest of the pack. His muscles ached from the fighting and the new wounds he had gathered in the battle, but the alpha paid those small things no mind. He was focused on getting home to his omega. Woohyun wouldn’t be able to celebrate this victory completely before checking on his mate. Sunggyu was the most important thing in his life. Sunggyu and the pups. The alpha wanted to leave all the fighting and fear of an attack behind to concentrate fully on the new life ahead of them. A peaceful life that was all about their little family. Woohyun would make sure to take care of his omega well and hunt him fresh food every day. He’d prove how precious Sunggyu and their children were to him. And the day their little pups let out their first cries, Woohyun would become the happiest alpha on this planet. His children would be the best and the most beautiful without a doubt. Every parent probably thought like that and he was no exception.  
  
With every step he came closer to the hiding place of the omegas, he could feel his bond to Sunggyu getting stronger and stronger. The closer he got, the stronger the pull between them was. Woohyun jumped through the woods like a love-sick pup when he felt his omega at the end of the invisible thread connecting them. He felt that he was safe and calm. That Sunggyu missed him just as much. Woohyun could hear the silent whispers of “Come home” in his mind. He couldn’t wait to see him again. It felt like they had been apart for weeks and now he wanted to nothing more than make love to Sunggyu until they became one again in body and mind. His cock throbbed in need, impatient to return to the wet, tight hole of his mate. The omega was already carrying his pups inside his womb but Woohyun still wanted to breed him all the time. The slender man was a walking temptation that was hard to resist.  
  
He released a loud howl as he skipped through the forest, hoping the other wolves would hear and know he wasn’t dangerous. Woohyun knew he was close by the way he felt his omega through the bond. He didn’t want to accidentally start an alarm by approaching the hiding spot without identifying himself. There was a sudden rustling to his right and the alpha tensed for a second, but then a familiar red wolf jumped through the bushes and ran to his side. Woohyun stopped immediately in his tracks and greeted his mate, who jumped at him like an energetic pup.  
  
“You’re back! You’re okay!” Sunggyu exclaimed in excitement. The omega jumped around him and nudged him everywhere with his nose, at least until Woohyun tackled him down. His mate laughed in delight and Woohyun buried his nose in the soft fur.  
  
“I’ve missed you so bad, my sweet omega. You and our wonderful pups.” He muttered against Sunggyu’s trembling body.  
  
Woohyun pressed his lower body against the omega’s and let him feel his growing erection. His mate whimpered beneath him. “I can feel how much you missed me, you horny fool.”  
  
“Fool? You call your alpha a fool?”  
  
“Yes, a fool who made me worry for his wellbeing for so long. I was worried sick and the first thing you do is rut your cock against me like a horny dog!”  
  
He could tell his omega wasn’t angry. Sunggyu was frustrated and still slightly scared. Woohyun stopped grinding against him and nudged the other wolf’s nose. “This fool is sorry for making you worry. I’m okay. I’m back now. We are safe.”  
  
Sunggyu looked up at him. “Your ear…there is a piece missing…”  
  
His ears twitched in reaction to the omega’s words. Woohyun still remembered how the bullet had hit his ear but luckily he could still hear fine. “It will heal.”  
  
“You can’t regrow flesh, you fool. What if it had hit a little more to the left and pierced your skull?” His mate whined at the end of his sentence, sick with worry.  
  
Woohyun tried to calm him down. “It didn’t. Stop thinking about what could’ve happened. I’m here just like I promised. Or do you perhaps love me less now because a bit of my ear was torn off?”  
  
The omega lifted his head to nudge his snout. “I could never love you less. Only more. So much I thought my heart would stop when I couldn’t feel you over the bond anymore. You were too far away.”  
  
How worried his beloved mate must have been when he disappeared like that…Woohyun had barely noticed it because of the fight, but Sunggyu had just waited here without doing anything. Only waiting for his alpha to return to him alive.  
  
“I’m sorry, love. We will never be apart again from now on. The rest of my life is dedicated to loving you.”  
  
Sunggyu whimpered quietly. “I won’t forgive you if you leave me like that again.”  
  
“I won’t. I promise.”  
  
“Then show me how you’ll love me for the rest of my life.” The omega spoke seductively and moved beneath him.  
  
Woohyun let the wolf turn to lie on his stomach. He howled in happiness and dominance when Sunggyu presented to him so willingly. He searched for the quivering hole of his mate and pushed his cock inside, growling deeply as he asserted his claim. It felt so fantastic to be back inside of Sunggyu, the hot, wet walls clenching down on his shaft. The omega’s body seemed to suck him in. He moaned in utter happiness as he kept thrusting in a rough, quick pace. Sunggyu mewled beneath him, trembling with every strong push. A part of him wanted to go slow and enjoy this but there would be enough time for that later. Right now he just needed to fuck his mate and let him feel that his alpha was back. For now he just claimed the wolf, the lovemaking would come later when Woohyun had the omega back in their little hut. Safe and sound.  
  
After a few rough, merciless thrusts Woohyun felt his thick knot pressing against the quivering entrance. He wanted nothing more than to knot his omega but the wild alpha in him had a better idea. Woohyun pulled out and the omega gasped in surprise. He rutted his hard cock against the entrance without entering it again.  
  
“W-Woohyun?”  
  
He growled deeply. “You have too many scents on you. I don’t like it.”  
  
“They are only- ah…only other omegas.”  
  
Woohyun released another growl. “The only smell on you should be mine! I’m going to make sure everyone knows to stay away from you. You’re mine.”  
  
When the alpha reached his orgasm, he raised his body to let him cum splatter all over Sunggyu’s body. The omega mewled beneath him and whimpered in submission. Woohyun didn’t stop until the red fur was covered in white spots and his cock dry and empty. He growled in deep satisfaction when he regarded the result with pride.  
  
“You look perfect like this.”  
  
“I’m all dirty now. My fur will be sticky.” Sunggyu whined.  
  
Woohyun chuckled and got down him, pushing the omega until he was lying on his back again. “Don’t act like you didn’t like it. You came all over yourself simply from getting marked by your alpha this way. You _love_ it.”  
  
The omega continued to whine in embarrassment. “B-But I wanted you…inside of me…”  
  
“Later, my sweet apple. When we’re back at the hut, I’ll make slow love to you and let you feel every inch of my cock.” He whispered into Sunggyu’s ear.  
  
“Why not now?”  
  
The alpha laughed shortly and glanced in the direction he came from. “The rest of the two packs should arrive soon. You don’t want them to run into us while I have my dick buried in your ass, or do you?”  
  
Sunggyu seemed to seriously contemplate that for a moment but then he shook his head. The smaller wolf nuzzled his nose against Woohyun’s neck. “I’m so glad you’re back.”  
  
He let his snout touch Sunggyu’s side. “Nothing can keep me from returning to you and the pups. I won’t leave again. From now on it’s only you and our family for me.  
  
Woohyun gave him a final nudge before walking ahead a few steps. “Come on. Let’s tell the others the good news and then we can all return to the village.”  
  
Sunggyu caught up to him and they headed to the hideout together. “What about the humans? Are they all gone?”  
  
His mate walked so close that their bodies kept bumping against each other. Woohyun surely didn’t mind that. He loved the feeling of having his omega close again. “The hunters in the camp are all dead. There were some losses on our side too. Before you ask, Doojoon is alright. He may even be better than before the fight.”  
  
“I wasn’t going to ask!” Sunggyu snapped and then curiously asked. “What do you mean with that?”  
  
“We found caged wolves in one of the tents. I think one of them has caught Doojoon’s eye. He didn’t let him out of his side for one second. It’s good if he’s moving on, right?”  
  
No answer came and the alpha looked at his mate, only to notice that Sunggyu had stopped walking at some point. He frowned, jealousy flaring up inside of him. “Sunggyu?”  
  
The omega looked up and their eyes met. “Sorry. It’s just…we had been together for so long. It’s still a bit weird to hear that he found someone else. I’m happy for him, of course. I hope that person can make him happier than I ever did.”  
  
Woohyun knew it was fruitless to tell Sunggyu _not_ to worry about his former mate. It wasn’t something that the omega could turn off from one moment to the next. It still made him a little angry, though, when he thought about Sunggyu being sad for even one second because Doojoon found someone else.  
  
“Woohyun.” He noticed his mate was next to him again. “You’re the only alpha in my heart. Don’t doubt that. Actually, if Doojoon has found someone else, that will make it easier for us to leave.”  
  
“Leave? Do you want to-“  
  
“Yes, I thought about your words and I agree. Let’s leave with Jongwan’s pack and start a new life somewhere else.”  
  
Woohyun stared at him. “Are you sure? It’s not because of what I said a moment ago, right?”  
  
“No. You can ask the others if you want. I decided it before you returned.”  
  
“The others?”  
  
Sunggyu nodded. “I thought you might not like to move without your friends. Hoya and Sungjong would come along if you don’t have anything against it. Dongwoo also wanted to come with Ailee. The others weren’t sure yet.”  
  
He was of course glad to hear that Hoya and his beta mate wanted to come with him. The alpha was a good friend of his for almost all of his life already. He would’ve missed him dearly. But Woohyun was a little worried how Doojoon was going to react if he took more people with him. The leader had given them his permission to leave the pack, but Woohyun wasn’t sure about the others. No pack leader would let his omegas go willingly. Even if Taemin, Mijoo and Bora decided to leave with him, Woohyun was not sure Doojoon would allow it. Omegas were vital to the survival of a pack and the three of them were no longer Woohyun’s responsibility. Their leader was Doojoon now.  
  
“You don’t seem happy…”  
  
Woohyun shook his head. “I’m happy that you agreed. I’m just not sure how many people Doojoon will allow to leave. We will have to discuss it with him first.”  
  
He licked across Sunggyu’s snout. The fact that his omega chose to leave his pack and his former lover behind for him, made Woohyun incredibly happy. He couldn’t wait to start their new life together. “I know leaving your family behind is not an easy decision.”  
  
“You’re my family now. You and the pups.”  
  
The omega had barely finished the sentence when Woohyun pounced on him. Sunggyu collapsed under his weight. “You’re so…fucking…! You drive me wild!”  
  
He rutted against his mate without entering him and he could feel that the omega was grinding against the ground too. Woohyun pressed his nose against the mating bite and Sunggyu whined beneath him. He wanted to bite the tender neck but the alpha held back. He’d bury his teeth in Sunggyu’s neck later. As quick as his sudden outburst of arousal had come, it also finished. Woohyun came with another loud howl and released his load all over the other wolf again. He stayed on top of the omega as they both struggled to come down from their highs.  
  
“You have to stop teasing me…” Sunggyu muttered weakly as the bigger wolf climbed off him.  
  
“I couldn’t resist. I’m just so happy…that you’re mine and that you’re carrying our children. That we’re family now. Shit, I want to kiss you. I want to do so many damn things right now!”  
  
The auburn wolf laughed in delight. “Then we should get to our hut quicker, shouldn’t we?”  
  
Woohyun grinned. “Definitely.”  
  
  
  
They turned out to be not the first ones at the hiding place but Woohyun wasn’t sad about that. It meant that he didn’t have to explain everything that happened in the camp to the people. It also meant he could take Sunggyu home to their hut quicker. They walked back to the village together with some other wolves. Hoya and Sungjong were by their side on the way and the alpha confirmed that they wanted to leave with Woohyun. Not because they were unhappy but because Woohyun would always be the true leader in their eyes.  
  
They bid farewell to the other couple when they reached their home. Woohyun turned as soon as the door fell shut, already picking the omega up who’d just started to shift. He felt the soft fur change into the velvet, flawless skin as the omega’s limbs grew longer. Sunggyu cursed at him for not letting him change in peace but Woohyun was simply too impatient. At least he had enough sense to not throw the omega on the heap of pelts. He put him down carefully instead and Sunggyu’s arms immediately linked around his neck, pulling him down as well. The alpha pressed his body against Sunggyu’s. Their lower halves ground against each other as their mouths met for a passionate kiss. Woohyun kissed him with the hunger of a starving wolf, relishing in the way his mate replied just as fiercely. How much he had missed the sweet, alluring taste of his omega. He felt a sharp tinge of pain when Sunggyu’s nails dug into his shoulder. His omega loved to leave him little marks like that, although they always healed way too quickly.  
  
Woohyun pulled back from the swollen lips of his mate and kissed his way down to Sunggyu’s jaw and then his neck. The omega moaned beneath him when he sucked hard on his neck, nibbling and teasing the pale skin until it was red. He licked over the mating bite further below. _Mine._ Sunggyu mewled in submission, turning his head to reveal more of his delicious looking neck. A hand grabbed his hair and pushed him down. Woohyun released a short growl and the omega shuddered beneath him. Instead of sinking his teeth into the neck, he continued down the path offered to him and kissed every patch of skin on his way. Woohyun loved how his cum was still sticking everywhere to Sunggyu’s skin.  
  
His hands moved down the omega’s sides and grabbed the lush thighs. Sunggyu arched against him with a loud moan. “Woohyun!”  
  
The omega parted his legs for him willingly and Woohyun took his time kissing a trail down his flat abdomen. There was not even a small hint to be seen yet, but euphoria filled his veins just thinking about the way it would swell in a few months. Soon his omega would be round and full with his offspring. Woohyun wouldn’t mind if there were more than two. Even only one would be true heaven for him. There would still be time for more later and at least he’d be able to dismiss the dream from before completely. A part of him still remembered it, kept it stored in the back of his mind, though Woohyun tried not to think about it too much. It had been just a dream.  
  
Woohyun sat up and pushed the omega’s legs up, folding his flexible mate with ease. His hands kept them in position as he lowered his head to regard Sunggyu’s groin. The other male’s cock was already standing up and leaking, proof of how aroused his mate was. Woohyun considered taking it into his mouth but something else caught his attention just then. A sweet, alluring scent filled his nostrils and the alpha sighed heavily. He took greedy breaths of the delicious fragrance. He knew very well where its origin was.  
  
“I said I’d take my time but you make it pretty hard.” Woohyun teased his mate.  
  
Sunggyu narrowed his eyes at him, which looked little threatening with his face flushed. “I can’t control my body!”  
  
He grinned wolfishly. “And I don’t want you to. I love how responsive and sensitive you are. So perfect, my omega.”  
  
Woohyun buried his face in Sunggyu’s groin, taking deep breaths to inhale the scent of his arousal. The sensation went right to his own cock. Sunggyu whimpered and tugged on his hair again, but Woohyun ignored it. He’d go by his own pace and not stop until his mate was completely spent and satisfied beneath him.  
  
“Smells so good. I wonder if it still tastes as good as it did during your heat.” The alpha whispered darkly.  
  
Sunggyu took a shaky breath. “Fuck…are you going to-“  
  
“Hold your legs open for me, love.”  
  
The omega listened to the order and grabbed the back of his knees, holding his legs in position. “Perfect.”  
  
Woohyun crawled a little lower and grabbed the round butt cheeks with his hands. He gave them a rough squeeze and his mate moaned loudly. “Hyun!”  
  
“What’s wrong, Gyu? Is there something you want?”  
  
His hands pulled the cheeks apart and he moaned when he saw the first trickles of lube running down the crack. The sweet scent hit him like an iron wall. He couldn’t resist leaning in and licking the trickle away with his tongue. The omega cried out as his body trembled in reaction to the short touch. Woohyun smiled in satisfaction.  
  
“P-Please…”  
  
“Please what? Tell me what you want.” He loved to hear the omega beg and admit to all of his dirty desires. The despair and pure _want_ in Sunggyu’s voice were always a great stimulation for him.  
  
“Fuck…” The omega cursed.  
  
Woohyun chuckled and his eyes got sight of more juices trickling from his quivering hole. He licked the trail up again. “Was that your reply?”  
  
He moved one of his hands to the entrance and pushed his thumb against the pink rim, rubbing it in teasingly slow circles. “Or maybe you’d like this instead? Hm?”  
  
Sunggyu whined. “Woohyun, please!”  
  
He pushed his thumb inside, loving the strong resistance as Sunggyu’s muscles clenched down around the digit. So tight and wet. “If you can’t decide, I’ll just have to make use of all the options.”  
  
Woohyun twisted and turned his thumb before he added two more fingers. The omega’s channel sucked the fingers in hungrily before it clenched down on them again. He looked at Sunggyu’s face as he moved his fingers in the tight channel. He didn’t want to miss any of his reactions. Woohyun curled his fingers and rubbed his fingertips against the slick walls. He could just imagine how amazing they’d feel around his cock soon. Sunggyu arched his back with a loud cry when Woohyun’s fingers found his sweet spot again.  
  
“H-Hyun…”  
  
“I wonder if my fingers are enough to make you cum.” The alpha moved his fingers vigorously with the new goal in mind. Sunggyu trembled around his fingers.  
  
He could tell that the omega was close to his orgasm. There was only a little push left to send him over the edge. Woohyun cheated by using his other hand to fondle with Sunggyu’s balls. His mate came with a loud cry when Woohyun pushed against his prostate once more. Cum spurt from the trembling cock and landed everywhere on Sunggyu’s abdomen.  
  
Woohyun chuckled in delight and withdrew his fingers. He licked them clean as he watched the omega pant and gasp. “Mmhm…delicious.”  
  
He looked down and noticed that juices were oozing out of Sunggyu’s slightly loose hole. Woohyun quickly leaned in to lick them up again, lapping his tongue at the trembling entrance. His mate whimpered. “Ssh, I know you need more.”  
  
His tongue teased the quivering muscle until more of the juices were coating his tongue. He slurped them directly from the hole. “Fuck…I could eat from you all day.”  
  
Sunggyu panted harshly. “I-I don’t think I can hold my legs anymore.”  
  
“Then let go of them. Put them over my shoulders.” The omega did exactly that and Woohyun went back to playing with his hole.  
  
His tongue pushed past the rim and he was greeted with a new rush of lubrication. Sunggyu’s channel was as responsive as ever. Always wet and welcoming to him. Woohyun went as deep as he could and dragged his tongue along the walls, pulling the juices out into his mouth. His omega rewarded him mewls and moans mixed with broken, unfinished sentences that begged him for more. And more he gave him. Woohyun’s tongue kept moving inside the tight channel, continuously luring the omega’s body to create more and more liquid. He wondered shortly how sex with a beta or another alpha could ever be as satisfying as this. Only omega’s had the ability to create lubrication on their own. Sunggyu’s essence had a flavor that simply drove him wild. It made him never want to stop.  
  
But Woohyun knew better than to exhaust his omega like that. He didn’t want Sunggyu to dehydrate and possibly endanger the pups. After drinking his fill of the sweet juices, the alpha pulled away again and gave the hard cock of his omega a proud glance, before looking into Sunggyu’s red face. “You like it so much when I push my tongue into your greedy little hole.”  
  
Sunggyu whined. “I love your cock more.”  
  
He chuckled. “Oh, I know you do.”  
  
Woohyun straightened his back again and the movement pushed Sunggyu’s legs up again as well. He grabbed the lush thighs of his lover and positioned his hard cock at the entrance. “You will get exactly what you want. I’ll fuck you until my knot is locked inside your tight hole.”  
  
“Yes, yes, please.”  
  
The alpha pushed his thick cock into the hot channel, moaning out loud at the heavenly sensation. “So fucking tight…”  
  
Woohyun pulled out almost completely and slammed into him again. The omega cried out, his face twisting from the pleasure. He took his time fucking his lover, always pulling out slowly and then slamming in again with force. All the time, he kept his gaze locked with Sunggyu’s, relishing the variety of emotions displayed in front of him. Woohyun wanted this to be just as pleasurable for his omega as it was for him.  
  
But this position made it hard for him to do what he really wanted. He didn’t dare to fold Sunggyu any further. Woohyun was more careful, now that the omega carried his pups inside. They could not lose those precious lives. When he felt his knot pressing against the omega’s entrance, Woohyun pulled out completely and put the legs off his shoulders. “Turn around, love.”  
  
Sunggyu complied without protest and quickly got on his knees. The alpha mounted him with a satisfied grin. He plunged his cock back into the wet channel and pressed his chest against Sunggyu’s smaller back. He kissed a trail over the omega’s shoulder blade until he reached the curve of his neck. “Who’s your alpha?”  
  
The omega shivered. “You.”  
  
Woohyun pulled out and pushed back inside as deep as he could. He growled. “And Doojoon?”  
  
Sunggyu whimpered. “P-Pack leader. Hyun, please…I only love you.”  
  
He licked over the mating mark. “And I love you, my beautiful omega.”  
  
Woohyun picked up a quicker pace this time and he wrapped a hand around the omega’s shaft. It would be the easiest to enter when Sunggyu was in the bliss of his orgasm. It made his body easier to access for Woohyun’s thick knot and it would cover the short tinge of pain. The cock pulsated in his palm and he pumped it quickly. “Come for me, love.”  
  
He sank his teeth into the tender, red wound and Sunggyu cried out as he reached his orgasm once more. His knot slipped past the tight rim and he moaned against the hot skin. The omega shook beneath him, trembling from his orgasm and the force of his bite. Woohyun growled contently and licked the few drops of blood away that left the wound. There was no need to renew the wound like that since it would never heal completely and disappear, but it was still something he loved to do. Maybe it was just the alpha in him who always wanted to claim and possess the beautiful creature beneath him.  
  
Sunggyu went soft and lax beneath him, his face pressed into the pelts below. No doubt an aftereffect of the bite. Woohyun kissed his shoulder. “I love you.”  
  
“Hmh…” The omega hummed, drunk from the hormones that had left his gland after the bite. Woohyun could only imagine what it must be like, though the connection to Sunggyu gave him a faint impression.  
  
“Are you sure about leaving the pack?” He asked softly.  
  
Sunggyu turned his head to glance at him. He could see the determination in his eyes. “Yes. It’s better for all of us. I’ll miss my friends but it will be okay as long as you’re by my side.”  
  
“I’ll never leave your side.” Woohyun kissed his lips and smiled. “Never again.”  
  
The omega smiled back. “I’ll kill you if you do.”  
  
“I shall take this threat seriously after seeing you handle Logan.” Woohyun chuckled and nuzzled against the curve of Sunggyu’s neck. He took deep breaths of the delicious scent that seemed especially sweet now.  
  
“Good that you understand.”  
  
Woohyun hummed and rested his body on top of the omega’s, though he was careful not to put his full weight on him. He suddenly remembered the first day he met this pack. The day he discovered his omega and later found out that he was taken. Woohyun had always acted confident about getting the omega over to his side, but he had doubted himself many, many times. He had never imagined they would really be like this one day. True mates bonded together and blessed by the miracle of a pregnancy. Woohyun felt grateful to whatever force had helped them get together. He would never throw this gift away. He had finally found his reason for living and Woohyun would hold on to it until the day he died.  
  
“What are you thinking about?”  
  
He smiled against the pale skin. “Just thinking how grateful I am to have you.”  
  
As macabre as it sounded, Woohyun probably had the human hunters to thank for that. Had they not attacked his village and forced him to run, Woohyun would’ve very likely never traveled this far and met his true mate. It was a cruel fate that had been bestowed upon him but the alpha could not help feeling glad and grateful for what he had now.  
  
“I’d be grateful if you moved, you heavy chunk.” Sunggyu replied with a cheeky flicker in his eyes.  
  
Woohyun chuckled and lifted his body again. “As you command, my impatient omega.”  
  
  
  
When he awoke, the omega was curled against his chest with a peaceful expression on his face. Woohyun smiled happily. He loved waking up with his mate in his arms. His eyes followed the soft curves of the omega’s body and he smiled proudly at every trace of cum they found. They had fallen asleep after another round of sex last night. Or maybe it had been morning already, he wasn’t sure. It didn’t really matter anyways. Woohyun let his hand travel down Sunggyu’s spine, following its path down to the lush bottom he loved so much. His omega shivered in his arms and began to stir awake.  
  
He greeted him with a kiss. “Good morning, love.”  
  
Sunggyu yawned sleepily and stretched out against him. He frowned shortly. “My lower back hurts, you damn beast. And I’m sticky all over.”  
  
His omega’s whines merely amused him and Woohyun laughed, which earned him a glare from his mate. “Don’t laugh! It’s all your fault.”  
  
Woohyun sat up and grabbed a pelt. He wrapped it around the naked omega. “I intend to take full responsibility.”  
  
Before Sunggyu could protest, he picked the safely wrapped up male up. The omega writhed in his hold. He wasn’t able to move much with his arms stuck in the pelt as well. “What are you doing?”  
  
“Taking care of my omega?” Woohyun answered playfully and walked towards the door, pushing it open with his shoulder under the protests of his lover.  
  
“People will see!”  
  
“Oh, I _know_ that, trust me.” The alpha replied with a grin and proudly stalked down the path through the village, showing off his most precious trophy. Woohyun wasn’t shy about walking around naked. Sunggyu should be thankful he had at least covered the omega with a pelt.  
  
The pack members they encountered on their way to the river didn’t give them more than a fleeting glance. Sunggyu hid his face against Woohyun’s chest nevertheless, still embarrassed about being carried around the village like that. The alpha was not embarrassed at all. He carried his head high with pride. Once they reached the forest, there weren’t many more wolves to be seen, but Woohyun didn’t let his omega down before they arrived at the river bank.  
  
“What did you do that for?” Sunggyu muttered as he was finally free to move again.  
  
“Because I’m happy and I wanted to show you off.” He cooed with a cheeky smile. “Plus, you needed a bath and seemed unwilling to walk here on your own. Aren’t you grateful your strong alpha carried you all the way to the river?”  
  
Sunggyu pursed his lips. “It was the least you could do!”  
  
He smiled and walked into the water. “Come on, love. Let’s get cleaned up. Don’t make me consider letting you walk home without the pelt to cover you.”  
  
The omega pursed his lips and followed him into the cold river. “Then I’ll just shift and go home without you!”  
  
Woohyun caught him with his arms and pulled him deeper into the water. “I won’t let you escape from me.”  
  
He cupped Sunggyu’s cheek and pressed his lips against the omega’s. His mate melted in his hold and sneaked his arms around Woohyun’s neck. They kissed slowly and the alpha indulged in the sweet taste of Sunggyu’s cavern. After pulling back, they looked at each other in silence for a moment. The omega reached out suddenly to touch his ear. Woohyun flinched shortly at the slight tinge of pain.  
  
“How bad does it look?”  
  
Sunggyu’s fingers traced the uninjured part of his ear. He hummed shortly. “It looks…intimidating. Makes you look more dangerous. But I’m glad it didn’t hit any lower or you would be deaf on that ear now.”  
  
He lowered his head to nibble on Sunggyu’s shoulder. “That would be a pity. I need my ears to hear your screams when I fuck you.”  
  
The omega shuddered. “That’s the only reason you need them, huh?”  
  
His hands wandered lower to grab Sunggyu’s butt. He gave it a firm squeezed and his mate moaned out loud. “H-Hyun…you said we’re here to clean ourselves.”  
  
Woohyun chuckled against his skin. “We can still do that afterwards.”  
  
  
  
After they had finally cleaned themselves, the couple returned to their hut to dress themselves. The wolves of the packs were celebrating everywhere in the village by then. There was no beer involved this time but everyone still seemed to have a lot of fun. This time they could truly celebrate without fearing the humans. The threat was gone and they had won the fight. The couple spent most of their day celebrating with the other wolves and talking to their friends. Jonghyun told him that he’d stay in Doojoon’s pack, since Kibum was at home here and didn’t want to leave. It was a decision Woohyun respected, although he was a little sad to part from his friend. From the three omegas of his former pack, only Mijoo would continue to travel with them. She had found her mate in Jongwan’s pack and would leave with her. Leo said that he would love to go with him, but his mate was still very sick. He promised to follow once Hakyeon was better.  
  
His only worry was Doojoon but the pack leader was busy the whole time. Woohyun could not find the right time to approach him on the subject, especially since he spent most of his time with the wolf they found at the camp. As far as he knew, the wolf had never shifted or spoken a word since they left the human camp. He was probably still scared from the ordeals he had experienced. The wolf seemed to trust Doojoon, though, and Woohyun had no doubt the leader would take perfect care of him, just like he had cared for the broken Sunggyu for years. His own mate seemed unaffected by Doojoon’s behavior around the new wolf and Woohyun was glad to notice that. He knew he shouldn’t doubt his omega, but the alpha would definitely feel better once they left Doojoon far, far behind.  
  
Later that evening, Doojoon finally spoke to the packs. Jongwan and Yifan were by his side. “Everyone, please be quiet for a moment.”  
  
The chatter died down. “As most of my pack know, I made a promise to resign after the fight against the hunters. I will fulfill the promise today.”  
  
The wolves of his pack started protesting loudly but he raised his hands to calm them down. “I know you want me to stay as your leader but I truthfully don’t feel confident in leading you anymore. I want to retire and concentrate on…something else.”  
  
His hand brushed through the fur of the wolf that sat next him quietly. Everyone knew what he meant and Woohyun heard a few whistles. He rolled his eyes softly. Doojoon merely smiled. “I offered everyone that Yifan will take over my position. There were some of you that doubted my decision and wanted a battle for the pack leader position. Do you still want that?”  
  
No one spoke up and Woohyun scoffed. As expected. As soon as an instigator like Logan was missing, they all ducked down with their tails between their legs. “Can I take that silence as a yes that you’re going to accept Yifan as your new leader?”  
  
A few “yes” could be heard, some clear and some muffled. Yifan looked satisfied. “I promise to take care of the pack to the best of my abilities.”  
  
Doojoon nodded slowly. “Tomorrow all of you can pledge your loyalty to Yifan. To those of you that wish to leave the pack and go with Jongwan, you can pledge your loyalty to him instead. Your vows to me will lose their validity once I put down my leader position. Jongwan’s pack has suffered the most loss from the fight, so we came to this agreement. No one is forced to leave or to stay. I hope the good relations between our packs will continue for many years to come.”  
  
He exchanged a look with his friends and finally his mate. Sunggyu smiled at him and grabbed his hand. Woohyun intertwined their fingers and kissed his omega. “Our new life starts tomorrow.”  
  
“I can’t wait.”  
  
“ _Woohyun! Sunggyu!_ ” Someone shouted and Woohyun cringed. _Sungyeol._ The excited alpha plopped down on the bench next to him, shortly followed by Myungsoo. “I heard you and Sunggyu will join our pack! I’m so happy!”  
  
“It’s not too late to change my mind, right?” Woohyun whispered to his mate.  
  
Sunggyu laughed. “It’s too late.”  
  
“Crap.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> epilogue will follow ^^


	24. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongwan's pack has settled down in a new place and Woogyu are enjoying their new life together as a happy family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue has two ends you could say. There will be the first end, the happy blissful end without dark clouds in the sky. And then you either continue to read or you stop. Because the other one is like a snippet preview for what is to come in the future.
> 
> Someday.
> 
> Thank you for reading and don't steal aka put it online somewhere else. Respect the author!
> 
> Leave Kudos if you liked it <3 or a comment! woof!

Woohyun sat down in the grass with a smile. From his spot he could see the entire village and the surrounding forest. The evening sun was bathing everything in a warm, orange light and the only sound he could hear was the soft breeze brushing through the grass. It was a peaceful evening just like always. Their new home was a wonderful place hidden away in the depths of another forest. Jongwan’s scouts had found this abandoned wolf village for them. It seemed like another pack had lived in this area before, but they guessed that the other pack fled when they heard of human hunters nearby. They had found no signs of corpses or fights. The facts that there were already huts built, saved them the trouble of building a new home for the pack from scratch. For a few days, they had not lived in the huts and simply waited to see if the other pack would return, but in all this time there had been no sign of them. If they ever returned, they’d need to fight Jongwan’s pack for the ownership of this land.  
  
The village had a small mountain in its back – a good protection. No one would be able to surprise them from this direction, except for if they climbed up the rocky walls like Woohyun had done so many times already. He was no human, though. He doubted they were agile and strong enough to climb the mountain. The stones were sharp and some were loose. One wrong grab or an ill-placed foot and you could fall a few meters into your death. Woohyun had to be careful too, of course, but the wild was his home. He knew which stones he could trust with his weight and which ones were too dangerous. He needed no climbing equipment like humans. Woohyun only needed what nature had bestowed upon him since birth – instinct.  
  
Sunggyu never liked it when he came up here – for obvious reasons. He was afraid one day Woohyun would not return. That the alpha would drop from a deadly height and no one would notice before they found his corpse in the thicket below. No matter how strong and sturdy nature had made his kind, or how strong his healing abilities were, there were things that even time could not heal. A crushed skull would be a crushed skull – wolf or not. Woohyun was confident, though, and he really liked climbing up here. It gave him a feeling of security and relief whenever he observed the village from above. He would be able to see that there were no enemies approaching, no fires burning in the distance or storms brewing.  
  
A little over a year ago, the pack had found this place and had started living here. Never had he spotted an enemy or a sign of a battle in the distance. Still, Woohyun didn’t stop climbing the mountain and checking the state of everything. He liked the quietness of the place. Woohyun loved to just listen to the wind and the birds. And the alpha in him simply wanted to have the reassurance that his family was perfectly safe. His wonderful family. How much he loved them. It still seemed like a dream but every day he went to sleep and woke up again, always to the same warm home.  
  
Woohyun let his body fall backwards with a small sigh. Grass and moss feathered his fall and he closed his eyes, relishing the peacefulness of the moment. He would just enjoy this for a few moments longer before he went down the mountain again to return to Sunggyu’s side. Just a few more minutes without the pups barking and whining, biting him everywhere whenever he tried to ignore them.  
  
Just a few minutes.  
  
  
  
  
Someone cleared their throat. His eyes snapped open and Woohyun looked into the face of his omega that hovered right above his. “Do you know how worried I was? When you were gone for two hours, I thought for sure you had fallen down and broken your neck this time!”  
  
The alpha needed a moment to process his words. His eyes went to the dark sky behind Sunggyu’s head and Woohyun sat up. “Shit! Sorry, Gyu. I just wanted to take a short nap.”  
  
The omega straightened his back and crossed his arms. “ _Of course._ Why would I be mad about you sneaking away to take a nap while I have my hands full caring for _your_ children? It’s _totally_ okay. _Of course!_ Why don’t you sleep some more while I go back and care for _our_ pups _alone_? You must be tired from all your... _ehm_...napping.”  
  
Woohyun could tell that his mate was very, very angry at him. His face was all smiling and warm but his voice was dripping with poison. As an alpha he was rarely afraid of anything, but Sunggyu had taught him a lot of fears in the last year. Pregnant omegas were definitely a force to be reckoned with. He could still vividly remember the day Sunggyu had given birth to their children. He had been very easy to anger and full of complaints even before the birth, but the actual moment felt more like hell to Woohyun like anything else. The omega had turned into a wolf for the moment of giving birth and Woohyun had had the idea of holding him (to calm him down and spend his mate some comfort). But he had ended up with his arm almost torn off because Sunggyu had chosen to bite down on his arm instead of the piece of wood right in front of his snout. His claws had turned Woohyun’s thighs into a bloody battlefield. The strength of an omega giving birth was scary indeed.  
  
Just like the strength of an angry mother. The corners of his mouth slowly moved upwards in an attempt to smile, but Sunggyu immediately shot it down. “Don’t you dare smile now! I told you to stop climbing up here!”  
  
At the words ‘climbing up here’, Woohyun realized a very important fact. His mate had climbed up the rocky wall alone. He jumped up to his feet with an intimidating growl. The omega flinched back in submission. “What are _YOU_ doing up here?! What did you think climbing the mountain? You could’ve died!”  
  
“And so could you!” Sunggyu screamed back, raw despair clear in his voice.  
  
Woohyun pursed his lips. He knew the omega wasn’t just angry about him abandoning his responsibilities as a father. Sunggyu had been probably worried to death when he didn’t return after two hours. What he was feeling now – the sharp and intense fear that he could’ve lost his mate – was exactly what made Sunggyu risk his life by climbing up here. The alpha’s gaze softened again and he wrapped his arms around the slender man. Sunggyu didn’t fight against him and hugged him back tightly instead. Woohyun let a hand rest on the omega’s lower back while the other one held the back of his head.  
  
Sunggyu nuzzled against his chest. “I thought I lost you.”  
  
The alpha stroked the back of Sunggyu’s head slowly in an attempt to comfort him. “I’m sorry, love. I really didn’t mean to sleep for that long. I just wanted to check on things, really.”  
  
His mate sighed softly and looked up. “Are you still worried? About that dream?”  
  
The nightmare. Woohyun had told Sunggyu about it around a month ago, when the omega had asked him for the reason why he climbed the mountain so often. “It’s not just the dream. There are still humans out there that might want to harm us. I want our village to be safe. I want _you_ and the twins to be safe.”  
  
Just like in the dream, Sunggyu had given birth to two tiny wolf pups with very dark fur. Woohyun knew the fur would probably change in the next years. Most pups were black when they were born after all. They had named the girl Yona and the boy Dohyun. The names had been suggested by the omega, although Woohyun had not mentioned the names to him even once. Sunggyu had found that fact quite creepy when Woohyun told him about the dream. All those signs made the alpha think that perhaps it was not just a dream. It seemed more like a vision to him and that fact scared him. Dohyun and Yona were still very small but Woohyun dreaded the day they became the same age as the children in his dreams. He would not accept the fate that the vision had shown him. Woohyun would make sure that Sunggyu and their children would live for a very long time.  
  
Even if he had to climb a rocky mountain every day.  
  
“I won’t lie and say that I’m not worried, but it’s not the sole reason I keep coming here. I just need to get out sometimes and...relax. The pups can be quite...noisy.”  
  
Sunggyu gave him a look. “And you think I don’t ever need a break? They both have their own mind. It’s so hard to control them alone! They never listen to me and sometimes they just run off in different reactions. I can’t split myself!”  
  
Woohyun chuckled and his mate boxed him in the ribs. “Don’t laugh at my misery!”  
  
“Sorry! I’ll try to help you more with them.”  
  
“They are both so thick-headed. I wouldn’t be surprised if they turned out to be alphas like their stubborn father.” The omega continued nagging.  
  
Woohyun kissed the tip of his nose. “You’re thick-headed too. They might as well be a set of fierce omegas that never listen to anyone. I pity their future mates.”  
  
The omega narrowed his eyes at him. “Are you unhappy then? Should people pity you for having a mate like me?”  
  
“You know that is not what I meant. You’re more than I deserve.” Woohyun suddenly let his body fall backwards again and the omega was pulled down with him. They rolled through the grass until he had Sunggyu pinned to the ground with a grin. “Their mates will love their fierceness, just like I love yours. They will learn to treasure the fact that their partners can defend themselves quite well.”  
  
“You talk as if you’re sure they are omegas. Don’t you wish for an alpha son?”  
  
Woohyun shrugged. “You’ve taught me that omegas are not just a weak gender. I will love them no matter what they turn out to be. They’ll be nothing short of amazing since we’re their parents.”  
  
The auburn-haired man laughed and Woohyun leaned down to kiss the pink lips he loved so much. The rest of the omega’s laugh got muffled by his mouth. Sunggyu quickly caught himself and replied to the kiss. Woohyun deepened the kiss and moaned as the sweet taste of his mate touched the tip of his tongue. He could never get enough of it. His right hand cupped the omega’s nape while the other one traveled down the tender body. Sunggyu was all soft and naked beneath him. The omega mewled into the kiss and Woohyun released a growl in reply. His hand grabbed the growing erection of his mate.  
  
“It’s so hard to resist you, although you’re not even in heat again yet. I can’t wait for it to return, so that I can plant my seed in you again. I miss seeing and touching your swollen belly.” The alpha whispered against Sunggyu’s lips. His fingers massaged the tip of his cock teasingly slow.  
  
The omega moaned. “Give me a rest. Two pups are already hard enough to raise.”  
  
Woohyun pouted shortly. “You’re asking for too much. How can I hold back when you’re being a tease like this? Appearing in front of me all naked...what else is your goal but tempting your alpha into filling your tight little hole?”  
  
Sunggyu whimpered. “That’s not what I came for!”  
  
“Whatever you say, love. Why don’t we use this precious moment with just the two of us to have some fun? We’re never having sex these days because the kids are always around.” He lowered his head to bury his face in Sunggyu’s neck.  
  
Woohyun’s lips kissed the pale skin softly until he reached the mating bite. His tongue caressed the red scar and the omega trembled beneath him. “-hyun.”  
  
“Come on. Just one round? A little fun? Then I’ll be the perfect father again.” He whispered to his mate.  
  
Sunggyu sighed in bliss when the alpha stroked his cock, before his hand slipped between his butt cheeks. Woohyun knew he had won when his fingertip found something wet between them. In the end, he always got what he wanted.  
  
  
  
After two very satisfying rounds of sex (one had not been enough), the couple sat down on the edge of the mountain to watch their home from above. Woohyun had his omega on his lap and Sunggyu had leant his head on the alpha’s shoulder. “I can see why you like it up here. The view is beautiful.”  
  
Woohyun let his thumb stroke over the bare upper arm of his mate. “It’s twice as beautiful with you by my side.”  
  
Sunggyu groaned and the alpha chuckled. “Sorry. I can’t help it.”  
  
“Can’t you stop it?”  
  
“The cheesy comments?” Woohyun smiled widely at his omega.  
  
“No...the coming up here.”  
  
“Sunggyu...I want to keep you and the pups safe, so I won’t stop, but I promise to be careful and to not disappear for hours again. I will try to go less as well, but I won’t stop.” The alpha spoke firmly. His voice made clear that he wasn’t going to budge on this topic. The safety of his family stood over everything else.  
  
His mate sighed softly. “Okay, but if you need longer again, I won’t hesitate to climb after you again!”  
  
He narrowed his eyes at the other male but Sunggyu held his gaze without blinking. Woohyun huffed. “Then I’ll make sure not to stay longer again. Should we go back? Who is taking care of the pups while you’re here?”  
  
The omega smiled sheepishly. “I asked the first person I could find.”  
  
Woohyun raised a brow. “And who was that?”  
  
“You’re not going to like the answer.”  
  
His expression darkened and the omega lowered his head in submission. “Sungyeol.”  
  
“Are you-?!” Woohyun jumped up and shook his mate shortly. “Are you insane? He’s going to kill them! If they aren’t dead already...”  
  
He started running down the slope to climb down the mountain again. Sunggyu hurried after him. “He’s not that bad! Do you think I’d let some lunatic care for my children?”  
  
“Sungyeol is a child himself!” Woohyun shouted back.  
  
“He knows how to act responsible when he has to!”  
  
“I swear- if there is even the slightest trace of tears on their faces or any kind of injury, I will kill him on the spot!” The alpha roared in anger.  
  
He started climbing down the rocky mountainside and Sunggyu followed him. Woohyun went a little slower when he remembered that he had to keep an eye on Sunggyu too. He kept glancing upwards, worried that his omega might slip and fall. The alpha was ready to catch him and cushion his fall at all cost. The omega was a skilled climber, though, which probably shouldn’t surprise him. Sunggyu had always proven himself to be a very strong and agile man. Because his mate was above him, Woohyun had a very favorable sight of his bottom. Another reason to slow down a bit. It was a sight that had to be savored slowly – the way Sunggyu’s muscles flexed, emphasizing how trained his body was. Woohyun was close to drop going home and take his mate as soon as they reached the ground again, but the rational part of his brain won the fight in the end.  
  
He waited for Sunggyu to reach the ground safely, before he turned into a wolf and ran off towards the village. The auburn-colored wolf was right behind him. Woohyun was definitely going to scold him more later. How could he leave the pups alone with Sungyeol? The other alpha barely knew how to take care of himself. He should not be trusted with children. Sunggyu should have asked Hoya or Sungjong. Or even Dongwoo, Ailee or Myungsoo! Pretty much everyone but Sungyeol would have been okay. The omega should have told him this important fact right at the start, then Woohyun would not have wasted the time fucking his omega and cuddling with him. If only he had known that his pups had been in such crave danger all along!  
  
Woohyun pushed the door to their hut open with the force of his body and bared his teeth. “SUNGYEOL! GET AWAY FROM MY CHILDREN!”  
  
The lanky alpha looked at him in shock. Then he moved a finger to his lips. “Woohyun! Be quiet! You are going to wake the little angels up.”  
  
It was true. He could not hear the pups wailing – which they seemed to do for almost 24 hours every day – but what if they were not just sleeping? Woohyun hurried through the hut, climbing over all the things that were strewn around the ground. Then he saw his pups in their little cradle; dark balls of fur that seemed unmoving. Woohyun checked their breathing and, indeed, they were only sleeping. He looked up at Sungyeol with narrowed eyes. The younger alpha only grinned, unfazed by the glare.  
  
“I’m glad Sunggyu found you. He was really worried. Me too, actually. You shouldn’t disappear like that, Woohyun.”  
  
“That’s none of your business.” He replied stubbornly. Woohyun nudged his baby boy with his cold snout. The little wolf pup whined in its sleep but didn’t wake up.  
  
He heard a sound from the door and figured that Sunggyu had arrived as well. “Sungyeol, I knew you can do it. Thank you for looking after them. Maybe it’s better if you go now, though.”  
  
The tall alpha nodded. “I should thank you for trusting me with your pups. I know how protective you are of them.”  
  
Sungyeol walked towards the open door. “Try not to wake the children up again.”  
  
Woohyun huffed as soon as he was gone. He turned into his human formed and looked for some simple pair of shorts to wear. The omega closed the door and changed as well. “Woohyun, are you still mad? He didn’t hurt or kill them. It’s hard to make them fall asleep, especially when either of us is gone. Both of us were missing yet the pups are sleeping. Sungyeol must have cared for them very well.”  
  
He knew that. He understood how hard it was to make Dohyun and Yona fall asleep. It was just hard for him to accept the reality and give the other alpha some kind of praise. Woohyun was their father and he rarely managed to make them sleep, so he was feeling rather bitter over the fact that Sungyeol seemed to be a better dad than he was.  
  
A soft hand touched his upper arm. “You’re a good father, Hyun.”  
  
He mumbled something under his breath and looked at Sunggyu. “Don’t read my thoughts.”  
  
The omega smiled. “You know I can’t do that. I don’t need it to know what you are thinking.”  
  
“You’re not going to leave me for an alpha who can be a better father, right?” Woohyun asked anxiously.  
  
Sunggyu cupped his cheeks with a fond smile. “Is my mate somewhere in here? The Woohyun I know is fearless and overconfident. He promised to never let me go. He is the kind of alpha that takes and claims me wherever and whenever he wants to mark me as his. To keep others away. He’s shameless and possessive. He can be stubborn or a fool, he makes mistakes, but he learns from them and he tries his hardest to become a better person. He’s the love of my life and the father of my children. And he knows I will never leave him.”  
  
Woohyun put his hands over Sunggyu’s and leaned their forehead together. “I’m right here, love. I shouldn’t have asked that. I’m sorry. I will be better from now on.”  
  
The omega smiled. “That’s all I need.”  
  
Woohyun kissed him on the lips. “Thank you. I’m blessed to have you.”  
  
“Indeed you are.” Sunggyu gave back cheekily.  
  
He opened his mouth to reply something but a whine made him stop. Woohyun turned his head and soon the one whining pup was joined by the other one. Sunggyu sighed. “And they woke up.”  
  
The omega went over to the cradle to pick one of the little wolves up. “Which one do you want to hold, Woohyun?”  
  
“Give me my little princess.” Woohyun replied and held out his hands. He loved his little Yona.  
  
Sunggyu just smiled and handed the pup over to him. Woohyun held her against his chest and two little black eyes stared back at him from the little ball of fur. Their eyes would change color when they were old enough. Yona’s fur was still as dark as the night, while her brother’s fur was starting to get lighter with every day, becoming more and more like Sunggyu’s. “What is it, princess? Did you miss me?”  
  
She whined shortly and raised her small head to lick over his chest. Her mouth seemed to go for his nipple and he lifted her up in the air, before she could get the funny idea to bite him. “Are you hungry, sweetie?”  
  
“Dohyun certainly is hungry. I just fed them before I left, though.” Woohyun looked over to his mate, who was already busy taking care of the little rascal by feeding him little pieces of meat.  
  
He sat down next to him and let Yona join her brother on the floor. The pups immediately started fighting for their mother’s attention (-Sunggyu would kill him if he knew that Woohyun kept calling him mother in his thoughts-) and the next piece of meat. Woohyun watched as she tackled her brother aside and grabbed the piece of meat Sunggyu was offering. He smiled happily and kissed the omega’s cheek. “I hope they will learn to shift soon.“  
  
“I’m just content enough that they don’t bite my nipples off anymore” Sunggyu remarked. He threw a bigger piece of fresh meat on the floor and the two pups started a tug-of-war.  
  
The alpha watched the growling pups with a fond, fatherly smile. They couldn’t talk yet but they already communicated in their own little language of barks and snarls. He watched as Yona let go of the meat to attack her brother instead. He yelped when she bit his leg and tried to bite her as well. They ended up jostling all over the floor, attacking each other with their teeth and paws. They didn’t have claws yet and their teeth were not that sharp either, so their parents just let them be. It was important for wolves to learn how to fight and protect themselves. They would not always be there to protect them. They would only interfere if one of them got hurt seriously or if they endangered both of their lives.  
  
“Yona is strong. And stubborn. You might just be right and she’s an alpha. She shoves her brother around like a piece of paper.” Woohyun commented with great amusement. He was proud of his little princess.  
  
Sunggyu huffed and bent over to pick up the seemingly forgotten bloody piece of meat. The pups noticed that and immediately ran back. Yona jumped upwards and managed to sink her teeth in Sunggyu’s hand instead of the meat. The omega cursed out loud and Woohyun reached for his daughter with a low growl. “Let go of your father this instant, young lady!”  
  
The pup whined and let go of Sunggyu’s hand. Woohyun lifted her on the same level as his eyes. She averted his gaze with laid back ears and a miserable whine. “You do not bite your mo- father, do you hear me? No more food for you! Back into the cradle with you while your brother can play around some more.”  
  
Yona whimpered in protest but the alpha didn’t listen. He dropped her into the cradle. “Don’t try to climb out or you’re sleeping outside, young lady! You will respect us.”  
  
He went back to Sunggyu. “How’s your hand?”  
  
The omega shrugged and rubbed over the little red dots that marked the place where Yona bit him. “It’s not like her teeth are that good yet. I’m fine.”  
  
Woohyun glanced at his son shortly to see what he was doing, but Dohyun was busy gnawing on the piece of meat that Sunggyu had dropped again. He sat down with his mate once more and grabbed his injured hand. Woohyun licked over the wound, hoping that his saliva would help healing it. “She should know better nevertheless. We need to teach her what and who she can bite and what is out of question. She has to respect us.”  
  
He pulled the omega between his legs and wrapped his arms around the smaller male. His mate sighed. “I know. She didn’t do it on purpose, though.”  
  
The alpha smiled and kissed Sunggyu’s cheek. “You’re too soft on them.”  
  
“I’m not! I can just tell that she’s already feeling bad enough for accidentally biting me.” Sunggyu wriggled out of his hold and went over to the cradle to pick the little pup up.  
  
Woohyun puffed his cheeks. “If you treat her like that after I gave her a punishment, she’s not going to take me serious anymore!”  
  
The omega ignored him and continued mothering Yona. Their daughter kept whining as she nuzzled against Sunggyu and licked across his skin. Woohyun thought that if she were in her human form, she’d probably be crying waterfalls right now. Sunggyu patted her back lovingly. “There, there. It’s okay. I know you didn’t want to hurt me.”  
  
“Ma!” She cried out and Woohyun’s eyes widened.  
  
Sunggyu seemed just as surprised. He raised the pup and looked at her. “Did you just make a human sound?”  
  
“Ma!” She repeated and then suddenly Dohyun was at Sunggyu’s feet, copying her act. Their mixed voices made it sound like mama and Woohyun couldn’t hold back his laughter.  
  
He went over to pick up his son. “That’s right. It’s your mama.”  
  
Sunggyu narrowed his eyes at the alpha. “Did you teach them that word?!”  
  
Woohyun chuckled and leaned forward to place a quick kiss on the omega’s cheek. “Maybe~”  
  
The omega huffed. “I told you not to teach them weird words! I’m their father - like you! There is a cock between my legs and it doesn’t plan on falling off anytime soon!”  
  
“Cog!” Yona mimicked her father.  
  
Sunggyu flushed and the alpha laughed in amusement. “Now you are the one teaching them the wrong words.”  
  
The omega’s cheeks became redder and Sunggyu turned away to stalk over to the bed. He threw his body on the bed – it wasn’t more than a simple wooden one that Woohyun had built himself, but it kept them from sleeping directly on the floor. He watched as the omega hid his face in the pillows – those were self-made by Sunggyu. Yona jumped around on the pelts and nudged the unmoving male in an attempt to get his attention.  
  
“Are you hiding from me, Gyu?” Woohyun called playfully and walked over to them. He put Dohyun down between them and he immediately went to play with his sister. “Don’t hurt your _father_ again, sweethearts.”  
  
Yona whined in reply and the alpha reached out to stroke her soft fur. “It’s okay, sweetie, but don’t ever do that again.”  
  
She barked shortly and then went back to nudging Sunggyu’s head. “Gyu, your daughter wants your attention.”  
  
The omega stirred and turned around again. Yona wagged her tail happily and licked across his face. Her brother came as well and Sunggyu used his hand to protect his face from their licking. “Stop it, you two. I love you too, okay?”  
  
Woohyun chuckled and closed the space between them slowly, trapping the pups between their upper bodies. One of his legs was over Sunggyu’s and their heads were almost touching. “Why don’t we sleep like this today?”  
  
His mate finally smiled again. “Are you sure? I won’t tolerate inappropriate behavior while they are in bed with us.”  
  
He smiled back. “Of course. I promise. I just want to have my family close tonight.”  
  
“Says the man who wanted to leave his daughter wailing in the cradle for the whole night.”  
  
Woohyun puffed his cheeks. “What am I supposed to do when you spoil her so much? She’s going to hate me if I’m the only strict one.”  
  
“Maybe that’s my plan.” Sunggyu replied with a smug grin.  
  
The alpha narrowed his eyes at him. “Turning our children against me, I see how it is! Maybe I should put them back into the cradle after all to teach you a lesson for tricking your alpha.”  
  
Woohyun reached out to grab the omega by the neck and Sunggyu mewled in submission. “The pups, Hyun-“  
  
He leaned forward to press their lips together, always careful not to squash the little wolves between their bodies. He knew that such punishment would have to wait but Woohyun would not go to bed without a proper good night kiss. By the time they stopped kissing, the two pups between them had already fallen asleep. They had probably been bored by the display of affection their parents showed. They were curled up next to each other and the sight warmed Woohyun’s heart.  
  
“Good night, my little angels.” He carefully stroked their small heads with his forefinger.  
  
Sunggyu looked at him with dreamy eyes. “You’re a good father, Woohyun.”  
  
“Thank you.” The alpha sat up shortly to get the big pelt that they always used as a blanket. He carefully put it over their bodies, just high enough to not suffocate the little wolves. “I love you, Gyu. There are so many things I want to thank you for every day. For living. For choosing me. For carrying my pups and taking care of them so well. For being patient with me. For coming to look for me tonight. For being so incredibly perfect.”  
  
He stroked over the omega’s cheek with his thumb. Sunggyu released a soft hum and smiled. “I love you too, my alpha. Thank you for finding me.”  
  
They shared another kiss, although calmer this time to not wake the pups up. Then Sunggyu snuggled into his pillow and closed his eyes. The alpha stayed awake a little longer, using the serenity of the moment to observe his mate. His beautiful mate that was safe and happy. Woohyun sent a silent prayer to the elder wolves to watch over their happiness forever. He never wanted it to end.  
  
At the long end of his journey, he had finally found his true home and Woohyun wanted nothing more than spend his time here with Sunggyu until they were old and dying. Everything was perfect.  
  
He was home.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


 

 

 

 **Epilogue II**  
  
  
_“Woohyun! Woohyun, wake up!” A familiar voice called.  
  
He groaned and refused to open his eyes. “Wake up, sleepy head!”  
  
“Daddy, wake up! Is he dead?” Was that Dohyun? Why did the scene seem so familiar?  
  
“No, Dohyun, darling. Your daddy is just a lazy ass.” Woohyun’s eyes snapped open. He saw Sunggyu looking over his shoulder to their son. “What do we do when daddy doesn’t wake up?”  
  
“I’m awake!” He shouted before Dohyun could make the remark about kicking him between the legs.  
  
The little boy squealed joyfully. “Daddy!!”  
  
The omega smiled down at him. “Are you awake now? I guess threatening your balls is still more effective than a morning kiss. Right, Dohyun-ah?”  
  
“Daddy, play with me!” The boy wrapped his tiny arms around Woohyun’s neck. The alpha broke out in cold sweat. Why was he having this dream again? No. He didn’t want to see it. Not again. If he could change what he said, then surely he could change the outcome of the dream.  
  
“Are you still sleeping?” The omega crouched down next to him when he didn’t answer and put a hand on his forehead with a worried expression. “Woohyun, are you okay?”  
  
He stood up and grabbed Sunggyu’s wrist. “We have to go. We have to leave, now. Have to hide somewhere safe. It’s dangerous. I can’t let something happen to you!”  
  
His mate looked at him in confusion. “Woohyun…what is wrong suddenly? You are scaring the children. And me too.”  
  
__“My dream-“ The door to their hut burst open suddenly and their heads snapped around. The children screamed when a big wolf entered through the opening. He was bigger than any wolf Woohyun had seen before and obviously not here to share some cookies and talk about the weather.  
  
The beast immediately jumped at them and Woohyun only managed to push his mate aside. He was tackled down and the alpha screamed in pain when the pitch-black wolf bit into his arms. Bones broke immediately as the teeth crushed the arm as if it were just a thin branch. Woohyun heard his mate scream his name but he had all of his attention on the aggressive beast on top of him. It wanted to rip his throat next. The wolf’s eyes were as pitch-black as its fur. Fear grabbed his heart just from looking into them. What was this beast?  
  
“WOOHYUN!”  
  
The tone of Sunggyu’s voice made him turn his head to check on him and Woohyun’s blood ran cold. Someone was pulling the omega away from him, out of his reach and out of the hut. He panicked. No, no, this was worse than last dream. This wasn’t right. This wasn’t what happened. This wasn’t supposed to happen.  
  
The last thing he saw was a giant jaw snapping at his neck before everything went black.  
  
  
  
  
_ Woohyun awoke with a jolt. A hand touched his arm and he turned his head in fear. Sunggyu looked up at him worriedly. The pups whined loudly. “Woohyun, are you okay?”  
  
He pulled the omega into his arms. Tears rolled down his cheeks. “It has changed. The dream has changed.”  
  
His mate was still in his arms. “Isn’t that good?”  
  
“It’s not. It’s not, Gyu. I’m so scared. I cannot lose you.”  
  
Sunggyu hugged him back. “You won’t lose me. It’s just a dream, Woohyun.”  
  
It wasn’t. The alpha was sure of it. How could he have almost the same dream twice? But why did it change? Was it because he had acted differently in the dream or had some other action in this timeline led to the change? Woohyun bit down his worries. He couldn’t tell Sunggyu everything. He could not worry his mate any more than this.  
  
“You’re right. It was just a nightmare.” He spoke as he pulled back again.  
  
The omega stroked his cheek softly. “Come back to bed, love. Let’s sleep.”  
  
Woohyun nodded and they lied down again. Sunggyu seemed to fall asleep easily but the alpha didn’t feel tired at all anymore. His thoughts were still glued to the dream and Woohyun was busy making plans. Plans how to save his family. How to avoid the dream.  
  
Tomorrow, he’d speak to Jongwan. If there was a beast like that out there, someone had to know about it.

 

 

 

END _  
  
_


End file.
